Death's Calling
by Turion
Summary: What would you do if the dead rose from the crypt, if time had been turned back, altered and phasing? What if you were given a second chance to do everything over? Would you alter history, tear apart time itself? Read and find out. Sequel to "TCP"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WELCOME!**

**This is the Sequel to "The Concubine Princess" if you have not read this, then please, I urge you to go back and read the prequel before reading this, it's sequel. It will be difficult for you to read this story, without first understanding the last. There will be many refrences from the previous to this one, flashbacks that occur that better depict all that is happening in this story. **

**If you have read, "The Concubine Princess" welcome, please be my guest and begin reading the first chapter...well the prologue and then the first chapter. Your reviews are what I live off of, as you remember from the last story and I cannot wait to hear what it is you have to say! So, please, enjoy.**

**-Turion  
**

* * *

The winds were gentle, the crusted autumn leaves crumbled from their confinements to the branches, billowing downwards towards the brown earth below. Fall had come earlier than expected, the trees turned shades of red, brow, orange and yellow, some were bare from their leaves falling too early, others were completely shrouded in leaves still not ready to detach themselves.

Fall was once the greatest time of year for many, but only recently did it become a terrible reminder of what a nation had come to loose, of what the world had come to mourn.

It was in the early months of fall when it happened, the wedding for the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko and his beloved fiancée, Princess Katara of the Joined Water Tribes. The world was celebrating the union between the two youthful war heroes' as well as the coming of a new era. But not everyone was as joyful as others, some who lurked in the shadows hoped for a different ending to the war.

There was no real issue with discrimination against the Fire Lord's bride, but the fact that things didn't go according to the master idea, the overall plan that some had desired. One person in particular had a very different idea of the end.

The nightmare began the eve of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara's wedding. The young lord had just left his beloved, kissing her tenderly before leaving her to her rooms and to walk his mother's gardens to think.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Tomorrow was his wedding day, he had dreamt of tomorrow so many times, it felt as though it had already occurred and this was nothing more than a dream…but he had always hoped that his mother would be able to see him, that she would be able to be there watching him make tomorrow one of the happiest memories during his lifetime. And yet, she wouldn't be there.

His dark robes brushed against the cold earth, the night sky was bare, the moon was full and luminous and the wind had a brisk chill to it. It seemed eerie but then again, it was just the fall weather vastly approaching.

With a deep sigh the young Fire Lord pressed onward through the gardens, coming across a small pond, a family of turtle ducks swimming freely round the surface. It had been a long time since he had come here…at times he couldn't bear to think of this place, let alone stand in it for more than a mere second. But now he seemed to be content, at peace with everything. The only thing reeling through his mind was making a better world for him, his wife, his friends, his people and someday, his children.

It was at this very moment, fate had cast the dice of devastation upon the world.

* * *

Screams echoed loudly in his ears, flames pierced his sight, rising high above the palace rooftops, scorching everything in sight. The one person that came to mind was Katara.

Not a single thought urged him to run; his feet just carried him as quickly as they could. He had to get to Katara, he had to protect her, but someone else had a different plan for the young Fire Lord.

From the rooftops several black clothed figures dropped down before him, blocking his exit and his only route to Katara. In their hands they wielded weapons of many kinds; all prepared to do whatever it took to bring the young man down. Their faces were shrouded in the darkness of their masks, their golden eyes shone brightly in the night and he knew right away that he was dealing with his own kind.

It didn't take him long to put the assassins to shame, defeating them was like child's play, but perhaps they weren't the true threat, they seemed far too weak, to unskilled…like they were mere pawns, luring him away…or worse, keeping him distracted.

Making his way through the palace halls, he found himself condoned in silence as he crept down the halls in which Katara's rooms were. Fear gripped his heart as he came to see that her door had been ripped apart, blood coating the ground and Katara, nowhere to be found.

"Katara!" her name ripped from his throat as he ran down past her doors towards the courtyard. Nothing.

As he rounded the corner he was suddenly frozen by a familiar voice, the mere sound of it and how strained and weak it sounded sent chills throughout his body.

His name, "Zuko," escaped her lips in the form of a frightened whisper. She called to him from the shadows, beckoning him to come to her, and come to her he did.

Crumbled up into a ball at the base of the corner was where he found her. Her robes swayed with the sudden breeze, her long dark locks danced about her face and it was then their eyes met. It was then that he saw her fear. Seeing her, this way pulled heavily at his heart, this woman was always so strong, so courageous and now…now she was nothing more than a frightened child.

Her slender hand reached out for him, her eyes were glazed over, misty and cloudy. No longer was he able to see the brilliant shades and hues they once beheld.

Again she called to him, "Zuko," like a weight falling through the air, her hand slammed against the alabaster floor, blood plainly visible on the flesh of her palm, revealing itself for the first time since he had found her.

"Agni," he breathed as he dropped his weapons, dipping downwards and scooping her trembling form in his arms.

Parting her robes gently, his eyes were torn from her face to the brilliant red stain that seeped through her white gown. His hand guided up her dress, running along her tenderly wounded flesh, searching for the external damage.

His voice trembled, matching the shaking of his hand as he felt a warmth engulf his hand, "Oh spirits," it was just above the abdomen and from the amount of blood he could sense, she didn't have much longer. His eyes tore away violently from her stomach and rested gently, yet painfully on her paling face. She was going to die.

Silent tears gathered at the base of his eyes, ready to spill over at any given moment. He tried to find the words, he tried to vocalize his fear, he tried to tell her that this was it, that she was going on a journey that he wouldn't be able to join her on. But something in her eyes told him she already knew and that she was content in the end.

"Hold me," again she called to him, "until it's over," her face was calming and accepting, her voice was like that of an angel, but Zuko knew better. He knew that underneath the face she was showing, she was just as frightened and heartbroken as he was.

His hold tightened as he pulled her to his chest, "I will stay by your side until the end," he cooed gently, brushing away the few stray strands of hair that invaded her face, "I promise," a smile gentle crept across her lips as she relaxed in his arms.

* * *

The battle raged onward, the entire palace city was overrun with enemies unknown.

"Where's Katara!" Sokka yelled, pulling his sword from a freshly made carcass. His eyes screaming for Toph.

Pounding her fist into the ground, Toph searched frantically for Katara, trying to find her friend's pulse, her heartbeat…her footsteps, but something was wrong. She couldn't 'see' Katara anywhere.

"I can't see her!" she yelled, her thoughts railing to the inevitable. The only two ways that she would be unable to see Katara would be either Katara was on a wooden surface or…she was dead.

Screaming over the raging roars, Aang tried to understand and comprehend what Toph had just said, "What do you mean you can't see her?!"

Toph sent another assassin flying over the walls before turning rigidly towards the group, "I mean, she's gone!" was all she said, she allowed the others to come to their own conclusions as she came to hers.

Katara, gone? As in dead?

Those were the two questions that whirled in everyone's mind as they pressed onward; fighting madly towards the last place they knew Katara had been.

"Find Zuko!" demanded Nikko as he made a deadly blow to an assassin in the gut before grabbing him by the face, burning his flesh as he slammed him down into the earth.

Toph nodded, again pounding her fists into the ground, 'Oh please…don't be,' she thought as she found Zuko and by the way his heart was rapidly thrashing, she knew something drastic had happened, "Follow me!" she yelled, running down the corridor with the others trailing after her.

* * *

She died in his arms that night, slipped through his fingers like water. When she had taken her last breath, Zuko's tears finally fell, trickling down onto her paling face. There was nothing he could do to save her and because of that, Zuko felt helpless and lost.

"I'm sorry," his voice quivered as he guided his pale fingers over her eyes, shutting her lids for the last time. In a moment's notice his face was buried into the groove of her neck and shoulder, his tears seeping into her deadened flesh, his shoulders trembling violently. She was gone, forever.

Being completely consumed by his grief, the young Fire Lord did not realize her hand moving slowly up towards his back, a blade concealed underneath her sleeve. But by the time he realized that he had been tricked, the moment he tried pulling away was the moment the blade struck him from behind, piercing him through the back of the ribcage, the tip reaching his heart, delivering the deathly blow.

Her eyes slowly opened, they still had their glazy coat to them as she looked up at Zuko whose eyes were widened in fear and confusion as well as anger and betrayal.

"Why?" was all he managed to whisper out before blood seeped from the corners of his lips, trickling down his face before his eyes shot open, death had abruptly taken him.

With a small sniffle, she rose from underneath him, pulling the knife from his back concealing it in her sleeve, "I'm sorry Zuko," she whispered as she pulled him upward, her hand covering his heart cavity. Gently she placed him in the corner that she had made her greatest betrayal, "but it was for the best, I promise," she cooed, running her hand through his hair before rising, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The gang had arrived just after she had fled, their eyes revealing a horrific picture that their minds couldn't completely comprehend.

Tears ran down Toph's eyes, "I lost him," she whispered softly, "I lost Zuko."

Aang encompassed her, his arms securing tightly around her, pulling her into his chest as she wept.

Ozai, Iroh and Azula had pushed their way through, their hearts completely shutting down at seeing their beloved Zuko slumped in a corner, dead.

"NO!" Azula cried, her knees buckling sending her crumbling down to the floor, "ZUKO! NO!" she screamed as Jet knelt down, pulling her to him, trying to comfort and calm her down.

Ozai quietly approached his son's body, "My son," he whispered softly as he knelt, his hand gently caressing his cool pale face. Tears flowed freely down his alabaster skin, his golden eyes blurred by the tears as he pulled he son into his lap, his hand running over Zuko's hair, "MY BOY!" he yelled out harshly as he pressed his forehead against Zuko's.

Iroh couldn't even begin to unleash the feelings that engulfed him. Instead he buried his hand deep within the palm of his hand, his mind reeling on the event.

From the shadows Seiran and Ensi bowed their heads, both crying and raging madly inside, but externally they were quiet and angered. At that moment, they made a silent vow, just like everyone else to find whoever committed this heinous crime, would die by their hand and their hand alone.

* * *

From deep within the palace the sound of rushing footsteps echoed in the silence, the ever present panting and struggling followed. Whoever it was…they were being followed.

Turning the corner Katara found herself in the throne room, the ominous look about it when the flaming wall wasn't present sent chills through her body…but it was the perfect place to hide and wait. She slid into the room, her hands gripping hold of one of the pillars trying to keep her body from slumping to the ground. Her wound inflicted more pain with each passing moment but she knew that she had to remain silent and if found she had to run or fight. With all the strength that was in her, she pulled herself upright, sliding round the pillar so that her back was to the door, so she would be unseen to her enemy.

Her dark curls fell from the confinement of her bun, dangling in her face, swaying back and forth rigidly as her breathing staggered harshly. The sweat that gathered at her brow caused some of her hair to stick to her face, but she didn't mind. With a flick of her wrist, Katara pulled the sweat from her body, forming it around her hand, gloving it so that she could begin to heal herself.

When the glowing water made contact with her ribs, she hissed in pain, she hissed just loud enough that the noise echoed throughout the throne room, catching the ears of the enemy as they began to pass by.

"Wait! I think I hear something!" she heard a dark voice call out, it seemed somewhat muffled by the mask that he and his men were wearing. When she was first attacked, she had seen the faces of the men, more so the horrendous masks they wore to conceal their identity. They wore the masks of the demons, terrors of the night, and slayers of all that is glorious and beautiful…they were monsters.

The door creaked open, Katara slapped a hand over her mouth as she slid upward again, pressing her body into the pillar as hard as she possibly could. The water that gloved her hand, now rested firmly between her fisting hand, an ice dagger ready to penetrate the heart of anything that neared her.

But the wait seemed too long…the arrival of other footsteps sounded alerting her. She could feel her heart pounding violently within her chest and she felt as if it would betray her in this dead silence.

Then footsteps echoed in her ears, they were coming…they were getting closer and closer and closer and, "It's done!" someone yelled, "The Fire Lord has fallen!"

Her eyes widened, 'Zuko?' she thought, her hand gripping tighter against her lips, clenching dangerously round the ice dagger.

"Then we shall take our leave."

Tears rapidly formed along the inner lining of her lower lid, her lip trembled beneath her quivering hand and her body wracked violently against the news. Her beloved was dead? How can this be? With all that she had, Katara pushed herself from the pillar, bolting from the throne room and rushing towards the agonizing screams of those she so lovingly knew.

Pushing her way through everyone, she was greeted by, 'Katara!' or 'Katara your alright!' but none hurt the most more than, 'Katara, Katara I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry Katara, there was nothing we could do.'

That one struck her home as she fell to her knees, her arms wrapping round Zuko's limp form, pulling his head to her chest. Her hand ran through his hair, her lips caressed the cool flesh of his forehead, her body quivered in anger. Tears flowed violently down her face as she rocked back and forth, back and forth.

'My beloved, why have you left me?' she asked to herself, to his spirit that no longer remained on earth, 'why are you so cruel?'

Her hands fisted in his hair, against his clothes as she suddenly cried out, "AHHHHHH!" she couldn't bear the thought of living a moment longer without him by her side, without seeing his warm smile, his passionate and daring eyes…to feel the warmth of his embrace, to have her breath taken away at every moment they locked gazes…she could not be without him!

From where they stood, the rest of the gang mourned together, watching as Katara lay in the mud, rocking Zuko's dead corpse gently to and fro. This wasn't happening, this was merely a nightmare, one in which everyone wished to wake from any moment. But the sad truth was they were never to wake, this wasn't something conjured up in their minds, it was actual truth. Never again would they see Zuko in this world, never again would they argue, spar or even joke around…he was gone, forever.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Word spread throughout the land, the world began preparations for mourning and the people of the Fire Nation began preparations for the funeral of their deceased lord.

Zuko's body had been taken away, to the Royal Morgue where he would be tended to properly, dressed appropriately and honored in every way a former Fire Lord should. It had taken days for his body to be fully prepared, cleansed of its fluids and fixed of its war fatalities. His would was stitched back up, the blood cleaned from his corpse all that was left now, was the burning of his body so his soul could be free.

The mortician left late the final evening, surveying the body one last time before locking it away from the world, not to be seen until the day of the funeral, tomorrow. With the turn of the key, he sealed the body deep within the dark chamber, a small beam of light from the moon illuminating the room from a circular window at the top, to rid of the stench of death. The moonlight poured into the dark and damp chamber, the stone walls illuminating its glow brilliantly, the light highlighting the features of the deceased.

* * *

In the midst of the night, a mist crawled down from the heavens, pouring silently into the chamber, gathering together near Zuko's side. A tan hand reached out, caressing his paled cheek, the white sleeve of her gown brushing against the metal plating of his armor. Long white hair flowed gracefully down her back, her oceanic orbs stared sorrowfully down at the deceased and with a long wait, and she finally released the sigh she had been holding.

"What a mess you have made," she cooed gently, stroking his cheek ever so softly.

Pulling away slowly, her eyes traveled upwards, landing on a pair of gleaming catlike eyes from the shadows, "Agni," his name escaped her lips as she watched him approach from the shadows.

"Tis a shame," a paled hand caressed the dead youth's face, "so young, so ambitious," Agni sighed as he continued to stare down at the dead prodigy, "I had seen such greatness thrive from him."

He pulled his hand away from the young man, his fiery gaze capturing the face of the young goddess before him.

"And your mortal, how does she fare?" his voice softened slightly.

Yue's eyes, once fixated on the youth's peaceful face, slowly raised upward, their soft light oceanic hue turned into a deep, mystic color, darker than the deepest depths of the ocean. She didn't need to speak words to the young god, for her eyes told Agni all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry," he cooed, his hand reaching out for hers, encompassing her small hand comfortingly, "truly I am."

For the first time since their meeting here, Yue spoke to him, "If only there was something that could have been done," her tanned, slim hand, engraved in soft white glowing inscriptions traced over her heart, "My heart, it feels as though someone vastly clenches their hand around it, their grip tightening with my every breath, draining the very life from it. Her pain and suffering," her hold on his hand tightened, "I feel it all just as she," she lowered her head, her hand dropping to her side, "it is most unbearable."

Sighing heavily, Agni came to Yue's side, encompassing her in his arms, comforting her in the only fashion he could.

A single tear graced Yue's face, her hands clenched onto Agni's clothing as she pushed herself deeper into his chest, her sorrows filling his heart, "When the time comes, all shall be as it should," he whispered softly to her, "I swear."

* * *

The skies above were clouded and grey, the air was cool, giving signs that the autumn season was slowly creeping in. The atmosphere that should be filled with joy and celebration was instead replaced with a sorrow that saddened even the sprits above. Instead of a wedding promising alliance and happiness, a funeral that mourned the end of an infamous war hero, Fire Lord Zuko.

Thousands gathered in the Fire Nation's capital city, so many that even the ridges of the volcano were crowded with mourners, watching in the distance as the funeral began to take place.

Close friends and family stood together before the massive crowd, an ornate pyre erected for the burning and freeing of Zuko's body and soul. It was made of pure marble; four pillars stood tall and firm from each corner, holding up a small roof, to protect the fire and body from the elements, should they dare interfere. Golden dragons scaled each pillar, wrapping their bodies round and round, reaching for the heavens, their heads rearing upwards, fire spewing from their ajar mouths, towards the sky. Beneath the roof of the structure where the body was to be laid, was a stone slab that once the body was placed upon it, it would lower into a chamber below and the sages would set fire to the body, then from where the roof was a marble cover that would lower down, sealing tightly the opening over the body, protecting the ashes that would remain until the funeral was complete.

The silence that surrounded the capital city that day was deafening, it made the pain that wrenched hold of the hearts closest to the deceased ache even more. Their eyes were glazed over with shed tears. Their faces were emotionless but deep within were storms raging violently. In the distance six sages appeared, carrying Zuko's body into the stadium, the crowd turning to watch as the dead hero passed them by.

The Fire Sages were garbed in pure white robes with golden trim. Their calloused hands gripped tightly round golden handles carrying a beautiful marble slab, the young Fire Lord Zuko was resting gently atop, dressed in his finest armor, the crown of Agni perched into his topknot. His fair skin was paled, far more than his normal complexion, his once rough, calloused hands were now stiff and smooth, like alabaster stone, they overlapped as they folded perfectly over his abdomen and his face, once so lively and filled with raging emotions now was calm and serene, empty of all life.

All eyes were upon the sages and Zuko's body, murmurs and whispers filled the air as he was taken through the crowd. Many could not believe the news when word had spread of his death, it was sudden and it was shocking. After living a life filled with struggle and strife, to be ripped from this world at such a time and age seemed unfair and it was this that captured the hearts of thousands, causing them to travel the world to come and pay their respects to one of the few that helped put an end to the war once and for all. In their eyes he would always live on, through the established peace and the ever brightening future of the world, would his spirit live on.

After what seemed an eternity of probing through the crowd, the sages appeared before the Royal Family, the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko's most beloved of friends. They bowed gracefully, their lord still in hand before walking to the pyre, lowering the slab that carried his body carefully into place on the pyre.

With a choking back of sobs, Fire Lord Ozai took a deep breath as his eyes never left Zuko's face, "Avatar Aang, if you will do the honors?" he asked, his voice was horse and strained.

Fighting against everything that raged within him, Aang bowed without saying a word to the others and approached Zuko's body. His eyes were filled with sorrow, his nose flared as his lower jaw trembled. With a deep breath he pulled his fist towards his chest, then in a single motion he thrust his fist forward, fire spewing from it like magic.

As the flames licked Zuko's body, the flamed pyre began to lower down into the small chamber, the lid slowly following, with one last look at his friend Aang whispered in the wind, "Soon we shall be reunited my brother," he clenched his fists as the sound of the lid sealing rang through his ears, the slight smell of burning flesh reaching his nostrils. Turning away he walked forward towards the steps, preparing to speak to the crowd.

"Today we do not gather to mourn the death of Fire Lord Zuko, but instead we come here today to celebrate his life, to acknowledge the achievements he made and to thank him from the depths of our hearts for the lives he changed, for the friendships he kindled. I ask, only for this, honor him this day, give him the proper departing that would be worthy of such a man as he and never forget the sacrifice he made for his people and for the world."

Silence rendered at the sound of his voice, every man, woman and child under the sound of his voice stilled as the pyre slowly began to rise up from the chamber below. Nothing was left; all that remained were ash, even the armor, made of metal no longer remained. Together, each member of the family and each beloved of Zuko's stepped forth, gently gathering his ashes in their hands.

Together they lined up before the crowd, their cupped hands opened to the sky, the ashes swirling round gently at the eastern wind that tugged at them, in one fluid movement, the threw the ashes to the wind, allowing them to be carried away and spread across the people, the land that he so openly loved.

"Be free, my Zuko," Katara whispered softly, dried tears being overrun by freshly ones, "be free."

* * *

Three Years Later:

The crispy brown autumn leaves slowly peeled from the branches, gliding through the breezeless air, plummeting gracefully to the earth. It was fall, the trees began to change their colors, their leaves withered and wilted away, leaving them bare, ready for winter. Though in the Fire Nation, there never was much snow, only a small blanket would cover the outer ring of the land, but the capital never received even an inch. It was so different from the Water Tribes where it would snow constantly, but this was home just as well.

Three years had passed since the ending of the war and since the fall of the young Fire Lord, but the world had moved on, slowly but surely, though his friends and family did not.

Every year, on the anniversary of his death, his lover, Katara now Ambassador to the Fire Nation, would come to his burial site, baring fire lilies to brighten up the darkened earth. Zuko was never buried, his body was never laid to rest in the earth, instead he was burned, his body turned to ash and released into the eastern winds. A tomb marker, depicting his life and the kind of young man he was, was all that attached him to this world.

On this day three years ago, Zuko, Fire Lord and soon to be husband, fell shortly after his coronation. His untimely and mysterious death caused panic and disorder throughout the world, people fearing another war upon them. But no such thing ever came.

Instead, Ozai was reinstated as Fire Lord and declared that he would work alongside Avatar Aang to bring peace to this world, for his son and his people. He promised that he would do everything in his power to reinstate the Fire Nation's former glory and honorable reputation by doing whatever it took to earn the trust of the remaining nations. He publicly apologized to the nations in which his very own robbed them of father, brothers, sons and uncles, even mothers, sisters, daughters and aunts. He swore that before his death, peace would be absolute and he would make his son proud of him once again.

When Zuko had died, he asked only one person to willingly give themselves to this nation and to the world, to be by his side as a friend and help him make his nation great once more. Without hesitation she accepted. She stated that it was the debt she owed him and his family for the death of their beloved Zuko and hoped that one day they would all be together again.

* * *

Katara had been prepared for her journey to Ba Sing Se. It was the third Peace Gathering and due to her ranking and social status, she had been requested by Fire Lord Ozai to accompany him as his Ambassador and his friend. She was not one to simply refuse. But before she left, she went to the massive field of fire lilies that sat on the bluff overlooking the ocean and plucked several beautiful blossoms, taking them to Zuko's tomb marker.

Tan slender fingers slid across the surface of the grave marker, dipping slightly as they came across the fine groves and ridges that depicted the name of the deceased. The autumn leaves wrapped around the base, crunching tenderly beneath her feet as she moved around the stone. With a heavy sigh she gently knelt down, bowing her head whispering soft prayers into the northern winds. Fisting her hands that rested on her knees, she tried to keep her tears at bay, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but it was so hard. From the moment he had left her, to even now, her heart was still ripping, as if there was no end to her suffering...it was hard to describe just how miserable she felt. But she had made a promise not only to him, but to the world that she would do everything in her power to find the one responsible and ensure the already made peace in the world.

It seemed too easy, but the burden was far greater than many realized. For her, it wasn't business anymore, for her, it was personal.

* * *

In the distance, unnoticed by the weeping maiden, two cloaked figures stood, watching through the thick lush vegetation of the abandoned gardens. They watched as the acclaimed war heroin collapsed to the ground, weeping ever so sweetly over the simple, ornate tombstone. Her long dark locks, freed from their confinements blew gracefully in the wind, her shoulders shook violently as her sobbing grew ever more and they knew that she was slowly unraveling with each passing day.

The younger of the two gazed out with a sorrowful look. Never had he seen a woman so beautiful as she, fall to the will of a single man, that she succumbs to weeping daily. For weeks they had watched her, her routine, her activities, watching and waiting. And every day, just after sunset she came to this small abandoned garden where a single tombstone rose from the earth, depicting the life of a once great and noble man, one whose life was savagely pried from his fingertips and at such a young age.

The fallen lover was former Fire Lord Zuko, acclaimed War Hero, Firebending Master and Teacher of Avatar Aang and beloved fiancé to Princess Katara of the Joined Water Tribes. His life was stolen in the night by a cowardly thief, one who did not dare face him head on, but rather waited for him to lower his guard before making the final and devastating blow.

His death had been a shock to the world, his family had fallen apart at the very moment and his friends couldn't understand why anyone would have wanted to kill such an esteemed young person such as he. But someone wanted him gone; someone wanted him out of the picture. And their reason was still unknown. The killer was never found.

"Why does she weep so?" finally the young man whispered to his comrade, trying to understand this woman's fury, her pain and suffering...but mainly her reason.

The elder didn't spare him a single look, but instead only responded back softly, "Because there is nothing else she can do."

Both gazed out at the water maiden as her honey coated voice traveling on the winds reached their ears.

It was the faintest sound, but they heard every syllable, every sigh, and every word.

"Every day I long to be with you," her hand reached up, her fingertips grazing the beginning of his name, "every night I pray to be by your side once more…" she trailed off softly, "if only I had followed you into death," her voice fell slowly, the hint of tears filled her air.

* * *

From a small distance, standing under the bow of the archway, leaning against the wall for support, Ozai watched as Katara mourned over his beloved son. Every night, just after sunset he would find her here, speaking to his tombstone, begging the spirits to take her soon for the agony of living alone was slowly taking its toll on her. At times he would leave her, allow her to wallow in self pity and misery and at times he would return to find her gone and others he would see her, curled up next to his son's tombstone sleeping soundly with dried tear trails streaking down her cheeks.

His heart melted every time he saw her this way. At times he cursed Zuko for loving her so passionately and then leaving her here to suffer…but then again he was just like his mother when it came to that. He understood Katara's pain and over time he knew that she would heal, somewhat.

Stalking out into the moonlight, Ozai quietly crept towards Katara as she spoke to the small stone, completely unaware of any other being around. But before long, she was surprised by the grazing of her shoulder by Ozai's hand and found herself reaching up, holding it tightly, seeking his fatherly comfort.

She didn't have to tell him how she was feeling, she didn't have to ask him to join her or leave her be because for some reason, Ozai knew what she needed. He knelt there beside her, his eyes grazing over the last small thing this world had attached to his son and decided that perhaps it was time to give her some advice.

With a sigh he gazed down at the tombstone, squeezing her hand as a sudden sadness enveloped him, "When Ursa died, my heart ached with such pain that I didn't think it was possible for a person to continue living. In my prayers I would beg the spirits to take me soon," he smiled faintly, "so that I could hold that woman in my arms again, so I could feel the cool sensation of her breath against my cheek, so I could hear her laughter and tender voice call to me," again he sighed, this time, tears brimmed his eyes as he spoke of his late wife, "when she passed, I considered taking my own life but I knew that it wouldn't be right to leave my children behind and I realize that if I had followed through with what my mind was telling me to do, I wouldn't have been able to meet you," he looked down at her, watching as her dark curls whipped gently about her face and shoulders, "I wouldn't have been able to help put an end to this war and I would have been able to stand here and tell you that things will get better, but with time."

For a moment Katara was silent, for a moment she just stared at Zuko's name engraved in the stone before she rose, facing Ozai, stained tear trails ripping down her delicate face, "How did you do it?" her voice was so weak that it cut Ozai's heart in half just hearing her speak.

"How did I do what?" he asked softly.

Their eyes locked, her voice grew firmer as she wrapped her arms around her torso, "How did you move on?" she asked.

Ozai felt his breath hitch for a split second before he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest, his lips grazing her ear, in a soft and gentle whisper he told her, "I didn't," and just before pulling away he kissed her temple. His hand grazed the side of her face as he pulled away from her embrace and a small sympathetic smile graced his own features, "And it doesn't get any easier, but it does get better over time," he assured her.

"How?" she didn't want things to get better, she wanted Zuko back, she wanted to turn back time and find a way to save him, she didn't want to live a life without the man she loved…she felt incomplete.

Ozai told her the same thing his brother had told him, "As long as you live out your life knowing that they have never truly left you," his hand reached up, the tips of his fingers grazing just over her heart cavity in the chest, "then you shall find a way to heal, just enough to survive in this world, just enough to hold off until you are reunited with them in the spirit world."

Katara listened to Ozai's words; she watched his features and knew that he had learned this from experience. Not only had this man lost his wife, but he had lost his son as well…he knew pains of the heart better than anyone and if he was able to keep himself together long enough until he is reunited with them, then so could she. She had to.

**

* * *

Such are the beginnings to "Death's Calling" and I hope, that you shall enjoy this one. It is vastly different from many stories, and it will prove to be worth while. It's compelling and engaging...or so I've been told...anyway, review and I cannot wait to see you all over in my latest story, "Death's Calling"**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome! Here is the next chapter to "Death's Calling" I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think guys.  
**

* * *

From the shadows they watched as the Fire Lord escorted Ambassador Katara from the gravesite, leading her towards the docking bay where an airship awaited them. For a few moments they remained hidden, concealing their location until they were sure enough that they were alone.

"Alright let's move," the elder grumbled as he emerged from their hidden location. The young man followed slowly, his eyes wandering over towards the grave. For some reason, he felt drawn towards the marker and for a split second he began to approach it. His cloak danced in the wind, his hood fluttered somewhat as the breeze drifted by, but the mask that concealed most of his face remained stern and in place. All that could be seen were his golden irises, surrounded by porcelain skin and shaggy black hair that topped his head, some revealing itself from beneath the hood.

As he drew closer, he noticed that there was an actual portrait of the former Fire Lord and for the entire time that he existed, he never truly gazed upon the face of such greatness. But once he got too close, his partner grasped hold of his shoulder, his eyes narrowed into fine feline slits.

Grunting annoyingly he mumbled, "Come, there is much that we need to prepare for."

Sighing the young man turned away, today he was not meant to look upon the face of the dead, but hopefully someday soon, he could see the face of the man that helped put an end to the war.

* * *

The airship idly floated in the air as the massive thick ropes tied it down, the fires burning brilliantly, preparing the ship for its grand exit. Katara and Ozai walked silently down the boarded docks until they were greeted by the many that came to wish them farewell and good luck.

Waving gracefully the bowed their heads toward the massive crowd that cheered, spoke diligently their thanks and made their way inside the vessel, allowing it to take flight. The ropes were cut from the docks, cheers echoed loudly, penetrating even through the thick walls of the vessel, ringing loudly in Katara and Ozai's ears. You would never have guessed that their Prince died, the way they act, they way they seemed to move on so quickly. The way they cheered her and the Fire Lord profoundly made her heart sink even further. There was nothing to cheer about, not as long as this gaping hole remained in her heart.

They walked through the vessel together, Katara's hand tucked away in Ozai's arm and his own pale hand pressing tenderly against hers that rested in the crook of his arm. With a gentle tap to her hand, Katara raised her head from its bowed position, her eyes slowly lingering towards Ozai.

"I know it hurts Katara, but know that I am here if you ever need an ear," he glanced down, his eyes gleaming gently, his voice coated with velvet.

She smiled at the warmth in his tone, the sincerity in his voice and the overall effort in trying to cheer her up, "And for that I thank you, My Lord," she sighed, "but please, do not let my troubles come before our duties," giving him a weak smile she bowed as they came to her door before disappearing behind the cool metal, her back pressing heavily against it. She didn't allow him to speak another word before she left and she knew that it was a cruel move, but she couldn't stand self pity, though she pitied herself more than anyone.

When the echoing of his footsteps dissipated, she sank to the ground, banging her head against the metal door a few times as the tears began to flow down her face. It was hard to move on, Ozai said it was impossible, but she didn't want to have to feel the hole in her chest for the rest of her life. She wanted to nothing, no pain, no emotion…simply nothing. A life without the one you love can it really be called life?

Taking several deep breaths she rose, straightening out her close neatly, wiping away the running tears and fixed her hair. She could not show her weakness to the world, she had to be strong for her friends, for her family and, for the world.

The trip to Ba Sing Se would take about a month traveling by boat, about three traveling by foot and only a few hours if to travel by air…in a few hours she would be reunited with her friends and family, in a few hours she would be embraced in the warmth that had long ago abandoned her after Zuko's death, only to return ever so often and never to stay. For the next few hours she would rest, allowing her body the relaxation that she would need before the along debates that would follow once they arrived.

* * *

Sneaking aboard the ship unnoticed seemed all too easy, snatching up a few extra soldier uniforms seemed to laxed…it was as if they were ghosts, at least that's what he had been taught. They found their way down into the cargo bay, there they hid amongst the boxes and barrels, dodging every soldier that walked by.

After the flow of streaming soldiers on patrol ended, they laxed a bit, "We'll stay here the remainder of the voyage, then continue to follow the target until we are given further instruction."

The young man nodded, leaning his head back against the wall, "And now we rest."

The elder chuckled, "Yes and now we rest."

* * *

The ship landed at the Ba Sing Se harbor a few hours before the high moon, it was a little later than they had anticipated, but they arrived in one piece and without major delay. That was something to be thankful for.

Just beyond the docks, a carriage awaited them, escorted by several of the elite benders and a few earthbenders that were requested to ensure the safe passage of the two Fire Nation delegates.

The trip through the country side lightened Katara's mood somewhat. The wild beasts grazed amongst the massive fields of grass, the moon light illuminating the night, the soft gentle glow shimmering off their backs. The cool breeze that carried the autumn aroma and the glorious music of nature that played in her ears.

It was good to be back in the Earth Kingdom once again and hopefully they could prolong their stay by a few days, giving them some time with their friends outside of business.

The carriage bumped somewhat as they crossed over the cobblestone road, the grunting of the ostrich horses and the heavy pounding sound their feet made when the claws made contact with the earth sounded absolutely peaceful. Ozai sat across from Katara, he watched as she was marveled by the wilderness of the Earth Kingdom and was somewhat relieved to see her soft smile etching into her features once again. It was genuine and it was for no one but herself and it truly warmed his heart.

As the carriage neared the city, Ozai pulled a parchment from his sleeve, unraveling it to see exactly what the contents were…with a deep sigh he set it aside and gazed out the window, but his actions didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Katara asked, her eyes never peeling away from the countryside that flew past her in a fury motion.

Ozai gazed over at her, then picked up the parchment and began to read it aloud, "To start off the third annual Peace Conference, the Earth King and his followers shall host an imperial Masquerade Ball in celebration of the reuniting the nations. Diplomats of the Peace Conference are required to attend and any and all local and international bystanders are invited. This is a celebration for the world. We shall be pleased to see everyone that attends."

He tossed it aside once more, rolling his eyes dramatically, "I do not understand the point of such festivities," crossing his arms he too began to gaze out at the view as they passed it by.

Katara chuckled softly, "At least it gives you the chance to mingle with the public, My Lord," she shifted her gaze, catching his for a moment and for that single moment he saw the ambition, adoration and strength that once made those dazzling eyes glow brilliantly. But it faded, retreating deep within herself as she tore her eyes away from him and back to the countryside.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention back towards the window, stealing glances at her every so often, "I suppose."

* * *

The two mysterious men that had followed the Ambassador and the Fire Lord all the way from the Fire Nation were not that far behind the carriage. They managed to stay just far back enough not to raise suspicion, let alone alert the guards in any way. Their ostrich horses paced perfectly together, gaining slightly then pulling back every so often to keep from being seen.

"Sir?" the young man asked.

"Yes?" the elder replied.

As they continued to ride, they began to see the grand outer wall of Ba Sing Se, "Why is it that we are to shadow the Ambassador?" he asked.

The elder sighed before pulling on the reins, allowing their target to get further away from them. Seeing how his master halted, the young man too pulled on the reigns, waiting for his master to catch up alongside him.

"Because," he began, "it is the wish of our master that she is dealt with…permanently."

The young man seemed confused. This woman, this Ambassador was one of the acclaimed war hero's, she was the woman who captivated the heart of the Prince of Fire and she was said to be the most beautiful woman that any eye shall ever behold. When he shadowed her, never did he see her face, always her backside and never the face that silenced crowds, the face that stilled men to their very core, the face that brought a Prince to his knees. How he longed to see such a face.

"But why? Why are we to kill her? What wrong has she committed?" he rushed out.

The elder shook his head, snapping the reigns, "We are but the messengers and the deliverers. We do not make the rules, we abide by them. Do not forget your place," and with that he was off, his pupil behind him.

With a disheveled grunt the youth dug his heels into the beast's sides, snapping the reins aggressively, "Ha!"

* * *

**Alrighty, so what do you think? Who are these mysterious men and why does someone want Katara dead?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. The fourth chapter...things will get heated, so just forewarning! Anyways, here we go, Enjoy!**

**Turion  
**

* * *

"The King shall see you now," a servant addressed them, bowing respectfully before regaining her posture, "follow me please," she ordered politely, leading them down a massive hallway. For several moments they walked in silence, neither conversing with one another, nor with the maid. Instead they marveled at the grand scale of the palace, the beautiful artistry and amazing architect. It was truly a marvel of the world. As they neared their destination, the servant came to a halt, nodding at two guards who stood on either side of a pair of double doors.

She turned to them, bowing once more, "This is where I leave you," with that she left them, standing before the two guards and the massive double doors.

Before they could say anything, the doors opened revealing a small interior room, darkened by shadow only lit by a single green fire. It gave off an ominous feeling really, but there in the center, just before the fireplace they saw a table and sitting keenly at the table was the Earth King himself.

* * *

When the doors opened, his eyes perked up and he saw two figures standing in the blinding outside world light. Their silhouettes did not deceive their identity, the perfect hour glass shape form, with long dark curls wrapping around her shoulders, the tall square built of the upper torso and the flamed crown perched within the topknot…it was the Fire Lord and his Ambassador.

He stood, opening his arms up as they entered, greeting each with a bear hug that's effects would last lifetimes, "My darling Katara!" the Earth King bellowed, his eyes trailing over to Ozai, "Fire Lord," he regained his kingly tone, bowed before the Fire Lord then lead them to the small table.

"Please sit," he motioned them with his hand.

Katara and Ozai sat, waiting to the King to do the same, "I am pleased to see that you were able to make this year's peace conference," he began, his eyes somewhat softened behind the rim of his glasses, "how are you both faring?"

Ozai sighed, Katara smiled, "We are doing well, thank you for the inquiry your excellence," Katara stated, "forgive me if I seem off topic," she began, bowing her head somewhat slightly, "but have the others arrived yet?"

The King did not need to ask who she had meant, he already knew, and with a soft frown he replied, "I'm afraid not," he began, "apparently they stopped in Omashu to visit with King Bumi before coming to Ba Sing Se, they should arrive in time for the ball…or at least that's what their letter stated," he motioned towards a box filled with scrolls, the top one however held of Water Tribe seal.

"May I?" Katara asked as she reached for it.

Kui nodded, turning slightly to converse with Ozai.

Katara pulled the scroll from the box, Kui's and Ozai's words were nothing but muffled sounds as she began to unroll the scroll. Written in her brother's scratchy handwriting, Katara was able to read the contents.

* * *

The Letter Read:

King Kui,

We have managed to gather the delegates from the Northern Water Tribe, the Island of Kyoshi as well as the other Earth Kingdom Delegates from Omashu. We should be arriving in time for the ball, but if not, I shall send word. At present we are visiting with Bumi, but we should be leaving soon.

If my sister arrives before us, please give her the second letter I have sent…if you haven't already opened it. Tell her not to worry and that we will be there soon. We cannot wait to see her again after all this time and hope that she is well.

Watch over her until our arrival,

As Always, Your Servant,

Chief Sokka, Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

A single tear slid down her cheek, even though he had meant this letter for a king, he still inquired her health and wanted her to know that he always loved her.

"Sokka," she whispered with a smile, running her hand along the parchment. Rolling it up, she wrapped the silk thread around once more before slipping it back into the box, and then proceeded to join Ozai and Kui in their conversation.

King Kui had kept an eye on her, watching as she read the letter her brother had sent him but noticed she did not look for the second. With a smile he glanced over at her when she joined them in conversation.

"Did you not wish to read your brother's letter he addressed to you?" he asked softly, Ozai gazed over at Katara as well.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she averted her gaze, "I believe I shall read it once I'm alone," her eyes trailed back up to Kui's, "since it is in my room."

With a soft chuckle he nodded, "Yes, when I read over your brother's letter, I decided to have yours placed in your room. If you wish I can escort you both there now," he stood, extending his hand to Katara. Respectfully she took hold of it, giving the Fire Lord a slightly gaze to see him nodding with an appreciative smile.

* * *

They walked through the palace, conversing all the way. The halls were filled with members of the court, women of the harem and servants who were continuing preparations for the night's ball. Everyone was buzzing about how grand and spectacular it was going to be, the women gossiped about the young men they would find and the men…well it was best to not listen in on their conversations. The King was lively, jolly and generous, he was happy to see Katara on her feet again, seeing how the last time they had met, she was not in good spirits. But now, now she seemed alright, far from perfect, but she seemed much better now. It was good to see that she was not as pale as before, that her body seemed to good health and that she seemed to be in good spirits. Perhaps it was because of her brother…or perhaps it was something else.

As they neared their chambers, Kui paused in the walk, directing Ozai towards a pair of double doors, two Fire Nation guards already at their post, "This is where we leave you Fire Lord Ozai," he stated, "my servants have already unpacked your things and set out your outfit for tonight's ball. It was made here in Ba Sing Se, some of the finest tailors slaved away, making it one of the finest masquerade attire I have ever seen. Truly I am envious."

Ozai's brow twitched a little, "Masquerade Ball?" he croaked.

Katara giggled at the Fire Lord's reaction, she could tell that he was weary of what lay beyond the doors…if it made him look foolish, the king who held her hand would be nothing but a pile of ash come morning.

Kui nodded, "Yes! I decided that the ball should have some form of theme, so I decided 'Masquerade!' I'm surprised it was not mentioned in my letter that I had sent over to your palace," he mused for a moment, then shrugged it off happily, "Oh well! At least you shall not look the fool! See you at the Ball!" he waved as he continued escorting Katara down the hall.

Steam rolled off Ozai…if he looked the fool, Kui would suffer greatly.

* * *

Opening the door slowly he crept in, his eyes roaming the room until they landed on the bed. There it was the suit he was to wear. Its dark rich colors caught his attention as he neared, rich red tunic, accompanied by a black vest, with a black jacket that overlaid the two piece set, and then black…pants? He lifted them up of the bed, pulling them to his waist line to see how they would look…not too bad. Next to his suit he found a mask that matched the color of his tunic and beside it was a letter. Sighing he picked up the folded parchment that held his name and began to read.

* * *

The Letter Read:

The Masquerade Ball is all about our worlds Mythology!

Tonight you shall not be known as Ozai, but as Agni, Keeper of the Flame.

P.S. Told you, not the fool!

* * *

With a twitch of his eye, he clamped his hand round the parchment, smoke billowing from his hand.

"Kui," was all he said.

* * *

Katara couldn't wait to see what Kui had thrown together for Ozai, but apparently it would have to wait until the ball. Kui led her to her room in silence, the light from the sun pouring into the hallowed hall that wrapped round the gardens, casting their shadows across the way. When they arrived at Katara's room, Kui led her in, revealing her dress for the evening. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Tonight's ball is all about the Mythological beings that wrap around our universe, that indulge themselves in our worldly ways. So for you my lovely Katara," he pulled up a white silkened dress, a single strap attached to the top, meant to wrap round her neck, "I give you, the Painted Lady."

Katara's eyes roamed the dress, it was absolutely breathtaking. It was made from the finest of silks, the top had nothing to wrap around her shoulders but the single strap that would tie around her neck. The fabric traveled down towards her bosom area, where it would wrap underneath her arms, around her chest and down her body, pooling out around her feet. The sleeves were long, the mouths wide and the trim was gold. In the center where the fabric that tied round her neck, met the dress was an ornate seashell, with a red moon painted upside down on it. Small golden threads dangled down from the shell, crossing the rest of her torso freely. Then there was a hat, white with gold designs all across it and a veil that would cover the back of her hair…she didn't know if she would wear the hat or not.

"This is merely the dress, you makeup shall be divine, but if you prefer the mask, I understand," he stated, catching her attention.

With a bow, Katara thanked Kui, "Thank you your majesty," he bowed in return before leaving her rooms, "It was my honor, Ambassador."

And now, it was time to prepare for the ball.

* * *

Slamming the gold coins onto the wooden table the elder man conversed with the Inn Keeper, "I need a room for my traveling companion and myself," he began, looking back at the youth who still had his hood covering his face, "just for the night."

The inn keeper nodded, handing him a key before telling him, "Room 12."

Nodding, "Thanks," the elder waved over the young man, leading him towards their chamber.

Finally, after getting behind closed doors, the young man threw his pack off his shoulder, pulling back his hood and shook his head around, his shaggy black hair flailing about until it rested around his face. It wasn't shoulder length; it came just over his eyes a bit, down the back to the base of his head where his neck and skull met and was layered in such a way that made it easy to manage.

"You remember the plan?" the elder said, throwing off his hood as well as he collapsed down onto the bed beside the young man.

Nodding, he began to take off his cloak, casting it over the bed's edge, "Of course I do," he began, he sat down, peeling off his boots one at a time, "we are to disguise ourselves, use the invitations we gathered and infiltrate the ball."

"And?"

"Find the target and kill her," he said rather darkly. He still wasn't sure he liked the idea of killing the Ambassador, let alone a woman, a woman who put an end to the 100 year war. But he knew that if he didn't it would be his life instead.

"Good. Your clothes for the ball are in the bag, as well as you disguise," the elder said as he sat up, waiting to see the young lad's reaction.

Digging into his back, he pulled out a black suit, with a blue tunic with white designs all over it…then as he fished deeper, his hand grasped hold of the mask, pulling it out of the bag delicately. With a groan he turned on his heel, his face scowling the entire time, making his elder partner laugh soundly before falling off the bed.

"The Blue Spirit?!"

Pulling himself up off the ground, leaning into the bed the elder remarked, "Ah Kaji, it suits you after all!"

With a smug look on his face, Kaji threw the mask onto the bed, heading towards the bathing room, "Shut up."

* * *

Dear Katara,

If you're reading this, then you already know that we haven't made it yet. I wanted to be the first to tell you how much I've missed you, how much we've all missed you and I can't wait to see you! It's been far too long and I hope that we never again separate e for such a lengthy period of time.

I understand you still mourn over Zuko and Dad's death, but Katara I'm here, I'm always here and I want you to know that you're not alone. Sure I may play the part of being tough…but in all reality, I'm crumbling on the inside just as much as you are and it's really hurt me to not be with you. You're all I have left…other than Gran Gran and Gran Paku. (Don't tell him I called him that)

We should arrive in time for the ball, but if we are delayed, then once we arrive, I don't care what time it is, I will come and see you. I've missed you terribly, and yes I know I'm repeating myself, but it's true. I love you sis, I always have and I always will.

See you soon,

Sokka

P.S. Bumi says hello, he wishes all is well with you and inquires when you will come to Omashu and visit him…and Flopsy. Echhhk! He just licked me!!!!!

* * *

Chuckling softy, Katara rolled up the scroll before placing it down on the counter. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, pleased with how well her appearance had come out; the makeup was as Kui said, divine.

"Would you like to wear the hat my lady?" the servant asked.

For a moment Katara starred at the hat in the servant's hands, twirling her finger round with one of her locks, but sighed, "Actually, I was thinking about having you put my hair up in a bun, and string these throughout it?" she asked, pulling a few gems from her pockets. Red, white and gold. All the colors of her outfit.

The servant bowed, "Of course my lady."

* * *

Standing before the mirror, Kaji buttoned his vest over his tunic, pulling it down nicely to get a better look at himself. With a sigh he pulled on his jacket, buttoning only the middle button and turned so he could look at himself in every angle…now he needed the mask. His hair had been straightened, due to the water, fixed due to his elder companion to where it was sleek and edgy, very appropriate for his hair. He was afraid of him slicking it back, making him look even more like a fool, but he was rather surprised when he made him look…better.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the mask from his pocket, a devilish smile on his face. He wondered how his companion would react to his…modification of the Blue Spirit's mask.

While his companion was bathing, he had snuck out through the window and found a work smith, he told him that he wanted it to look more modern, more appropriate for a man his age and told him it was for the ball at the Earth King's palace. He wanted it to look like modern masks, ones that covered only the eyes and not the entire face.

The man knew exactly what to do, and went to work right away.

The demon's round flaring nose was removed, the metal melted and masked around his own, the mouth and the space above the brow line was taken off. The mask's outline was lined in white; the eyes were as well, still having the demonic, feline slant to them. White intricate designs flowed about the mask, making it look more eccentric than what the blue spirit truly looked like, but at least it didn't cover Kaji's face. And that's all he really cared about. If he was going to dress up like this, it would be to his liking.

As his companion came out of the bathroom, Kaji turned, revealing his completed outfit for the night, "So, how do I look?" he asked. The elder looked up, seeing Kaji's appearance and merely nodded.

"You look well, I was wondering when you would fix the mask to your liking," he chuckled, "I didn't think you would leave it as it was.

With a grin Kaji went and sat down in a chair off in the corner, concealed by the shadows, "So how will we find her?" he asked.

The elder began to put on his clothes, pulling out a mask much like Kaji's only it was all white, with gold designs, "I was told that she will be the Painted Lady," he sighed, finally slipping the mask on over his face, "her dark flesh shouldn't be that hard to find."

Kaji nodded, "And you? What are you going to do?"

"I will watch over you, if you need assistance, I will be there to help," he shrugged before walking to the door. He pulled out the invitations from his pocket, throwing one over to Kaji, "if we should be separated, due to the crowds," and opened the door, but as if realizing something, he closed it slowly, "are you armed?" he asked.

Kaji stood, flicking his right wrist a bit, a steel blade that reached a mere inch or two past his fingertips flew out from underneath his sleeve, then with a quick flick, it retreated, "Of course," he pulled his sleeve up to reveal a contraption wrapped around it, in black leather.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

**So...if you didn't notice, I kinda stole the whole 'hidden blade contraption thingy' from Assassins Creed, love that game! The second one is awesome btw. Anyways, as I said, it will only get more intense from this point, I hope your ready for what happens next. Please review, let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, so I thought about going about this at a slow rate, but I came up with an even better idea, so the rushness of this chapter is essential. I swear. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

The moon hung high above, the dark canvas filled with twinkling stars shining brilliantly. Few eerie clouds drifted by on the lifeless breeze making it the perfect eve for a masquerade ball.

One by one the carriages began to flood the palace streets, filled with anxious guests decked out in their exotic décor. Whispers filled the night air, screaming and laughter erupted as they began to unload from their carriages, preparing to enter the palace ballroom. It was a splendid night, not one worth forgetting.

Kaji and his companion arrived with the crowd, to keep suspicion of their trail but then again, at a masquerade ball, how can anyone be rid of suspicion? They handed the guards their invitations, allowed the usual body search of any and all weapons and were cleared to enter. Kaji check the device on his wrist before slipping his sleeve back down over his wrist and entered the ballroom with his elder companion.

Looking around, the scanned the masked faces, checked the different complexions and still they could not find Ambassador Katara…nor the Fire Lord.

"She will probably enter with the rest of the delegates," his master whispered, "amuse yourself until then," he continued as he broke away from Kaji.

Turning on his heel, Kaji watched as his master pushed through the crowd, "And where are you going?" he demanded softly, trying to keep low key.

With a smug look on his face and his brow cocked, his master replied smoothly, "A drink," and with that, he disappeared from Kaji's sight, leaving the young man to his own devices. With a heavy sigh he began to comb through the colorful crowd, weaving through the sea of exotic masks looking for the woman he had been chosen to rid the world of. As he noticed several dark women in the crowd he sighed inwardly, it was going to be a long night.

'You will know her when you see her,' a voice whispered in his head, he turned quickly to see who had said that, but found no one, 'she is coming my prince.'

'Prince?' he questioned…who was this and what the hell were they talking about?

* * *

Katara walked down the halls in silence, her eyes never leaving the ground. She watched as the moonlight played with her shadow, forcing it to dance across the floors and walls in mysterious rhythmic pattern. It was as if Yue was playing a game with her.

Remembering her old friend, Katara paused in her walk; she turned to look out at the moon and was immediately captivated by it. Her heart fluttered every time she gazed up at the symbolic sphere, her mind raced through so many memories. The corner of her lip twanged slightly, as if she were about to shed tears but she held them back, she commanded herself to not cry this night, to enjoy the evening and then tomorrow work diligently on the delegations to come. Again she began to walk, the roaring of the music, the cheering and laughter of the crowd echoed in her ears. She was almost there.

As she passed the garden, something caught her attention; something standing near the fountain caught her eye. Glancing back as she stilled, she gazed out into the garden to see nothing there…but she could have sworn.

With a slight look of confusion she turned away, screaming uncontrollably as she came face to face with another being, "Ahhhhhh!"

Flying backwards, her hand slapped over her chest cavity as her heart pounded violently and without control, her breathing became heavier as she blinked several times at the glowing face beaming at her misery, chuckling softly to itself. As her vision cleared from her excessive blinking, the figure came into clear vision; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Approaching cautiously she reached out, "Yue?"

Then, as if reliving the night Katara had last seen her, Yue dove forward, encompassing Katara into a warming and heavenly embrace, tears of joy streaming down her misty cheeks, "Oh Katara, my sweet, sweet Katara," her hand cupped the back of the bun that confined her locks, patting her back gently, "something wonderful has happened," she cooed as she pulled away.

They still locked hands, Katara shook her head as she smiled, she felt like a bubbly child, "What? What's happened?" her eyes roamed down towards Yue's flat stomach…was it possible for spirits to have children?

As if reading her thoughts, Yue playfully slapped at Katara, "It's nothing to do with me, but with you," she sighed peacefully.

Still she knew not of what Yue spoke of, "What? What do you mean?"

Yue pulled closer, whispering to her, allowing her words to carry the small distance to her ear, "He's alive."

If she had a glass pitcher, it would have shattered against the ground, if she had water it would have evaporated into thin air, the words that rendered in her mind screamed loudly of lies and deceit, but coming from such a face of truth and honesty, from her friend alone told Katara to listen. Was she speaking of Zuko? Had he really returned to her?

Staggering out, Katara semi collapsed into her friend's arms, "Wh-what do you mean?" she shook timidly, awaiting Yue's response.

Tenderly, she ran her tan fingers across Katara's face, removing the strands the freed themselves from confinement, "What I speak is the truth Katara, Zuko has returned," she cooed, "but not without a price," her voice slightly darkened, her eyes narrowed as she remembered what Agni had told her…now it was time to tell Katara.

Pulling her friend up off the ground, Yue pressed Katara against the wall to stabilize her, "Now Katara I need you to listen to me," she commanded firmly, "understand?" Yue asked, Katara merely nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Yue began to tell Katara all that had come to pass, "It began three years ago…"

* * *

Kaji gave up on trying to find Ambassador Katara, he decided that the voice in his head was nothing more than mere illusions of not getting plenty of food and sleep and decided that he would wait it out for a while. When he saw her, he would know. Ambassador Katara's beauty rivaled all others…or so he was told.

Trumpets began to sound, the crowd began to part and there standing in the doorway was King Kui, the delegates of the Peace Conference standing behind him, all dressed in their evening attire.

"Announcing his Royal Highness, King Kui," the announcer bellowed.

The crowd went rampant, cheering wildly as he walked proudly through them, nodding and waving as he passed by. The delegates stood still, watching as their host greeted the guests of the night.

It was now that Kaji began to pay close attention, the Ambassador would be introduced and he would know the disguise his target possessed.

* * *

Pacing herself quickly down the hall Katara neared the ballroom, she allowed what Yue had told her to sink it, but she still could not truly grasp what was happening. How could Zuko be alive after all this time? She watched him burn, she spread his ashes and she had been without him for three years. How could this be and what was worse, she couldn't speak of this to anyone, not even Ozai, Zuko's father. She couldn't tell anyone of what she had learned until she found Zuko himself and even then a problem occurred. How was she supposed to find him? She had an entire world to search.

* * *

"Introducing, Lady Shi Long and her husband Tei Fe Long," the announcer called out, the odd looking couple bowed gracefully before walking down the steps.

Ozai looked around, Katara was nowhere in sight and he was beginning to get anxious. But suddenly, as the couples ahead of him were called, he felt a hand slip through his and at the moment he gazed down, they were announced. He smiled as he took in her appearance, she was radiant.

"Fire Lord Ozai and Ambassador Katara," Kaji gazed up, his eyes meeting the desolate creature that hung off the Fire Lord's arm. She was a vision, truly a beautiful woman…it was all too sad that his master wanted her dead.

His eyes followed her as she and the Fire Lord parted through the crowd, bowing and waving politely watching as her dazzling smile and lively eyes filled people's hearts with joy.

'She would have made a wonderful Fire Lady,' he thought as he eased his way towards her. The last of the delegates were being announced, the first dance of the night was about to begin. Now was his chance to snatch hold of her and lead her away from the Fire Lord's side.

* * *

"You look lovely Katara," Ozai whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the closeness of his lips to her flesh, his breath tickling the nape of her neck.

With a gracious nod of her head, Katara glanced up at him, a soft smile breeching her features once more, "Thank you," she paused, her eyes catching onto a pair of golden pools in the crowd, "Ozai," she muttered softly.

Looking down, he noticed that she seemed distracted somewhat; he glanced upward to see what had caught her eye only to be met with an exotic blue mask, with a pair of piercing golden eyes and shaggy black hair. He watched as the man extended his hand out to Katara, muttering something to her.

* * *

"May I ask the beautiful Ambassador for the first dance?" his voice was like velvet, it was rough and passionate at the same time, the way he spoke and the mere sound of his voice struck a familiarity in Katara.

With a nod, she took hold of his hand, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

The moment their hands touch, he felt a sensation unlike anything he had ever endured. It was by no means painful, it was so foreign to him and yet at the same time it was far too familiar, almost to the point of recognition. The way he felt her eyes upon him made his skin crawl with anxiety, the way she giggled as they twirled around the dance floor made his heart flutter like a love struck baboon. Whatever magic she had over him, was working.

As she pressed her body into his, she felt the way his hand crawled along her back, the familiar feeling of comfort encasing her, "You know my name stranger, but I know not of who you are," she began as he spun her outward in sync with all the other dancers, "care to tell me, stranger?"

He smiled, pulling her back into his chest, loving the way she felt against him, it was as if they were meant to be, "My name is Kaji, my lady," he cooed gently, lifting her up into the air.

Together they twirled round the dance floor, her body never leaving his hands, their eyes never breaking contact. It felt as if in that moment, they were meant to be, they were meant to meet and never part. It was weird for Kaji, because this felt familiar to him, like he had danced with her before. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt as if he had known this woman for some time and to betray her seemed unethical and traitorous. He felt a sudden urge to protect her, to be there for her, to hold her when she was scared.

These sudden waves of emotions and feelings crashing down on him at once was over bearing and suddenly, the way she had touched his arm, the way she had giggled as he lifted her up into the air, the way she smelled of jasmine, forced a memory deep from within his mind, to reel before his eyes, forcing time itself to stand still if only for a moment.

* * *

Flashback:

He extended out his hand, allowing Katara to take it freely pulling her into a spin as she curled up against his chest, "Care to dance with me?" he asked her.

Giggling as each couple prepared she looked up at him, her eyes beaming brilliantly, "Do I have much of a choice?" they looked around and he shrugged his shoulders, apparently she didn't.

The dance began.

Both young men pulled their partners tightly against them, one hand on their waist, the other cradling their hand as their maidens placed their remaining hand on their shoulder.

Katara leaned into his chest as Azula and Jet glared into one another's eyes, trying to figure the other out, but with no such luck.

They twirled and glided round the dance floor, soon other couples joined in and it seemed like a massive barrage of dancers, the two couples getting lost within the crowd easily.

He held Katara close to him, the scent of her hair tickling his nose, he inhaled deeply. She smelled of jasmine and honey but tasted of sweet fruits. Tonight was a beautiful, glorious night and nothing would keep him from remembering how wonderful it was…no matter how short lived it would be.

End of Flashback

* * *

His eyes snapped open, his head tilted downward and he realized that they were holding one another the music that played was of the romantic nature and the way he held her…so close…it was beginning unnerve him. What was happening?

"Are you alright?" she asked, lifting her head from his chest.

Nodding softly he watched as she rested her head against his chest once more, feeling how his heart pounded wildly against it…no doubt she could hear its rampage. Sweat gathered at his brow as they continued to dance, something strange had happened and he couldn't exactly describe what, but he knew that something had to be done.

As the song came to an end, Kaji pulled away from the young Ambassador, bowing respectfully before dismissing himself, "Goodnight Ambassador, you filled my night with such blissful memories," he stated before disappearing into the crowd, leaving behind a disappointed Katara and an outraged master.

He had to clear his mind; he needed to understand what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**Alright, like I said, I know it was super rushed, but there is a reason, I swear. Tell me what you think and what you think is happening?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so up to this point you all have been...discombobulated(I love this word!) and have not fully understood what was happening...which is a good thing, because that is how I wrote it. This chapter begins to shed light on the situation at hand, and you begin to receive the first pieces of the puzzle...leaving you some light in the dark abyss. **

**Enjoy! And please, let me know what you think. I know I lost many readers when they read Zuko died, but I hope that those of your remaining will read it and tell me what you think. You know I enjoy hearing from you, but despise begging. So, without my rambling, please, read on!  
**

* * *

He disappeared into the crowd, slowly pressing dancers and guests out of his way with a gentle ease, though his pace was deliriously fast. Trying to understand what had happened, he still could not come to terms with it. Who was it that spoke to him in his mind? Why did they call him Prince and why when he touched the Ambassador, inhaled her scent, twirled her on the dance floor did it unlock a memory that was not his own? Who was it, who was it that he saw her through, who was the man that he seemed to live through and how could it have involved the Ambassador.

Before this day, he never truly knew what she looked like, let alone danced with her so intimately before…but someone obviously had.

Finally he broke through the crowd, reaching the outer gardens of the palace off the ballroom. With a single glance over his shoulder, he saw two pairs of eyes on him. One, concerned and endearing, the other, filled with venom and hatred.

Taking a much needed deep breath, he stepped out into the garden, pacing the path that wrapped round the palace. He needed to think, he needed to understand what had happened…but first, he needed to calm himself before he completely shut down out of anxiety. Looking around, he found a stone bench beneath a weeping willow and with a slug like movement he allowed gravity to get the better of him. Hitting the bench with a resounded plop!

His hands quivered as he pulled them to his face, his heart stammered slightly and his body seemed to shake, a mind of its own. Another deep breath, he buried his face in his hands before pulling the blue mask from his face, his shaggy black hair dipping down beneath his fingertips. With a quivering breath he whispered, 'What is happening to me?' to himself more than anyone else.

But he was not alone, "A long awaited blissful event, my prince," his head snapped up, that voice was the same that called to him from the depths of his mind…and now, now it sounded as if it came from right before him. And sure enough, standing before him was a woman whose skin was dark and course, much like the Ambassador's, her eyes the same mystic blue, captivating him for a moment and her hair…white as snow. She seemed a heavenly creature, her white gown trickling down her body like beads of water, her hair flowing gracefully with the gentle breeze.

When he had heard the voice, he thought it belonged to that of a stranger, but seeing her now, he remembered her and remembered how succulent her voice had sounded the day they had met.

Rising slowly, he forgot to grab the mask that rested on the bench, instead he approached her with caution, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Yue smiled, reclining her head somewhat as she spoke, "To deliver a message, my prince."

* * *

She watched him leave, she watched this man who made her body cry out to him, to his familiarity, the very comfort he brought to her…much like Zuko did, long ago. As he passed through the crowd, she lost sight of him, but for a fleeting moment she saw those golden eyes staring back at her for a mere second before he disappeared out into the palace garden.

Everything within her screamed to go after him, but before she had the chance to make a sound decision, Ozai appeared, taking her hand in his, leading her out onto the dance floor. Who was she to refuse the Fire Lord?

* * *

Kaji stumbled backwards, away from Yue as she finished delivering her message, "Y-you are mistaken. I know nothing in which you speak of!" he snapped, his hands furiously running through his hair.

Yue shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly at his impudence, "How can you deny this, that which you've seen before your very eyes? You are the Prince, you have come back from death itself to reclaim all that was stolen from you and," she paused, those beautiful mystic azure eyes turning black as the night, "to seek vengeance on those who took you from this world."

Again he was at a loss for words. This woman was mad, she may have shown him things that he could not deny, but still, what she spoke of was pure madness! No one could return from the dead, so he was taught!

"Who you speak of is dead, my name is Kaji, I am an assassin and nothing more!"

Slowly she approached the frustrated youth, "Do you have dreams, Kaji? Dreams of people and events you cannot recall? Dreams of passion and of adventure that you never knew could have existed? Dreams of happiness and love, filled with those whom shared a peaceful and generous lifetime with you and yet, you cannot recall their names? And when you wake at night, tears battering your face, screams echoing through your room at night, do you not question who you truly are? What you are?"

His eyes traveled upwards towards her, "How did you know about that?"

Yue continued, "Only tonight, did your nightmares become more aggressive. Instead of waiting for your mind to slip into slumber, your nightmares emerged while you woke, triggered by a single object that both reality and your visions have in common," again she paused, glancing over her shoulder at Katara as she danced with the Fire Lord. Kaji too looked over Yue's shoulder, knowing what the woman was about to say.

Turning her head back, she smiled, "Katara."

Everything was defiantly happening too fast for him. It had been only a few days ago that he was sent out on a mission to kill the Ambassador and now, now he's being told that he is the reincarnate of a dead prince and that somehow his past memories are trying to unlock what has been kept hidden deep within him?

His head fell into his hands as he sunk down onto the bench, everything was defiantly moving far too fast for his liking…he needed to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts.

She sensed the war within him, the conflict that raged within him and she knew that by being here, she was going against everything she had promised Agni, but she had to help him, at least set him on the right course. From there, he would have to do things on his own with the little guidance that the others would soon willingly offer.

"Kaji," she cooed, taking her place next to him, "sweet Kaji," her hand caressed his back, rubbing it in a soothing manner, "listen to me and listen to me well," she waited for a response, she waited for something that would alert her that he was taking heed of what she was about to say. When he pulled his face from the cover of his hands, she began.

"Three years ago, Fire Lord Zuko's life was taken by an enemy unknown to the world and unknown to him at the time. Only in his final moments did he realize that he was betrayed, the reasons, he never knew. He was taken far before his time," she paused as she scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his knee, "the day he died, he did not die alone," again her gaze drifted back towards Katara, "she promised him her heart for all eternity and so with him he took a part of her that has never returned…" their eyes locked, "until now, Kaji."

Again he shook his head, "But what can I do?"

Yue sighed, "You must embrace the visions that are given to you, you must accept who you are and embrace those who claim to have been there with you in your previous life. You must find the one who slayed you long ago and only with their death, can you be released."

"How do you know this?"

She dropped her gaze, "When I brought you back, when Agni and I brought you back, we never suspected another playing a role in your reincarnation. When you woke," she shook her head, her face held much confusion, "you didn't remember a thing, who you were, where you were from…anything. Your mind was a blank. It was odd, Agni said that this has never happened before, that most who were brought back from the dead, remembered who they were…only true reincarnations would be blinded by the years that passed, that separated them from their true time," she pulled away, pacing the ground before him.

"When we looked further into what had happened to you, we found the spirit responsible for taking away your memories, but what we found was most shocking. The mortal who sold their soul to this spirit, did not demand that your memory be wiped clean, instead they wished to possess your memory, to allow you to see things they only wished for you to see, to control you when you became…unrestrained. That person knew you would return to this world, that person was the one who took you from this world," she knelt down before him, cupping his face in her hands, "Zuko that is who you must find and destroy. Only then, will you be able to wield your true memories," she shook his face gently as she pulled herself closer, "do you understand me?"

Kaji gazed into her eyes, listening to every word she spoke and without any other choice he nodded dumbly, "I've always wanted to know who I am, what I am…but every time I asked, I was told the same thing. They found me in a river, a wound to my head rendered me of all my memory and that with time, it would come back to me…" he shrugged as he pulled away, "for a while I believed it, when the nightmares or dreams however you will, started I thought that I was truly seeing things from my life…but then," his face contorted, "but then I knew it had to be a nightmare. One night, I saw a vision of me in what appeared to be a palace, that girl…Katara and two others were with me, gathered around me…an there was another one along with the Fire Lord. They were starring at my face and as they parted, I saw the most horrendous thing," his hand traveled up to his left eyes, pulling down slowly across him cheek, "my face was scarred, my entire left eye and part of my cheek were covered in this red, leathery flesh and I knew that these were not things of my past, but it felt like they were things that would come to pass, as if I were seeing the future."

"But you were seeing the past," Yue contradicted, "long ago, you were attacked in the palace by the white flame. It was then that your flesh was tarnished, the scar, permanently embedded into your flesh your very soul."

Kaji stood, brushing away from Yue, "And if you were able to bring me back, obviously I stand here as proof, then why is the scar not there? Why am I suddenly rid of it if you brought me back from my own ashes?"

Yue shook her head, "I don't know, I never understood that either…and neither did the spirit who aided your murderer."

At that, Kaji jerked back towards her, "And who is my murderer?"

Again she shook her head, "I don't know, when we asked the spirit, they said all they remembered was a mortal requesting their help but once the deed was done, they were commanded to relieve themselves of this certain memory, to never remember the individual who sought them out. As part of a binding contract between a mortal and a spirit, they abided by the rule."

"What was so damn important? This contract of theirs that made this spirit erase their own fucking memory?!"

"The individual signed over their soul to the spirit after death took them from this world…" she paused, muttering under her breath, "which shouldn't be too long."

Kaji approached, "Why are you helping me?" he asked, finally getting down to it.

Yue sighed, turning away from him and approaching the ballroom. As she neared, she hid behind the pillar wrapped in vine, gazing out at the water maiden who twirled gracefully round the dance floor. Kaji followed her, pressing himself against her back somewhat as he too gazed out at the Ambassador.

"Because, the day you died, so did she," she nodded out towards Katara, "it's selfish but, I want my friend back, I want her to be happy and I want to right an unjust wrong."

They pulled away, walking back towards the bench, "You may not remember now, but long ago, you captured the heart of a maiden who willingly gave it and with her heart, she gave you her soul. Throughout many trials and tribulations, your love for one another remained strong and for keeping peace within her, I swore to the heavens that I would do anything to ensure that peace remain…and so, in bringing you back, I hope that the peace that long vanished, shall return to calm the raging storms within her," her hand guided upwards towards Kaji's face, "and only you can restore that peace now, Zuko."

And like the wind, she vanished without a trace.

Suddenly something weighed heavy in his hand, a metal and cloth object appeared as the goddess disappeared. Curiously he lifted his hand, opening it to reveal a small object…a necklace.

'Remember who you are Zuko, only then will you find peace.'

With a deep breath he clenched his fist, his eyes roaming the skies until they landed on the moon, "I will do as you have asked of me," a bellowing laughter caught his ears, it was the Ambas-it was Katara and he could not help but smile at the sound of her laughter, "not only for myself, but for her as well," his eyes shut as he clenched onto the necklace, trying to better discover its origins from within his memories, but as always, fate interrupted.

"Kaji!" his elder screeched, "What in spirits name are you doing out here!"

Clearing his throat, he stuffed the necklace deep inside his pocket, "I'm sorry, I became momentarily ill, had to catch my breath," he covered as he reached for his mask, tying it back around his face.

The elder grunted, "Well, while you tend to yourself, time fleets," he nodded out towards the Ambassador, "you have to kill her before midnight tonight Kaji, don't forget that!"

Closing his eyes, Kaji took a deep breath, 'My name is no longer Kaji…nor was it truly ever my name. I was, I am and forever will be known as Zuko,' he thought to himself as he nodded meagerly to his master.

Before the night was over, he knew he had to do something to prevent word being sent back to their master of his failure, let alone his soon acclaimed betrayal. But what would he do? Could he kill his companion in order to begin the quest in finding himself or would he simply vanish from sight, from the world until he unmasked the truth? Such thoughts ran through his mind…but first thing was first. How did he get the Ambas-Katara to believe him?

'Your face shall be proof enough,' there was that voice again, but now that he understood who it was and where it came from he merely nodded, thanking her from within his thoughts.

Yes, he would show her the truth; her eyes would not be able to deny what stands plainly before them.

* * *

**So...does this clear some air, are you beginning to see where this story is headed? If so leave me a review, tell me what you think is going to happen. Those of you who don't reply...well ok! See you guys in the next chapter...when I post it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry bout the wait, I had a bacholorett party to attend and a massive wedding to finish preparing for! My brother is finally married off! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter to "Death's Calling" and thanks to everyone who has continued reading this story. I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter things will get a bit more interesting.  
**

**Turion  
**

* * *

Golden eyes pierced through the dancing crowd, black shaggy hair blew carelessly in the wind as the young man stood out, mulling over his situation in the garden, his eyes never leaving the beautiful Ambassador.

She danced with such grace, such elegance that it made him for a moment forget everything in that moment but her. A smile graced his lips as he gazed out at her dancing with the man…who if he was correct, if Yue was correct, was his father. The relationship they shared, just by dancing together seemed like a father and daughter, the way he held her up, whispered encouraging words in her ears when others were looking…it seemed as if he were trying to keep her from falling apart.

For a moment he wondered what the last three years of her life had been for her, he wondered how much she had suffered, how much she mourned for the man who had left her side long ago and he wondered if he could ever become the man that he was before…if he could embrace his past and live on in his shoes.

It seemed weird thinking of yourself from the past as another being, but it was factual. The man he was before was a prince, the former Fire Lord and a gentle lover to a woman that he was not familiar with. It was then that a woman with golden eyes, fair pale skin, and raven hair that smelled of cherry blossoms and fair paled pink lips entered his mind.

'Mai,' his heart fluttered at the thought of her, but suddenly she was cast aside when those shimmering blue pools entered his mind, her hearty laughter filling his ears and the scent of jasmine and honey…wait, where did that come from? Again he glanced round the pillar seeing the young Ambassador clapping her hands together along with several others as the Earth King and his guest took the dance floor.

Taking a deep breath he gripped the mask that was in his hand the porcelain cutting somewhat into his flesh, "Now or never," he breathed out forcibly. Taking a deep breath he placed the mask back on his face, covering his features and moved towards the herald that introduced guests to the crowd.

'You must make yourself known to the world,' Yue's voice still echoed through his ears as he pushed his way easily through the crowd. The herald stood at the top of the stairs near the entrance fidgeting with his robes and mulling over his staff that he held firmly in hand. Zuko began to grow fearful of the outcome, his heart began to beat wildly in his chest and for some reason he couldn't describe this feeling that had consumed him.

His foot landed on the first step, his eyes slowly rose upward toward the man and in a swift motion he scaled the stairs in the blink of an eye. But something graded at him, something told him to leave the ballroom first, as if there was something beyond the doors waiting for him. As he walked past the herald, he bowed his head accordingly then brushed past him and into the darkened hall, lit by only small candles that lined the walls.

There in the distant corridor stood a woman garbed in white misty robes, "Yue?" he called, his eyes squinting in the darkness.

"Come," she whispered, waiting for him to come closer.

He looked around before moving forward, walking the long stretch in only a matter of seconds finding himself now before her, "What is it? What have I forgotten?" he asked.

Smiling she pointed towards a door, her tan slender finger outstretched, "Go."

For a moment he hesitated, things were still moving far too fast for him, but he knew that this spirit would not lead him astray. With a single nod he approached the door, pressing himself into it as it swung open.

A snapping noise echoed in his ears and suddenly there was light. He had entered into a personal housing chamber, it was elegant and far beyond mere verbal description, across the way where he stood was a bed, lying there amongst the sheets was a suit of armor, something about it struck familiarity. As he drew closer, the fine black lines, the golden trimming and the dark red plates seemed to trigger something.

* * *

Flashback:

A chuckle erupting from his lips, a suppressed giggle emitting from hers. Firmly he pressed her into the shadows of the hall, her body firmly pressing into the wall. Guards patrolled but managed to steer clear of their hiding place.

Her tan slender fingers trailed down his chest, his eyes glanced downward, his armor separating her touch from him, "Kiss me," she cooed gently.

With another muffled chuckle he invaded her lips, a passion searing from their connection and he couldn't begin to describe the sensations he was feeling. As his hand traveled over her leg that somehow wrapped itself round his waist, he pulled her closer to him, her back arching off the wall somewhat.

But then they broke, both gasping softly as they stared into each other's eyes, she running her hand through his hair, "Do you have to go?" she muttered.

He nodded softly, "You know I have to…as well as you," he snapped playfully.

With a soft sigh, she released him of her hold, landing on her feet and pressing deeper into his platted chest, "Soon," he cooed, "we'll be married and we will have time to ourselves," his hand guided up to her chin, lifting her head up to his, "I promise," and with that, they sealed it with a kiss before fixing themselves accordingly for their meeting with the foreign leaders and the Avatar.

End of Flashback

* * *

His hand gripped his head, how could seeing the face of one woman bring back such memories that he never knew he had? How could seeing her face, begin a trail of things that from now on he feared, wouldn't end?

Groaning he fell onto the bed, his eyes glancing over at the armor. With a sigh he glanced up to see Yue standing before him, her face calming and soothing at the moment. A soft smile splayed across her lips, in her hands was a golden trinket.

* * *

The ball was magnificent, delegates from all across the world were dancing away merely, she had a secret bubbling inside her that no one could learn of and, for the first time in a year, she would be reunited with her family and friends. There was so many thoughts swirling through her mind, she stood across from the Fire Lord, clapping away as a couple danced between the two lines of dancers clapping loudly.

She smiled as she looked up at Ozai, seeing how his eyes were on her the entire time. Laughter erupted from her throat as the couple dancing performed a romantic solo, the ending rather peculiar causing, everyone to laugh merely. The night continued this way, every so often the double striking of the ground that resonated through the hall captured everyone's attention, she hoped every those echoing pounds sounded, she would see her brother and friends and yet every time was a disappointment. But something told her that the next time the herald's staff stroked the firm marble, she wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

Fidgeting helplessly at his clothing his golden eyes closed tightly, his fists clenched together and his chest rose and fell heavily. This was it, this was the moment. Opening his golden pools stutteringly, he took his first step forward out of the shadows, approaching the golden doors before him.

As his hand stroked the firm material before him, he remembered exactly what Yue had told him only moments before.

* * *

Flashback:

Unfolding a linen cloth, she revealed a golden trinket in her hands; her eyes shimmered brilliantly as she pulled it from the cloth, placing it over his topknot, sliding the golden stake through it. Her hand dangled along the back of his head, down his neck and onto his shoulder. She led him to a mirror to reveal his true identity to himself.

She watched as his hands roamed over his chest place, reaching up to his hair then down to his sides, his eyes still grazing away at his reflection.

With a silent travel upward, she placed her hand upon his shoulder, her eyes following up to the crown in his hair, "It belongs to the Crowned Prince," she smiled softly as she pulled away, "it belongs to you Prince Zuko."

With a nod of his head he sighed, turning to face her, "What am I to do? A dead man can't just waltz in and introduce himself."

Yue chuckled, "You shall do as I say," she pulled him close, his ear anchored near her lips, her hands gripping his arm and shoulder softly.

End of Flashback

* * *

Again he took a deep breath, before gently forcing the door open, the herald bowing to him before requesting his name.

His lip trembled invisibly, his fists clenched at his side before he stepped forward, whispering his name into the herald's ear, receiving a gasp and an unsure look. He nodded his head, before straightening himself, his eyes locking on the Ambassador who stood idly next to several other dancers, clapping her hands together as a pair danced between the two rows of dancers clapping right along with her.

* * *

She clapped away, laughing once more as the two fools of the ball performed a skeptical of their own.

Suddenly, the herald's staff pounded into the marble floor, then again it came. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she looked over at the woman to her right smiling brilliantly away as she turned her head in the opposite direction, her eyes glancing at Ozai's puzzled face. With her brow slightly furrowing, she turned and found all motion in pause, everything froze before her except for him.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," his name echoed in her ears, her pounding heart exploding within her chest, her eyes widened in more ways that excitement, but fear, shock, nervousness and much more. Her clapping halted, the crowd themselves froze as they watched him walk gracefully down the steps; all eyes weary and confused strained themselves as they tried to explain the phenomena before them. How could this be?

As she locked her eyes on him, she noticed that his eyes were locked on her…could he remember?

It seemed as if time stood still as he approached, parting the crowd as he came to her, she felt everything in her body ache for his touch, scream to hear her name on his lips and more than everything, to be held in his arms to know that this wasn't a mere figment of her imagination, that he had truly come back to her.

Golden eyes pierced down at her, her breath escaped her as his hand reached out and his voice called out to her, "May I have this dance," he asked softly, his eyes boring into hers, "Katara?" She watched a soft smile crept into the corner of his mouth, waiting for her response.

Stuttering she tried to make the words form, trying to give him her response but nothing came. Instead she extended her hand out, grazing the flesh of his upturned palm she gasped softly as he pulled her into his chest in a swift motion.

"Zuko."

* * *

**So what do you think? What about that Mai stuff eh? What could this lead to I wonder.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here we go, the next chapter. Also, there is a song for this one, go to youtube and look up, 'All Hallow's Eve Ball' it's from Van Helsing. Play it at the PLAY HERE indicator.**

**So, with that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Their hands were locked securely together as he led her out onto the dance floor. Every single soul backed away from the couple as they still continued to stare in awe at the amazement before their very eyes. Ozai was one of them, if described correctly, it would seem as though his jaw had completely fallen off his face, his eyes bulging out of his sockets, dipping over the mask's edges and looked as if he were about to faint out of pure amazement and disbelief.

It was a rarity that the spirits would bring back souls to this world, those who were fortunate to be given a second chance, often had something they needed to finish, something that was left undone or unchanged and due to their death, altered the course of history itself. They were brought back to right the wrong. Was that the case with Zuko? Was he brought back to fix something far greater?

As they finally reached the dance floor, the youthful Prince turned to the orchestra who seemed dumb struck, simply giving them a graceful nod to continue with their accompaniment.

**PLAY SONG HERE**

With a brisk snap, he twirled Katara into his chest, her hand pressing gently against it, her eyes rising up slowly to look at the face she hadn't seen in three years. Her hand, as if it had a mind of its own reached up, her digits stroking his clear porcelain cheek with such tenderness that it sent a chill down the Prince's spine. She watched as he sighed, his face leaning into her touch. When she pulled away, placing her hand upon his shoulder his golden eyes opened, but before landing on the beautiful maiden before him, they suddenly picked out several pairs of eyes that narrowed like a felines, glinting with hatred and betrayal. They only had a few minutes max.

His hand that had been stationed on the small of her back cinched upward an inch, pressing her into him even more, "I will not lie to you Ambassador," there it was, the title that she despised, she prayed that once he spoke he would never resort to titles, "there is very little I remember of who I once was," he paused, picking her up, lifting her into the air then pulling her back down to him, "but I cannot deny the facts that were placed before my eyes. I will try to become the man you once remembered, if anything, I want to make you happy again, I feel this undesirable urge to make your heart flutter in excitement, to hear that sweet laughter on your lips and to see that dazzling tender smile radiate at me always," again he paused, this time pulling her even closer, "I cannot do this without you."

Katara smiled as she reached upwards, cupping his face in her hand, "I will never abandon you Zuko, I swear it."

With that he kissed the skin above her brow, whispering his thanks to her as their dance continued.

Her dress twirled round her feet, billowing out as she spun before him, the young prince guiding her along the dance floor. A soft smile splayed both youths' lips, their enjoyment of a reunion and meeting perfectly seen. But there was a troubling sense in the air.

Again his eyes scanned the crowd and once more he saw the unsettling sets of eyes glowering at their every move and he knew that once the song had finished and the crowd would begin to gather round them, they would make their move and he couldn't afford to lose this woman. She knew far too much about who he was, where he came from, what kind of man he was that he couldn't lose his only connection to the past, let alone the one person that his mind, body and soul called out to…even though he had a lover, this woman seemed to surpass her in every way.

Bending down somewhat, his lips came to her ear, his breath caused bumps to run along the nape of her neck, her body to shudder slightly, "Ambassador, I need you to do exactly as I say," he began.

Katara, curious as always pulled her head back, her eyes locking with his, "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

He simply nodded, "In about thirty seconds four men will ease their way through the crowd, preparing for the opportune moment to release your soul from its fleshy prison," he took in a deep breath, whispering in her ear, "If you want to live to see tomorrow, I need you to do exactly as I tell you," his hand gripped her back tightly, "do you understand?"

"Yes."

Again the music picked up, the couple twirled around the floor and Katara peered over Zuko's shoulder trying to see if she could pick out these men that he had told her of. But little that did. The only face that kept pushing through the crowd staring in awe was Ozai's and it was then that Katara suddenly felt a pang to her chest. He hadn't seen his son since his death either and here he was, flesh and bone dancing with her before a masquerade of faces. With a deep breath she pushed herself into Zuko's chest a bit more, her eyes never lingering from Ozai's concerned face.

"You need to meet someone," she whispered.

The young prince looked down, his eyes scanning hers…just like they use to long ago, "I will meet him when the time is appropriate. But right now, time isn't on our side I'm afraid."

As he finished his sentence the music began to slow, the crowd began to clutter the dance floor and Katara suddenly found herself becoming afraid. She didn't want to lose Zuko, not again and not like this. It was now that she suddenly saw the pale faces shrouded in blankness vastly approaching, pushing their way through the crowd towards her, towards Zuko.

* * *

They ran as quickly as their feet could carry them, darting invisibly through the dancers, brushing past couples that whirled around in elegant bliss and past the shifty eyes that targeted them during the night. The garden was their means of escape. When he and his elder master had been planning a route of escape, the garden along with several other key points of the palace were left optional. The garden scaled high above the main ground, the ballroom wasn't exactly on the main level of the palace, neither was the balcony garden either. Looking over the ledge, there was a good couple hundred yards worth of drop and wrapping around the palace, running along the upper district wall was a river, that not only ran along the wall, but just south of the palace, ran underneath the wall channeling into the other districts of Ba Sing Se.

Quickly turning on his heel, Zuko looked over his shoulder to see Katara eagerly waiting their next move; the assassins were left far behind them in the ballroom. They had enough time to make their escape before his elder master knew that they had fled. With a deep breath he tightened his hold on her hand, pulling her towards the railing that wrapped around the garden, looking over breathlessly to see if he could make an accurate jump.

Taking a deep breath he turned to Katara, his golden eyes sparkling deviously, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Confused, Katara snuck towards the railing, her eyes barley glancing over before she shrunk back her heart racing once more. With a slight nod of her head, in the most unsure manner she could muster, she replied in a cracked whisper, "Yes."

Hoisting Katara onto his back, Zuko wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms initially wrapped round his shoulders and in a fluid and graceful motion, he dove over the railing in the garden, nothing but air making contact with their flesh.

In a matter of seconds they dove into the river, their bodies like torpedoes baring through the water hitting the floor of the riverbed before springing upwards, gasping for precious air as they broke the surface. With a slight guide of his hand, Zuko told Katara to keep her head low and to follow him, but since his memory was not all there, he truly forgot Katara was a waterbender.

With a sly smile she sank below the surface, dragging Zuko down with her encompassing him in an air tight bubble of sorts that formed around his head. Nodding she told him to lead the way.

As they swam in silence, Katara could not help but take in the whole turn of events this night had brought her, she couldn't even begin to show her gratitude to the spirits for bringing Zuko back to her but she would begin by helping him remember. It pained her when Yue told her of what had happened and it sickened her to think that there was someone out there who truly wanted to control Zuko, control his thoughts, his memories, to basically control his life. When she found the person responsible, she would be sure to make them pay.

Once they resurfaced, the prince pulled Katara from the water, using his bending he quickly evaporated the water from their bodies as Katara drew the water from their clothes. After they had tidied themselves somewhat he grabbed her hand once more, leading her through corridors, alleyways, down empty streets and every once in a while he would look over his shoulder to see if they were followed, but in all terms he was silent until they came before a familiar building to the both of them.

With a brow cocked and her eyes sweeping over the building then to Zuko, Katara muttered, "The Jasmine Dragon?"

* * *

**Does Zuko remember Iroh? Hmmm idk, tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! Its been a few days huh? Well anyways, break is here and I've been really busy...so if this sucks wind, I'm sorry, next chapter shall be far better, I swear! But hey, still tell me what you think! And also, I had an amazing and truthful review from a reader from the Concubine Princess story saying that they didn't like the portrayal I did of Katara at various times where she seemed weak. Thanks for the honesty! And I am just glad that even though I made a boo boo, you still enjoyed it! Reader, you know who you are and I look forward to seeing more reviews!  
**

* * *

"The Jasmine Dragon?" Katara breathed out, running her hand through her wet hair.

Zuko nodded, his eyes skimming around the building's exterior, landing firmly on an open window. A small light flickered, like a wicked flame from a candle.

She wondered briefly if Iroh was home and if he was, what would his reaction be to seeing Zuko alive? Pressing the issue, she stepped towards the door, her hand reaching out for the elegant handle but felt Zuko's hand grasp her shoulder.

His golden gaze scanned the building, his jaw clenched tightly and Katara could feel his pulse quickening, the way his blood surged through his body at an uncontrollable speed. Pulling her away slowly, he began to lead her down an ally way just south of the tea shop, taking her into the lower district of Ba Sing Se.

She wondered where they were going, let alone what was going on. Why had someone wanted her dead? And why would they send Zuko as her killer? Was it some sick twisted since of humor, did the one he called 'Master' truly know who Katara was, and if so, did they know who Zuko truly was?

So many questions lay unanswered, but Katara was determined to get the answers out of Zuko, one way or another. It wasn't that she was going to be cruel and force him to tell her, but she was going to be forceful. Whoever took Zuko in after is resurrection knew who he was, knew what he was capable of and knew who was closest to him, this she was sure of, but who it was, she did not know. But for the sake of everything she loved and held dear to her heart, she had to find the answer, she had to bring Zuko back to her, she had to make things right.

* * *

"Man, I never thought we would make it in time!" a low, yet cheerful voice bellowed, it's very presence resonating throughout the ballroom, causing all eyes to fall on the beholder of the voice.

With two firm stabs into the marble, the herald spoke, "Introducing Avatar Aang accompanied by Lady Toph Bei Fong, Chief Sokka of the Joined Water Tribes accompanied by his wife, Queen Suki," suddenly the crowd erupted by the presence of the war heroes and the King of Ba Sing Se made his way through the crowd to welcome his friends personally. But also to tell them the disturbing, yet exciting information that had presented itself only a few short moments ago...literally.

Aang had grown much over the years, his frame was no longer that of a scrawny young man, but instead he filled out quite nicely. His torso was semi bare as he had an orange shall wrapped around one shoulder, cutting down and across to connect with his pants. His pants were grey, billowing out somewhat, but not too much then cuffed round the knee, where it met his boots.

His grey eyes were more narrowed, far from the childish wide eye look that he once had and his face was much longer, but not too long, nor to gaunt. It was perfect in every way. Off to his side was his bride to be, Toph Bei Fong, who had hit a growth spurt over the past few years. Her once dull green eyes were filled with an ambry hue with small specks of gold around the iris. Her hair was far longer than before, but put up in a similar style as she had done long ago. Her elegant green robes hung snuggly to her hourglass form making her look delicate, petite, weak but do not be fooled, underneath she is as built and fit as ever before.

Standing next to them was Sokka and Suki; both had grown over the years as well, but nothing too farfetched or major. Sokka's hair was growing out, much like his father's, his features were more sharp and rugged, the beard thing wasn't working for him like it did his dad, so his face was kept shaven and clean. His body had filled out much more so then when he was younger and he had grown taller as well. He now stood as tall as Bato and always had to look down at his father. It was amusing to him, he always said he 'looked up' to his dad in a metaphorical way, but physically he always had to look down. The slightest of things amused him easily.  
His clothing was much more elegant, seeing how they were here for the peace conference, but also because they were here for the festive ball held by their friend Kui. He wore a royal blue suit, with a white tunic underneath the jacket. Suki wore elegant blue robes; much like Toph's but only was there Water Tribe symbols etched onto her shoulders.

The young war heroes had faired nicely over the past three years considering the circumstances and losses they had suffered through. They still somehow managed together, hoping that time would heal their open wounds.

Only little did they know, that said wounds would be ripped open once more after their conversation with Kui.

As they made their way down the steps and into the dancers, they were met by their good friend Kui, who bowed graciously to them...for public purposes of course. The hugs would resume after the fluffy protocol.

"It is an honor to welcome the Avatar and War Heroes to our beloved city of Ba Sing Se," Kui announced, his voice booming over the voices, laughter and music, silencing everyone.

Aang and the others smiled, they bowed gracefully before replying, "It is an honor to be in the city of Ba Sing Se once more, your hospitality never grows weary. We are honored to be welcomed by the King himself."

With silence they rose, their eyes beholding a twinkle of sorts, and in a swift motion, Kui lunged at them, wrapping his arms around the young heroes, "OH MY FRIENDS! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL!"

His grasp was tight; his hug was much like that of Basco's a massive bear hug and it was to the point of suffocation.

Each of them gasped for air, their hands beating away plainly at Kui's back, their voices cracked as they begged for release, "Kui...you're...choking...us!" Sokka blurted out between gasps.

Toph pounded hard against his back, "Specs–can't...breathe!"

Kui pulled away quickly, a blush tinting his cheeks, "I've missed you all so much! It is good to see that you are all in good health," he paused, looking at their flushed faces then proceeded, "somewhat," he laughed nervously, "he he..."

"Hey, Kui, where's Katara?" Sokka asked.

Before Kui could answer, another's voice interjected, "She's gone," the voice was deep, coated in velvet and everyone knew right away who the voice belonged to, "she left a few moments before your arrival...quite suddenly," he finished, his features struck them odd as they noticed he looked as if he had seen a ghost or something.

With one brow raised, Sokka mumbled, "Ok...well where did she go?"

Kui quickly stepped in, "Please," he whispered as the crowds began to once again fill with joy, "this is a conversation for another place..."

"And another time," Ozai quickly added.

Kui agreed, nodding his head for them to follow him in silence.

Many thoughts raced through their minds, but the main thing was, what had happened that it couldn't be discussed openly and more importantly, was Katara alright?

* * *

They arrived at a small in just beyond the wall that separated the upper ring from the middle ring of the city. The air was damp and humid; the stench rising up from the slums of the lower ring began to infiltrate Katara's senses, almost to the point of gagging. She covered her nose with the sleeve of her gown as she followed Zuko up the stairs of the inn and into his rented room.

The door swung open slowly, Zuko's hand pressing it firmly against the ragged wood, cautiously he entered, scanning the area for any unwanted company. As soon as he was sure they were alone he turned, pulling Katara into the room before slamming the door behind her, locking it securely.

"What's going on? Where are we?" she asked, watching as he rushed around the room, gathering things that apparently belonged to him.

Without looking her way, Zuko answered, shoving a few things into his hook sack, "I am getting things of importance before we have unwanted visitors arriving," he glanced over his shoulder, "here take this," he threw a bundled up piece of solid black cloth at her.

Unraveling it she noted that it was a cloak and figured that whoever they were running from would spot her a mile away...given her current attire.

Slowly she wrapped the cloak around herself, fastening the cloak before throwing the hood over her head. She watched as Zuko did the same, nodding for the ready. But suddenly, plans changed.

The door began to rattle, muffled voices were heard and without a moment of thought, let alone hesitation, Zuko grabbed Katara round the waist, pulling her legs around him and leapt out the open window, falling down hard on a merchant's tent below. Tumbling down he landed firmly on his feet and quickly looked up just in time to see his old master glaring down at him. With no further instruction, he blasted off, back to the place he felt the safest and for the damnedest of reasons.

In the distance he could make out a muffled yell, mainly muffled by the wind that whipped past him as he ran, "You shall suffer for your betrayal Kaji! I swear it!"

Gripping tightly around him as he ran, Katara looked over her shoulder for a mere second, enough to take in the man's features. Should she ever see him again, he would be the first she dealt with, personally.

* * *

They left the ball rather suddenly, it seemed as if they had just arrived and all of a sudden things were afoot.

Quietly they entered the King's personal chambers, where he had greeted Katara and Ozai not only a couple hours shy of the ball. Placed outside the doors were two guards, standing stern and firm as their element. As the group entered the chamber, they closed the doors, sealing them tightly with their earth bending, only when the king called for them to open the doors would they do so. It seemed like a good safety precaution but it had its flaws.

As the doors sealed them in, Kui sat down, removing the crown from his head, pulling his glasses from his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh.

Aang was the first to speak, "So what happened? Is Katara alright?"

"Avatar Aang, do you believe in resurrection?" Ozai asked suddenly, his look was sharp his tone was serious and his eyes were focused.

Not understanding the relevance this question had to what he had asked, Aang replied anyway, "I do, why you ask?"

A loud sigh escaped Kui's lips, "My friends, Prince Zuko has returned from the dead."

Gasps filled the small chamber, disbelief, happiness and strife consumed them all. Zuko? Alive?

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok so this might get a bit choppy, but hopefully you will be able to follow along! Also, Merry Christmas Everyone! And have a Happy New Year!  
**

* * *

Slowly Aang lowered himself down into the chair, his legs shook beneath him, and his body began to tremble out of astonishment and shock. Zuko was alive? How could he not know? Burying his head in his hands, he leaned forward, his knees supporting his elbows as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just heard.

"I know this has come as a shock to you all," Kui began, "it certainly took the Fire Lord and I by surprise," he sighed heavily, his digits pushing his glasses around the table space before him, "but I thought you should know, and I thought it was best to do it in private."

Sokka sat down next to Aang, running his hand over his head of hair as he tried to comprehend what had happened, "So," he paused, trying to ask without sounding like an idiot, "how, how did this even happen?"

Ozai and Kui looked at one another then back at the group, "We have no idea how it happened, let alone wish to question how it came to be," Ozai began, walking behind Kui grasping hold of the back of Kui's chair, "the spirits have granted us a second chance at life with Zuko and I intend to grasp hold of this rare opportunity."

Toph snorted at first, but soon took her place next to Aang, "How do you even know it was sparky in the first place?" she questioned.

Ozai sighed, his hand grasping tighter on the back of Kui's chair, "He had himself announced at the ball," his eyes scanned over their faces, they were narrowed dangerously as if he was calculating, "and shortly after he sought out your sister," he nodded towards Sokka, "after they danced, we haven't seen them."

This caused some distress among the group, exchanging looks, mumbling things to one another before Sokka spoke up, "So you mean, after Zuko waltzed in here, you haven't seen my sister?" immediately he stood, his hands baring down on the table as he leaned towards Ozai and Kui.

"Do you think he would do her harm?" Kui asked as he placed his glasses on his face, adjusting them slightly.

Sokka was taken aback by Kui's comment, of course he didn't think Zuko would harm Katara, but then again he didn't know. This whole situation was very unusual for him, his best friend had died three years ago and now, some once crazy, sheltered king was telling him that he was alive…but how was that even possible.

"No, I don't think Zuko would harm her…but I don't understand how this is even possible," he began to pace, "I mean, I watched my friend take his last breath, I watched my sister hold his limp body to her chest, weeping like a crazed woman," he cuffed his hands together, his brilliant blue eyes suddenly becoming saddened and dull, "I held his ashes in my hands and cast them to the winds," he looked up at the others, tears filled his eyes, "I watched his body burn on the pyre and I cannot," he paused, seeming as if he were chocking back sobs, "I cannot even begin to fathom him being resurrected…it's impossible," he finished.

Ozai understood how hard it was for Sokka, as well as the others but he really didn't have time to register exactly what had come to pass, but seeing how Sokka had reacted to the news, he slowly began to feel the same but did not wish to show it what so ever.

* * *

Her tan hand reached out, stroking the wooden door with her fist making two resounded, clear knocks. Her other hand was occupied by Zuko's larger hand, gripping tightly round her own as they waited for the owner of the building to answer. Zuko's grip tightened as they could hear soft footsteps approaching, the creaking of the wooden floor boards within the building and the cheerful, "I'll be there in a moment!" that was yelled shortly after Katara knocked.

As the knob began to turn, Zuko's heart suddenly stopped and Katara seemed to sense it, she whispered softly to him as the door opened, "Everything will be fine," she smiled at him tenderly, "I swear."

For a moment he looked hesitant, his eyes scanning the small building before he spoke, "You know this place?" he asked softly.

Katara nodded, her hand gripping round the handle, "And so do you," she whispered, her other hand came up, stroking the wood of the door soundly once more. Again another muffled reply came from the other side.

Zuko backed away, looking up at the building once again, trying to see how he knew it, how he knew to come here and why he felt an urgency of security here. He had never seen this building before…but perhaps in his past life this place meant something to him.

As he pondered on the familiarity of the structure, a sound from ahead him caught his attention and there conversing with Katara was a rather elder man in green and gold robes, his grey beard stretched just above his neck, his golden eyes dull from age, his voice filled with enthusiasm as he engulfed Katara in a massive embrace. There was something about this man, something eerily familiar about him that he startled Zuko.

Slowly he approached, watching as the two broke apart, Katara whispering something in confidence to the elder gentleman and the pure horror stricken look on his face. Zuko came to Katara's side, remaining behind her somewhat as the elder gentleman just stared at him. The awkwardness he was feeling made him press deeper into Katara's back, bending over to whisper, "Why is he looking at me like that?"

Katara giggled, her hand grasping his once more before nodding to the elder man, "Let's go inside and I'll," she looked at Zuko, pointing to both herself and him, "we'll explain everything."

The man nodded, opening his arm out for the two to enter, Zuko still securely pulled the hood further over his face to shield himself from the glowering eyes of the elder gentleman.

As they entered, the sudden smell of tea filled the air. The aroma triggered something in Zuko's mind, something that forced him to collapse momentarily.

* * *

**Flashback:**

His eyes fluttered open, squinting at the oblivious light that bore down upon him. His hand rose to shield out the light, his eyes adjusting to the uncomfortable exposure and it was then that he heard voices…many voices…the ones he hears in his dreams.

Looking around, he found himself in the teashop, where the creepy old man had stared him down as if he had seen a ghost or something…this caused him to laugh a little at the irony but then he began to see the picture come into view much better. Blurred objects no longer posed an issue, everything was clear as day. And suddenly he found himself remembering everyone that stood before him…even himself.

In his chair, calmly and beautifully, Iroh played the Sugi horn, at another table, Katara, Seiran, June, Azula and Suki sat conversing with one another. Aang sat on the floor, twirling a ball of air around, Momo chasing it round frantically. He swirled the air ball around, dangling it just above Toph's lap, allowing Momo to jump, landing rather ungracefully into her hands. Aang chuckled as he reached across, patting Momo on the head, his hand brushing against Toph's. She stared up at him, her eyes gazing blankly at him, her cheeks hinting small rosy tints his hand stopped moving, resting it gently atop hers.

Zuko watched as the past reeled before his eyes, the old man playing the Sugi horn…he was the man who stared at him creepily and apparently he was somehow related to him…then he watched the blissful yet innocent scene between the Avatar and the earthbender. He wondered if perhaps the Avatar and this girl had something for one another. The memory continued.

Across the way, Ensei sat down with Nikko, both playing a civilized game of Pai Sho, neither technically winning nor loosing. Jin stood behind Nikko, her arms wrapped around his broad back, his head leaning into her stomach. She giggled as he snaked one hand up her leg gently, but turned his attention back towards the game.

Ozai sat next to his elder brother, listening as he played the Sugi horn beautifully. He hummed slightly to the tune as he watched over the children before him.

Again Zuko found himself observing nicely. He approached the man who he had met in a way earlier at the ball and recognized the similarities between this man and himself. This man was his father and he not once acknowledged him. But something caught his eye…himself and another man passing out tea?

And moving about the room was Jet and Zuko. Both had gone to the kitchen where they talked and brewed tea. Now they traveled the room, handing everyone a glass of tea, hoping that they would enjoy it.

Suddenly from before everyone, Sokka who had been sitting at a massive desk, obviously racked with thoughts yelled, "Zuko! Jet! Stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment!" he snapped, thrashing his paint brush around, halting both Jet and Zuko from serving their tea.

"I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together," he said before he was suddenly whipped into concentration, his tongue sticking out, his brows cocked slightly as he leaned downwards towards the paper.

Walking up to her brother, Katara smiled, "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," she announced before taking a better look at the painting, "uh wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" she demanded, her hands landing on her hips.

Innocently Sokka looked up at her, "What? Those are your hair loopies."

Suddenly the others gathered around to see how ridiculous he had made them…and to be perfectly honest they were not exactly pleased with his 'artistic' skills.

"Well at least you don't look like a porcupine!" Zuko declared as he came up next to Sokka's side, leaning over to see his portrait Sokka had created, his hair stood up towards the sky, pointy and edged, "My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man!" Azula snarled.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked, looking down at Sokka angrily.

"I thought it would look more exciting that way," he admitted with a quirky smile. It got her every time. Momo chirped as he flew up on the desk, running across the painting somewhat to see where he was as well…if only.

Looking down at the chattering lemur, Sokka scowled playfully, "Oh what? You think you can do a better job Momo?" he asked.

Momo chattered away and Sokka slacked in his chair…the lemur was over confident and it made everyone laugh heartedly.

Iroh mumbled, "Hey, my beard isn't that long anymore! I really trimmed down!"

And then there was Toph, "Well I think you all look perfect!" she announced and he couldn't help but laugh to himself at her cruelty. He heard the roaring laughter of his friends and the crazy antics of Sokka and knew that this was where he was meant to be.

For a moment, the memory struck Zuko deep; it seemed to hit the very core of who he was. These people, they were his friends, his family and yet he couldn't truly put to face what they meant to him. He knew Katara and Ozai…and now the creepy old man, but these other people, who were they? Where are they now? There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things left unanswered as the memory slowly began to fade away. He only hoped that he could find the person responsible for this entire mess and maybe, just maybe he could have memories like this for years to come. These people he seemed so comfortable with, he seemed so happy and he couldn't understand why anyone would try and take that from him.

After seeing this, he was determined to return things the way they were, and the only way he could do that was by killing the man, or woman that took his life from him years ago. Suddenly things began to go black for him, the scene dissolved away, leaving him unconscious once again.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Zuko?" Katara's voice called to him, "Zuko can you hear me?" there it was again.

Once more his eyes fluttered open, once he could see things clearly, Katara and the elderly man's face began to come into picture and he found them leaning over him as he was sprawled out on a table.

Sitting up slowly, he felt Katara and the man put their hands on his back for support as his own two hands gripped his head after a terrifying pain screeched through his mind, "What happened?" he mumbled softly.

Katara came around the table, her hand reaching up to his face to check his temperature, "You passed out," a concerned look crossed her features, it was a look he had seen before but he couldn't place it, "do you want to tell us what happened?" she asked.

Zuko sighed, his eyes floating about the building and everything minus the people, was in the exact same spot as it was those years ago from his memory, "I just saw something…that's all," he muttered, sliding off the table.

"What did you see?" she pressed.

He sighed, taking a seat in the chair, rather than on the table and began to tell what had happened and what he had seen. The elder man listened in silence, watching how Zuko spoke, how he animated things and how his eyes gazed lovingly onto Katara's beautiful face and he knew that deep down, Zuko was still inside waiting to be unleashed.

"It was the last time you came here," Iroh stated, catching Zuko's undivided attention, "it was shortly after the war had ended and you were crowned Fire Lord," he paused, a gentle smile reaching his lips, "it was one of the happiest memories that this place had been given, one which I have played over and over again in my mind," he sighed, chocking back a sob here and there, and began to apologize for his behavior, "I'm sorry, it's just so wonderful to see you brought back to us Zuko," he reached across the table, engulfing the young Prince in a tight embrace, daring to never let go, "I have prayed for this day to come for a long time," he pulled away, smiling as the crystal tears streamed down his face, causing a wrenching pain in Zuko's heart. Something about seeing this old man cry made him want to cry as well, but there was something else that made him want to fill this man with abundant joy. It was so weird.

"I'm just so happy that you have returned to us my nephew," he pulled Zuko into a hug once more, "I am so very happy."

Slowly, Katara watched, Zuko wrapped his arms around Iroh, patting him gently, "It's ok Uncle," his voice was barely even a whisper, but you could still hear the emotion and the truth in it, "I'm home."

This brought tears to Katara's eyes, she smiled as she wiped her salty tears away, gazing at the two being reunited once more, 'Your home, for good my Zuko,' she thought to herself, 'your home.'

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Suki finally piped up.

Sokka turned, his voice was dark but still shaken, "We're going to find them," he stated, "and we're going to discover what really happened all those years ago."

* * *

**So to be honest, I was having the bad case of writer's block and yea...so I hope you enjoyed it! It will be moving fast in the next few chapters but will slow down once again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yikes! It has been awhile! So, recently I went and saw that "Avatar" movie by James Cameron and I must say...it was AMAZAZING! I enjoyed it emmensly and suggest that if you haven't seen it yet, go see it soon! So enough of that, here is the next chapter to "Death's Calling" and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story! It means a lot that you enjoy it! So, leave me a comment and let me know what you think!**

**Quickly the ages of the characters!**

**Aang & Toph: 19**

**Sokka, Suki, Nikko, Jet and Zuko: 23**

**Katara, Azula & Jin: 21**

**Iroh and Ozai...well I didn't really know their ages to begin with so yea...Ozai early 40's (mainly because I think he had Zuko when he was in his late teens) Iroh late 40's early 50's.  
**

* * *

They made their way through the palace tunnels, away from the party, hidden from the guests' view and made it out into the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

Instead of taking Appa, they walked through the city, protected by their abilities and experience should things go wrong. Hopefully everything would run smoothly, but then again there was no telling what might happen. After all, they didn't even know their friend had risen from the dead, let alone what sort of company he surrounded himself by.

Sokka was the first to begin directing everyone, he had mapped out the city and figured there were only a few places Zuko would go, if he had his memory, which if he sought out his sister then of course he had to have some inclination as to who he was.

"Alright, there is really only one place Zuko and Katara would go that is outside the palace walls. They would go somewhere where they knew someone, where they felt safe and away from prying eyes...especially with this sort of situation. I say we go to Iroh's teashop which is here," his tan finger skimmed over the map, pointing to a small sector of the city, "and see if he knows anything. If they haven't gone to see Iroh, then perhaps he might know where Zuko would go if in Ba Sing Se."  
Everyone agreed and began to make their way through the upper ring in silence.

* * *

They sat together round one of the teashop's tables, Zuko described his encounter he had with Yue three years ago to Iroh and then the one he had with her tonight. Katara had told Zuko that Iroh had ventured into the spirit world once and if there was someone, other than the Avatar that could help him discover this vile spirit, Iroh would be the one to speak with.

But Iroh truly had no set idea as to what evil spirit would trade a man's soul for the life and memories of another man. What kind of spirit would stoup so low that they would trade off a man's soul for whatever it was he desired? It was truly a sick thing to think of, but he had to listen even further still.

Katara soon began to tell Iroh of her encounter with the Moon Spirit and he began to wonder why the young goddess would even bother bringing life back to his nephew.

Zuko stared down at his tea, watching as the steam billowed upward mixing with the air in strange and exotic ways, his eyes never left the brown liquid as he spoke, "When I had first encountered her, she told me that it was for the love of a very dear friend did she bring me back, but also because she felt a sense of love and honor towards my previous life..." he shrugged taking a sip of the tea, as the glass slowly went back down towards the table, his eyes made a connection with Katara's, he could see every emotion that raged within her and knew that though she was calm and endearing on the outside, inside she was like a tsunami raging wildly, "but then, when we met again she said it was because of Katara that she brought me back. She said that the pain she had seen Katara suffer through made her want to do something. But I guess things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to," he glanced over at Iroh, nodding slightly, "as we told you, some other spirit countered my rebirth, stealing my memories..." his eyes lowered back down, staring at the dark liquid once more, "my very essence."

Reaching out, Katara's slender hand grasped hold of one of his that cradled the teacup, stroking the outer flesh with the pad of her thumb. She wanted to say something that would comfort him, something that would make things better but she couldn't find the words to even begin. She knew that he knew her situation in a sense. Here he was, the man she had loved and was willing to give her entire life to, sitting drinking tea with her after he had died three years earlier and has no true memory of her whatsoever. It was painful for her to come to terms with such things, but she had to. This wasn't some fairytale where everything in life would be perfect. If it were, she wouldn't have let his memories be tainted, nay, she wouldn't have allowed him to die.

The moment her eyes had fallen on his dead corpse, she felt everything within her scream out to the spirits. She felt her blood drain from her body, life fleeting rapidly. Her sight began to blur as she stumbled to the ground, cradling his dead body in her arms. She swore that she would kill whoever did this to him...but they never found his killer and to her that seemed worse that his death. She couldn't avenge him, she couldn't allow his soul to rest because his killer was still out there, living, whilst he was trapped between their world and the spirit world.

As they sat there in silence, a knocking reached their ears. Zuko's head shot upward, snapping sharply towards the door, his laxed grip on Katara's hand suddenly tightened. Fear consumed him. How did they find them?

Iroh saw the tension written all over his nephew's face, with a simple gesture he rose, "Hide in the back, I will tell you when it is safe." They hadn't yet told Iroh why Zuko was in the city and why there was such distress dwelling within them. They figured they would leave that part out, but if it was who they thought it might be, there was no way in hiding the truth from the old general.

Katara and Zuko quickly shot up from their seats, Zuko pulling Katara down the small hall and back into the kitchen where he shut the small door that separated the shop from the brewing station.

Zuko pressed himself against the door, his ear pressing into the thin wooden board that separated him from the general who was his uncle, waiting and listening.

* * *

Slowly Iroh opened the door, expecting some rather strange looking fellows with clubs and knifes, prepared to kill his nephew and Katara. But instead he saw familiar faces that also brought great joy to his heart.

"Finally old man, we've been knocking for hours!" Toph blurted out as she pushed her way through the group.

Iroh merely chuckled as he opened the door further, allowing everyone to enter, "Sorry to have kept you waiting," he stated softly, watching as the youthful faces blur past him. Finally his golden eyes set on another face, Ozai's face and he could see all the pent up emotions swirling within his magnificent orbs. This must be taking a grave toll on him, for he knew it was taking one on him as well.

After everyone had finally entered, Iroh glanced around outside before slowly shutting the door, locking it from the inside.

"So where are they?" Sokka asked.

"Yea, where are they at? Snoozels over here hasn't shut up about them missing since we left the palace!" Toph injected, thrusting her thumb towards Sokka's direction.

Everyone chimed in agreeing, Kui and Ozai however remained silent.

* * *

In the back room, Katara could hear the loud ruckus of Toph's sarcastic voice, the deep growl of her brother's and the various other voices that rang familiarity in her ears. Her heart leapt for joy at the sound and she couldn't help but thrust the door open, and lung into her unprepared brother's arms.

"Sokka!" she breathed out helplessly, "I've missed you so much!" her eyes were clamped shut, her grip was tight and she pulled herself deeper into his returning embrace.

Looking down, after nearly falling Sokka's face softened as he wrapped his arms around his little sister, "Katara," he whispered, resting his head atop hers, "you're ok," his eyes shut softly as he held onto her. It had been over a year since they had last seen one another, and to Sokka, that was far too long.

* * *

He had tried to stop her, he recognized the voices as well but he wasn't yet ready to go off gallivanting out the door. And she had been so fast too. Without hesitation did she fly from their hidden position, the joy and excitement written all over her features. Curiosity got the better of him, in a sly yet shy movement, he slipped from the room, pressing himself against the door, seeing the scene before him.  
People surrounded Katara, all embracing and chatting away. Tears filled most of their eyes, especially the women...all but one and the only man who seemed to have teared up was one that looked much like Katara.

'Must be her brother,' Zuko mused to himself.

For a moment he waited, watching as the friends and family reunited in what seemed like a very long time before he decided to approach, seeking out Katara for guidance.

* * *

"Where have you been? We've been going crazy looking for you!" Sokka demanded as everyone began questioning her.

Katara sighed, she was about to speak before Aang stepped in, "Yea! We were worried sick about you Katara!"

"Don't disappear like that on us!" Suki snapped out in worry.

She looked at the only three people who hadn't said anything, Toph crossed her arms shrugging, "As long as you know what you're doing, I don't care what you do," this made Katara smile. She knew deep deep...very deep down Toph cared.

Ozai was the next one who sighed before speaking, "It worried me greatly Katara," he began, slowly making his way through her friends, pulling her into him for a soft hug, "I've already lost one child," he looked down, his eyes watering slightly, "I do not wish to lose another," he whispered, hugging her tighter, "you're like a daughter to me Katara, and the thought of losing another child is unbearable."

Katara hugged him back with great emotion. After Zuko's death, Ozai had taken it pretty hard. There was nothing she nor Azula or even Iroh could do to bring some form of comfort or joy to his heart. But one day, as if like all others in their time, he climbed out of the dark depressing cell he had locked himself away in and was back on his feet, back on top of the world making it far better than anyone could have imagined.

She watched as the few years passed, watched how he had done so much in honor of his son and late wife and knew that it was all still very hard for him. But then again, it was hard for everyone. Katara knew all along that Ozai was a strong individual, but only after he not only carried his burdens, but the burdens of his nation and her own, did she realize that she had to make herself stronger for him. She needed to help him as much as he needed to help her. And so their father daughter relationship began to flourish. All along, since that fateful day that their lives were entwined together, they had this form of bond, but only after Zuko's death did it really begin to blossom.

Suddenly Katara's eyes shot wide open as her head was pressed into Ozai's chest, 'Zuko,' she thought as she pulled away.

* * *

From where he stood, concealed in the shadows, Zuko could see everything. He watched how the man, who Katara had claimed was his father, embrace her and whisper soft words in her ears. He saw the fear and turmoil written on his face and knew that Katara obviously meant a great deal to him and he wondered how this man, his father would react to seeing him.

Then he saw her pull away, as if suddenly realizing something. She turned slowly, her eyes grazing the shadows that concealed him and it was there that he saw her soft yet timid smile, that look in her eye that dazzled him and the a pleading feature, asking him, no begging him to come to her.

With a deep sigh, he hesitated at first, his eyes gazing down at his feet then back up towards the group that surrounded Katara, the only other person he truly knew and began to walk forward.

Once his body emerged from the shadows, the streaming light poured down on him slowly revealing first his feet, slowly crawling up his legs to his torso and then to his face. No one yet turned to see him, only Ozai, Iroh and Katara saw him approach.

With a raspy and unsure voice Zuko called for Katara softly, "Katara?"

Their faces turned at his voice, all eyes were wide in shock and memorization, but there was something else, something he couldn't quite place. A look they all beheld, was it of fear? Of unknowing? It was a look that he had not once seen truly before except for when he had first met Katara and Iroh and it was a look that betrayed everything within him. He was raised a stone cold killer, death in the form of a man and yet, every time he saw said look, he wanted to everything within his power to still their faces, bring peace to their souls...but something deep down told him it would take a long time.

Katara pushed her way through her stunned friends outstretching her hand towards Zuko, her eyes pleading him to take hold of hers. And so he did, his own eyes still racing between the faces before him.

With a heavy sigh she pulled him towards her and the others, turning around slowly she could see the expressions their faces wore and she knew this was going to be a long and difficult night.

With a deep breath she locked gazes with the others, she could feel Zuko move forward a bit more, pressing his chest into her back and gripping tightly on her hand as if he feared she would suddenly disappear.

"I think you all should sit down," she began, looking slightly over her shoulder as she heard Zuko swallow hard, "there are some things we need to discuss."

With her arms crossed Toph snarled as she glanced Zuko over, "Ya think?"

* * *

An hour passed, Katara was the one who spoke the most catching the attention of everyone in the group here and there, but most of the time they were all staring at Zuko. He understood that this would be odd, let alone awkward for him, but he also knew that this wouldn't settle over easily with his past life's friends. They stared at him plainly, trying to tell themselves over and over that he was nothing but a figure of their imagination, a hallucination but the scary truth was that he was real. The way they stared at him made him very uncomfortable and he wished they would stop, but the one that unnerved him the most was the one who he depicted as Katara's brother. There was just a look in his eyes that made Zuko crazy, and finally he snapped.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled, quickly rising, pressing the chair backwards with his legs. His hands bore down on the table and he leaned forward towards Sokka who still stared at him with the same look in his eyes.

Sokka rose slowly, "What am I looking at?" he asked incredulously at first, "What am I looking at? Geeze I don't know," he began to walk around the table, "how about I'm looking at a dead man!"

"Sokka!" Katara stepped in, rising to become level with the two young men.

But he did not listen, instead he forced his hand out and into her face, silencing her without touching her. He could feel her stubborn breath on his palm, but he did not care, "Three years ago, a great man died. Slain by someone who saw him as nothing but a dog! Killed him like one to! Do you know who it was?" Sokka asked, anger flowing through him as he recalled that night.

Zuko shook his head, his eyes slackening from their narrowed gaze as he turned to face Sokka, "No."

Sokka snickered, "Neither do we, but what we do know was that it was someone he knew, someone he was familiar with. And whoever that was, killed him. He trusted them and they killed him!" his heart was beginning to pound wildly, "And now you're telling me, that Yue, my ex-wife brought you back to life with the help of Agni and to do what? Huh, to do what?"

Zuko finally had enough, he hated the fact that he was causing this man such pain by reopening a wound that should have been sealed, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't tell the spirits what they could and could not do.

"To kill the one responsible for my murder!" Zuko was heaving by this point, he was angry with himself for allowing himself to die, but what was worse, that he was allowing himself to cause these people, these people who were once his friends terrible pain. It pained him greatly yet he couldn't understand why at first. But he knew that deep down, he knew who they were and remembered the relationships they shared, but at face value he couldn't remember to save his life.

"Because my murderer has taken my memories! They control me like I were their puppet," he pressing his digits into his chest, "you think it's hard enough for you to stand here and look at a man who should be dead, rotting in some grave! Well how do you think I feel?" Zuko asked, "I cannot tell enemy from friend, I cannot remember anything from my life before three years ago, I cannot even recall my own birthday!" he paused shortly, sighing in defeat, "I didn't even know who I was until a few hours ago."

Sokka as well as the others were taken back by his outburst, but few understood where he was coming from. Aang especially.

"Look," the Avatar rose, giving his judgment on the situation, "it's been a long day, let alone a long evening. Let's call it a night and get some well needed rest. In the morning we can discuss this matter once our heads have been cleared and put at ease."

With that, it was done.

* * *

**So yea, I had to have Aang step in and be all Avatar stuff...in a sense. Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alright, thus far this story has moved a bit slow for my taste, but I figured everything needed to be in order. Now, this is where things are going to start happening. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Oh and also, I know it's really really short, but there is a reason! Trust me! Ok, now enjoy!  
**

* * *

Zuko paced the floor of his room, back and forth, back and forth. Sweat had gathered at his brow, his bare chest trickled with small beads as it heaved up and down. He had meditated after his confrontation with the Water Tribe Chief and had come to clear his thoughts. Just when he thought he could get away from it all, escape into the darkest void of his mind, memories taunted him. One in particular came to him.

* * *

Flashback:

He was running, running through what seemed to be a palace of sorts. Everything was red; walls crumbled around him, the earth shook with sunder. He was running, looking for someone and in the distance behind him, he could hear voices calling to him, telling him to turn back, that the path ahead was caving in and he would surly die.

Was this the scene of his death?

Continuing down the treacherous corridor he swung into a room finding two figures enthralled in an epic fight to the death, one was a woman, the other a man. He tried to make out their faces but couldn't. Then he found himself shielding three women and a white flame billow out towards his face. A searing pain hit him like a tidal wave along the left side of his face, the smell of burnt flesh entered his senses as he inhaled deeply and suddenly he was pushed back into reality.

He sat there heaving as his hand ran through his hair, his eyes fluttered for a moment.

What the hell happened?

Reaching up, his fingers trailed along the left cheek bone, around his eye then back across his ear. Even now, even after retreating from his thoughts he could still feel the sting of the past.

End of flashback

* * *

Finally after pacing his room for what seemed like hours, Zuko calmly sat down on the edge of his bed, allowing his hands to engulf his face.

* * *

Sokka couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned violently in bed, jolting Suki from her slumber.

Her dark locks trickled down her back as she turned on her side, facing Sokka's broad bare back as he sat on the edge of the bed.

With an apathetic look she sat up, pulling the covers to her chest and reaching out, running her pale hand across his back, "Hey," she whispered, "you want to talk about it?" she knew what was bothering him, but realized that he seemed to have taken everything a bit harder than the rest of them.

It wasn't that none of them cared for Zuko, nor did any of them love or share a strong personal bond with Zuko like Katara did, it was just the fact that Sokka had grown rather close to the prince and looked at him as if he were family. Granted, it took Sokka a long time to even begin to like the firebender when they had first met, but over time they became close friends and soon, they would have become brothers.

Looking slightly over his shoulder, Sokka sighed as she shook his head, "No, I'm fine," he lied. In truth he wasn't fine, inside he was falling apart more rapidly than he thought and he couldn't understand it.  
Zuko was his best friend, he was his little sister's love and he was a great man. But he wasn't the most important thing in Sokka's life...so why was he so much more bothered by his death, let alone his rebirth than all the others?

But before he really had the chance to answer his own mind boggling question, Suki interrupted his thoughts, her hand gripping his shoulder with a slight pressure, "No you're not," her voice was firm but at the same time gentle and sweet, her hand maneuvered round his shoulder up to his face, gripping his chin turning him to face her, "talk to me."

* * *

The moon was full, the night was young. An emptiness surrounded her as she lay there, starring mindlessly up at the ceiling.

About an hour ago she received word that Kaji, or should she say, Zuko had disappeared with the Water Tribe Ambassador that he was sent to kill. This displeased her greatly and she knew she had to move quickly.

Looking down at her palm, a scar faintly glowing ember white along her flesh stood out in the darkness. The shape was that of an ancient symbol of death, the binding contract between her and the demon she had sold her soul to. She knew that if Zuko was with the Ambassador that he would begin digging around in his past, he would try to regain all that was stolen long ago but she knew fate had something far better in mind.

She would change their destinies, she would undo what had been done and she would set a new order to the world with the man she had so desired and loved by her side. She would rip apart the very fabrics of time to get what she so rightly deserved and finally exact a revenge so sweet against the one who stole her love from her all those years ago that would make even the evilest of spirits cringe.

With a twisted smile on that beautiful face, she slept through the night, plotting every move. By midnight tomorrow, time would have unraveled to the very beginning, where it all began.

* * *

**Ah, so what do you think will happen? Who do you think this person is? Tell me what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry about the lateness of updating! I was having a mental block, not really a writers block but a mental block which bugged me greatly! So here is the next chapter, read and enjoy and hey, let me know what is on your minds!**

* * *

The wind carelessly flapped in through the open window, dancing across his bare porcelain chest sending sensational chills down his spine, waking him from his slumber.

Sitting up in a semi groggy state, Zuko ran his fingers through his hair gazing around with a glazed look. Something had woke him, but it didn't seem to matter. With a loud yawn and an arch of his limbs he flopped back down onto his bed, stretching and maneuvering around until he found a comfortable position once more.

* * *

The night had been long and uneventful...well the portion where everything seemed to simmer down and everyone decided to take to their beds. She sat there silently gazing out her room window, looking up at the moon and stars, enjoying how the dark painted canvas was lit by millions of little orbs and one massive one that was an earthly representation of her friend Yue, Spirit of the Moon.

With a deep sigh she took a deep breath as the wind picked up, ruffling through her hair, fluttering her night gown somewhat. Her eyes were closed gently, but once they opened, the midnight sky reflected in them like they were pools of crystal clear water. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

She had sat here a good portion of the night pondering on the turn of events today had brought her. In one day she managed to recover the love of her life, but also find that where there is happiness, darkness thrives. She tried to understand how someone could be so vile, so evil to want and steal Zuko's life from him, his memories, everything that made him who he was. It was not that without his memories would she love him any less, it was just a sorrowful thought to think that he was never going to be the same old Zuko she remembered.

But she didn't want to admit defeat when they had barely just begun. She wanted to help Zuko more than anything. But where would they start? What would lead them?

With such questions unanswered on her mind Katara prayed a silent prayer to Yue before slipping into bed, preparing for the long day ahead.

* * *

She rose with sun...normally, but today she rose especially before. Time was fleeting and there was still so much ground to cover before nightfall. Since she was no longer in the Fire Lord's graces, let alone with the Water Tribe Ambassador at his side, she could not request for transportation by war balloon, so she had to do with eel hounds. They were after faster on land and in water than any other creature known to man...other than a flying sky bison, which she did not have at her leisure. So, eel hounds would have to do.

They had made their way through the mountain pass of Bi Long and would soon come to the port of Sozin where they would make their way across the waters to the Earth Kingdom. Seeing how her companions were anything but incompetent fools, it was going to be a long journey.

* * *

"So, where do we start?" Toph exclaimed as she flopped down at one of the various tables the tea shop had to offer.

Iroh with a cheeky smile poured her some tea, then gently held it out allowing the earthbender to take it, "Well, we need the others here first before we start making plans," he chided coyly.

Toph only smiled as she sipped on her tea, watching as the steam rolled upwards towards the air, "Whatever," she gurgled as the tea slid down her throat.

* * *

Zuko had woken early. He sat in the middle of his room, window panes open waiting for the sun to rise. Normally he rose with the sun, but today something stirred him, called to him forcing him to wake far earlier than expected. It seemed like he had waited an hour before actual sunlight reflected off his chest allowing him to welcome the morning sun into the new day.

With a deep breath he placed his palms together and began breathing evenly, in and out, ying and yang, concentrating on the heat, the warmth, the small flickering flame he had lit on the tiny wick of the candle before him. As he breathed, so did the flame. As he stilled, his flame did so as well.

For several moments during his meditation, he surrounded himself by all the events that lead to this moment trying to better understand them for himself. How could his life, in the blink of an eye suddenly change before him? How could he be something other than what he obviously is not and how could he be surrounded by people who knew everything about 'him' but knew nothing of him at all?

He knew right now he made utterly no sense whatsoever, but that was just it. None of this made sense and yet it did all at the same time. Now that he knew the truth behind who he was, now that he was given the opportunity to unlock the years worth of memories that had been shrouded in darkness, locked away in the very void of his mind. Finally he was going to understand everything about who he was...or is and the thought frightened him, but yet at the same time overjoyed him. He saw the people who had filled blissful years in his life and knew that whatever memories he had with them...especially Katara and her brother, that they would be joyful, awkward but happy memories.

When he saw such raw and enraged emotions emitting from Sokka...or at least he thought that's what his name was, he sensed a passionate friend and an abandonment that was not easily forgivable. Though his death truly wasn't his fault...or was it?

So many questions and very little answers, at least until he was able to regain his memory back.

Knock. Knock.

Someone knocked at his door. Turning his head slightly around he saw it ease open slowly, four tan fingers sprawling across the wood softly and he smiled. It was Katara.

Standing he made for the door to greet her, his hand grazed over hers sending a surge of electrical shocks throughout his nerve endings and he jolted back slightly smiling as he heard her react as well. A smile splayed across his lips as he reached for the door again, just hearing her voice suddenly filled him with happiness and at first he thought it was weird, but now, sense he learned that they were lovers, he had to come to accept it...and it seemed easier done as well as said. This is what truly unnerved him.

How could he come to accept everything that had happened in the last day with such ease?

Katara stared at him hesitantly as he stared at her intently, obviously off in his own thoughts. But when she cleared her throat softly, she watched his eyes refocus on her features and soften slightly in her presence.

"Katara," her name came out in more of a formidable question rather than a hello, which was not what he intended whatsoever.

Zuko watched as she looked down at her feet, one arm crossed over her chest grasping hold of the other as it hung at her side. Her rich, dark chocolate curls gathered round her shoulders, pulled halfway up in a bun. She was still wearing the gown from last night which told Zuko one of two things. Either she was up all night thinking, wondering about her quarters, or she fell vast asleep after the confrontational meeting with her brother and friends. He picked option A.

"Good morning," the words flew from his lips uncontrollably. He despised utter silence, so he decided to move the conversation along.

With that Katara's eyes locked on him, a smile on her face, pink tints running across her cheeks, "Uh, right, morning," she breathed out, her hand now caressing the base of her neck as her gaze averted from him. He knew something was on her mind and he knew that revolved around him.

Edging closer to her, he held out a hand as he began running his fingers through the back portion of his hair, "Is there something you needed?"

She looked away for a moment, then fisted one hand, punching him lightly in the stomach, her eyes locked on his toned core.

The punch didn't hurt him, it was more of a formidable barrier between the two of them and obviously she wasn't as comfortable now as she was last night when the rush of things consumed her.

She tried to speak, her eyes fluttered softly as the pad of her thumb rubbed against her fisted knuckles, "It's just," she paused, biting her lip somewhat, "last night I wasn't all myself," her crystal pools shifted up to Zuko's face, "you died three years ago and now, now you're here and it's great," she corrected, "but it's going to take some getting use to...for a while."

At least she was being honest.

Zuko nodded, his gaze rested on her fisted hand that stayed firm to his core and cupped it with one of his own, "I understand. This isn't easy for me either," his thumb traced her own as he sighed, then pulled away slowly, "before last night, I was a whole other person. I had friends and comrades and..." he paused, suddenly remembering one important person, he turned sharply hissing under his breath as he gazed out the window. How could he have forgotten about her?

How could he have been so consumed by everything that was happening to him to not even think of the reactions she would have, let alone the affects all this would have on her? Could he even leave her for Katara, who he 'destined' to be with? Crap!

A light touch grazed his shoulder, he spun quickly around to see Katara standing behind him, a concerned look overtook her delicate and blissful features. He hated seeing this, and yet again he didn't understand why he should care...but he did.

"And what Zuko?" her voice wrenched his heart like his hand squeezing hers.

With a deep breath he breathed out softly, "My Fiancé."

Katara's hand slipped through his as it slackened, her body moving backwards rappidly until she collided with his door...how did that get shut??

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was engaged?!

* * *

Katara went flying through the door, ignoring the pleadings that echoed down the hall from Zuko's room. She couldn't believe that he was engaged to another woman! She understood the basis of how he could have fallen for another because he did not know of his past but now, now he was aware of everything and still he would return his feelings to the other woman? Her mind was spinning out of control and she knew she probably overreacted...or was about to anyways but she couldn't stop herself. The shock was to great and she couldn't see Zuko with any other than her. Sure it sounded selfish but that was how it was meant to be, she and he together, forever. If he hadn't of died, they would be married happily with perhaps the starting of a family of their own. But fate wasn't kind then and certainly not now. The instant she was given relief, one problem stormed her followed by another. Was there no end to the misery she would suffer through before things were finally back to the way they were meant to be?

With a forceful shove she slammed the front door of the teashop open, storming angrily out into the street. Why she felt compelled to have her moment out here was beyond her, normally she disagreed to public confrontation but at the moment she didn't care. She knew that when he told her she would flee, she knew that when she fled he would follow close behind to smooth things out...it was in his nature...or it use to be. Perhaps this Zuko was nothing like the one she knew and loved, maybe he would never be like the one she knew and loved, but she had to try, she had to give it her all but with another woman involved it would complicate things far worse than she had already imagined.

Her hands ran up to the top of her hair line, massaging around her skull and temples. Taking a few deep breaths she turned back to the teashop to see him standing there in the doorway with that apathetic look he always gave her when things were rocky. She couldn't stay mad at him for something that truly wasn't his fault and she knew it, but the idea of him being with another woman made her blood boil to an uncontrollable level.

Now that she ranted to herself all the way down her and had a moment or two to take in some fresh air she felt vulnerable, she felt embarrassed for storming out on him like that and further more, people were beginning to stare as she stood there in her delicately frumppled ball gown kicking away at imaginary things and sighing and heaving weirdly. A light blush painted across her cheeks as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Sugar Queen! Get your butt inside!" Toph's loud command bellowed throughout the upper ring from within the teashop. Katara looked up, her eyes grazing over Zuko's shoulder to see Toph standing behind him a ways, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed into a serious and dangerous fashion. Zuko too looked back to see her standing there and wasn't spared her wrath.

"That goes for you too Sparky! Look at you! You both look like you rolled out of bed! Geeze!" she turned away her hands flying up in the air, "I'm surrounded by morons!"

Katara saw Zuko pulled his head back increduiously, even though he had died three years ago and just now popped up in her life she still treated him like the old days. Fiery attitude and demanding. Katara smiled somewhat now that she was calmed down and began to make her way towards the door.

But before she could slip past Zuko he turned his attention back towards her, a frown on his face, "Hold on a second," he pulled the door closed behind him, moving forward somewhat.

Suddenly some of her spiteful attitude came back, her arms crossed over her chest unconsciously and she slanted in her position somewhat, "What?" she snapped.

Zuko was taken back by her bitterness and knew that this was very difficult for her, and by telling her that he was seeing someone didn't make matters any better, "Look, I...I'm sorry. I didn't expect to have my life thrown all haywire and have everything I've ever know be a lie. It's hard for me too," he paused seeing her features soften somewhat, "and I'm sorry that I'm making you feel...put aside, but I need to sort my own things. I need to tell Mai what's happened and find a way to work things out and--"

Suddenly Katara stopped him, her hand silencing him and the look of her eyes darkening scarred him, "Wait," she inched closer, "did you just say Mai?" he nodded, her eyes widened, "Mai is your fiance?" again he nodded.

Katara pulled away, grabbing his arm dragging him into the teashop, "Guys!" she screamed frantically.

Things were beginning to fall into place.

* * *

**He's engaged?! And to Mai?! Say what, say what?? I find that when I just allow the story to write itself, I surprise even myself! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok so I'm not gonna complain on how I only got a review or two, but I would truly love to hear from the hundreds of you who read this story every time it pops up on the updated list of stories. But enough about that. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and the first 5 people who I have never heard from reviews, they will be the ones to receive the next two chapters before I even post them! So enjoy and review!**

* * *

Sokka paced the floor of the teashop as the others sat around exchanging unsure glances back and forth. All but Zuko knew what was going on.

"Ok, so let me get this straight," he began, his tan arm extended outward towards Zuko, "he's dating the woman who tried to steal him away from you," he then flung it over to Katara, "when you were a concubine in the palace and you're," back to Zuko, "telling me that you've been together ever since two years ago, and you say," again to Katara, "that this woman knows him," back to Zuko, "and you think," his finger slid in Katara's direction, "that she is the one who killed him three years ago?"

"Is that what you're telling me?" he asked in a squirrely tone.

Katara nodded and Zuko shook his head.

"Look, that's crazy!" Zuko shot up from his chair.

"Even if what you say is true, Mai loves me and would never kill me!" this was getting ridiculous. First he's really a dead prince brought back to life, now his girlfriend is a psycho killer. What's next?

Katara couldn't believe that he was doubting all that was before him, "How can you say that?" she asked, rising herself to face him head on.

"She was there, in the palace with me over five years ago! She knew who you were and she despised me for receiving your affection," Katara's voice began to grow, "Mai knows who you really are, she knows what you've done, where you come from. She knows who we are," she gestured to everyone in the room, then pointed a finger towards her chest, "and she's the one who sent you out here to kill me," the thought suddenly dawning on her, it was Mai, it had to be, "didn't she?"

Zuko's eye slowly fell downward, his body following suit as he plopped down in the chair, "Look, I just, I can't bring myself to see that Mai is the one who did all this," he looked up at the others that surrounded him, their eyes gleaming with something he couldn't quite place, but it left an eery feeling in his gut, "if you knew her the way I know her, you'd understand."

Unbelievable! How could he not see the truth when it's slapping him right across the face!

* * *

Aang sat there silently observing everything that was being said. He was the peace maker of the group...of the whole world actually and it was his job to settle things, but to get the facts straight first. He needed to talk with Zuko, he needed to fully understand the situation and see if it were possible that this 'Mai' character was some poor unfortunate soul that is being mistaken for the other 'Mai' that Katara has a vendetta with.

Slowly rising he sighed, catching everyone's attention, "I think Zuko and I need to talk," his grey eyes narrowed softly as he looked his fellow comrades in the eyes, "alone, please."

Everyone wanted to argue, everyone wanted to demand that they be present for the conversation but knew that it would be futile to argue with the Avatar. So, begrudgingly they agreed, leaving both Zuko and Aang in the main sector of the teashop, alone.

With a soft smile on his face Aang motioned for Zuko to follow, his voice was calming and steady as he spoke, "Come Zuko, walk with me," it wasn't really a request but more of a demand in a nicer tone that most come in and Zuko knowingly obliged.

* * *

The two entered the streets of Ba Sing Se in silence, walking down the stone pathways as the Earth Kingdom city was coming to life.

Vendors along the street sides opened their shops, their cheerful bright faces and happy voices calling any and all to view their goods. Children running around in their school robes, having a moment or two of fun as the steadily made their way to the school yards. Parents conversing quietly with one another as they walked their rambunctious children to school and the everyday bustle of people flowing about the streets.

It was a beautiful day in Ba Sing Se.

A vendor adjacent of where the two young men had been walking was selling delicious, plump fruits. Many in which caught the young Avatar's eye.

"One mango please," he requested, the vendor bowed humbly as he recognized the blue tipped arrow that ran down Aang's forehead.

"An honor it is to have the Avatar browse at my shop," the vendors voice quivered slightly as he handed the mango over. As Aang handed him his pay, the vendor scrunched his nose and nodded politely, "A gift for you my lord."

With a raised brow Aang nodded, then lead Zuko onward.

He began slicing the fruit in two with his airbending, something he had always found entertaining and began to pull the seeds from the core.

Zuko watched hesitantly as the walked, weaving through the crowd.

"What do you know about me Zuko?" Aang asked softly.

Taken back by his question Zuko summoned all the information he had learned about the young Avatar before speaking, "You were only a boy when your people were attacked and killed. You disappeared when you were 12 never to be seen again for over a hundred years. You were found by two watertribe siblings and trained with great masters for four years. Then at the age of 16 you took down the Fire Lord and restored balance to the world."

Spoken like a book.

Aang sighed as he continued to pluck the seeds from the fruit, "That's good for a summative," he smiled as he glanced over at Zuko, "but let me tell you some things that you won't find in any report, that you won't read in any book."

Zuko slowed down somewhat as he listened to the Avatar speak, "When I was twelve years old, the monks came to me telling me that I was the Avatar," he sighed, his fingers grazing the fruit, soaked in its supple juices, "I was afraid and to be honest, I never wanted to be the Avatar," again his gaze sought out Zuko's face, he could see confusion written all over but he went on.

"I had been raised by Monk Gyatso, he was a great mentor and a father like figure to me. The council believed that I was too attached to him and that our relationship would interfere with my training as the Avatar. So, they were going to separate me from my guardian and it took a toll on me."

He lead Zuko to a small area, backed into several buildings. A fountain with lamps surrounding the outer periphery secluded from the crowds, a place where they could talk.

Both sat down together on the outer edge of the fountain, continuing their talk, "When I heard this, I did the only thing I could think of," he paused, the sheer memory of his betrayal still wrenching a pain in his heart, "I ran away."

Without even thinking, Zuko breathed outwardly, "Why?"

Aang looked at him, then cast his gaze downwards, "Because I thought that if I ran away from my problems, then I wouldn't be haunted by them," he shrugged his shoulders, "but I was wrong."

Taking the Avatar's words incorrectly Zuko snapped backwards, his eyes narrowed, "I'm not running away, I'm just...confused!" he corrected.

Giving him a calming look, Aang to a bite into one half of the mango, it's supple juices leaking slowly from the wound he had inflicted with his teeth, "I never said you were, you are the one who jumped to that conclusion Zuko. Not I."

This made the young firebender feel quite ridiculous. With a deep breath he apologized and asked that Aang continue.

"As I ran away, storm clouds gathered. The monks believed that storm clouds represented hardship and troubled times ahead...and it was true."

There was a bit of silence between them as Aang once again took a bite out of the mango, this time offering Zuko the other half, "Here," who took it with thanks.

"Then one of the most terrifying things happened to me. My bison Appa and I got caught in the storm. The sheer force of it threw Appa out of control and into the ocean," Aang shrugged, "something happened and I was frozen in a block of ice for the next hundred years."

Zuko listened intently as he took a small chunk out of his half of the mango, wiping the juices away as they slowly leaked through the corners of his lips, "I would imagine."

Aang nodded, "Next thing I knew I was waking up to Katara's smiling, yet amazed face as she pulled me from the iceberg one hundred years later. It was only after meeting her and Sokka, who I might add wasn't too fond of me when we first met," Zuko gave him an incredulous look, but Aang nodded with a smile, "it's true! He thought I was some spy from the Fire Nation who happened to be floating around in a chunk of ice...sometimes he isn't all that bright."

Both laughed heartedly at Aang's joke but then the conversation turned serious once more.

"After I had learned everything that had taken place in my absence, I knew I had to put an end to the tyranny that was caused because I was too afraid to face my destiny as the Avatar," Aang gazed out across the way, lifting his hand gently, lighting the candles that sat idle in the lanterns, "if I had accepted my fate, this war would never have happened the way it did and maybe things would be different," he mumbled.

Zuko, for some odd reason couldn't believe what he was hearing from the young Avatar, he needed to set something straight with him, "What? How can you say that?" he demanded.

Aang looked over at him, his grey eyes filled with sorrow, "You're the Avatar and yes you ran away but if you hadn't, perhaps you would have died all those years ago with your people! Destiny brought you here, a hundred years later for a reason, because you were destined to end the war three years ago, not a hundred years ago."

A smile breeched Aang's features, "Thanks," he said softly, Zuko nodded in return.

"I mean, things don't just happen by coincidence, they happen because there is a reason to the madness of destiny. No matter how small or how great, everything falls into place because it was meant to be," suddenly his eyes grew wide and then a smirk splayed across his lips as he glared over at Aang, "you did that on purpose," he jokingly pushed Aang.

It was weird because he felt like he knew him, like he really knew him and messing with him didn't seem so foreign to him at this moment.

Aang merely shrugged his shoulders as he pushed himself off the fountains seating, "You're the one who said it, not me," he extended a hand out to Zuko, "just remember your words to me. Things happen for a reason, though we may not understand the madness to the spirits methods, they have a purpose."

Zuko sighed as he grabbed hold, "Yea, I'm right."

This reply received a small chuckle from Aang, "Yes you are. I told you my story to perhaps better open your eyes to your own situation. Katara says that Mai knew who you were all those years ago, there would be no way for her to forget who you are now. My gut tells me that if its your killer we're after, then I think we've already found her."

This wasn't something Zuko wanted to accept, but if Aang was right, which he was, then why did it feel so wrong?

"But what if she isn't the killer? What if it was someone else?"

Aang shook his head, "I doubt it, but it's possible. A man has many enemies when he turns against his nation for the better of the world."

Zuko gaped at him, then straightened himself out. He read the history about himself...spirits this was going to be weird, and knew that when _he _betrayed his nation there were many who sought for vengance and wished death upon him.

If Mai didn't do it, then who did? And if she did...why?

"Come on, lets head back," Aang called as he began to walk the stretch of the path that lead back out into the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko shook his head slowly, ridding his thoughts from his mind at the moment and followed the Avatar. There was so much to think about and honestly so little time. But one thing was for sure, he needed to apologize to Katara. He hated hurting her, though he had only met her, but the thought made his heart ache with such fright that he didn't want to suffer through such things. But also because, though he only met her last night, he had tailed her for weeks, months even and began to grow on her little by little with each passing day without knowing. It was only after he had come face to face with her, touched her, he connected with her.

And he knew that it was a connection that would last him a lifetime.

* * *

**So what did you think of Aang and Zuko's moment? Tell me what you think. And like I said, if you haven't reviewed and your one of the first five to review, I will send you the next two chapters a week before I post them! So click the button below!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys. For those of you who were the first five to review on either DC or TCP will receive the next two chapters on Monday. There are a few of you who have already received the chapters yesterday so I hope you guys check your inbox's. For those of you who haven't yet received it, there is a reason. My laptop crashed for some unknown reason so yea. You will be getting it on Monday. Sorry about that guys! **

**And then for you other readers, I will be posting the next chapter on Friday of next week! **

**Alright, talk to you guys later!**

**-Turion  
**


	15. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

So, for those of you who I have talked with, great! For those of you that I have not talked with about your two chapter bonus that you get to read before everyone else, well then here we go.

For those of you who have received my email with the story inside, just send me a message saying you got it! But just incase here is the list of people!

The following people from both "The Concubine Princess" and "Death's Calling" were the first five to review!

**_PheonixWing1110,_** _**animezone, shiney32, WriteroftheRevolution, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Diyak, Cerridwen17, Taiyamar, Watercrab and then there is an anonymous who calls themself Asdkf**_.

All of you please send me a message and I will send you the next chapter to "Death's Calling"

Thanks and I hope you all enjoy it...once I send it to you!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: For those of you who have received this chapter due to your quick and inspiring reviews, please go ahead and place what you thought about this chapter on the review page. The second chapter will get sent to you as promised.**

**For those of you who have waited a while for this chapter, I'm sorry! Here it is and hey, tell me what you think and please, enjoy.**

* * *

Katara paced her room above the teashop, all the while concerning herself with the matters Aang and Zuko went off to discuss _alone_. She couldn't understand why Zuko was being so ignorant when the truth was starring him right in the face!

"Ugh! Men!" she shouted as she kicked the small nightstand that rested near her bedside. The structure rattled a bit, not too shaken, but shaken enough to dump her pitcher of water all over the floor, pooling before her feet.

Cursing softly under her breath she called the water up from the floor, then flung it carelessly into the pitcher before storming out her room door and down the hall.

Aang and Zuko had literally walked in the door when Katara began to enter the main room of the teashop. However, upon hearing their distant voices she quickly sucked back into the hall, pressing her ear against the door to hear their muffled conversation.

"Meditation always helps me clear my mind," Aang voiced his opinion, "besides I remember when we trained together, you were the one who said meditation was important for every bender. To have a clouded chi was to endanger yourself and others around you," Katara pressed the door forward slightly to see the two walking further into sight, the light poured down her face in a thin, fine line, "and perhaps when you're done, you should go talk with Katara."

Silence.

Katara's heart dropped at such brutal rejection and knew that everything that had happened had moved way too fast. She knew she couldn't expect him to fall head over heels for her after knowing her but a day, but she didn't think that he would continuously reject her openly.

But then he spoke, "Yea I should," then there was an elongated pause, "but I think it's best to wait until after she's cooled down."

Katara could hear Aang's chuckle and grumbled to herself. She wasn't hot, she was boiling! In the blink of an eye her future was taken from her and then suddenly slapped in her face. Only the man who she is to spend the rest of her life with is flaunting around with some…some whore that hated her from the very moment she had been introduced to her!

Why did life have to be so complex? Why couldn't it be simple and easy?

'Well for one thing Katara, that's not reality only a fantasy or a dream and secondly, everything would be boring!' she mused to herself.

With a heavy sigh she pulled away from the door and found herself climbing back up the stairs towards her room. Aang and Zuko's conversation was nothing more than muffled sounds to her ear until the faintly dissipated.

* * *

She had traveled all night and had been planning on traveling all day except they had arrived way before they had originally thought.

With a placid smirk she snapped the reigns to her eel hound, making a clicking noise with her tongue. The walls of Ba Sing Se were up ahead and she hadn't even eaten lunch yet. She was pleased with their progress and ordered her men in a silent command to follow. They still had yet to enter the city after all.

* * *

After the blow up that occurred earlier in the morning, Sokka and Suki had gone out to do some shopping, trying to raise their spirits…or at least Sokka's somewhat. Suki had told him that things would get better, that Aang was intelligent and would find a way to solve the issue at hand. But she chided him saying that patience was something he needed to rely on with a situation like this.

Grumbling as he perused the vendor stands, Sokka stated, "Patience is a virtue Suki," his hand reaching out at a small decorated pipe, "how much is this?" he asked the vendor, interrupting his and Suki's conversation at the moment.

"Three silver pieces good sir," the merchant replied.

Sokka dug his hand in his pocket, feeling around for the loose coins he carried around and pulled out a hand full.

A disarray mixture was cupped up in his hand; there were silver, gold, bronze and even some Water and Fire Nation currency. He swiveled his finger through the pile until he found three pieces, then handed them over to the merchant before walking away.

"A virtue that I don't have," he finished his sentence.

Suki weaved her arm through his pulling her head to his shoulder as she laughed lightly.

* * *

Zuko had spent a good deal of the morning on the rooftop of the teashop, Aang had accompanied him for a while in meditation before leaving quietly to go and speak with the Earth King.

From early morning to almost evening, Zuko steadied his breath, focused on the sun, the warmth that radiated off it, the rays that showered down evenly across the city and his bare chest. He focused on the wind as it ruffled his loose hair, the murmuring of the city below and the blissful calling of nature all around him that he had truly lost track of time.

When the dreams had first begun, he always found that meditation would calm him, would help him clear his mind enough to basically say that he was delirious and nothing more. But now, it just helped him relax because in all reality he was never crazy, the dreams he had weren't nightmares or things his mind made up. No, they were events, memories of his previous life and somehow, his memories were reaching out to him, telling him to look further…but he didn't know how, or if he could.

If Mai was behind everything then she was an amazing liar but the thought of her betraying him like that…like this, it made his blood boil to a whole other level. When he began thinking about it again, about everything that they had told him, about his conversation he had had with Aang, he realized something. They were all right.

But it was more than that, the fact that everything felt right when he was surrounded by these people, the fact that he felt like he knew them…when in all reality he did, but at the same time he truly didn't.

Needless to say, the entire situation was a confusing matter, but he knew what had to be done. If Mai was the one who did this to him…and Agni forbid she was, it meant that he would have to take her life in order to regain his very essence…and the thought disturbed him, but then again why should it? She was the one who killed him right? So why should he feel such anguish and disturbance when he thought of killing her? It's not like he hasn't killed people before…so why should this be any different?

'Because, you care for her,' a voice in his head chided, 'you would do anything for her. How could you think of killing her?' his eyes opened wide as he gazed around.

"What the?" his torso twisted around allowing him to see behind him, there was no one there. He thought that now he was definitely loosing his mind but at the moment he turned around, he was met with a face that startled him half to death…mainly because he did not expect to see someone there…hovering over him.

"Gahhh!" he practically yelled as he lost balance, leaning backwards.

A cool tan hand shot out, grasping hold of his arm pulling him upwards so that he faced them.

With a quick snatch of his arm he took a deep breath, gazing angrily at the woman before him, "Would you not do that!" he hissed.

A soft chuckle emanated from her lips as her hand came up covering the small smirk she wore.

Zuko scowled as he crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing dangerously now that she was laughing at him, "Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to rid the laughter from her voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Yue's blue orbs slowly narrowed, her laughter died and her aura darkened as she became serious, "I've come because I have learned of the spirit that has rolled the dice in this twisted game of fate my prince," her voice was cool and chilling, much like her element, but a hidden warmth seeped through.

This caught Zuko's attention. His resolve of being angry with her quickly melted away as he uncrossed his arms, leaning towards her a bit more, "Who?"

"The spirits name is –"

"ZUKO!" Suddenly his name was being called from below, bellowing outwardly and reaching his ears. The voice that called it was that of a male and it was not the Avatar. Getting up he gave Yue a pleading, 'Don't Go,' look before peering over the edge of the house to see Sokka standing there, his hands wrapped around his mouth.

"There you are!" he hollered, Zuko waved awkwardly as he glanced back to see Yue still there, a soft look of pain stretching across her beautiful face.

'What's that about?' he thought as he looked back down at Sokka.

"Hey, Katara's made dinner and said that it would be nice if I let you know…so you know," he shrugged his shoulders, then scratched the back of his head…this was really weird, "…dinner's ready now, so uh…yea."

Zuko smirked at the momentary conversation then nodded, "Ok, I'll be right down!" after he dealt with Yue.

But when he turned around, he saw an emptiness that now took the presence of where she sat and he felt his heart drop.

Had he done something?

Cursing under his breath he stood, walking to the spot above his balcony then dropped down, his back to the house and his front facing the city.

"It still hurts," a voice whispered to him.

Again he was taken by surprise and spun around to see Yue standing there, leaning against the wall next to the entrance of his room.

Tears glistened in the moon light, her eyes focusing on something in the afar distance, she licked her lips slowly, her voice quivered, "My heart," her hand reached upwards, stroking the tender flesh above her breasts, "it pounds furiously, but a pain so excruciating wraps around it to where I can hardly breathe," she paused, "it is such a mortal emotion," again she stopped, her hand guided up towards her face, wiping away the tears tenderly.

Zuko's brow furrowed, he tried to think of what she was talking about and then it hit him.

* * *

Flashback:

"And now you're telling me, that Yue, my ex-wife brought you back to life with the help of Agni and to do what? Huh, to do what?" Sokka demanded.

End of Flashback

* * *

After realizing what Sokka had yelled at him, Zuko approached her slowly, "You love him," he whispered.

Yue's eyes rose to meet his own and he knew that though she would deny it, her eyes told him everything.

With a deep sigh she straightened her posture before slipping into his room, sitting in a chair adjacent from the bed, "I did, once," she tried to sound cool and distant, but he knew that it was only a front.

"What happened?" he asked as he lowered himself slowly onto the bed's edge.

Yue crossed one leg over the other, she leaned herself back into the chair and pulled her arms across her chest as she threw her gaze at the balcony, "Death," her eyes turned stone cold as she glanced Zuko's way.

"What?" he asked surprised.

She seemed hesitant, like bringing up the past would tear open a healing wound, when in all reality it never healed, "We share a past prince," she began, "years ago, I was married to the Southern Water Tribes Prince, I was the Princess from the north. With our marriage our tribes were united under one rule," she paused, a soft smile etched across her lips, "we hated each other at first," she shrugged, "but after realizing that we would be stuck with one another for the rest of our lives, we began to learn to love one another."

Zuko merely nodded, wishing to hear the spirit's tale.

"Sokka, Katara's brother is now the leader of the Joined Water Tribes. He was so when he traveled the world with Avatar Aang in order to restore peace and balance to the world."

There was silence.

"Katara and I traveled with them the instant Aang was discovered. We trained him in every possible way we could," she removed some hair from her face, "at the time we taught him combat fighting, which was Sokka's specialty and waterbending which was something Katara and I had mastered at a very young age."

"I see," he stated, trying to let her know that he was listening.

Yue's eyes were the windows to her emotions, from a cold stone blue to a raging oceanic blue she gazed across the room, "It was when we agreed to travel with the Avatar was our fate decided."

Zuko leaned forward slightly, obviously intrigued by this statement, "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

Yue pulled a hand up to her face, her digits tracing her bottom lip before speaking again, "Katara and I were captured one night after a training session with Avatar Aang," she slowed her speech slightly, "we had stayed behind in the river, saying that we needed to wash up and that's when it happened," clearing her throat somewhat she folded her hands in her lap, "all I could remember was hearing the masculine disturbance in the water, the way Katara screamed for me to watch out," she paused, "my own screams as they drowned out everything else and the struggle I made to escape," again there was a slight pause, "but when you are taken by surprise, especially from behind, you don't have much of a fighting chance."

Zuko nodded, "That's true," he leaned backwards somewhat, resting on the palms of his hands as he supported himself upward, "what happened next?"

"We were separated."

* * *

Katara began setting one of the larger tables for dinner. King Kui decided to stay another night with them at the teashop saying that something like this happens only once in a lifetime. He was right of course. Not everyone was deemed worthy by the spirits to be chosen to return to the land of the living.

As she set the plates around the table she could hear Sokka yelling at Zuko who was still apparently in deep meditation on the roof. She sighed as she tried to figure out what she was going to do about 'them.'

Would he even consider being with her if he already had someone else or would he stay well in his ways to push her aside and be with the woman he's loved for the past three years?

She knew that the most important thing to her back then was making him happy as was his wish for her and if being with Mai made him happy then she would set aside the treachery that had befallen them and allow Zuko to choose for himself.

But the idea, the sheer thought of allowing that woman to walk freely, let alone have a pulse made her blood boil. After everything she had done, after everything she had taken away from Katara, it made her absolutely disgusted with the thought that she would be allowed to have Zuko in the end. But, she sighed, if that's what Zuko wants, La forbid, then that's what he shall get.

Once she finally had the places sat, she began brining the food out from the back, setting it around the table for all to graze on. She had the traditional seaprune stew, along with a tossed vegetarian salad, roasted turtleduck and fruit tarts among several other side dishes customary to each nation since they were all gathered around one table.

Happy with where everything was she called to Sokka who was mumbling something outside to Zuko, the called up the stairs to everyone else that was still around. She hadn't seen Aang and Toph come back, but she hoped they would be smart enough to do so before the food got cold.

* * *

Zuko sat there too numb to move, he couldn't believe his own people…well his own sister would do something like that. Let alone the fact that he had a sister that he never knew or remembered for that matter.

"I can't…how could someone," he couldn't find the right words to describe how horrid her death was, but Yue smiled gently all the while.

She rose from her chair, taking a seat next to Zuko, "Zuko, what Azula did was by far one of the worst things a human being could do to another," her hand reached out, gently caressing his own, "but I forgave her."

Zuko was aghast, how could anyone forgive such a monster?!

* * *

"OH KATARA!" Sokka moaned out through mouthful bites.

"This is amazing!" he complimented her cooking…as always.

She thanked him kindly as she sipped the soup from her spoon, before swirling it around in the liquid contained in the bowl. Every now and then she glanced over at Zuko's empty seat, then to the door hoping that at any moment he would walk through and apologize for being late and join them for dinner. Perhaps he was still upset with her for being so hostile over the situation their in…but could he really blame her?

She sighed as she stirred her prunes around the bowl, watching as the small smoky layers above swirled and crossed making intricate designs across the surface.

Ozai saw the way she stared into her bowl and couldn't help but suppress a sigh himself, "The roasted turtleduck is exquisite Katara," Ozai commented, "You've really outdone yourself."

With a beaming smile Katara thanked him as well.

"Yea Katara, even though I don't eat meat, it smells delicious and this salad!" Aang exclaimed, "This salad is wonderful, thanks!"

"No problem Aang, I know you're strict about your diet."

Toph snorted as she chucked bits of fruit tart in her mouth, "It's alright Sugar Queen, but I think I prefer your cooking back in the day," Toph commented, getting a glare from Katara and couple chuckles from the table.

"Always opinionated!" Katara stated.

Toph nodded, "Duh!"

For a moment there was silence, but then the abrupt laughter kicked in all around the table. It was good to laugh, it was good to be surrounded by people who understood you and who knew how to make you laugh when you knew you were about to cry. But as the laughter began to die, something silenced all of them.

A knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Iroh said, slowly rising from his chair.

* * *

Zuko and Yue sat there together in silence, taking in the calming sound of nature just beyond the door. But suddenly, as faint as it was, the sound still reached their ears.

A knock at the door.

Yue turned to him slowly, reaching up with her hand to make him face her once more, "Remember what I've told you and no matter how things may change, never forget who you are," she whispered, kissing him tenderly on the cheek before disappearing.

Zuko sat there, glancing at the vacant seat next to him on the bed before sighing one last time. He rose stretching his limbs then walked from his room, down the hall and down the stairs to join the others for dinner.

* * *

Withered hands reached for the door, moonlight poured into the teashop as it slowly swung open revealing several other familiar faces.

Iroh smiled gently as he found himself wrapped up into a massive hug by his niece Azula, "Oh, what is this?" he asked as he returned the gesture. His eyes scanned the faces of her companions and he saw four familiar faces and one who he didn't recognize but did at the same time.

Azula had matured greatly, no longer was she a flat woman but instead a well rounded and very robust young woman.

Since her last visit she had grown tremendously. Her belly bulged out from beneath her cloak, the dark red fabric of her maternal clothing peeked out towards the world. She was seven months along, shortly after her and Jet's wedding did they conceive and now in three months time would she be a new mother. Her face was glowing beautifully, her golden eyes filled with life and her hair was down, pulled back in a very loose ponytail.

"We thought we'd stop by, especially after hearing the gossip at the palace," Azula murmured softly, looking over her shoulder at the others as her husband came up, grasping her free hand, "and we happened to run into some old friends," she pulled her hand that rested on her swollen belly and pointed towards the others, "you remember Nikko and Jin and we ran into Katara and Sokka's brother Seiran and his friend…" she paused, trying to remember the name he had given her.

"Ensei," he nodded respectfully towards Iroh, who simply smile while nodding his own in acknowledgement.

Azula clicked her tongue as she quickly nodded, "Yes, Ensei."

Iroh was happy to see everyone and welcomed them into his teashop, "Come in, come in," he waved them through the door and pointed over to the lobby where the others were sitting enjoying dinner, "everyone's right over there," he stated.

Seiran broke away from the others, after seeing Katara and Sokka sitting there and immediately went to them as they themselves rose from the table in excitement.

"Seiran!" they called out in excitement.

Before really having the chance to say anything, Seiran found himself being thrown to the floor with two bodies atop him, holding onto him for dear life it seemed. He was taken back by their excitement but soon realized that it had been almost two years since he had last seen his siblings. With a smile he returned the gesture before they stood together laughing and chuckling softly amongst themselves.

Azula and Jet walked hand in hand…well Jet walked; Azula wobbled over towards Ozai and greeted him.

"Azula," Ozai cooed as he took in her glowing appearance, "you look absolutely wonderful," he took her hands in his, kissing her on the cheek before pulling her in for a gentle embrace.

Jet smiled as he watched his wife and father-in-law greet but something stirred in his mind. Cloudiness fogged his eyes as he glanced around the room.

Katara held on to Seiran for a few moments, burying her head deep into his chest, "You've been away for so long brother," she whispered, tears literally pooling in her eyes.

Seiran's heart skipped a beat at the sadness that emitted from her voice, subconsciously he pulled her deeper into the embrace, "I know," he responded shortly, but gently, "I'm sorry."

Watching as his sister and elder brother had their moment, Sokka quietly excused himself and made his way over towards Aang and Nikko who conversed with one another as Toph, Suki and Jin chatted it up.

Iroh conversed with Ensei for a few moments before he politely excused himself from the shop, saying there were matters he needed to tend to and that to tell Seiran to meet him at the usual spot.

Understanding Iroh showed him to the door, stating that it was sad to see him go…though the lad would never truly know the truth behind such words and watched as he walked down the street disappearing into the night.

With a sorrowful sigh, Iroh slowly shut the door to the teashop, murmuring to himself, "When will you two realize we need you," he glanced over at Seiran as he leaned against the door watching the young man smile graciously as he mingled with Katara and the others.

* * *

Zuko trudged down the steps to join the others for dinner. Only after he heard commotion did he slow down his movements even more, until he came to the door where he saw the teashop filled with others that he had never seen before…or wait a minute…he had seen these people before.

He pressed himself up against the door, his face nearing closer to the glass cutout, his breath fogging it somewhat as it tickled the glass' surface.

'Their faces,' he thought to himself, 'I've seen them before.'

As he tried to recall the dreams he had been trapped in, something from behind pushed him with such force that it literally knocked him into the door and out into the lobby of the shop, catching everyone's undivided attention.

* * *

Azula, Seiran, Jet, Nikko and Jin stood there, jaws unhinged and eyes literally falling out of their skulls.

Cursing he shook his head, dusting himself off before glancing at the door to see Yue standing in his wake, a mischievous smile written on her lips. With a smug look he turned his attention away from her to see all eyes on him and suddenly felt very self conscious. He wasn't wearing his shirt.

Stepping towards him Azula held onto her swollen stomach, her heart pounding a million miles an hour, tears welding up in her eyes, "Zuko?" she whispered in disbelief.

He stepped back a bit, but soon recognized her features, her voice, and the way her eyes burned much like his and suddenly memories of her flooded his mind. This…this woman, she was his sister.

"Azula," advancing towards her he reached out, his hand stroking her cheek softly, tears spilled down her face and onto his calloused hand and he watched how she leaned into his touch, he felt as her own hand encompassed his and noticed how all was still and all were watching their interaction.

"Zuko," she smiled, looking up at him before wrapping her arms around him, "I don't care how or why," she buried her face deeper into his bare chest, "I'm just so glad you're here," she began to cry uncontrollably and everyone backed away from the two reunited siblings.

Those who knew of Zuko's memory issue, they stood there baffled beyond all comprehension. Those who saw him for the first time stood there just as equally baffled if not more.

"Oh, Zula," he whispered, so happy to finally see a familiar face.

* * *

**What? What is this? Stay tuned and find out! But please, don't forget to tell me what's going through your mind at this exact moment in time. I love hearing from any and all of you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Alright here is the next chapter. After this one, things are going to get...interesting. I hope you enjoy the calm before the storm...while it lasts!

* * *

**

Katara stood there next to her brother and Ozai, the three contemplated secretly alone how out of all the people Zuko knew, Azula was the one in which his memories remained untouched.

The way he held onto her, like she were to disappear and leave him all alone with people he was still unfamiliar with. The way he whispered in her ear and laughed jokingly as he pulled away from her, his hands still locked on tight with hers.

But the others knew that this fairy tale moment was about to end.

Azula smiled as she looked up at her elder brother, she felt the pad of his thumb slowly run across her cheek bone, drying the tears from her face, sniffling she took his hand in hers, pressing his palm into her swollen belly.

Zuko knelt down, feeling as the child inside his sister's womb kicked and fussed about, he could feel the repetition of the kick and the way the child moved about, he was glowing with happiness, "I can't believe you're pregnant," he whispered, tilting his head upwards somewhat.

"If you press your ear to it, you can hear the baby's heartbeat," Azula cooed.

She watched as Zuko looked up at her then at her swollen stomach then moved in hesitantly towards her stomach, pressing his ear to her body, his hand still caressing her stomach. She could see his eyes widen and the smile that upturned as he looked at her belly once more before pressing his ear to it again.

"The heartbeat is so faint," his voice was raspy. He pulled his head away, his eyes never leaving her stomach, his hand still stroking it tenderly. Suddenly he felt consumed by guilt. He felt an emptiness in his heart as he glanced over at Katara and saw how both of her arms wrapped around her flat stomach and a look of pain and sorrow consumed those beautiful oceanic eyes.

Standing he cuffed one hand behind Azula's head, pulling her in to his chest as his lips grazed her forehead, kissing her tenderly like a brother would a sister, "I'm very happy for you Azula," he stated, "and your husband," he glanced around seeing that she came with more than one man and immediately asked which one he was, "and your husband would be?"

Pulling away, Azula looked up at him in a confused daze, "Jet's my husband," her hand extended out towards the young man, beckoning him to come to her, "do you not remember?" she asked, her eyes scanning his features, calculating what his answer would be.

Zuko looked on at the man who approached him and his sister, hoping that if he could recognize her, he could recognize him…but alas his face was a blur, he couldn't pick him out of a crowd if he had to, "No, I don't," he replied, shaking his head slowly.

Azula pulled away for a moment then reached out, her hand running along the side of his face, "What do you mean Zuko?" Jet now stood next to his wife, his arm wrapping around her backside while his other hand shoved in his pocket.

Shaking his head Zuko sighed, "I don't remember him…" he shrugged his shoulders as he walked away, sitting down at the table seeing how it was going to be a long night, "sorry."

Confused and unable to comprehend what was happening at the moment, Azula turned to Katara hoping that the pleading look in her eyes told her to inform her on what was happening, and so Katara nodded her head towards the table, "Come on," she said softly, wrapping an arm around Azula's shoulder, "we need to talk."

* * *

Everyone gathered round the table, all eyes on Zuko, then occasionally over at Katara as she explained everything to the others that had just arrived. Granted, it was much to take in all at one time but what choice did they have?

After several moments of silence, Sokka finally broke the awkwardness as he tried to say something that would uplift their spirits somewhat, "Hey, I know it looks bad," he glanced over at Zuko, then back at Azula and the others, "but at least he's alive, which if you ask me that's a darn good start," he chuckled softly, getting a hesitant smile from Azula, "and secondly, he remembered who you were, when he didn't know any of us," he glanced around the table, motioning to the other faces that surrounded them, "so I think that that's better than nothing."

Everyone agreed, but there was something that itched everyone's mind, "But why me?" Azula asked bluntly.

"Why not Katara, or father?" she asked, then pointed over to her uncle, "Or even Uncle Iroh? Why does he remember me and no one else?"

This was something no one could answer, because in truth, no one knew how to answer such a question.

Katara reached over towards Azula, placing her hand over hers, "Be happy that he remembers you at all Azula," she flicked a glance over at Zuko, seeing how his eyes were on her, "believe me, it would be far more painful if he didn't."

Again silence fell upon the group, everyone looking down at the table, or casting a glance over at Zuko and Azula, no one truly able to fully believe that this wasn't a dream, that this was truth. But they knew, it was just hard to.

Then, deciding that this was all that would be discussed Aang stood, yawning somewhat to give everyone the signal that it was time for bed, "Well, I think we should get some rest," he looked over at the new arrivers and smiled, "this was a lot to take in at one time, you should sleep on it, then in the morning when you've settled we should talk," he glanced around at everyone, "all of us. There is still so much we need to know, so much that has still yet to be discussed and we need to sort things out and figure out what our next course of action should be."

Everyone muttered in agreement the rose to leave for their rooms…but there was a problem, Iroh cleared his throat, speaking up momentarily, "Rest sounds delightful, but I'm afraid I have nowhere for all of you to sleep…" he paused, looking between Katara and Zuko, both however caught the glimpses and sighed, "if someone could share a room or two?"

Zuko spoke up, "I'll share with Katara," his eyes flickered her way, "that is if it's alright with you," he offered quickly, trying not to rushing things or make things awkward.

All eyes were on Katara, for a moment she was hesitant, but then thought that if they shared a room, perhaps they could get to know one another…all over again and talk things out.

With a simple nod of her head, she responded, "Yea, that's fine with me."

Iroh nodded, "Well that gives Azula and Jet a place, now we need room for Jin and Nikko and Seiran."

Seiran cleared his throat, before speaking, "Actually, I'm staying in town with a friend, so I'm, I'm covered," he shrugged his shoulders, trying to keep his gaze low. He saw the disappointment written on Katara and Sokka's face, but there was truly no room for him here and there were things he had to take care of anyways.

"You could room with Suki and I." Sokka suggested.

Katara nodded, "Yea, or with Zuko and I," she looked over at Zuko and asked, "you wouldn't mind would you?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head, "Not at all," he glanced over at Seiran, watching as he looked between him and Katara and her brother, then let out a depressing sigh.

He approached both of them, pulling them into an embrace, "I would love to stay with either of you, but there are some matters that I have to attend to here in the city," he pulled away, "but I will be back in the morning," he suggested.

Sokka agreed as did Katara, both hugging him again, "You better be here bright and early," Sokka stated.

"Well, I do rise with the sun," he muttered to the both of them.

They all laughed at the joke then pushed him away towards the door, watching as he disappeared behind the wooden barrier.

"Well, now that that's settled, we just need to find a room for Commander Nikko and Jin," Iroh began.

Azula was the first to interject, "Actually, they've been our traveling companions the entire way here, Jet and I wouldn't mind sharing a room off with them while we're here," she stated.

Jin and Nikko both agreed, "We wouldn't mind at all."

And so it was settled.

* * *

After a few hours of conversing, Azula had protested that she needed to rest, the baby kicked and moved with such fury that forced her to retire early. She apologized to everyone, whishing she could chat a bit longer, but she knew that if she didn't go now, she would end up crashing at the table and be unmovable till morning.

"Good night Azula," her father cooed as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek, his hand grazing the child in her womb, "and good night to you my little one," he locked gazes with Jet, shook his hand and tapping him lightly on the shoulder, "good night son," and Jet mumbled softly to him, rubbing the back of his hand as he yawned. It had been a long day for them; they didn't need a long night.

Azula squeezed Jet's hand, giving him a soft smile as they began to head up the stairs, "Goodnight everyone," she called out before they disappeared behind the closed door.

* * *

Zuko sat there watching the doorway long after Azula and Jet had disappeared and merely sighed. His little sister had grown up so much that his pride in her could not be utterly contained. It was funny though, how only a short while ago he thought she was a monster, but after his sudden relapse of memory he truly saw her for all the good she had done and how that one moment of poor judgment had faded after her several attempts to make it up.

As he sat there, watching the door swinging slowly in Azula's wake, the overwhelming feeling of eyes upon him crept into his body. Glancing around he saw Katara at the table, gathering plates in her hands and occasionally she had glanced up his way, the look in her eye was a chilling one.

With a heavy sigh, he walked around the lobby towards her, offering to help her with the cleanup.

"Sure," was all she mumbled before turning away, dishes in hand.

Zuko knew things were never going to get easier, not until he at least did something to prove to her that he would ride this out, that he would do everything to make things right. He just had to figure out what he was going to do with Mai.

Through the hour they worked together in silence. They cleaned the table in an instant, not much food had been left…thanks to Sokka and his bottomless pit he calls his stomach.

Suds floated atop the water, wrapping around her arms at the elbows. Beneath the surface she scrubbed away at the food plaque that caked itself on the surface of the porcelain dishware.

With a semi dampened towel, Zuko dried down the plates as she handed them over, one by one, clean as day.

The silence that rendered them disturbed both of them greatly, but neither knew what to say that would ease the tension. In the end though, they knew that they had to start somewhere.

Katara glanced towards Zuko as she handed him a plate, his fingers brushed against her hand as he took hold and a surge of energy jolted through the both of them, causing Katara to release her grip and Zuko to catch the plate in a most agile manner.

Their gazes locked, his was smoldering and brilliant, hers was timid and distant. Quickly they threw their glances back down at the water or the plate, refraining from questioning what had just happened.

'Like the night at the ball,' Zuko mused.

Katara again stole a quick glance at Zuko, 'It happened again,' she thought, her oceanic eyes gazing down at her hands as they pierced through the water, wrapping tightly around the cloth and dish.

And again there was silence.

They remained this way for the rest of the night. Once they had finished cleaning, Katara and Zuko both walked to the door that lead to the apartments upstairs and with a quick snap of his fingers Zuko killed the lit lanterns within the shop, leaving the lobby consumed by darkness.

When the lights had faded Katara began to make the climb up the stairs, all the while her heart was racing at the thought of her and Zuko sharing the same room together for the first time in years.

* * *

Entering the room, Katara and Zuko stood there just a few inches beyond the doorway, their eyes staring at the bed across the way.

"Uh," Zuko cleared his throat, "I'll sleep over here," he pointed to the space before the balcony doors, "I have a sleeping mat, so," he shrugged before picking up his things and laying them out across the floor.

"Ok," she responded back lightly, gathering her nightgown in her hands before entering the bathing room.

After exiting the washroom, Katara padded lightly across the dimmed room, "You can have the bathroom," she paused, seeing how he sat there on the edge of her bed, waiting patiently, "if you want," she finished slowly.

Zuko looked up at her, a soft smile splaying across his lips, "Thanks."

He rose in a simple manner, gathered a towel and an extra change of clothes before disappearing into the washroom.

Glancing over her shoulder, a brow cocked she thought to herself how that short exchange was a bit weird then went about her business.

Crossing the small distance, Katara opened the doors to the balcony, the fresh air wiping around her timidly. Taking in a deep breath Katara walked further out into the night, her bare feet grazing the dark alabaster stone, the warmth radiating off it like sand on the beach.

With a soft smile she slowly lowered herself downward, crossing her legs and arranging herself in a meditation state.

Ever since she had met Zuko, ever since she had truly begun to see him for who he was, she began meditating. It was something he had drilled into her, not on purpose of course, but it was something they would do together in the early mornings and in the late evenings to relax and calm their wild spirits. It also gave them a few sparring moments with one another when Zuko's schedule would become chaotic and dazed. Ever since the first time she had sat down next to him, she meditated every morning and every evening.

Granted these past few years she was alone, but she continued it none the less. She felt as though while she meditated, he was with her.

"Huhhh," she sighs softly as the cool breeze pans across her face, ruffling her hair like fingers weaving themselves through her locks.

She was so lost in thought, consumed by her meditation that she did not even realize Zuko standing behind her, running a towel over his wet head.

For a few moments he watched as she sat there, meditating alone and though he meditated alone and preferred it that way, he couldn't help but feel the urge to sit down next to her and meditate with her.

After his hair was dried to his satisfaction, Zuko tossed the towel aside before walking out onto the balcony, taking his place next to her.

It was then that she felt his presence.

She smiled as she kept her eyes closed, her thoughts trained on the moon, how it pushed and pulled the waves of the ocean, how it enriched her body with the strength she needed to carry on day by day, night by night and how it was the most beautiful spirit she had ever beheld. How the moon spirit was kind and loving, but also merciless and unyielding.

Yue had come to be a fine spirit, a glorious spirit of the moon.

"We use to do this," she finally spoke, a sigh of relief reached her ears and she couldn't help but sneak a peek over at Zuko, "a long time ago."

Zuko hummed in response, "I know it sounds weird, but when I saw you here meditating by yourself I had the sudden urge to be at your side, to meditate with you," he whispered, "it feels…" he tried to find the word that would best describe what he was feeling exactly, but Katara knew what he was going to say.

"Natural," she stated, not in the form of a question, but in the form of an answer.

Zuko chuckled, "Yea, natural."

Again there was a moment of silence, but something stirred in Zuko's mind, something that ate away at him the moment Azula had shown up at the teashop earlier that night and he couldn't help but ask, hoping for some relief in the sea of confusion.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?" she responded, both still in their meditation stances.

Zuko opened his eyes, slouching his body somewhat as one hand ran through his hair, "Why is it that I remember Azula, but no one else?"

That was a question Katara had begun to ask herself the moment he said Azula's name.

Katara then too opened her eyes, "I don't know," she too then slouched slightly, fidgeting with her fingers, "I wish I could tell you," slowly she glanced over at Zuko with apathetic look on her face, "but I have no answers for you."

Though she wish she did.

She watched as a wave of emotion swept across his features and knew that much tormented him. What could she tell him that would make him feel better? What could she do that would relieve some sort of tension? But nothing came except for calming words.

"Look," she reached over, placing a hand under his chin, directing his face towards hers, "I promise that I will do whatever it is you need me to do," she directed her gaze away from him for a split second, "even if that means backing down," she muttered.

"What?" he asked, subconsciously easing forward towards her.

"If you wish to be with Mai," her eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, but if this was what he wanted, who was she to stop him, "then I will back down. You are free to choose Zuko, you always were."

Only after saying this did she notice how close they were to one another. Quickly she drew back, only to be held in place by his own hand that hand reached up and around, tangling in her hair…how that happened she didn't even know, and soon found his lips crashing down on hers.

She found herself losing all thought. Her other hand came up, roping round his neck and pulling him into her to deepen the kiss.

For a split second she was thrown into reality and pulled away, cursing all the while.

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed kissing him, it was the fact that she couldn't determine whether he was doing this because he wanted to or if he was doing this because he felt like he had to.

Rising she walked brisk fully through balcony doors, glancing over her shoulder momentarily, "Goodnight Zuko," she whispered.

"Goodnight Katara," he replied.

A soft smile grazed both their lips…that wasn't as hard as they thought it would be.

* * *

**Alright, leave me a review! I love to hear what questions you have and any comments you make.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, the second chapter of your Two Chapter Win! Tell me what you think, and please be honest.**

* * *

The sun rose in a placid and hesitant motion, just baring over the eastern boarder of the ocean, its rays grazing the massive vessel as it steamed through the stilled waters.

Aboard, several prisoners laid together, crammed into every nook and cranny available, some even having to lie atop others.

Timid coughs echoed here and there, sniffles and soft tearful sobs reached her ears as she stirred.

Opening her eyes slowly, she squinted them shut before sitting upward, arching her back and running her delicate hand through her long curled tresses. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she figured she woke before dawn, with a slight yawn she began to lay back down allowing slumber to overcome her when she suddenly bolted upright, her eyes scanning her surroundings once more.

Bodies everywhere, ragged and torn clothes clinging to their skimped flesh, the stench of death and decay filled her senses as she took a breath of air.

Skittishly she rose, turning every which way, trying to understand how she had come to be here and where exactly was here? Katara began to panic; her fingers dug into her marred hair as she tried to recall the events last night had held but nothing surfaced that would have lead to something like this…unless.

"ZUKO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sure she had told him that if he wanted to be with Mai that she would back down, but that didn't mean for him to follow through with the crazed idea of killing her?!

Blinded fury filled her veins, her eyes were smoldering with hate and anger. She felt betrayed, she wanted to kill him…but how did he even get her out of the shop without someone noticing? And how did he manage to drag her onto a ship…her eyes wondered around and then it dawned on her, with several other prisoners?

"What's going on?" she questioned out loud, her hands slowly falling from her head, coated in weeks old grease.

Her face curled up in disgust, she felt like she was about to gag but a voice called to her, answering her rhetorical question, "We are prisoners of the Fire Nation," it was frail and weak, but underlying all that, it was strong and bold and it sounded familiar.

Turning slowly she saw a woman curled up in the corner of the cell that she and several others had been clamped into. The dark ragged locks dangled in her face keeping her identity a secret, "Now we march towards our deaths," she muttered, a hint of hatred ever so present in her tone, "to the motherland."

Slowly Katara approached the woman, her eyes remaining on her frail figure, "Who are you?" she asked softly.

Suddenly, green eyes emerged from the mass of hair, a face revealing itself that forced Katara backwards, her breath escaping her lungs at the disbelieving sight, "Jin," her voice quivered as she tried to gain her composer, but it was an attempted failure.

The girl in question looked up at her with confusion written all across her face, she brushed the hair from her eyes to look clearly at the girl before her, "How do you know my name?"

Katara's eyes widened in fear, 'What's happening?' she screamed within her thoughts.

* * *

Zuko rose slowly, his limbs stiffened from a restless night. Looking over his shoulder his eyes grazed over the bare, revealing flesh of the woman who laid at his side, her arm draped across his leg in a delicate manner. With a soft sigh, he slowly eased her arm away from his leg, then swung himself gently over the bed's edge, running his fingers through his shaggy black locks.

The sun was rising quickly and he was still ill prepared to examine the females that were to service his father.

Arching his back he sighed in content before rising, running his fingers roughly around the base of his neck. As he began to prepare for the examination, he couldn't help but go over last night's events.

News had reached the council that the Avatar was spotted near the Serpent's Pass, a treacherous snake winding strip of land linking the shores of the baron desert and Gi Long together in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had sent out several teams to apprehend the Avatar, but they were informed that they had failed at capturing the 16 year old Airbender, but instead had managed to capture two of his waterbending masters. Two women.

His informants had told him, along with the war council that they were being brought to the Fire Nation for questioning and would rot in the Boiling Rock for the remainder of the war.

Zuko flinched at the idea, but had to remind himself that this was war, things happened to the unfortunate and to show compassion is to show weakness. And he would be damned if he showed such emotion's towards two women who were single handedly aiding the Avatar in his quest to destroy the Fire Nation.

"You're up early," a monotone, deadpanned voice called to him as he slipped on his armor.

Glancing over his shoulder he smirked, adjust the breast plate before setting it in place, "On the contrary, you are rising late," he motioned his head towards the sun as he was placing his arm guard on, fastening it in place, "the sun has already risen and look at you Mai," his eyes hungrily roamed over her naked flesh, desire ran through him as he cleared his throat.

"My lord does not have to leave just yet," she smiled, her hand reaching out for him.

With a curl of her finger she beckoned him to come to her, "Come my lord," she cooed, "taste of me and quench your thirst."

* * *

"Aang! Aang come back!" Sokka yelled fiercely as he raced after the young airbender.

Aang who had been running for quite some time finally came to a halt where he waited for an exasperated Sokka, "You don't understand Sokka! They took her! They took Katara away because of me! She was trying to protect me, keep me safe, keep me hidden from them and they took her!" Aang yelled.

Sokka knew better than anyone else what they had done, but he was not about to risk everything his sister had done just because Aang had feelings for her.

"Look you think I don't miss her either? She's my little sister Aang and don't forget that they took Yue with them as well. They have my sister and my wife! But I cannot let you go and throw everything that we have all worked for for the last three years away all because you want to play the hero and barge into the Fire Nation to save my sister!" Sokka's voice elevated.

The young airbender knew that the watertribe warrior was right. But he missed Katara so much, she was everything to him and now he had lost her.

"Your right Sokka," he mumbled, "I'm sorry that I let my emotions get the better of me," he whimpered as he turned back to the night sky, looking up at the moon.

Sokka understood what Aang was going through, but right now Aang was to be kept a secret. No one in the world except for an elite few knew that the Avatar had returned and it was up to him now that Katara was gone to keep him safe until the invasion. Which honestly seemed impossible. The invasion was almost a year away and there was still so much that needed to be done. Aang had already mastered waterbending and earthbending now all he needed to learn was firebending and Tui knows how long that would take!

Placing a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder he too looked up at the moon, "It's ok buddy, it's ok."

Silently they both prayed to the spirits that night asking that they watch over their loved ones and guide them back to them one day, hopefully soon.

* * *

Yue had paced the small cell through all hours of the night. A small window showed her the world beyond the metal casting of the ship, the moonlight poured in, the salty air filled her cell, teasing her.

Her oceanic eyes scanned the heavens, "Why are you doing this?" she demanded, her face peering out the small window up to the moon.

"Has she not suffered enough!" she demanded.

Silence was her only response.

A single tear grazed her cheek, glistening as the moonlight caressed her delicate features, "Has she not suffered enough," her whisper flew to the wind, her white locks blew beautifully round her face and with a soft whimper she breathed, "so it begins."

* * *

**Be honest, you didn't see that coming, did ya? Ok, so let me explain what just happened. If you remember in one of the earlier chapters, it talks about how the one who sold their soul for Zuko's memories control everything he sees, everything he remembers...well this person also took control of time. You will learn who the spirit is...and no it isn't Kho, everyone uses that guy waay too much! But anyways, they have turned back time and are now going to write the past as it should have been, in their eyes and it's up to Katara and Yue(Kinda) to solve Zuko's murder and alter history before it repeats itself. **

**But I haven't told you everything! So do not think you know how this will end. The story itself is going to change vastly from the first go around! So as I said...you didn't see that coming, did you?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Ok, so I know there are some mixed feelings about revisiting the past. But I assure you, that this will be nothing like the "Concubine Princess" tale. It will follow some similar events, but in truth, it is an entirely new tale. It does go to the past, but remember, nothing will be as it was. **

**So please, enjoy as you travel back with the characters to find a past no longer there. A once binding love faded by time and a dark mystery waiting to unfold before your very eyes.  
**

* * *

Katara found herself bound in chains, metal cufflinks that wrapped tightly round her wrists, irritating the skin to the point it was rubbed raw.

She stood, side by side her fellow prisoners. Their faces were marred by dried tears, matted hair whipping violently as the wind whirled around the vessel. The expressions they wore were solemn, uncaring and distant.

Looking towards the heavens Katara could feel the light spray of the salty sea mist that flew up onto the deck as massive waves slammed into the vessel. Cumulous clouds gathered overhead, rumbling with such sunder that even the bravest of soldiers flinched at the loud cackling sound.

Inhaling, Katara could make out the robust fresh air that hinted rain mixed in with the natural salty atmosphere.

A storm was gathering.

* * *

Her eyes hazed over as she stared blankly ahead, prepared for whatever alternate journey awaited her.

"Come on Princess," his voice was harsh and beguiling, she felt firm hands grip her forearms, pulling her up from the corner she had placed herself in. It was dark; her eyes could make nothing out as she felt herself being led through the prison hold of the ship.

Silence breeched her ears; she heard nothing, no one.

'They must be on deck already,' she mused to herself.

In the middle of the night, two guards had entered her cell, binding her hands and feet, while wrapping a blindfold round her eyes. Just like they did the first time.

But unlike the first time this had occurred, Yue's heart remained calm, her mind remained diligent and steady, ticking away as she tried to figure out how to relay a message to Katara before her death and before Katara did something that would ruin this rare and yet painful second chance.

Yue knew that Katara's mind would be swarmed with questions, confusion and pain. She knew that her friend would demand answers and Yue would give them to her…somehow.

As she recalled, the only time her and Katara's paths crossed was shortly after her death. Just thinking of reliving such a painful experience made Yue's blood chill, but she knew she had to endure it. Things had to be the way they were meant to be and she would do everything in power to make sure that would happen.

* * *

The wind whispered in her ear, her flesh prickled lightly at the sudden chill that called her to the east. At first Katara ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach, but when the wind brushed her again, she turned her gaze from the north and saw a woman bound in chains with white flowing locks being led across the deck.

"Yue?" Katara whispered softly, the wind catching it with ease sending it Yue's way.

With a soft and tender smile, Yue, still blindfolded turned her head in Katara's direction and mouthed, "Remember."

This completely puzzled Katara…remember what?

But before Katara could even digest the thought, the guard who held Yue in his arms, called out to the guards that surrounded the prisoners before him, "Listen up! I want all prisoners separated by age and gender!"

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity. Guards began pushing their way through, demanding age after age, throwing men aside and pushing women away. Katara however was plucked from her spot, finding herself standing next to Yue facing north as the commotion behind them continued.

"Stay here," his voice sent sheer chills down Katara's spine as his breath tickled the nape of her neck, "and don't try anything," he snapped.

Katara swallowed hard as she watched him walk into the crowd behind them, the disembodied voices fading away as she stared over at Yue, her eyes searching for something that would tell her if Yue was…well…Yue?

"Starring isn't polite you know," Yue murmured.

Katara was taken back by that, then looked forward once more, "How did you—"

Yue cut her off, knowing they weren't going to have much time to talk sparingly, "Listen to me Katara and heed my words well," she whispered, her face still facing the northern sky, "something has happened, something wonderful," she whispered.

Without thinking, Katara shot off, "How is this in any way wonderful?"

"Think Katara!" Yue snapped, causing Katara to second glance her way.

"This is a second chance for you to do things right! You can save Zuko from a death that was never meant to be!"

Katara shook her head, "I don't understand how this even happened," she began, "and now that it has…I don't even know where to begin. My head is in a haze, I can't remember one thing from the next…" she trailed off.

"Don't," Yue snapped, "things are already different Katara, and they will never be the same. Whoever has done this, whether it be the spirit or the corrupted soul, they have done this for a reason."

And Katara exactly the reason, "They want me to suffer," she whispered.

In the corner of her eye she saw Yue nod, "Exactly."

For a few moments they stood there in silence, Katara gazed angrily at the shoreline as it grew larger, but soon broke the silence, "What do I do?" she asked.

Yue shrugged, "What can you do?"

Katara didn't like it when Yue answered her question with a question, "Yue," she whispered harshly.

"Not now," she whispered suddenly, "when we arrive we will discuss this matter in depth," Katara began to get angry with Yue brushing the matter aside, but suddenly heard the sound of distinct footsteps that made their way over to the two. Katara silenced herself.

A pale hand stretched outward, fingers entwining with the knotted bond of the blindfold, "Welcome to your new home, Princess," the voice sneered softly.

As the cloth was loosened, small particles of light flickered through Yue's closed lids, her eyes adjusting to the light before she dared open them. Once she did, ahead did she see the harbor of the Fire Nation.

Subconsciously she took in a sharp breath, her eyes narrowing as a long faded memory wedged its way to the forefront her mind.

**

* * *

Flashback:**

Tears that she had long ago forbade to fall, fell freely down her trembling cheeks, staining the scaffolds stoned floor. Tears mixed with blood were spread all over the ground, mixed with burnt flesh and torn clothes. Azula was merciless.

Yue had known that she would suffer a fate worse than death but had made a vow to not will out and admit defeat. She would stand strong and proud till the end, which she pleaded would come soon.

Another crack from the whip of fire forced a scream to rip from her throat, the only part of her body that had brutalized had been her back, which by now she was sure that nothing remained of the flesh, but that the tissue and bones could be seen. Her back was stinging wildly, not just from the lick of the whip but also to the rotten disease infested oxygen that was soon wrapping itself round her exposed wounds.

Her eyes looked about through the blur caused by her crying and she could see all their faces. Wicked smiles mixed with fearful stares and apathetic looks reached her and it was at this moment, shortly before her death that she knew these people were not all the same. Not all of them were as wicked and vicious as the one torturing her, not all were as sadistic and twisted as so many in the world believe and for this she was happy. There was hope yet for the Fire Nation.

Another lick of the whip, another scream and more tears. She could handle this no longer, she would beg for death but knew that it would not be granted, "Please," she chocked through her sobs, "please."

Azula stopped, hearing her victim speak out to her, "Please what?" she taunted, grabbing Yue by the hair, she pulled her face to meet hers, "Please what?" her eyes were narrowed dangerously; a hint of sickened pleasure filled them.

"End this," was all she received before dropping Yue's head.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Yue clamped her eyes shut as she balled her fists, "This place," she whispered, her eyes opening softly, gazing out at the harbor as they neared, "holds such painful memories," her eyes flickered towards Katara who simply held her gaze, a grim smile crossed her lips, "but we shall write new memories."

Katara simply nodded. She didn't understand why Yue thought this torment was a blessing in disguise. Yue knew that this was the place that held her death and that if they relived it, she would die once more…she would suffer like before…and yet she thought it was a blessing?

But Katara would not question Yue. Like her, she remembered everything this place held, every moment, every vague memory. She knew what lay beyond the harbor…but the true question was, would things be the same?

"No," Yue stated softly, "they will never be the same," Katara glanced over at her, confusion written on her face.

Had Yue heard her thoughts?

"Yes," again Yue responded, "I can hear you," she smiled, "and I assure you, the past we knew, the lives we lived…they won't be the same," she paused softly before continuing, "even now we are changing the course of our lives."

"I don't—" Katara began but cut herself off before Yue had the opportunity.

Her gaze flickered for a moment then snapped up at Yue's swirling blue gems; "We never saw one another until after…" she trailed off slowly.

Yue nodded, "My death," she replied, "exactly. Now you see, nothing will ever be the same," she saw the conflict slowly seep into Katara's features, but quickly tried to reassure her, "but that does not mean we will never have what we truly want."

The first thing that came to Katara's mind was Yue's life, "And you?" she questioned, "Will you change your fate?"

Her questioned was answered by silence, but Katara knew that Yue did not need to answer, "I see," she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry," Yue responded, "but there are some things that must be."

Katara replied coolly, "I understand."

"We'll be arriving at port soon! Line the prisoners up!"

This was it. They would be arriving in the Fire Nation soon.

Everything was about to change.

* * *

**So please, everyone, be honest and let me know what you think. Tell me how you think all this will end. I would love to hear your theories and see how they may be long the same track as mine or not.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY! READ THIS THING FIRST!!!**

**AN: Ok, so as a note for everyone, because I keep getting asked this question. Yes, our characters have been thrown into the past, the original beginning of "The Concubine Princess" but there are major changes. When revisiting the past, especially after someone has altered it to their own desires, it is never the same. **

**Katara and Yue are the only two who remember anything at the moment. Katara, mainly because the person who seeks revenge wants her to remember, to remember everything she ever had and loved and watch as it is slowly pried from her finger tips. Yue remembers mainly because she was a spirit when she was thrown into the past, and such things do not affect her 'spirituality' in a manner. She still contains the powers of the Moon obviously, just not the whole parting from the physical body to the spiritual body part.**

**Now, as you think, 'this is kind of retarded to be going into the past just to find Zuko's killer,' think more into it. Where did things go wrong? Not just around Zuko's death, but what other things went horribly wrong for Katara and her friends and even Zuko and his family? **

**They have been given a chance to write so many wrongs and to finally have a peace and happiness that was so long yearned for and deserved! So, now that I have revealed that tidbit of info, perhaps you will be able to see it in a new light. **

**Also! Also, this will be nothing like "The Concubine Princess" though the characters will all be here!**

**Now, on with the dang reading! Enjoy, please!

* * *

**

"Take them!" hands gripped their shackled wrists, forcing the metal to clamp down harder than what it had already been before. Two soldiers roughly pulled Katara and Yue before the crowd of prisoners, standing on either side of them as the bridge was lowered onto the wooden deck of the harbor below. Katara watched as a flurry of people flooded out onto the harbor deck below anxiously waiting for the prisoners to be unloaded from the ship.

'This is different,' Katara thought to herself as she watched the crowd below.

Soldiers pushed their way through the civilians below, roughly forcing their way towards the front of the harbor to help with the prisoners.

One man, an old withered man stood between the ship and the crowd, his hands were folded precisely behind his back, his shoulders were square and his back was straight. His aged grey hair was pulled up into a topknot and his voice, his voice was strained and raw, perhaps from years of yelling out orders.

"Unload the prisoners! Divide them by nationality!" he yelled, and it was then that Katara recognized who he was.

"The General," she muttered to herself, watching as he turned round to face the ship, his eyes meeting hers for a single moment.

Katara felt her heart flutter as she recognized him then quickly regulated its natural beat as his eyes fled from her face.

With that single command, the soldiers that had held on to Katara and Yue began to push them roughly down the walk bridge of the ship. As they began to make their way down, Katara could feel their hold on her tighten. The water beneath them called to her, Katara flexed her fingers as she inhaled deeply, focusing on the water, balance of push and pull but refrained from calling the water forth. She could sense Yue's eyes on her and saw only her reflection in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

"Everything will be fine," Yue mouthed quietly before she was shoved aggressively across.

"Keep moving!"

* * *

Iroh paced the elaborate, yet dormant halls impatiently as he waited for his niece and nephew to arrive. His dull golden eyes flickered towards the setting sun every now and then before he would sigh deeply and make another round about through the palace. The ship had arrived an hour ago and still his brother's children were nowhere to be seen!

Running a hand along the nape of his neck Iroh murmured softly, "Agni where are those children?"Soft whispers echoed from the other end of the hall.

Iroh glanced up, his eyes catching sight of two shadowed silhouettes approaching him. Their posture, size, the way they moved as they walked gave them away. His niece and nephew had arrived.

The two youths smiled as they approached but suddenly wiped their smirks from their lips as they saw the agitated look their uncle gave them.

Clearing his throat, Zuko prompted his sister to bow with him, "Forgive our tardiness, Uncle," Zuko slowly rose, Azula following suit, "yes, forgive us Uncle."

Iroh's dull mood quickly melted away as he walked towards his brother's children, "Come, we must be off to inspect your father's gifts!" his arms extended out wrapping round their shoulders, practically dragging them from the palace.

* * *

Katara stood side by side with Jin and Yue. Several other young women had been hand selected from the hundreds that had been thrown in the prison hold of the ship to serve as either servants to the palace, or 'servants' to Fire Lord Ozai and his son, Prince Zuko.

Katara practically cringed as she began to remember the first few nights she had spent with Ozai, how uncomfortable it was…and how she had worked so hard to gain his trust, let alone his love and acceptance. And now, now everything that had shared between one another like father and daughter vanished, in the blink of an eye, quite literally.

It wasn't that Katara was upset with the fact that she had been given a second chance, it was just that she didn't understand why all this was needed for her to find the one responsible for Zuko's death.

But she decided to let the matter go for the moment. The spirits knew what they were doing…or so she thought and for now she wouldn't question their ways…at least not until she and Yue were alone.

* * *

The carriage wobbled here and there, twisting and turning as it followed the downward spiraled pathway. Iroh sat on one side, either side of him bare of company as his niece and nephew sat across from him. Zuko was gazing out the window, calmed and serene for once and Azula sitting there, her leg crossed over the other and her eyes examining her nail bits.

Iroh sighed, he remembered them as children only yesterday and now, now they were grown adults, of age for marrying and producing heirs, grand nieces and nephews for his entertainment in his old age. The palace would be filled with laughter and joy once more…or so he hoped.

It wasn't that when his brother became Fire Lord that the life in the palace was harsh or unpleasant, there just wasn't room for too much fun or laughter, there was always work work work. And in times of war, Iroh understood, but he couldn't help but be eager for the first little one that would roam the halls of the palace, filling it with life once more.

Without looking away from her nails, Azula cooed gently, "So, how many whores do we have to inspect for father and Zuzu here?" her tone hinting some venom.

"A few," Iroh replied, "my brother, your father only needs but a few," he tilted his head towards Zuko, who at the moment wasn't paying attention…especially after his sister called him by his most hated nickname ever, "it's Zuko's harem we need to start building up!" he chuckled.

This however reached Zuko's ear, his cheeks paled as he glanced over at his uncle and sister, his voice quivered slightly as he cleared his throat, "I don't need that many uncle," he addressed.

Azula sneered as she looked up at Iroh, "That's because he has Mai doing the deeds of any common whore," Zuko glared at her as she smirked, but dismissed it when the carriage came to a slow and steady halt.

They had arrived.

"If you'll excuse me," Zuko exited the carriage, "I have to see a man about two prisoners," he bowed before abruptly leaving the two in the carriage.

"Prisoners?" Iroh asked.

Azula merely shrugged as she slid out of the carriage, grooming her hair in the glass of the carriage before stalking over to the harbor where the prisoners had been rounded up, "Let's just get this over with."

Iroh followed suit.

* * *

Zuko quickly stalked away from the carriage, his pace faster than expected but he didn't want to be here longer than necessary. He was given strict orders to bring the two Water Tribe prisoners back to the palace for questioning before he did anything else.

As the crowd parted for him, due to the insignia crown that wrapped round his topknot, Zuko made his way towards the rounded up prisoners with ease.

Calling out, his voice silencing the crowd before him, "General!"

The man in question turned, his face suddenly beaming as the young Prince approached him, "My Prince," he bowed respectfully which was in turn noticed with a slight nod of the Prince's head, "the selection is over there my lord," he began, knowing that Zuko was not truly here for the women per say, but for two women in particular, "the two Water Tribe prisoners have been placed over there as well my lord."

Zuko smirked, "Thank you General."

"You are most welcome, your highness," again he bowed, but received no acknowledgement as Zuko had already turned his back to him and began making his way over to the women.

His eyes immediately sought them out and found them with little trouble. They were the only women amongst the prisoners with skin as exotic and rich as mocha. One with hair white as the blanket snow of the Earth Kingdom and eyes as blue and mystic as the ocean.

They were beautiful specimens, truly they were, but their beauty would not save them.

As he made his way, soldiers murmured his name and bowed, this caught the eye of one of the prisoners, her eyes flickered in his direction before locking gazes with his and he suddenly felt himself halt in his step. But her timid gaze did not hold for long before she cast it towards the earth, her chest heaving with anticipation…or was it fear?

"So," his voice called out as he found himself standing before them, "these are the teachers of the Avatar?"

His eyes scanned over their bodies before he glanced up at a few soldiers, "Interesting," he stated before nodding his head.

That was the first time they had met since this deluded mess began and what a meet it was. It was dark, cold, void of any emotion on his part what so ever and it placed a hint of doubt in Katara's heart. She grunted as she was shoved up behind him, Yue walking in step with her as they were led up a cobble stone path away from the harbor. An elegant carriage, with massive beasts waited for them.

"Your ride, my ladies," Zuko stated.

The soldiers behind them laughed as they took Katara and Yue round the backside of the carriage, revealing ropes.

Katara sighed, "We're to be dragged like dogs," she snapped.

Yue nodded, "Everything will be fine," she tried soothing her friends emotions, but knew that perhaps now was not the right time.

"I don't know what's worse, metal cuffing or flesh grinding rope!" Katara stammered as she wriggled her hand about, the rope literally cutting delicately into her flesh.

"Honestly, that didn't take as long as I thought it would," a sneering voice called as it quickly approached.

'Azula,' Katara thought as she waited to see the Princess round the carriage to reveal her face.

"They already chose from the best, we simply had to narrow it down," another voice called.

'Iroh,' Yue thought tenderly, trying to contain her smile.

"Soldiers do not always have the best of tastes, uncle," Azula snapped.

Suddenly the carriage in front of then shifted in its weight from one side to the other. Iroh and Azula had entered.

"HA!" a bellow was heard, and with a jolting snap, the carriage was off.

* * *

**So, what did you think? After that long explanation and totally different beginning to how they arrived? Let me know please. I know I freaked and confused people, so I need to know if I cleared things up without totally giving away the story in itself. **


	21. Chapter 21

**ALright my friends. So, hopefully I have explained what's happening until I have turned blue in the face...or until my fingers have bled from typing. I hope that you understand now what is happening, and hope that you will enjoy it. Because I promise, it will be nothing like the first. There will be some events that stay the same, but in all truth, nothing will be the same as it once was. So, enough of my babbling, enjoy!**

* * *

The ride back to the palace was tiring and uneventful. The ropes had weathered cuts into the flesh tender flesh of Katara and Yue's wrists, blood staining the small fibers of the rope.

Katara's fingers wrapped around the lengthy strand that was tied to the carriage, hoping to relieve some of the pain that was caused by the pull, alas it did very little.

As they continued to drag behind the carriage, another pulled up beside them filled. Giggles reached their ears, causing both to turn and see who resided in the carriage. Few of the several women giggled hysterically as the conversed with one another, but the faces that Katara and Yue were able to see, were faces that paled from weary traveling and dull green eyes that drooped in sadness. Katara was able to make one of them out as Jin and she knew where they were headed to.

The conversation reached Katara and Yue's ears, those who spoke were loud and obnoxious.

"I hear that the Fire Lord's son and daughter are looking for several new concubines for their father's harem. Apparently three of the previous concubines either died or ran away or their services were no longer needed," one girl sneered. Katara's eyes darted over to Jin as she sat there, glaring out the window. Her eyes widened in fear as the words dripped from the girl's mouth with venom and distain.

Katara lipped something to Jin, hoping she would be able to understand her, "It will be alright, I promise," Jin slowly shook her head in disbelief, this was how Katara knew her message had gotten to her.

"I know! And I am so excited! I heard that they are already selecting girls for Prince Zuko's harem and that he needs at least four other girls," the three giggled at the thought, "he is so handsome!" they laughter roared profusely from the carriage.

'It was terrifying the first time,' Katara mused to herself as she continued to pace behind the carriage, listening to their conversation, 'but now, now it's just annoying!'

"Oh I know!" a voice interjected.

"I hope that we serve him and not his father," another whispered, but Katara could still hear them, "I hear that he beats his women and honestly I think I am far too young for his taste," she muttered.

"He is into the exotic and foreign women," one slurred and Katara glanced up as Jin's already paled face paled even more and her eyes widened to the point that Katara could see the white that surrounded her pupils.

Before any more words were spoken, the carriage containing the girls came to a halt while Katara and Yue's carriage continued down the cobble stone roads. Their words became nothing but blurred murmurs and with a quick glance over her shoulder, Katara saw as Jin leaned out the window of the carriage, her eyes following Katara's fleeting image.

As they slowly continued down the road, Katara could hear the guards barking orders loud enough to reach her own ears, "Alright you! Get out of the carriage!"

Katara sighed deeply as they continued to walk in silence behind the carriage like cattle. This was far more humiliating than the last time!

* * *

The ride was calming, here and there they would hear the occasional whispers and giggles of tawdry girls that past by the carriage. The taunting whispers of the two exotic barbarian women that were tied to the end, being dragged through the streets and then there was the everyday commotion and bustle of everyday life.

Zuko loved taking the path through the market on his way back to the palace. It gave him the chance to see his people, to see what kind of life they lead. It was a liberating experience for him whenever he found himself roaming the streets.

"So, which of the sultry whores are you choosing Zuzu?" Azula snapped, catching his attention.

His golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared her way, "How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me that," he warned, "Zula?"

Her gaze flickered over to him, taking her concentration off her nails once more, "Sorry, Zuko," she sneered.

Zuko hummed snobbishly for a moment before smirking a wicked smirk her way, in such manner it was like a child sticking out it's tongue in defiance, "I accept your must gracious and humble apology," he paused, "Azula."

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle at his niece and nephew from time to time. Most always they got along rather well, but it was when they would trudge up those old childhood names did the fire and lighting come out.

"You two," Iroh warned in a joking matter, "calm yourselves," he stated, feeling as the carriage come to a graceful halt, "we're home."

* * *

The jerking motion of the carriage halted, giving both Katara and Yue a moment of relief. But their small joy was shortly ended as the Prince rounded the carriage, his eyes burning with desire.

But it wasn't a desirable look that Katara was familiar with. No, this was a crazed and deranged gaze, his eyes gave away his emotion for desire, his desire for something not of the flesh, but blood. The look he beheld frightened Katara. This wasn't the Zuko she knew, this was a crazed maniac.

But all the same, she remained silent, her heart thrashing wildly against her ribs. She was afraid. Afraid of what may come to pass, afraid of this alternate version of Zuko, afraid of what may lie beyond the gates of the palace. There were various situations that she began to fear, so many in fact that she couldn't even list them all even if she wanted to. She didn't know what would become of her, but she knew one thing for certain.

This was her destiny. The spirits will this to happen and in doing so allowed her a second chance at life, to fix the mistakes made in a time where error was furthest from all minds. Not only was she to keep Zuko from death, but she was to change the course of history itself…only she didn't even fathom that yet.

Suddenly she felt a flash of heat braze her flesh, causing her to flinch slightly.

Her eyes ran down to her hands, the rope had all but burned away leaving her cuffed in the metal cuff links once more.

"My father wishes to have an audience with you," Zuko stated formally. His hands reaching out, cuffing chains to both Yue and Katara's cuff links, "this way," he motioned before tossing the chains off to two guards.

"Let's go," one murmured as he jerked on Katara's chain. She followed in silence with Yue at her side.

* * *

Katara remembered the first time she had met Ozai. She remembered how distant and cold he was, how his hard stare struck her dead in her steps, how when he was no longer surrounded by his courts, he was a passionate, tender man. She found herself burning with desire…which bothered her, but she would not deny it. When he had tried to take her that first night, though her mind and heart screamed in refusal, her body did not seem to agree. The body wants what the body wants…but she wouldn't give into such nonsense. And she never did…only now, what would he do if she refused? Would he even take her as he tried to before or would he throw her and Yue in the dungeons to await execution?

So many questions with endless possibilities! Would such madness ever end?

As Katara allowed herself to be consumed by her thoughts, she was too far into her mind that she didn't even realize that she stood before the very man her thoughts had wrapped around. Nor did she hear Zuko's soothing voice or the roar of the walled flames as her identity was revealed. She was in a haze on that would soon be broken.

"Katara!" Yue's voice called to her from the void of her mind.

Her eyes fluttered somewhat as they adjusted to the exposure of the dimmed lighting, before she could gasp in horror she felt a hand wrap around her wrist pulling her down to the ground. Gravity helping her all the more while.

Katara glared over at Yue, watching as her slender fingers released their grip around her wrist slithering back towards her head as she bowed knowingly to the man hidden behind the wall of flames.

Her heart began to flutter as she turned her head, picking it up somewhat to meet the cruel and unchanging gaze of the Fire Lord.

'Ozai,' she thought to herself as she quickly dropped her head, burying it into the cool marble floor.

Her heart pounded wildly as she heard muffled conversation, footsteps that echoed from the furthest side of the room, booming louder and louder as they approached.

'He's coming,' she thought to herself, her began pounding louder than before, she felt if she opened her mouth it would have gone tumbling out, revealing how truly scared she was in this moment.

A pale hand reached out, Katara held her breath as it passed over her, reaching out instead for Yue's chin, guiding it up slowly, "What do we have here?" his voice was firm, layered with a velvety tone…just like before, but there was something else, something Katara couldn't quite place.

She listened as he instructed Yue to rise, she could see from the corner of her eye as he ran the pads of his fingers across her cheek, the shivering sensation that emerged from Yue's body at the touch and how he gently brushed back her matted locks.

He sighed, "You must be Princess Yue," he stated, pulling his hand away from her delicate features, it was then Katara felt his eyes upon her.

'Please,' she whispered to herself, feeling as his hand reached downward, grazing over her chocolate locks.

"And this must be…" he trailed off as Katara felt his hand run through her hair, slowly seeking her chin.

When he had lifted her head, their eyes met and Katara felt herself go insane once more. Her body screaming for him, her heart skipping several beats as she saw the desire much unlike Zuko's in his eyes.

Clamping her eyes shut, Katara felt herself being pulled from the floor, she didn't want to go through this again…it caused to much pain for her, awkwardness for each other…and it made her body wish to do crazed things with him when she knowingly did not seek such attentions from him.

Opening her eyes Katara noticed that he continued to stare into her eyes and she felt herself suddenly redden in the face.

"Your name?" he asked gently.

"Katara," she shifted her gaze from his, glancing towards Zuko and Azula, "my lord."

Ozai nodded, taking a step or two back from the two females before him, "What is your title Katara?" he asked, his voice became stern and placid.

Yue already had things sorted out in her own mind. She cleared her throat, urging Katara to remain silent, "My lord," her voice was like soothing waters, calling the Fire Lord to her.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Katara's face.

"Katara is my personal guard," Yue bowed her head, "she is here for my protection."

Ozai chuckled, "For your protection?" he approached Katara, his hand reaching out twirling her locks between his fingers, "What could she possibly do? She looks rather harmless."

Yue smirked, Katara caught her gaze and couldn't help but swallow hard, "Harmless until provoked, my lord."

Katara was baffled. What in Tui's name was Yue doing?!

Ozai's fingers stilled in her hair, she flickered her eyes back to read his features and she could tell that a challenge had been made.

'Oh Tui, help me,' she thought as she felt his rough calloused fingers pull from her locks.

"I see," his broad back turned to her, "very well," he made his way back towards his throne, all the while remaining silent. Katara couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, she couldn't help but feel dread rush through her body when he sat and turned to face her, the façade of a Fire Lord written across his features.

"Princess Yue," his voice boomed loudly, causing a shrilling sensation to travel down Katara's spine, "you are hereby declared an honored guest of the Fire Nation," he bowed his head slightly acknowledging her, "and as for your guard," he paused, Katara could see how his eyes narrowed slightly, she could see the fire dancing off his pupils, "she will be training with our Elite benders. I'm sure they would love to test their skills against a waterbender," it wasn't truly an invitation, more so an order than anything else.

But Katara sighed in relief, at least she was not forced into prostitution as before. But how did he know that she was a waterbender? Before she had hidden her skills well until she had been discovered by Zuko.

Ozai could see Katara's utter confusion and only chuckled as he began, "We know who you are," his voice was calming, but his domineer was terrifying by the way the fire caste shadows across his face, "you are the master waterbenders of the Avatar, are you not?"

Again Yue spoke, "I am my lord," she glanced over at Katara, begging her to remain silent with a single glance, "Katara was merely a sparring partner, nothing more."

"But I heard that it was two waterbending masters that trained the Avatar, another Princess if I stand correct," his brow raised slightly as he eyed Katara once more.

Yue nodded, "Aye my lord, another Princess did in fact teach the Avatar," she paused for a moment, as if stricken with grief her features began to sullen, "Princess Kiara, my lord."

Ozai leaned forward, Zuko and Azula turned to face her, but Iroh merely kept his head bowed, listening to Yue's words.

"Princess Kiara?" Ozai questioned.

Yue nodded, "Yes my lord."

"I have not heard of a Princess Kiara, pretell me what has become of her?"

There was a slight pause in speech, Katara too wanted to know what had happened to this supposed Kiara, but remained silent and vigilant, "She was killed my lord while protecting the Avatar."

Silence.

Katara's eyes slowly traveled across the way, gazing up at Ozai as a complex feature captured his expression, "I see," he trailed off softly.

Again there was silence, but soon such silence was broken when Ozai rose from his throne parting the fire, "As I said before, Princess Yue you are our honored guest. I'm sure that if you were of any meaning to the Avatar, let alone your husband," he now stood before them, Katara fought every urge she had to reach over and slap this arrogant man, but Yue remained still, "they will find a way here," his hand reached out, cupping her chin with his forefinger, "wouldn't you agree?"

Yue remained silent. She knew Sokka would come, for she had already seen it, lived it. But he would come too late. And it was fine with her. Her destiny lied elsewhere amongst the heavens, for now she would be here to help Katara in any way that she could…even if it meant dealing with this wretched man.

"I assure you my lord, they will come."

Katara swallowed hard. Last time her brother had come, Zuko had proposed to her then forced her from his nation in order to protect her. She sighed softly, hoping that it would go unnoticed.

"Well, until then, please make yourself at home, Princess," his voice dripped with distain as he spoke to Yue, but Katara knew that somewhere, deep inside of him was a loving, caring man…she just had to figure out what it would take now to reveal that side of him.

Yue cast her gaze to the floor, bowing simply before Ozai brushed past her, his hand caressing Katara's back as he passed by, "You as well, Katara."

A chill whirled down her spine, "Oh La!" she whispered harshly under her breath.

It didn't seem like much had changed when it came to his intentions. But she knew that if she was able to hold him off before, she could hold him off now.

And with that, Ozai had left them, whispering off orders to his children before leaving.

* * *

Both siblings looked at one another before glancing at Katara and Yue, disgust and agitation written across their faces. How their eyes slowly examined each of the girls from head to toe and for some reason Katara felt naked.

Azula yawned as she made her way over towards Yue, "Come on," her hands lashed out at the cufflinks round Yue's wrists, "you wreak," her nose scrunched up in disgust as she pulled Yue along.

Katara's heart began to hammer, what about her?!

Suddenly a hand shot out, grazing her shoulder. She could feel the pads digging into her flesh and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise, "Let's go," it was Zuko.

* * *

He lead her down a corridor that she had taken many a times while here. He was taking her to the barracks where the elite soldiers stayed, where they trained and she couldn't help but praise La, 'So much better than being a concubine!'

Though she had been kept away from prostitution, she couldn't help but fear for Yue. What was to become of her?

"This is where you'll be staying," Zuko's voice called to her, pulling her from her thoughts, "if you try anything they will be given orders to not hesitate killing you," his fingers dug deeper into her tender flesh at the nape of her neck, his eyes narrowed as he voiced his threat.

Katara merely nodded, wincing slightly at the pain, "I understand."

"Good," his grip slackened as he proceeded to lead her into the barracks where he began introducing her to the men.

With every beginning there is an ending, where there is an ending, a new beginning awaits. Katara knew this was her new beginning, a second chance at making things right and the opportunity to finally put an end to her suffering.

* * *

**So, what do you think? A tad bit different yes? Trust me, it does get better and the pace will pick up...just not on the romance for a bit. So, please leave your comments, I love hearing such diverse conversation!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Ok, so here is the next chapter. It's once again one of those move along chapters, but it has purpose, it has substance and there are things that you don't want to miss out on. I hope you enjoy and please, keep on lettin me know how your feeling about this story.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had been thrown back into this alternate universe. Two weeks since she had seen Yue. Two weeks since she had seen him.

Her heart throbbed, it pined for him. It pined for things to be as they once were. She wanted to be able to fall under some delusion that this was merely a horrid nightmare, one that she would wake from sooner or later. And oh how she begged it to be sooner. But her hope was crushed, every time she woke to the same elaborate painted ceiling in her barracks.

Nikko had told her that when the Elite Benders had been first organized, they gathered together, depicting their world in a mural for generations after them to see what it was like to live amongst the dragons. To see what life was like when the first Elites walked through these rooms.

She had been told that when the Elite Benders had first come to be, it was because they were the only ones who could conquer dragons, they were the only ones who could horn the white flame. The purest of fire. The flame of truth and justice. It was said that the dragons wielded their gifts and knowledge of fire to the Elite Benders after being conquered, to better help the humans understand their gift.

But one by one, dragons began to slowly die off. Hunting dragons became an extravagant sport and anyone who was able to slay a dragon, would be given the honorary title, 'Dragon.'

This had caused friction with the Elite Benders and their masters. The Elite threatened to break away from the Fire Nation entirely. They said that to kill a master of their element, was like killing one of them, it was like killing the very essence of the Fire Nation.

So the hunting for the dragon's seized.

'Who knew such a small number could make a nation bow at their feet,' Katara had thought when she had discussed the history of the Elite Benders with Nikko.

After her official meeting with Ozai, when Zuko had taken her to the barracks, she found some relief that Commander, nay, General Nikko was still around. That he still had that enigma personality about him. He wasn't one to judge, he was the type that slowly grew to know you, then grew on you immediately. He was one of Katara's closest friends other than Jin and Zuko when she had been at the palace before.

And she was ever grateful that he saw her as an equal opponent and not just as a woman.

But there were others here, in these walls that she began to understand and get accustomed to. Tyre was like her brother Seiran in so many ways. He was strong and independent, funny and charming when he needed to be, but serious and deadly. Always analyzing situations, screening every person that brushed past him, and always prepared for anything.

He was also an amazing firebender. His control and passion for bending took Katara's breath away. Every time she watched him, she felt like she was seeing a mirrored image of herself bending the water.

Once, he caught her watching him. His shirtless torso glistened with beads of sweat that had accumulated during his practice. Firm toned muscles rippled beneath the tight flesh of his body, causing Katara's face to heat up some. His dark black locks were pulled back in a mere ponytail, swaying which way as he moved gracefully about the training grounds. He was elegant and precise. Flexible, yet rigid.

It was only after she had watched him after a few mornings did he finally catch sight of her watching him. It was then that Katara had been officially embarrassed. Not for watching him, no, but for getting caught watching him. And it wasn't only Tyre that had caught her, Nikko had snuck up on her as she perched herself beneath the shade of a plum tree, watching silently.

She had never felt her face flush then heat up like the sun before. If she had, the moment she was caught by two men, only made her forget.

It was after that that she and Tyre had become quite close in the last two weeks. He seemed genuinely interested in the poles. Always asking questions on how it was like growing up in the Water Tribes. What it was like to penguin sled. If she had ever seen the celestial lights. An array of topics had come up in their conversations and she thoroughly enjoyed them.

Tyre and Nikko she had come to learn were cousins. One serving under the other. She thought that would cause friction between the two, seeing how she knew it would cause tension between her and Sokka. But the two merely shrugged it off, saying that it was how fate had placed them and that they were fine with it. She began to grow on this alternate life.

There were no worries of being taken by men she did not wish to bed, no horrors of her bending being ripped from her body by mere herbs. No pressures of the courts. This was a blissful way of being kept prisoner…and at times she forgot that's what she was…even at times she had forgotten why she was here in the first place.

But her nightmares only reminded her constantly. Every now and then she would wake, screaming, shaking violently with sweat gathering at her brow and it would always be the same one.

The day she held Zuko's dead corpse in her arms. The day that had changed her life, forever.

And tonight, it happened again. She woke, startled and discombobulated. Her dark locks that had fallen from her bun, stuck to her sweat soaked forehead. Her breathing staggered for several moments before falling back into its normal paced routine.

Her body shook wearily; the heat of the bunker was killing her. She needed air.

Slowly she pried the sweat soaked sheets from her body, slid easily off the bed and quietly crept across the creaking wooden floor, trying to not wake a soul.

The wind howled softly, rustling the leaves of the trees. The sound of natures symphony helped her relax somewhat.

She leaned her body against the wall of the barracks, feeling how the alabaster adapted to the weather. When the sun would rise, it would capture its warmth, keeping the building cool in the day, warm at night. But what was funny was that the stones would be heated in the sun and at night would be cool like water to chapped lips. Refreshing.

A shiver went down her spine as she slowly slid down the wall, her butt coming in contact with the earth. She wiggled her toes around in the loose dirt, drawing the stars and the moon, writing names and sketching creatures from her homeland.

After several moments a sigh escaped her lips. She watched as the cool breeze ruffled her baggy silk pants, watched as her skin prickled with tiny bumps and smiled as she heard a soft howl in the distance. The moon was full. She could feel its energy surging through her. She could feel the water, yards away, pulling her towards it, begging for her presence. But she denied it.

Sighing once more she rose, dusting off her backside from the dirt and decided that it was time to go back in.

As her hands wrapped around the handle, something in the distance startled her.

A bright flash of lighting coming from the arena startled her. The cackling sound that erupted, echoing all around her caused her heart to skip a beat or two.

'What is that?' she thought to herself, her fingers loosely falling from the handle as she pivoted around, walking silently towards the pulsing stream of light.

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep.

A nightmare had startled him from his sleep.

All he could remember was a searing pain pierce through his midback, ripping through his flesh and disrupting his eternal organs. He could feel pain snatch hold of his heart, he could hear his pulse slowly fading and he heard a soft whisper, 'I'm sorry Zuko,' breach his train of thought.

Then he saw nothing but darkness. He heard nothing but sorrowful sobs and wretched screams. Heat licked at his body, but it did not burn. It felt so close, yet it was so far away. He could feel two arms wrap around him like water wrapped around him as he would submerge into a tub. The feeling of delicate hairs swaying about his face and the sound of a frantic heartbeat filled his ears. But it was not his own…it belonged to another…but whom?

This was what woke him. A nightmare caused by spirits knows what, but the feeling he felt afterward, like he had lived through it bored into his mind. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but it bothered him greatly.

As fire erupted from his fists, he couldn't help but think back on the dream, the nightmare that haunted him.

He died in his dream. He was murdered and left to die, only to be found by someone who mourned for him.

But the question was, who murdered him in this nightmare and who was the woman that mourned over him?

Such trivial questions for a dream. But he couldn't help but shake at the feeling that this had happened. It felt so real to him that caused his heart to sunder to such ideas.

What sort of spiritual trickery was this? Was it a vision of his future? His fate?

* * *

**What is zis? Tell me what you think guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Alright, I know this is short...I should have attached it to the last chapter but for some reason my retarded brain went against it! But, this is yet again another filler chapter. Leaving you with some satisfaction I hope. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Your reviews have been uplifting and inspiring and I just wanted to say thanks!**

**So, enough of my babbling, on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

Fire, as pure as any snow she had ever seen, as bright as any light she had ever witnessed, blazed against the ground, spiraling upward in several directions. Shadows reached for the sky, casting a gloom across the face of the bender. Black shaggy hair flared at the intensity, flowing dramatically before fizzling down, swaying in the wind around the bender's face.

Katara leaned outward, her eyes scanning the arena. The bender had their back to her, but she could tell it was a male.

His bare back glistened in the moonlight. She watched as his shoulder blades moved in a flurried motion beneath his skin, rippling downward. The flesh tightened round his rib cage with every breath he took. He was breathing heavily, as if there was something weighing down on his shoulders. Frustration rolled off him in waves, practically knocking Katara from her hidden spot.

Suddenly he roared, lifting his head towards the sky, with fire spewing from his mouth.

She couldn't help but slip from sight, pressing her back firmly against the alabaster column, listening intently as the sudden roar of the flames slowly began to die down.

Her heart began to thud as she heard footsteps approaching. He was coming towards her!

What should she do? Run, face him? Who was he and why was he out here this late bending? She didn't know what to do, so she decided to glue herself to the spot, hoping that he would overlook her on his way out.

Alas that didn't happen. The footsteps halted as if sensing her presence and she couldn't help but press herself further into column.

"If you're going to just stand there, the least you could do is get me a towel," a voice snarled, admittedly meant for her, "now."

It was Zuko. His voice was low and rugged; she could never forget it, even if she wanted to.

Slowly she poked out from behind the column, a soft blush grazing her cheeks, "Sorry I—w"

"Why were you watching me?" He cut her off, walking past her in a rather trepidatious walk.

Katara blinked, caught off guard by his sudden curious hostility. Turning on her heal she followed him, "I couldn't sleep," she merely stated knowing that this wasn't the exact answer he wanted.

She watched as he reached out for a towel that hung loosely on a peg in the covered corridor of the stadium, just before the opening of the mouth. He ran it across his face, ridding the sweat that had made residence there across his brow, and then slowly wiped his neck from top to base before working on his torso.

"Well, that explains why you're up," he stated, the towel working on his abs, Katara's eyes glued to his hand, "but not why you were watching me."

She blinked once more, her eyes slowly rising up to meet his and she couldn't help the lustful twinge that fled through her body, "I saw flashes of light, heard noises that caught my attention. I thought I was the only one awake other than the night guard," her shoulders rose and fell in a simple shrug before she cast her gaze off to the side, trying not to look at him as he finished cleaning himself.

* * *

Zuko nodded.

His eyes grazed over her body, baggy loose pants nestled just beneath her navel, black wrappings binding her breasts, confining them tightly. Her stomach was toned to perfection; her dark lush skin glistened in the moonlight. Those dark curls that he had first seen, ragged and marred, now were plush and clean, curled and volumed, confined in a messed bun.

She was a stunning creature and her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, but perhaps that was because they were so foreign to him.

'What are you thinking?' he snapped at himself, trying to regain his composure.

With a grunt he glanced her way, tossing the towel back onto the hook, "You shouldn't wonder the grounds at night," he tried covering his admiration of her body with his deep, commanding voice, "get back to your quarters."

She nodded, brushing past him in a flurried motion that when she past, her bare shoulder brushed against his, sending a startling electric surge through his body.

But before he could question it, let alone gaze at her, she was gone.

'What was that?' he thought.

* * *

**As I said, short and fillery but it also gave you some Zutara! Which this chapter will be the beginning to their progressive relationship!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Alright, so I wrote this chapter on like two hours of sleep...bear with me! I hope you enjoy it! After this chapter, things will begin to roll. I promise!**

* * *

She couldn't sleep. After her first encounter with Zuko, her mind was left reeling. The jolt of sudden energy that filled her body at the slightest brush of flesh, the way his eyes smoldered her…and the way his voice, filled with distain and hatred.

It had sent chills down her spine when she thought of Zuko and his hatred…especially when it was reeled towards her. She wouldn't be able to bare it, at all. She had to get close to him, she had to know him.

She watched as the sun bathed the walls of the barracks through the timid windows. The early morning yawns, sounds of bones cracking and popping into place and the blissful sighs that would follow. Katara couldn't help but smile as she watched the men rise, walking groggily in their training attire out the door and for the arena. To rise with the sun was defiantly a firebender thing.

Hours had passed and some of the Elite had returned, fully charged and ready for another day in the Fire Nation.

Katara still sat there on her cot, her knees pulled up to her chest, her dark rich chocolate locks still confined in the messy bun. She watched as one by one, the Elite members strode in, drying of their glistening chests, muttering words to one another about something here and there and then leaving for a day of work.

As she sat there, consumed in her concentration, she didn't seem to notice a bare-chested, recently bathed Tyre approaching her. His hands wringing a towel round his dark locks, ridding any remaining water.

"Someone was up late last night," he muttered, sitting down at the edge of Katara's cot.

She could feel the dip in the bed, her eyes slowly panned towards the figure that sat before her and recognized him immediately, "Good morning, Tyre," she cooed mockingly.

His lips curled into a smile, "Good morning to you as well," his locks were now stringy and damp, "so tell me," he grunted, leaning towards her a bit, "what were you doing up so late."

He watched as Katara's eyes widened, then slacken some as she looked round the room.

With a shrug of her shoulders she stated, "I couldn't sleep, that's all."

Tyre nodded, "Right," his voice was gentle and inviting, he reminded her much of Seiran and she couldn't help but wonder where her elder brother was at that moment.

But Tyre's voice called her back from her thoughts, "So, when you can't sleep, you decide to go spying on the Prince?"

Katara's gaze snapped to his, her face began to flush at his words. How did he know that she had run into Zuko?

"How did you—k," she started, but Tyre cut her off.

"I guard the Prince Katara, I shadow his every move," his eyes narrowed, a smirk formed on his lips, "and I will tell you, it was rather entertaining to see you blush wildly at seeing him _shirtless_," he exaggerated the last word, making Katara blush slightly.

She shook her head, "I didn't blush," her hand swatted at him playfully, "besides, I see bare-chested men all the time!"

Tyre merely nodded wearing that smug, 'yea oook,' look on his face, causing Katara to snatch her pillow from behind and smack him with it.

"Shut up!" she commanded, as she brought the pillow down, but of course Tyre stopped it, his hand clutching it before pulling it away in one pull.

His eyes glistened, "I didn't say anything Tara," for the first time since they had met, since they had grown close, he called her by the nick name that Zuko had given her long ago. She couldn't help the surging pang of pain that coursed through her heart as she remembered those fond memories from long ago.

Tyre gazed at her, seeing a flash of pain and frustration cross her features and he couldn't help but think that he said something that hurt her. But for the life of him he couldn't figure what.

"Tara?" he asked, his calloused hand reached out, grazing her bare forearm.

His hand was so warm, it pulsed a comforting heat into her body and she couldn't help but look up with a saddened smile, "I'm fine," she assured him, "I promise."

Tyre merely nodded before pulling his hand back, brushing the pillow that rested in his lap with his finger tips. Silence fell between them for a few short moments before he broke the silence once more.

"Come on, we've got rounds to do," he stood, chucking the pillow at the unaware waterbender, catching her right in the face.

Her muffled cry of awareness caused him to laugh before walking away, muttering, "Hurry up! We need to escort the concubines on their walk of the palace city!"

She pulled the pillow from her face, her brow scrunched slightly, "I'm coming," she muttered as she pulled herself from the bed and in a fluid motion threw the pillow at Tyre, clocking him in the back of the head.

He spun on his heel, his eyes narrowing, "You dare hit a superior officer while his back be turned?"

For a moment the barracks went silent, eyes leering between the two as they stood on either end of the long striped floor.

Suddenly they both began laughing; Tyre threw the pillow back her way before telling her, "Get around. Concubines are inpatient."

Katara nodded as she caught the pillow, tossing it carelessly on her cot.

* * *

Zuko meditated for several hours, far before the sun even rose. He couldn't help but think about that girl he encountered last night. For some reason, ever since they brushed against one another, he couldn't seem to rid her from his mind.

He tried drowning her out as he had his way with Mai, but for some startling reason, long black tresses suddenly became rich brown curls fisted between his palms. Pale flesh, like that of a porcelain doll phased into that dark ebony, making her an exotic beauty. Golden orbs like the sun slowly transferred into narrowed pools like the raging ocean and he couldn't help but find satisfaction in this.

Her fragile body became strong and fierce, toned in all the right places but still giving her the edgy look of a lady. He wanted to call out her name, but couldn't find the will, nay the words to put it into action.

He was dreaming of a woman that he didn't even know her name.

So, as he sat there meditating, he tried drowning out his visions of her naked flesh, tried to push them beyond the horizon but came to the conclusion that he couldn't. Even after hours and hours he couldn't do it and it drove him insane. One small ounce of contact and this was what happened to him! He was pathetic! He could not and would not allow some barbarian get the best of him. He couldn't.

His hands slowly began to wedge between the hairs of his head, running perfect grooves into his shaggy locks as he tried to regain his composure. He had to go out with Mai and the other concubines of his harem. But in all truth, he would rather bash his head against a wall rather than suffer at the hands of whores and their shopoholic ways.

With an audible sigh he rose, stretching out his limbs before entering his quarters to prepare.

* * *

Katara and Tyre, along with a few other Elite members stood there at the palace gates, waiting patiently for the 'ladies of the night' to join them.

Katara couldn't help but sigh as she adjusted her uniform, practically drowning in her own sweat from the heat, "Why do we need to be fully suited?" her voice strained as if an invisible force was choking the life from her.

Tyre chuckled softly before answering, "We are in times of war. When escorting a member of the Royal Family, we are to be fully armored. In case such events should occur that we should shield them from danger…" he shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at Katara's confused look.

"Royal Family member," she questioned, "I thought we were escorting concubines."

Tyre nodded, "Yes, but the Prince escorts his ladies as well. That is why we are here, but also to make sure that none of them try to make a run for it."

Katara nodded. A chill went down her spine. Now that she was no longer a suffering woman in a whore house, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Here she was on the other side, receiving perhaps better treatment then these women and not once did she stop to think about that.

"Have concubines tried running before?" she asked.

He nodded.

She remembered when she ran from Zuko but only made it to the bluff where the Fire Lilies grew. That day was a blessed day, but it was also a turning point in her relationship with Zuko. She wondered if they would ever have that same undying, unsparing love as they did before.

Suddenly an elbow nudged her in the rib cage, her glare flared over towards Tyre and she noted that his naturally charming features were covered by the regal manner of that of a soldier. Starring straight ahead she noted what he had been looking at.

Prince Zuko and his 'Ladies of the Night'

* * *

**So what did you think guys?**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next should be posted soon!**

* * *

He tried to remain calm. The surging nerves that had twisted inside his gut suddenly became active. He didn't want to escort the concubines around the palace city today, especially with that Water Tribeswoman there.

It was the exact moment that he laid eyes on her that he knew this was going to be an interesting day…let alone an awkward one at that.

With a deep sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose before straightening his shoulders, "Ladies," he called them to walk with him, "shall we?"

The flustered giggles and soft whispers mulled into a blurred buzz in his ears as his eyes scanned up and down the water tribeswoman that stood before him, next to his personal guard.

His eyes narrowed some as he saw the two conversing, how the light shade of pink rosined her cheeks and how a bashful appearance befell upon them both. But the moment Tyre had caught sight of him; Zuko noted that his guard straightened up right away.

He couldn't help but feel a surge of jealously course through his veins. Why? Well he didn't understand that factor. All he knew was that he couldn't help but wish to push Tyre off the side of the cliff, or burn his eyes from his skull. It was a rather horrid feeling, how a woman could make a man feel and vise versa. And he didn't even know this woman!

But there was something about her, something that seemed eerily familiar. He couldn't quite place a finger on it, but he felt some form of connection between them.

'I have to know her,' he mused as he and his concubines approached.

Suddenly a slender hand slid into the groove of his arm, wrapping delicately round his arm, "It's a lovely day is it not your majesty?" a cool voice swept across his ears.

He suddenly felt a dizziness fall upon him and found himself leaning on the concubine for support.

'What is her name?' he thought as he glanced down at the slender figure beneath him. Golden iris's stared up at him innocently, rimmed with a hazelwood green.

"Beautiful," he murmured, he watched as her eyes slowly dipped as she gave a bashful chuckle.

"Thank you, my lord," her eyes slowly rose back up towards his face in a seductive motion, sending sensations through his body.

Suddenly the dizziness that had befallen him went away. He found his head no longer clouded and his body no longer limp and heavy.

'That was weird,' he thought.

His eyes glanced upward and he could see his guards approaching with haste, concerned looks evidently present. But he held up his hand, assuring them he was alright.

"I'm fine," he stated, "just had a faint spell is all," his eyes swept over to the Water Tribeswoman's face to see if any concern stilled her features and much to his amusement her face was revealing of such emotions.

He couldn't help but smirk at this…but why was he smirking?

* * *

Katara stood firmly next to Tyre, watching as Zuko approached with several concubines trailing behind him. She watched as one bolded to touch him, to slip her arm around his and snuggle up to him.

This made her blood boil. She hated seeing such things but she couldn't exactly rush over and say, 'Hey! Get your hands off him!' without probable cause…well, probable cause that would make a lick of sense.

Instead she just stood there, rigid and void of all emotion watching as Zuko glanced down, a smile breeching his lips, while she stood wishing, no begging that it was her instead.

But then something happened. He collapsed slightly on the young concubine! Katara couldn't help herself, she suddenly bolted from her position, Tyre and the others following suit.

But before they could reach him, before they could question what happened, Zuko propped himself up just fine, shaking his hand at them.

"I'm fine," he cooed.

'He's fine?!' Katara couldn't help but look panic stricken. But she tried to regain her composure. Only after her eyes slowly rose to meet his did she see the smirk plastered on his face, his eyes already on her.

'What is he smirking for?' she thought. She couldn't help but wonder if he did it on purpose or if he truly had a 'fainting spell' as he put it.

But then she couldn't help but gaze over at the young concubine on his sleeve. She knew her, she had ridden with her to the palace the first go around of this…but she couldn't remember her name.

But the way the concubine glared back at Katara made her weary.

"Come, we are wasting a beautiful morning," Zuko instructed, his hand patting the top of the young concubine's before giving a sly smile Katara's way.

She couldn't help but be flattered that he was already noticing her, but then again thought it was weird that he was showing interest at such an early stage. It had only been two weeks for La's sake!

And yet, it seemed like two weeks too long.

For a moment she seemed in a haze as Zuko and the concubines began to stroll past her and the guards. But as always, there was someone who dragged her from her thoughts.

"Let's go Tara," Tyre's breath tickled her ear, she couldn't help the blush that over came her as she turned flustered somewhat.

She blinked rapidly, clearing her throat momentarily, "Oh! Right," she nodded before brushing past him, following the Prince and his ladies.

* * *

They had walked around for hours. Katara had never taken a tour of the palace city before…well at least not this long of a tour!

Every shop they passed, the concubines would squeal in excitement, gazing pleadingly over at Zuko as if he would actually buy them trinkets.

And much to Katara's surprise, he did! The one who clung to him the entire time, Katara would often see her squeeze his arm gently, then blush and cast her gaze afar as if embarrassed.

She watched as Zuko would smile down at her, curious as to why she would turn her gaze and merely continued onward, patting her hand every now and then.

Katara couldn't help but feel jealous, watching as the love of her life flirted carelessly with another woman! But it wasn't his fault. He didn't know of anything, let alone her feelings for him. But she would be damned if she let her feelings go unnoticed for long.

* * *

After several hours of walking they stopped at a small boutique shop, jewelry and trinkets galore. Katara stood back near Tyre for several minutes, watching as the women began grazing over the various items. Giggling as they held necklaces up to one another's throat, or sliding rings on their fingers and pampering off their decorated hands.

"Are they almost finished?" the words slurred from her lips subconsciously.

In a dart, she slapped her hand over her mouth, shooting a glare at Tyre as he merely chuckled.

"Not even close," he whispered.

Katara muffled a response through her hand, her brow knitting as she spoke, "Noof doumn het?"

Tyre couldn't help but laugh.

Reaching forward, his fingers curled round her own, pulling her hand from her mouth, "What did you say?"

She licked her lips before dropping her hand from his grasp, "I said," she began, "not done yet?"

He nodded, "Yea, after shopping they normally take a stroll through the City Gardens," his eyes rolled, "then are treated to dinner and a show…" he trailed off.

Katara's brow cocked slightly, catching Tyre's attention, "Love Amongst the Dragons," again his eyes rolled to the back of his head as they began walking, "and the troupe that are performing, horrible! Absolutely horrible!" he exclaimed, catching Katara off guard.

She remembered one group…the Ember Island players? Zuko had said something about how they butchered plays all the time. Love Amongst the Dragons was one of the many!

"Are they the Ember Island Players?" she asked, catching Tyre's gaze.

He nodded, "Look at you," his shoulder collided with hers as he gave a little bump, "only here for a few weeks and you already know the worst group of actors in the nation!"

They laughed, catching the attention of all…especially Zuko.

* * *

Her laughter, sounded so familiar to him. It rang a heavenly tune in his ears, but was over shadowed by another…his eyes darted over to where her laughter was emitting and he couldn't help but narrow them.

'Tyre,' he thought to himself.

She seemed…happy? Odd sort of emotion to have when you're a captive, forced into labor by the very nation that holds you prisoner.

'What is she laughing about?' he thought as he glanced up at them again, watching as she nudged Tyre playfully.

Angered by seeing her openly flirt with his guard, Zuko was going to call her on it but something caught his attention.

"What do you think of this my lord?" he glanced down, the same concubine who had been on his arm all day held a necklace to her throat, red rubies gleaming in the light. She fluttered her lashes innocently and it disgusted him at first, but then suddenly, he found the action adorable?

'What is wrong with you Zuko?' he thought as he shook his head slightly, his hand coming up and rubbing the back of his neck.

With a deep breath he smiled genuinely at her, "It's lovely."

Again she batted her eyes, blushing faintly as she turned away, "I'll take this one please," she cooed.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Just because he thought it was lovely, didn't mean that he liked her per say…he just liked the necklace. And he wouldn't court or bed her because of some jewelry.

Women.

Sighing he glanced up to see Tyre and the Water Tribeswoman chatting away once more, laughing and flirting…it disgusted him. For some reason he couldn't help but long to be the one she talked to, the one she batted her dark, lush lashes at. The one she giggled at when a funny joke was made, or have her brush his arm playfully.

'What is this woman doing to me?!' he raged inside.

"My lord," Tyre called to him, dragging him from his thoughts.

Zuko cleared his throat, glancing over at the guard for a brief moment, nodding for him to continue.

"Shall we head to the gardens before dinner? The performance will start in a few hours."

His eyes shifted over to the women, then back to his guard before nodding, "Yes," turning on his heel, he stated, "ladies, shall we stroll through the gardens then proceed to dinner?"

They giggled, which made him sick, then darted off in a flirtatious trot down the path that lead to the gardens.

Zuko couldn't help but groan in agony, "I swear Tyre," he began, not minding the woman that stood at his guard's side, "these women will be the death of me!"

Both Tyre and Katara laughed, but Katara soon suppressed her giggle as she saw the glare Zuko shot at her.

Tyre on the other hand continued to laugh, apparently not phazed by the Prince's.

Suddenly his arm snaked around Katara's shoulder, pulling her close, "Come on, it's time for a stroll in the gardens!"

* * *

**So what did you think guys? Let me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was having some issues this week! So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please, leave me a comment!**

* * *

The lighting dimmed, signaling the audience that the performance was soon to begin.

Zuko and the concubines entered the theater, couples who snickered in secret immediately bowed, whispering out humble words as the Prince passed them by.

Once they had made their way to the Royal box seating, Katara and Tyre took their respected posts just outside the door, standing in the crowded hallway.

"I thought you said they were terrible," Katara muttered under her breath, watching as people pushed and shoved their way through the hall, eager to find seating.

Tyre nodded, "It's like this every year though," there was a slight pause in his words before he continued, "most of the time, people come for the socializing aspect of it all…but," he shrugged as he pressed his back firmly against the wall as a rather large woman forced her way through, "oh Agni!" he breathed out, as the woman forced herself up against him, squeezing by. The expression on his face was causing Katara to giggle.

His eyes bulged out somewhat as he leaned forward, following the figure as she disappeared down the hall. Katara could sense him shiver slightly as he turned his attention back towards her.

"Agni…" he shook his head before straightening out his posture once more, "as I was say…" his brow cocked for a moment, a perplexed component crossed his features, "what was I saying?"

Katara giggled, "You were discussing the true intentions behind the crowd's admirable support to these…" her voice trailed off as his face lit up.

"Oh right, right!" his hand waved about.

"Anyways, they come here for socialization. Most come to see the Prince, or the Royal Family," Tyre leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "but mainly to see Prince here," he nodded his head towards the doorway that lead into the box.

Katara's brow cocked, receiving a small smirk from Tyre, "What? Did you think these women came here for the artistic performance?"

She didn't know what to say…she knew that there were hundreds of women here, but she didn't even think that all of them had come just to see the Crowned Prince.

"I guess it is a show somewhat," Tyre's voice caught her attention, "I mean, most of these locals never see the Crowned Prince, let alone the Fire Lord more than once in their lifetime…"

Katara nodded, "Because their sooo busy," she scoffed.

Tyre just cast a glance her way, smirking slightly as the show began.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Zuko sat there, his eyes narrowed out of boredom as he watched the curtain rise. A single lady stood in an ornate position, the light that grazed her porcelain skin made her radiantly beautiful. Slowly she outstretched her hand, tilting her head downward as soft beats to a drum began to sound.

He couldn't help but sigh out of boredom, his eyes rolled slightly, but halted when he noticed several eyes on him. Strangely they weren't the eyes of his ladies…but the people in the audience below.

Looking down, his eyes scanned the crowd below. As his eyes swept from left to right, several of the women who gazed up at him turned away, giggling and whispering to one another, concealing their blushes.

"Women," he muttered as he leaned back into his chair, slowly pushing back to keep out of view.

He hated it when the women of his nation doted on him so. The attention he received was intoxicating…and not in a good way.

As he sat there, he raged on in his mind how the performance needed to end, how he wished to be Tyre standing out in the hallway, speaking to that exotic creature…alas fate was cruel. It forced him to sit here, surrounded by awestruck women and jealous men, allowing his brain to scream at the horrendous acting he witnessed. Life was cruel, so very cruel.

* * *

The show went on for what seemed like an eternity. When intermission rolled around, no one was pleased more than Zuko.

In a fluid motion he excused himself from his concubines the strolled out the door, past Katara and Tyre and out onto the terrace where he could get some air.

As he stood there, basking in the cool refreshing night air that Ember Island had to offer, his peace was soon interrupted by girls…everywhere.

They leaned against the railings, gathered together in small groups, their eyes bore down on his turned back and he couldn't help but grunt in disgust. Whether it was noticed or not, was their issue, not his.

He listened intently on their silly gossip, seeing how there was no other place to escape to where there would be serenity.

They talked about such things…well, mainly about him. About how handsome he was, how skilled he was as a bender. How they wished to become his 'Fire Lady' or how they wouldn't mind baring his children.

The thought made his blush tremendously. How they talked so freely, especially with him standing right there! But perhaps they wanted him to hear; perhaps they wanted him to know exactly how wonderful they though he was…and for some reason, though such comments would be disgustingly admired, they made him cringe.

To his people, at least the young women, he was nothing more than a piece of meat…a good looking piece of meat. But a piece of meat none the less.

Normally you would hear such notions coming from his sexual end of the gender pool.

Taking a deep breath he turned around, his eyes catching sight of that rich dark skin…she was alone.

She walked steadily through the crowd of girls, her narrowed slits were set on him and he couldn't help but smirk at that…gah! Why was he smirking?!

"Is everything alright your majesty?" she cooed softly, her eyes suddenly shifting round the terrace.

He nodded, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat somewhat, "Yes, thank you…" he didn't even know her name!

But it seemed she had caught onto that without even looking his way, "Katara, your majesty," her eyes suddenly turned to him, "my name is Katara."

Sighing, he relaxed somewhat, "Katara," he paused, glancing around the terrace to see nasty, snarling glares directed towards the young guard before him…were they jealous?

"A suitable name for someone of the barbarian race," he paused, watching how her eyes narrowed even more at his remark, "I suppose," with a shrug of his shoulders he turned away from her, looking back out over the calming ocean view.

Katara couldn't help herself. It irritated her that he was so…arrogant! Even before it irritated her, and now, now it pissed her off because she knew that he could overcome such…snobbishness!

Her hands fisted at her sides, her eyes narrowed almost to the point that she couldn't see. She was fuming. But she decided to let it slide, she had too. If she caused a scene before everyone here who knows what her punishment would be. After all, even with all the liberties she had been given, she was still a prisoner of war.

"Thank you," she said through clenched teeth, "your majesty."

With a single twist of her body she turned away, prepared to walk away when his voice called out to her.

"You truly are amazing," he cooed softly, forcing her to still in her movement.

She turned slowly, her eyes grazing his back, "What?"

She watched as he slowly turned to face her, his golden pools narrowed gracefully. But before he spoke to her, he spoke to the others that surrounded them. Though his eyes never left her face.

"Leave us," he demanded. When he heard no attempt being made he commanded, "Now!"

Suddenly the light padding of feet echoed in her ears as she watched him smirk, making his way towards her.

"I insult you, yet you thank me," he brushed past her, "I have imprisoned you in my nation, forcing you to work for me," his hand reached out, slowly grazing her confined curls, "yet you do not fight for your freedom," he sighed, facing her once more, "you truly are amazing."

Katara stilled herself, not knowing whether to speak or to slap him…though he didn't really insult her.

"So tell me, waterbender," he cocked his head as he leaned back against the railing of the terrace, crossing his arms, "why do you not fight? Why do you give in so easily? I have been told that your kind are some of the most stubborn people to deal with. They say you are like firebenders in a sense. You have a resilient passion burning in your souls…yet you seem to lack such things."

Katara stood speechless, "Was I taught wrong? Are your people so easily whipped as you are?"

That was it! Striding the few steps between them Katara raised her arm, backhanding him with as much effort as she could. She really didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she wanted to kill him. He was being so cocky!

He opened his jaw a bit, blinking his eyes somewhat before turning his gaze to her as his hand ran up and down his reddened cheek, "I stand corrected," his eyes burned with intensity, "there is a fire burning inside you," suddenly his hand lashed out, wrapping round her wrist, "but never dare do that again."

Katara had enough, "Don't tempt me then," she bit back.

Zuko was taken back by her sudden feistiness, but chuckled after getting over the initial shock.

They stood there like this for a moment, Katara was pulled practically up against him with her wrist being the only thing that separated their faces from touching.

His breath brushed against her face, causing her own to hitch slightly, "You can let go of me now," she demanded.

With a simple slack of his hold, Katara ripped her wrist from his grip before turning away, leaving him standing there alone on the terrace.

"I was defiantly wrong," he whispered to himself as he watched her retreat back into the theater, "defiantly wrong," with a smirk he too reentered the theater, prepared to watch the rest of the performance in a slightly better mood than when he had entered.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I was having a case of writers block to be honest!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Wow...its been awhile huh? So here is the next chapter, I told you things were gonna go kinda slow...and I wasn't lying. But here you will kinda learn something! Hope you enjoy and hey, leave me a message, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

* * *

After the performance had ended, Tyre took Katara aside, asking her if she was alright. He recalled her negative attitude she seemed to have when she came back from a conversation with the Prince. But she brushed it off, saying the heat was getting to her…Tyre knew she was lying.

In a few fleeting moments, they had made it from the theater and were now walking along the beach. The ocean waves roared as they came rolling up onto the shoreline, crashing into the sand before slowly seeping back into the body of water. The night air was cool, but bearable. Katara's gaze turned to the ocean, watching as the moon's reflection rippled with each passing wave.

Prince Zuko and his ladies were ahead, while Tyre and Katara brought up the rear. Tyre noted how Katara longed to run out into the ocean, to become one with her element…and then it struck him.

Ever since she arrived, she hadn't truly been able to enjoy her element as she should…only to bathe, but then again, she was only given a few minutes. Seeing how all the other men and women in the barracks needed to clean themselves as well.

"Katara?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She turned her longing gaze from the ocean, her eyes grazing over his face, "Hmm?" she hummed in response.

Tyre flicked his eyes towards the ocean, then back at Katara, "Would you like t—o" he was cut short.

"Tyre!" Prince Zuko bellowed for him.

With a heavy sigh he rushed forward, leaving Katara in his wake. Pondering on what he was about to ask her.

* * *

Prince Zuko stood for a moment, his lovely ladies giggling amongst themselves. Two others had joined them…without Tyre's knowledge…two men.

"We've been invited to a party at Lieutenant Juang's home," Zuko began, "you and the wat—I mean, Katara can take the rest of the evening off."

Tyre bowed, "Thank you my Prince," and with that rushed back to Katara as Zuko and the concubines followed the two strangers up the beach.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Katara asked softly.

Tyre shrugged, "To some party, Zuko's given us the night off."

Katara cocked her brow at him; Tyre was fond of calling Zuko by his name more so than his title, "Tyre, why do you call the Prince by his name?"

Tyre gave her a bewildered look, "What else would I call him?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Prince?" her eyes flickered over to see this once more confused expression take over his features.

"It's just," she sighed out, "you call him Zuko so carelessly."

Tyre nodded, "Well, I suppose I can go back to calling my cousin, My Prince," he dramaticized, "but…" he paused, Katara's features suddenly shifted into utter confusion.

"Your cousin?" she asked.

"Yep," he nodded, brushing past her, "ever since we were born…"

Katara couldn't believe it…Zuko had one cousin before, and that was Lu Ten. She knew he died long ago in the siege of Ba Sing Se…so where did Tyre fit in.

"My father is the Fire Lord's youngest brother," he paused, "but my father and mother died long ago when I was just a boy. Then, after Uncle Iroh lost Lu Ten, he took me in as his own," he shrugged his shoulders, "Iroh has always been a father to me…sometimes I can't even tell where the division is between father and uncle."

Katara nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her own sentence.

Tyre simply laughed, his hand guiding up catching Katara on the shoulder, "It's fine Katara, really."

For a few moments they walked in silence towards the Fire Lord's beach house. Katara pondering on this new twist in fate. Zuko had another uncle, who was dead, another cousin who was raised by Iroh…what else changed?

"If you don't mind me prying," Katara began, watching as Tyre shook his head casually, "if you are a nephew to the Fire Lord…why are you in the elite guard? Why not take you title as a prince?"

This caught Tyre off guard. No one had ever asked him that question, at least not until now.

"I don't know," he muttered, "I just, I love bending, I love protecting people and I love not having the undivided attention that suffocates my cousins and uncle so…" he shrugged his shoulders once more, it seemed to be something he did quite often, "I like my life. It's not complicated or marred by politics, it's peaceful," he glanced her way, "it's nice."

Katara nodded, "I bet."

* * *

Once they ended their conversation, Tyre took her into the beach house. Showing her where everything was, where everyone would sleep and finally showed her where her quarters were.

"If you want, we can go to the party with Zuko," Tyre mentioned as he leaned against the frame of her doorway.

Nodding causally, "Alright," Katara agreed.

Tyre smirked, "But you're going to want to change into something other than that," he pointed at her guard uniform, his smirk becoming more evident.

She couldn't help but shrug, her eyes grazing over her outfit, "I have nothing else to wear…" she trailed off, her eyes casting towards a closet filled with luxurious clothing.

When she turned her gaze back to Tyre, she noted that he too stared at the closet, his eyes wondering back towards her face.

"No," she warned, her eyes darting back towards the closet, "no! Those belong to Azula!"

Tyre shrugged, pushing himself off the frame of the door, "And what my cousin doesn't know won't kill her," he stated in her ear before brushing past her. Slowly his hands reached out, parting the various fabrics, his eyes scanning for something specific. But what?

Katara waited for a few moments, watching as he rifled through the closet. Finally with a loud, 'Aha!' Tyre pulled out a two piece bathing suit, bathed in red and trimmed by gold. The Fire Nation emblem ever present on the right side of the bathing bottoms.

She sneered, "We're going to a party…not the beach," her arms crossed her chest, eyes narrowing at him dangerously.

Tyre smiled, "Trust me," he stated, tossing the suit towards her, "most parties on Ember Island get…heated," with that he walked past her, his gaze watching as she stared down at the bathing suit before walking out of the room.

"Five minutes!" he roared before closing the door behind him.

Katara sneered, "Five minutes," she mouthed playfully as she pulled the suit out before her, her eyes scanning it entirely. With a defeated sigh she tossed it onto the bed adjacent from the closet and began to undress herself.

As she slid the top over her breasts, Katara noticed that there was only one strap. It wrapped round her right shoulder, dipping downward in an angle, reaching over towards the top of her left breast before reaching around and connecting with the fabric on the back. The bottom part of the top was evened out, hugging at her chest teasingly. It accentuated her more than she would have liked, but, it was this or nothing.

The bottoms were comfortable. Much like her undergarments she trained in while Waterbending. Only difference was the leg wrappings…there were none. Instead it was a single pair of underwear, with a loose skirt that hung down to her mid thigh. Slits on sides, revealing her dark skin more and more.

As she stood there, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she guided her hand upward, pulling the fabric from her confined hair, watching as it trickled down her shoulders like water. Weaving her fingers through her curled locks, she released the tightening pressure and shook her head slightly. Doing so, she noticed that she hadn't yet taken off her fingerless gloves and arm guards from her body yet. But as she looked on at her reflection, she didn't see the harm in keeping them on. After all, they were red and gold, which matched her bathing suit.

With a crack of her knuckles Katara sighed deeply before opening the door.

* * *

Tyre waited for her outside, his foot grazing the sand as he drew small objects. His ears hear the familiar click of the door being opened and shut and knew that Katara was ready to go.

With a smile he turned to face her, "Finally rea—" he still midspeech, his eyes becoming wide as they grazed over her exposed and accentuated flesh.

Katara couldn't help but giggle at his amazement. In a fluid motion she approached him, her eyes narrowed like feline slits. With the tip of her forefinger she pushed his lower jaw upward, clamping his mouth shut.

"Ready," she cooed before brushing past him, leaving him behind in a daze.

She knew where the party was, for she had been there before. But she didn't want to give Tyre reasons for suspicion.

"You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

"Because, I don't really know where we're going," she added, turning around in the sand.

Tyre turned to face her, a faint blush appearing across his cheekbones, "Yea," he seemed flustered, but brushed it off. Dashing forwards, his hand lashed out, grabbing Katara round the waist, earning a squeal and a playful smack to the arm.

"Come on, we have a party to get to," with that his hand that had wrapped round her waist now wrapped round her hand, lacing their fingers together. With a mad dart, they bolted into the night, headed in the direction of the party.

* * *

Zuko had found the party dull and boring. The only thing that had kept him there was the fact that his concubines were enjoying themselves and he didn't feel like ruining their night. Mai had shown up later in the evening, Azula and Ty Lee had also come. But the thing he found interesting was that they had brought along the Water Tribe Princess Yue as well.

For a good portion of the night he and Mai had spent their time together. Conversing with other teens, eating small bites here and there and simply watching the party fan out. But after a while, Mai seemed to get bored and decided to dance with some guy that had been eyeing her all night.

Not that Zuko cared, he just didn't have the energy or the desire to fight with anyone tonight, besides, she still came to his bed.

But as he sat there, he noticed the Water Tribe Princess standing out on the outstretched balcony alone, gazing out at the ocean. Seeing her alone intrigued him to approach her, for after they had taken her into the palace, he hardly ever saw her. But when he did, it was just a fleeting glance as she passed him by, surrounded by palace guards and servants. His father was treating her well, and he couldn't help but wonder how well…perhaps now would be a good time for him to find out.

With a simple push, he commanded his feet to take him to the balcony, watching as the wind billowed through her white tresses. It was amazing, her hair, at how pure it was, like the moon. At times he found himself wanting to reach out and run his hands through her locks, but he dared not. For every time lately that he thought of another woman, the waterbender's face flashed through his mind…even at times when he and Mai were in the throes of passion.

Clearing his throat, Zuko startled the Princess, watching as she jumped hesitantly, "Mind if I join you?" he asked softly.

Yue's blue orbs focused on him, the shifted back towards the ocean, "You need not ask me my Prince, for I fear whatever answer I give you, you shall do as you please none the less," she stated, her voice not breaking once.

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at her boldness, much like the waterbender and he couldn't help but compare them, "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Again Yue shifted her gaze to him, watching as he came beside her, leaning against the railing of the balcony as she. With a sigh she replied, "If you are referring to the party, I am enjoying myself somewhat, but if you are referring to the arrangement in which I am kept here in your nation, then I shall tell you, I am not."

"I see," Zuko replied, "but you are treated well, are you not?" he asked, true curiosity meshing with his tone.

Yue nodded, "I am," she took in a breath, "but I cannot say the same for my companion, I've hardly seen her since our arrival."

Zuko cocked his head slightly; he saw the depression in her eyes, "Your companion? Katara?"

At the mention of Katara's name, Yue turned to him fully, "Yes," she hesitated somewhat before continuing, "you have been treating her well?"

It wasn't so much a question as it was a demand, but Zuko nodded curtly anyways, "I have. She is on the Elite Guard, Tyre, my cousin has taken to her," he stated, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His hands gripped the railing tightly as he continued.

Yue simply nodded, turning her gaze out to the ocean, "Tyre, he is one of the guards who comes by my rooms every now and then," she breathed a soft sigh, "he is a good man," her eyes slowly glanced over at Zuko to see his muscles tense beneath his skin, "but he is not the man Katara needs."

Zuko gawked at her, how would she know what Katara needed? Then again, the two women had known one another for years, perhaps she knew exactly what Katara needed and wanted…perhaps he could use such things to his advantage. But he didn't want to look like a desperate man.

Though time had been shifted, the universe altered, Yue still possessed the abilities of the spirits. She could hear his thoughts clear as day, sense his feelings and knew exactly where to probe him if need be.

But before she had the chance to speak, something intruded her energy, negativity surrounded her. Shifting slightly in her stance she turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway, her eyes on both her and Zuko. It was a young woman, adorning the robes of a concubine and suddenly Yue understood who she was, or better, what she was.

"My lord," she cooed gently as she approached the pair, "we have missed your presence," she reached out, lacing her hand through his arm, "shall you not come and join us?" she asked, her voice innocent and sweet.

Zuko looked at Yue for a moment, then down at the concubine attached to him. With a slight sigh, be began to pull away, prepared to excuse her. But when their eyes made contact, he couldn't help but become weak in his resolve. It was like she had a power over him…something that was unexplainable.

"Yes, I will join you," he turned to Yue, his eyes phased at the moment, "good evening Princess," he addressed her before turning away.

Yue waited until he and the concubine had entered the house, before turning back towards the ocean, "This is going to be harder than I thought," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Thank you," Tyre stated as he and Katara brushed their way into the entrance of the home, finally arriving at the party.

Katara giggled as Tyre slid a leather cord back down his shirt before tapping it lightly.

"Hey, a guy's gotta do, what a guy's gotta do," he stated simply.

Katara agreed, "Well, I suppose so," she nudged him slightly, "you see. Perhaps taking your place as a prince will allow the people to become familiar with you."

Tyre shrugged, "Eh, its fine. I like surprising people once in a while, their faces are priceless!" he bellowed.

When they had first arrived, Tyre had tried slipping past the party escorts, stating that they didn't have any tickets because he and his cousin were invited last minute. When that didn't work, he tried explaining that he was a personal guard of Prince Zuko's and that he needed to get in there. But he was met with denial. They didn't believe he was a guard for the crowned prince because of his casual attire.

It finally boiled to the point that he ripped a leather cord from around his neck, dangling it in their faces. Strung on his leather necklace was a ring, a royal seal…his seal.

Their eyes had widened, and they continuously begged for forgiveness as he and Katara passed, giving both youths a good laugh.

But now they were inside and Tyre was looking for Zuko. Katara on the other hand was simply looking around, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"I'm going to get something to drink," she stated, "you want something?" Tyre shook his head, told her to have a good time before disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

Katara simply chuckled before turning away, making her way towards the table where the refreshments were.

* * *

After gathering her drink and a small snack, Katara saw an open door and she could feel the salty breeze rush in. It was inviting, alluring.

With a quick glance, she bolted for the door, slipping out onto the balcony. As she stood there, gazing out at the ocean, a voice called to her from the shadows, causing her to drop the drink in hand.

"Katara?"

Turing on her heal, Katara spun, calling forth water from the air, but soon relaxed when she saw the familiar figure step forward, "Yue?" the water fell to the ground as the two waterbenders embraced for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**So guys, what did you think? Zuko and Tyre cousins?? What is it that Yue found interesting, yet troubling at the same time? And finally, Katara and Yue are reunited! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright, so here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, also this one has a song. So when you see this ------PLAY SONG-------- well, play it. The song is called Seduction by David and Deane...or something like that. You can find it on youtube and what not. So, I hope you enjoy and please, leave me a comment!**

* * *

"Yue," Katara breathed softly, feeling her friend's body pressing into hers, "where have you been?" pulling away, Katara demanded gently.

With a smile, Yue brushed a strand of hair from Katara's face, watching as the moon's silver glow poor over her features, "I've been..." she stilled herself, not wishing to alert Katara of her current status at the palace, "busy," she stated, trying to hide any insecurities that may have been present in her voice.

Katara nodded, pulling Yue into a hug once more, "I'm so glad you're safe!" she whispered harshly.

"As am I Katara, as am I," Yue whispered softly. White strands danced round their faces as Yue pulled herself back, her blue orbs narrowing tenderly.

For a few moments the stood there, shrouded in silence. But something, a force unfamiliar to Yue wrapped hold of her heart. Her eyes shifted towards the party with an uneasy motion that caused Katara to jolt her attention inside. There they saw Zuko and his concubine dancing together in a fluid motion, their eyes locked on one another. But there was something, something in her air that made Yue weary...but what it is, she could not truly say.

Katara could not help but stare in pure rage. Zuko was supposed to be with her. Tonight would be the night that she and Zuko got closer to one another, the night she and Azula slowly began the long journey to friendship and the night that she would first encounter Zhao. So many things were to come, yet it seemed as if none of that would be possible with this concubine constantly stealing away Zuko's attention.

"Be weary Katara," Yue's voice called to her, "all may not be as it seems," Katara turned her gaze to Yue, nodding simply before shifting back to glare at Zuko and his concubine.

* * *

Zuko danced around the dance floor slowly, the concubine beneath him shuddering in joy. She gazed up at him constantly and with every glance he gave her, she would shy away...it was weird. His fingers slowly tapped along her waist, twirling her around in his hands and it was then that he saw her.

She stood out there, in his wake with Princess Yue...or at least he thought it was her. Her dark complexion, long brown tresses curled by the moist air...and that body. Suddenly he realized that whoever she was, was wearing some of the most revealing clothing...exposing her body to prying eyes. And then, as if on cue both women's eyes shifted to him, starring coldly at him and the woman that was entwined with his body. He couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine.

As the night went on, he noticed they had not moved from their places on the balcony. It seemed like there was much they needed to discuss. But after a while, Zuko couldn't help the undesirable urge to crash their serenity. For some reason he felt like he had to be near her...Katara wasn't it?

"Excuse me," he bowed slightly to his concubine, watching as she bowed in turn, then narrowed her eyes, casting her gaze in the direction of the waterbender.

A smirk splayed in the corner of his mouth, he couldn't help but relish in the fact that there were women who were fighting over him, consciously or subconsciously. He enjoyed the debacle it caused.

Pushing his way through the crowd, his gaze locked with Princess Yue's and he watched as a smile showered her sweet lips before she bent forward, whispering something in Katara's ear.

He then watched as Katara glanced over her shoulder, then quickly snapped her head back round in Yue's direction. As he approached, he could tell they were arguing...but about what?

* * *

"Don't leave me," Katara pleaded softly, her hand gripping Yue's.

Yue couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Here they were, years into their past, encountering old friends and foes and the one that Katara was destined to be with, she didn't want to be alone with? Yue patted her shoulder, before bowing her head to the oncoming prince.

"Well, I think a refreshing drink is in order," she stated, slowly slinking by Katara and Zuko, "have fun," her voice sang as she practically bolted from the balcony, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

* * *

Katara couldn't help but glare at Yue's back as the girl fled the scene, leaving her alone with an ill tempered prince. But, what could she do? This was what she wanted...somewhat. She wanted to be reunited with Zuko and make things right again...but after she slapped him, she didn't think he would wish to talk with her, let alone allow her to keep the hand she slapped him with.

Silence consumed them...it wasn't a calming, peaceful silence, no, it was that dreaded, agonizingly painful silence that forced awkwardness upon whomever it desired. Katara shifted slightly, turning away from Zuko's gaze and cast her own out onto the calmed ocean. She sighed in content, unbeknownst to her, breaking the barrier of silence.

"A beautiful view, is it not?" Zuko's voice beckoned her. She felt him near her, the way the heat radiated off his body like tidal waves, smacking against her.

She merely nodded, keeping her eyes out on the view.

Zuko could feel the tension rising from within her but decided to approach her, standing side by side at the balcony railing.

For a moment silence once again cast over them, but there was only a few moments that past that way.  
With a deep sigh, Zuko averted his gaze to the north, trying to not look in Katara's direction, "Look," he began, his hands rubbing back and forth against the palms, "about yesterday–"

Katara cut him off, "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What?" his ember eyes shift towards her, watching as her hair danced about her face.

She sighed, "Don't make me say it again," she warned, an edge underlying her tone.

He nodded, "Well," his hand raised upward, cupping the back of his neck as he leaned away from the railing, "I was just going to say that I was out of line, calling your people a barbarian race..." he trailed off, once more averting his gaze as she now turned to him, "so..."

"What?" it was her turn to ask the question. With a subconscious move, she scooted towards him an inch or so.

His heart began to pound. Why was apologizing to her so agonizingly painful for him?! This was something he didn't understand. Most the time he is able to apologize without such feelings, but for some reason, every time he was around her, such feelings consumed him...it drove him insane!

"Never mind," it was all he could muster out and he felt absolutely pathetic.

He felt her withdraw from the space around him, the single syllable, "Oh," coming from her lips. And with that, he turned from the balcony and left, leaving an utterly confused waterbender in his wake.

'I wonder what that was all about,' Katara mused to herself as she turned her gaze from the retreating prince and back to the ocean.

* * *

The evening carried on with little if any significance to it. Katara had strayed through the party, mingling here and there with few of the guests before coming to the conclusion that perhaps it was best for her to return to the beach house.

She strung through the crowd, searching for the familiar faces until found Yue and Tyre standing near the food stand, conversing casually.

"Hey," she greeted them softly.

They stilled in their speech, greeting her formally before slipping into conversation.

"I think I'm going to head back," Katara suggested after a few moments.

Tyre sipped on some tea, his brow raising slightly at her comment, "Why? Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned obviously.

Katara nodded, giving him a reassuring smile, "Yea, just tired," it was partially true, but not entirely.

Tyre nodded, "Well, alright," he set his tea down on a dirty server tray before straightening out his limbs, "I'll walk you back," he offered.

Katara smiled, she enjoyed the fact that Tyre was willing to give his only few hours of freedom up just to walk her back. And not that she knew him all that long, but ever since she 'arrived' in the parallel universes, she did notice that Tyre hardly ever had a chance to himself. He was always training new recruits, training himself, on guard duty...or sleeping. He really didn't have a life outside the palace where he could just be free and let go.

"I'll be fine," she began, "besides, you're enjoying yourself. No need to rain on your parade by walking me back to the beach."

He eyed her hesitantly, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yea, trust me, I'll be fine."

Tyre eyed her once more, his gaze averting to a familiar face, his cousin's face, "Yea, but," he paused seeing how her eyes slightly narrowed, "it's just, I don't want anything to happen to you while you're on your way back."

Katara laughed heartedly, "Please! I'm a master waterbender, near the ocean! I think I can manage anything that comes my way," her hands rested on her hips matter of factly.

Tyre couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright, but if you need me, don't hesitate to come get me," he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind."

Katara nodded, "I will, if I need you...but I don't think I will."

"Ouch, major pang to my ego there Tara," was all he could say as she gave him a quick hug before doing the same with Yue.

"See you guys later," she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the house.

Tyre and Yue stood, watching as she vanished through the crowd before continuing on with their conversation, "She's quite the charmer," he muttered softly with a chuckle as he turned his attention back towards Yue.

"Yes she is," Yue responded.

* * *

The sand beneath her toes shifted in an ease of comfort. The waves rolled up onto the shoreline, crashing against some of the monstrous rocks that birthed off the shore. The salty sea air whirled around in a timid fashion, and the moon lit the starry sky with a radiating brilliance.

She could feel the water calling to her, the moon pulling her towards the ocean. She longed to unite with her element, to become one with it once more and she couldn't help but softly pad across the beach towards the antagonizing waters.

**--------PLAY SONG HERE---------**

In a slow motion she waded out into the water, just about to the point where it swayed round her hips, just below her waist.

Her fingers traced the surface of the water, creating small ripples to form round them. Fish swam around her legs as she began to move slightly, back and forth, back and forth. Opening her eyes, she pulled her hands up, calling the water to rise into a single snake form and began to dance it round the air in a gentle form.

As she played with the water snake, something, a voice called to her, "Dance with me child," it was a faded whisper and she couldn't find the direction in which it came. Spinning round, she saw no one and decided to shrug it off as her imagination. But then it came again.

"Katara, child of the water," her eyes grew wide for a moment, turning around she still saw no one, "dance with me."

"Where are you?" her voice was barley a whisper, and suddenly the waves began to rock against her body, swaying her hips in a gentle movement.

"Dance my child, dance in the rhythm of the ocean."

Deciding that it was best to do as the voice demanded, she began to sway her hips in a gentle motion, rocking with the waves. The moon began to glow a vibrant white, casting down a single beam on her. She ignored the natural effects that surrounded her and began to lose herself in the dance. Music began to sound in her ears and she suddenly found herself dancing to a rhythmic tune.

* * *

Not far from where she waded in the water, a pair of ember eyes studied her from afar, hidden in the shadows. Watching as she began to sway at the beat of an inaudible drum.

When he noticed her leaving the party, he waited for a few moments before excusing himself, declaring that he was tired and followed her out here. He wanted to apologize to her, one for calling her race barbaric and two...well for not being able to apologize correctly the first time.

With a heavy sigh, he trudged down the beach, but there was movement out in the water that caught his eye. As he neared, he noted that it was the waterbender, wading out into the water, becoming one with her element. He watched as she spun around, her azul eyes darting rapidly as if something caught her off guard. He too glanced every which way and saw no one and he knew that she was unaware of his presence, for he had been her for some time now.

But as he stood there, he noticed the waves gradually getting larger, swaying her body back and forth in a gentle yet rapid motion. And before he could stop to watch her mesmorizing form move gracefully about, something in the water caught his eye…something rising up out of the water behind her.

Long dark tresses, pulled back in a half braid, dangling down a broad tanned back emerged from the water. The back was bare, covered by stings of water that trickled downward back into the waters. From the looks of his broad back and shoulders, Zuko couldn't help but depict the character as a man. Strong arms emerged from his sides, slowly wrapping themselves round the waterbender's waist, pulling her into his strong frame.

Zuko couldn't help but feel a surge of jealously course through him as he saw this. Who was this man? And better yet, what in the hell did he think he was doing?!

He watched as the two began to dance together, battling the waves of the ocean in a beautiful and exotic dance. When they turned about, facing every which way, Zuko couldn't help but cringe at the face he saw. That man…he had seen him before…but where?

* * *

Katara felt two strong arms wrap around her form, pulling her into a cool, wet body behind her. A breath tickled the nape of her neck and the beat of his heart matched the beat of the music that ran through her mind.

"Dance with me Katara," the voice was low and inviting, cool and calming like the waters in which they stood.

She felt herself lull her head backwards, propping it into the nape of his neck and shoulder and allowed him to move her body whichever way he wanted.

"Ok," she whispered, allowing him to make her body bend to his will. And with her compliance, they began to dance.

She rose her arms towards the sky, feeling as his digits caressed her bare flesh. His touch was like water, cool and timid, but defiant and bold. She couldn't help but loose herself in his touch. She relished in it. Shortly after she began to lean into him she felt him pull away, grasping hold of her hands, spinning her out into the waters. As she turned, she faced the man that had enticed her into this dance.

"Tui," her eyes grew wide as he pulled her into him, his hands guiding from the back of her shoulders, slowly down to the curve of her back.

He simply pulled her into him, his breath tickling her ear, "Dance child," was all he said. And it was all he needed to say.

They began to sway once more, the waves becoming more demanding, thrashing every way around them before slowly dissipating back into a the calmed, leveled ocean.

* * *

Zuko leaned forward, watching as the dance continued and he couldn't help but wonder who this man was, how it was that he could rise from the water and be openly allowed to dance with her. But as he pondered on such thoughts, he watched as the raging oceanic tide began to simmer round the two dancers and found them in one another's arms, relaxing from such a short yet somehow ritualized dance. He wanted to approach her, talk with her but he realized that perhaps wasn't the time, perhaps he should wait until after her unexpected company left.

* * *

For a moment they stood there, panting slightly as they held onto one another. Katara couldn't help but bury herself into him, he was inticing and comforting…something she needed now more than ever and she knew that perhaps, this was his way of comforting her, by dancing with her.

"I've missed dancing with you my child," he whispered softly.

Katara couldn't help but blush at the past memories. When she was a child and her Gran Gran had gotten sick, she waded out into the ocean and danced a playful dance with a mysterious stranger who declared himself the Spirit of the ocean. The next was when her mother had died. She fell into the waters on her knees, begging the spirits to be kind to her mother and it was again this mysterious stranger who came to her, asking if she wished to dance with him. He had told her that her mother would be alright and that it was not a time for sorrow, but one of celebration. They danced then.

But the last time they saw one another, was when Yue had died and he came to collect he newest bride. Their exchange wasn't one a pleasentry, but one of sorrow. By Yue's death, both had lost someone dear. She had lost a friend and Tui had lost his wife. But in the end, they realized they had never lost anything to begin with.

"You have grown more beautifully with each passing moon," he whispered to her, pulling her from his chest.

Katara's hands remained glued to his sculpted form, her fingers tapping softly as she glanced up at him, "Thank you, great spirit," she bowed her head at his comment, trying to respect this spirit that held onto her.

His thumbs rubbed up and down her forearms and she could tell by the glint of sorrow in his eyes that there was something he needed to tell her…perhaps this dance was his way of comforting her before the storm rolled in.

"Katara," he breathed out helplessly, his eyes searching hers for something, "there is something we need to discuss," again he paused, glancing away for a short moment, "it's concerning Yue."

Katara's eyes suddenly widened at the topic, "What about her?" she demanded.

Tui knew this was going to be a hard subject to converse with the waterbender, but it had to happen, he had to prepare her for what was to come.

"Katara, in two weeks time, Yue is going to—"

He felt her pull away from his grasp, her face holding that off complete horror, "No! No, she can't, not now!" She already knew what he spoke of and couldn't allow herself to hear it. When Yue had told her that she was going to die still, Katara wanted to contradict her, she wanted to keep her from death, but Yue declared that it was meant to be. That that was the path in which was chosen for her by the spirits. And that no matter how the world may change, it was destined to happen in the previous world and this one.

"Katara," Tui reached for her, grasping hold of her shoulder, "you need to listen to me child," he pulled himself closer to him, removing some of the fallen hair that invaded her face, "Yue was always meant to die, she was destined to be my wife and the great mother spirit of the moon."

Katara couldn't move, she just stood there, numb to the world, "I know, it's just…it's just I don't want her to go, I'm not ready to be alone," she stated, but knew that whether she was ready or not, Yue was going to die in two weeks time.

"Katara I understand that, but remember, no matter how someone may disappear in the physical world, they will never leave your heart," his hand traced down to her chest, resting over her heart cavity, "as long as you hold them there."

She nodded, "I understand."

He pulled her into another embrace, allowing her to wash her sorrows from her eyes, "But there is another that I must speak of you with," he whispered, "do not be set on one individual because they seem suspicious. The one who is always the corrupted are those who you least expect."

And with that, he melted in her arms like ice to water, slowly cascading back into the ocean. Leaving her standing there completely numb and lost her thoughts.

'Are those you least expect…' she muttered to herself…if not Mai…then who?

* * *

**So, what did you think guys?**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, here is the next installment. This is where things will begin to pick up the pace just a bit! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think and where you think this might lead. Also, just wondering, who do you think Zuko's killer is?**

* * *

Sighing slightly, Katara stood there, the waves rolling up onto her bare legs with a gentle ease. Her hand rubbed her arm tenderly as a cool breeze bristled her flesh slightly, picking up her hair as it did. She knew that she couldn't get caught up in this alternate universe, that she belonged somewhere else and that she needed to find Zuko's killer...but how could she do that? She was hardly ever near him and when she was, he was either rude or awkward.

She missed the old Zuko, confident and headstrong. Always so sure about every decision he ever made...but this one, he was indecisive and it scared her. But what scared her even more was the fact that history would and wouldn't repeat itself. Yue would die; she would become the spirit of the moon once more and would be the loving wife to Tui, spirit of the ocean. That was destiny, but she wasn't certain of was her future with Zuko. Would it be bad, good? Would she end up with the man she loved or would another steal his heart away?

There were so many things she wanted to know, yet no way to find out...unless.  
She began to pace in the water, she needed to compile a list of all possible suspects; those were sending her red flags and those who were inconspicuous. She tried to heed the Tui and Yue's warning...if not Mai, then who could it be?

But still, she began to list names off one by one, "There's Mai," she stated, her pacing slowing down a bit as the tide crashed against her leg, "then there's Neara..." she paused, shaking her head, "no, no. Neara was dead long before Zuko," her hands slowly rested themselves on her hips as she tried to think of anyone that would truly wish harm on Zuko.

"Members of the court?" she finally whispered.

It made perfect sense, murdering someone who was about to change the entire traditional order of things by marrying someone of a different social status, let alone cultural stance.

She remembered the night of their engagement party. Tension was in the air as she was greeted by the several different members of the Fire Nation Council. Many who had opposed Ozai and had single handedly handed him over to Zhao were either beheaded or sent to the Boiling Rock, depending on the gravity of their involvement. Even so, the new members who were young and idealistic, those who replaced the corrupted ones, didn't exactly smile upon her and Zuko's marriage.

It was tradition for the Royal family of the Fire Nation to be just that, royal and Fire Nation. Though she was a royal, she was not from the Fire Nation, nor did she bend fire and that was what concerned many. If she and Zuko were to marry, it was expected of her as Fire Lady to produce an heir to the throne, a male. But that wasn't what truly concerned many, no. It was the fact that they were complete opposites, in culture and bending.

If they were to have children, would their children be of fire and water? Would their bending cancel the other out, causing their children to be non-benders? Or would it be this. Either waterbender or firebender? And if it were the heir to the throne, being a waterbender was simply out of the question. The Fire Lord had to be a firebender, true to his people in every way...but how could he be true to his people in every way if he were a half-breed?

Katara of course understood their frustrations and concerns, unlike Zuko who practically told them to shove it down their arrogant throats. She took into consideration of how she would feel, should someone from another culture, country or whatever comes in and begin changing her cultures traditions. She would be furious that such person would be so arrogant and ill mannered to think they could do such a thing...but the thing was, she truly loved Zuko and his people. She would do anything for them, even if it meant giving Zuko up to satisfy their traditional thirsts. But Zuko told her to ignore them. That this was the beginning of a new era.

Could he have signed his own death warrant? Could someone from the council have actually murdered Zuko...because of her?

She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't rule out the fact that the idea of a council member murdering Zuko due to his new ambitious idealism that would shake the very foundations of Fire Nation culture was a damn good motive. She began to feel guilty...what if it was her fault? What if by loving her, Zuko's life was forfeit?

Tears threatened to break, but she simply shuddered and brushed them back, turning towards the beach to return to the beach house. It was then that she saw him, standing there, a look etched into his features that she couldn't quite place. How long had he been standing there...more importantly, why was he standing there?

As she slowly trudged out of the water, she kept her gaze down at the sand that scuffed across the shoreline, trying to avert her gaze as much as possible.

But it was his voice that brought her up to face him, "Did the party not suit you?" he asked calmly.  
She glanced up at him, her eyes glossed over by the tears that threatened to fall earlier and shook her head as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"It was very satisfactory, I just," she paused, taking in a deep breath, "needed some fresh air...and water," she smiled softly, trying to remain calm. Because quite honestly, she wanted to leap into his arms and never let go. She wanted him to make love to her right there on the beach, she wanted so desperately for things to be the way they were...but knew that they probably never would be.

Zuko nodded, "I see," he slowly began to approach her, brushing past her slightly as he gazed out at the very spot she danced with...the man in the water, "you dance beautifully by the way," he whispered.  
Katara spun on her heel, her jaw practically falling from its hinges, "W-hat?" she sputtered...how long had he been standing there?

He sighed softly, "Don't make me repeat myself," he glanced her way, a smirk rising on his lips and Katara couldn't help reach out and smack him on the arm.

"You enjoy mocking me, don't you," she asked, her eyes suddenly widened at her action. But he did nothing, let alone seem angered by her light aggression.

His shoulders rose and fell, "It's something to help pass the time," he stated, the wind slowly brushing through his hair.

For a moment Katara stood there, taking him in in every aspect. The silence between them wasn't the hostile, awkward silence that she had shared with him earlier out on the balcony. No, this was peaceful, serene. Much like the times before everything happened.

Subconsciously she sighed, catching his attention, "You alright?" he asked.

Katara nodded, "Yea, just a little tired is all," she faked a yawn as she stretched out her limbs, before running a hand through her hair, "well, I guess I should get going..." she trailed off, hoping that this would be where they parted. But in truth, she hoped he wouldn't allow her to get off so easily.

Zuko smiled as he turned back towards the ocean, "I'll walk you back," he stated, before turning to face her.

"Oh, you don't have to," she said sheepishly, "besides, you are probably being missed by your lady friend as we speak," she muttered, thinking darkly for a moment about the all too appeasing concubine he danced with earlier.

Zuko raised a brow at her, slowly drawing out his response, "Oook," catching her attention once more, "I really could care less who is missing me at the moment," his response caused her to look at him weirdly for a moment as well, "besides, it was dull and I don't care much for dullness."

Katara eyed him for a moment, "So you came out here to speak with me because?" she did it again! Always challenging everything! She didn't even know how this Zuko would react.

But he merely chuckled, "I find you…different," he finally found a word to suit whatever it was that he was feeling about her.

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, different." Her voice sounded harsh and cold and he suddenly realized that perhaps instead of complimenting her, he insulted her. He never was the greatest with girls. Honestly, did people not know who his sister was? He was surprised he hadn't turned away from girls a long time ago.

"Not in a bad way," he sputtered, watching as she quickly caught his gaze, "it's just, well…I don't know what to say," he shrugged his shoulders, "I can tell you that there is a ease in comfort when I'm around you, it's like I've known you my entire life," he began, watching as a soft smile splayed across those smooth lips.

Katara couldn't help but think of how right he was when he stated she knew him, he was too right.

"But I also know that that is absolutely ridiculous!" he laughed out, trying to sooth away the awkwardness he felt surround him.

"I feel the same," she stated, this time catching his undivided attention.

He nodded, "Look, I know before when we first met, I wasn't exactly the kind of person you wanted to be associated with…and I know that I was harsh, but that's because I don't know how to be around new people," he shrugged his shoulders, "and I want to apologize for insulting you…and your people."

Katara's eyes widened, she glanced up at the moon, screaming 'Thank you!' in her mind before looking back at Zuko with a smile, "I accept your apology my lord," she bowed her head slightly, still trying to remember that he was royalty after all.

But what came next surprised her, "You don't have to do that," he stated, coming up, grabbing her hand, "Zuko's my name, not my lord," he wore a curvy smirk that made her heart flutter, "so please call me Zuko."

She nodded, "Alright," she whispered, her eyes roaming down to where they were joined at the moment. A surge of electricity coursed through her veins and momentarily she wondered if he felt the same jolt of energy pass through him. If he did, he did not make any attempt to let her know.

"Come on," Zuko began, "let's get to the beach house," Katara nodded, pulling her hand from his as they began to walk towards the house side by side.

* * *

For a while they conversed together, talking about their childhoods, how differently they lived. They talked about their ambitions, their dreams and what it is they truly wanted out of life. It was rather exhilarating for Katara to be honest. He was still the same Zuko, the same man she fell in love with, the one who wanted nothing more than to please his people, but also the world. To find a harmonic balance between the nations and end the suffering. It was a relief that he hadn't changed.

"I just think that the war is unethical," he stated, kicking the sand with his foot, "for years it was about showing the other nations our greatness, but I know that isn't what they see," he looked over at Katara who nodded accordingly to his words, "for example, what is the first thing that comes to you when someone says, 'The Fire Nation?' be honest."

Katara looked away for a moment, thinking through her words carefully, "To be honest," she turned back to face him as they continued to walk, they passed the beach house hours ago, "hatred."

Zuko nodded, "You see, you say that because the Fire Nation has wronged you, people you love and countless others. I don't want the world hating my country! It's not the country that's the problem."

"But that was before I came here," Katara quickly added, "I hated the thought of the Fire Nation, being imprisoned here made me hate it even more…but then," she shrugged her shoulders, "it allowed me to befriend people I never would have thought of befriending. It allowed me to love a nation that I once loathed," but there was so much more she wanted to say, like it allowed me to fall in love with a man I thought was a monster. But she held her tongue. It was far too early to tell him her love for him, he would probably think she was weird and distance himself from her…and that was defiantly not something she wanted.

Suddenly a warm grip came over her shoulder and she looked to see Zuko smiling tenderly at her, "Thank you," he whispered, but she didn't know why he was thanking her, "thank you for giving my nation a chance."

Katara laughed, "It's not like I had a choice!" she saw the pain in his eyes, but quickly added, "But I'm glad that it happened."

"There you guys are!" that annoying high pitched voice broke the calming atmosphere, the moment she and Zuko were about to have.

They turned slowly to see Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Yue approaching. Katara eyed them all, her eyes remaining fixed on Mai, but then, several other figures came into view…the concubines.

"Zuzu, you really shouldn't leave your whores to their own devices," Azula taunted, inspecting her nails as if they were more interesting than the conversation she was having, "they can be quite, sultry," she winked at him then eyed Katara carefully. Her eyes taking in the outfit Katara was wearing and suddenly Katara felt her heart racing at an incredible speed.

Before Azula said anything, Tyre came out of nowhere, coming up to Katara and slinging an arm around her neck, "Well, now that we're all together again, why not head back to the beach house?"

Katara thanked the spirits a thousand times over and a thousand times again for Tyre at that exact moment. She knew Azula, she knew her cruelty and temper and she hated being on the receiving end of it.

"I agree cousin," Azula began, "I'm feeling tired. But first, I would like to talk with the waterbender wearing my bathing suit for a moment," she narrowed her eyes at Katara before roaming them around to everyone that stood before her, "alone."

Everyone quickly left, no one liked Azula's rage, and if it didn't need to be pointed at them, then they were happy to leave.

'Cowards,' Katara thought as she glared at their retreating forms, noting that Zuko, Tyre and Yue all glanced over their shoulders with apologetic looks.

"So," Azula's disdainful voice drew her eyes to meet hers, "I see you and my brother are finally getting along," she circled Katara for a moment, before standing before her once more, "I'll tell you something. You have guts to rummage through my belongings and just wear whatever your pathetic heart desires," she saw Katara open her mouth to retort her statement, but the glare Azula gave her kept her from speaking, "and I will say, I admire that. I like a strong woman, but don't let it happen again."

Katara quickly nodded as Azula turned away, "Oh and you can keep it. I never really liked that shade of red anyway," with that she began to walk away, leaving Katara alone on the beach.

Watching as she retreated, Katara couldn't help but call out to Azula, "Thank you!" but heard nothing in return. Though she did see the princess hesitate in her walk before disappearing further down the shoreline.

With a sigh, Katara decided to follow the retreating form of the princess, buts something caught her off guard, a voice.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?"

She knew who that voice belonged to, the blood in her body suddenly chilled and she couldn't help but want to drive an ice dagger through his putrid heart. Turning around slowly, she watched as he emerged from the shadows, that smug smirk on his face and those golden feline eyes narrowed in the most disgusting way.

'Zhao,' she muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Ah, our good buddy Zhao...I really hate this guy to be honest. So, what do you think is going to happen next? If you guess right, I will send the next chapter to you in advance! So, start guessing!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright, so back to the long chapters! I love doing this. So, its been one crazy week to say the least. Idk if any of you are fans of basketball, but March Madness is happening right now and so thats where my world revolved for a while. KU lost to Iowa which really pissed me off to say the least, but hey, at least we still have KSTATE haulin ass! So, now that my fav team has been kicked, I finally had time to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy this and please, tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ok, so right now I'm going to respond to a few of you reviewers! **

MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses (That is one long ass name! But I like it!) - the answer to your questions is No that isn't who killed Zuko, and Yes I have recieved your message. But every time I tried responding, it says you block messages. Sorry if it felt like i was totally ignoring you!

benevolent_jade - I totally agree with you that 'Tara' is way overused, but it works. I will try the suggestion and see where it takes us!

Taiyamar - Glad you enjoyed the music selection! Sometimes it's a pain trying to find the right music for a chapter, but I've found great material for later on! So, I hope you enjoy that as well!

WriteroftheRevolution - You have been one of my most loyal reviewers for every single story I have written so far in this fandom and I just wanted to say thanks! Also, I agree, I always loved when the powers that be intervene with mortals. It gives that essence of...what's the word I'm looking for...mysticism? I suppose? But yea, I always love it when they face mortals! It makes for good reading.

foreverdistracted - Thank you for wanting to review every single chapter for this story! I hope you enjoy what you read and look forward to seeing what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

Animus of Masada - Don't worry! The pace is actually going to be picking up now!

And for everyone else - Thank you so much for all your kind words, your questions and comments! Thank you for being loyal readers and sticking with this story! Next chapter, I will get to your responses and/or questions that you may have over this chapter or predictions you may have as well.

Ok, so enough of that, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

'Zhao,' she muttered under her breath, her eyes narrowing dangerously as they met his. Everything inside her screamed, 'KILL HIM!' but she had to remain composed. She didn't know what he would be like in the alternate universe, but the way he approached her, the way every step he took yelled confidence, she had the feeling that he probably hadn't changed.

"You are the newest member of our harem," his voice was disdainful, venomous, disgusting, "are you not?"

Katara shuddered as he became wearily close to her, taking a step back she addressed him, "No, I am not," her voice was low, she watched his every move.

He gazed at her for a moment, his hands folded behind his back, "Hmm," he hummed in response, "I thought we had a waterbender as our newest addition," he watched her still in place, her eyes widening slightly before relaxing, "no, I'm sorry, I stand corrected," he chuckled. Leaving it at that, but now he had Katara curious.

"What?"

Zhao moved closer, "The one I'm thinking of has white flowing hair, like snow from the north," he inched closer, Katara's body suddenly tensed as she listened carefully to his words, "dark caramel skin, that tastes of milk and honey...and those eyes," his hand slowly guided up, cupping her cheek delicately, "exotic and enticing, like the oceans," a chill ran through her body at his touch, sudden memories flooded her mind of that night they shared, long ago.

She wanted to kill him, not only for herself, but for Yue. The woman he described, the position she had in the palace...it was disgraceful and she felt ashamed. Here she had escaped the horrors of such a position and yet Yue had not been so fortunate...but what scared her even more was the idea that this man had touched her. That he had hurt Yue the way he had hurt her and she couldn't bear the thought.

Her fists tightened together at her sides, her palms becoming clammy from the sweat that began to form. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and for the briefest moment, she could feel the pulsing of his blood, coursing through his veins. How easy it would be for her to control him to her whim right now. But she held herself back, poised herself not to jump to conclusions before asking Yue herself.  
Suddenly his face inched closer to hers, she could feel his hot, sticky breath smack against her cheeks causing her to flush completely before pulling away.

"Don't move," his tone was husky, demanding, yet gentle, "I just want a taste," she didn't move, afraid of the consequences if she did. With a deep breath, she watched as his lips slowly moved towards hers, almost grazing her own.

'La help me,' she thought, as her breathing quickened.

"Katara!" her name filled the silent air, forcing both her and Zhao to snap out of the trans they were in. It was Zuko.

'Thank La!' she praised silently, her eyes wearily searching Zhao's face for his own reaction. But it was neutral, calm. She could feel herself heating up at the thought of him kissing her, but not in a good way. As she turned her attention towards Zuko, she could see an angered demeanor come over him and she knew he was angered at what he had seen.

Zhao smirked, bowing respectfully to Zuko, "My prince," Zuko's title slithered from Zhao's mouth in a cool and regal manner.

"Zhao," Zuko replied, not even regarding him by his own title, "Katara," his eyes focused on her, "it's time to retire," they narrowed at her slightly and she found herself feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze. She nodded her head accordingly, and then proceeded to brush past Zuko as he stayed behind for a few moments, to have words with Zhao.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked Sokka earnestly. Sokka had been contemplating on what should be their next move. They had exactly a year and a month before the comet arrived and eleven and a half months before the solar eclipse.

"I think we should still stick to the invasion plan. We will meet up with earth kingdom forces at the rondevu point and go from there. Once we're inside you take down the Fire Lord and I along with a few others will go looking for Katara and Yue," Sokka began as his eyes wondered over a map of the Fire Nation.

"My guess would be that since they were taken prisoner that they are probably being held somewhere in the capital city or the palace city," his forefinger traced round the lining of the city on the map, "seeing as they are Water Tribe and they are both benders," he trailed off, focusing on the map once again.

"Sokka, do you think they are alright?" Aang asked softly, his eyes drifting from his friend and slowly sinking to the earth beneath their feet.

But before Sokka could answer there was a rumbling in the earth and out of nowhere Toph came bursting up from her earth tent, landing in between them, causing both boys to jump out of fear.

"Of course they're alright Twinkletoes. It's Sugar Queen and Madam Fussy Britches," she snickered at their nicknames, "besides, they know how to take care of themselves and are more than willing to do whatever it takes to protect you as well as the rest of us."

"Yea you're probably right," Aang mumbled, looking up at the moon for guidance.

* * *

Zuko watched from the corner of his eye as Katara stalked back towards the beach house.

"She's quite the charmer," Zhao's voice poured into his ears, "wouldn't you agree prince?"

Zuko glanced back at him through narrowed slits before responding, "Stay away from Katara, Zhao," he warned, not truly denying Zhao's claim. How could he?

Ever since his first true encounter with the waterbender, he couldn't keep his mind off her. Though he tried burying himself beneath mountains of paperwork, hours of excessive training and countless love making with the concubines, he never prevailed. It aggravated him to no end! As well as the uncontrollable surge of jealousy that would course through him like a bolt of lightning whenever he saw another man attached to her. Granted it had only been a few months since she was taken prisoner, but still, he hardly knew her and yet, he felt like he knew her all his life. It was utterly confusing and annoying.

"So you agree then?" that voice drew him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the current situation at hand.

He stepped forward, his eyes narrowing more than usual, "Approach her again, I will see to it personally that you wish you hadn't," his voice was dark, his threat clear and he could tell Zhao was in no position to challenge him.

Zhao bowed, a mocking smirk grinding at his coy lips, "Understood, my lord."

* * *

Katara had finally made it back to the beach house, its darkness clearly stating that everyone inside was fast asleep or were out doing other things. But the one thing that caught her attention was Yue sitting on the steps of the estate, her knees pulled to her chest on a step below and a white shawl draped around her torso.

She smiled, inviting Katara to sit next to her with a pat of her hand against the steps, "Sit with me," she cooed.

Katara smiled as she approached Yue, sitting herself down next to the Princess. So many things raged through her mind at this moment. Tui's warning, Zhao's accusations…it was all so unreal, but at the same time it truly was real, it was a nightmare.

For a while the two sat in silence, Yue glancing every other moment to see why Katara's face was etched with concentration. She wondered what had happened, knowing that Zuko had gone back down to the beach where Katara was, saying that he was going to retrieve her. But Zuko hadn't come back yet and she began to wonder if they had another argument.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, not truly asking directly what it is she thought should have been talked about.

But Katara shook her head, "No, I don't want to talk about anything right now."

The hostile tone in her voice alarmed Yue, "Katara, what's wrong?" her tan hand fell onto Katara's shoulder, her eyes pleading her to tell her what happened.

With a heavy sigh, Katara looked away from Yue, muttering a single word, a name, "Zhao."

At the mention of that man, Yue's blood froze. She knew what that man did to Katara previously, but she wondered…no, Katara couldn't possibly know about that…could she?

"What happened?" her hand began massaging Katara's shoulder, rubbing her softly to try and coax words from her lips.

Katara merely shrugged, "He approached me, just like before…" she trailed off slightly before getting back on track, "he," she paused, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to break, "he suggested that you…that you are a concubine in the royal harem!" she blurted out.

Yue pulled her hand away quickly as Katara spun around, "Is it true? Are you?" she was demanding to know the truth. How could Yue not tell her?

Softly, mutely, Yue nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katara pleaded, guilt consuming her as she took in Yue's appearance. Bruises rimmed round her arms, on her waist…spirits know where else.

Yue sniffled softly, turning slightly back towards the ocean, "I didn't want my position to interfere with your search," she glanced Katara's way, seeing the astonished and unreadable look taking over her features, "besides, knowing of my station, you would have halted in your search for Zuko's killer in order to protect me," she shrugged, "I'm alive and that's all that matters."

'Not for long,' Katara mused in her mind as Tui's warning embedded itself into her brain.

In a hushed voice, Katara folded her arms round her torso, hugging herself as the breeze picked up, "I still wish you would have told me."

Yue smiled, she loved the fact that she had such an incredible friend like Katara, always worried about her safety, always concerned, but honestly she could take care of herself and this was a way to prove to Katara that she could. She was holding up on her own without Katara intervening, and not that Katara intervening would be a bad thing, but it would defer from the task at hand. Finding Zuko's killer.

"Look, I'm fine," her hand reached out, cupping Katara's chin delicately, "ok, just promise me that you will do everything you can to make things right again," her eyes grew dark slightly as she requested this last thing of Katara and smiled softly as she nodded.

"Good, now, we should get some rest," Yue instructed as she rose, stretching her limbs out firmly.

"You go on. I'll be up in a moment."

Yue nodded before walking up the steps, taking a single glance over her shoulder at Katara's form before disappearing into the house. She felt bad that she had to keep such things from Katara, but in all honesty, she was trying to protect her. She knew that if Katara had found out about her current situation in the palace, she would have halted everything she was doing in order to fix things. Katara would rather offer herself up in her place, if only to make her suffering end. This was a valiant quality Katara had; it was admirable and generous, but at times unneeded. Like now. She would continue to play the role she was given until it was her time. Hopefully by then, they would have figured out the killer and be able to turn things back to the way they were always meant to be.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, she forced the extravagant wooden door, gilded in golden markings forward, revealing an empty room with a massive plush bed, calling to her. She trudged in slowly, shivering slightly as a breeze quickened through the window, brushing the silk curtains forcefully. The moonlight poured into her room, tickling the floor in a mysterious glow. It was inviting, it was enticing, it was mystical.

Yue couldn't help herself, she slowly approached the glowing light, her hand reaching out, caressing the light with her fanned out fingers. She sighed softly as thin air turned to bare flesh, muscular and sculpted, firm and tender. Dark blue orbs stared down at her, a calmed chiseled face tilted towards her and that lush, rich brown hair swayed around her face as her lips met that of her lover's.

"Tui," her breath hitched as their lips met in a defiant and passionate move, their emotions pouring into the kiss greedily.

His calloused hand reached up, fisting in her hair as he pulled her into him, his other hand finding the small of her back as if to stable himself against her. As he pulled away she reveled in the sensation of his husky breath against her skin, the way his eyes were mulled over by lust as they narrowed gently, locking with hers. She found herself advancing him, her lips brushing against his own before they once more battled for dominance.

"Yue," his voice was soft, firm, filled to the brim with desire and it drove her insane. Pulling away from him, she began to pull the straps of her top off, one by one as she paced backwards towards her bed, beckoning him to come.

* * *

Katara shivered at the slight breeze, her skin crawling with small bumps. She ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her flesh somewhat. She sat there thinking of what Tui had told her, how in two weeks time, Yue was going to die. Would she suffer a fate worse than before? Would she die in her sleep? Would she be burned by the fire whip at Azula's hand? What would become of her?

So many questions, lacking all the answers. She hated this! Why couldn't things have gone the right way before? Why did someone have to murder Zuko and make her life miserable? Now that time had been altered, changed, would they win the war? Would she have the loving father daughter relationship with Ozai that she had come to cherish? What would become of her and her friends? But more importantly, what would become of her and Zuko?

Tears pricked away at her lower lids, sniffles filled the air around her and she found herself crying before truly ever realizing it. Things were not looking bright for her, not at all. She hadn't been able to make friends with Azula and Ty Lee like before, she and Jin hardly ever saw one another which forced their friendship to wait and, she and Zuko were on thin ice as it was. She couldn't manage without Yue. She needed her; she needed someone to talk to.

Granted she had Tyre, but she needed someone who understood the situation she was in, someone who she could divulge her feelings to without being judged. But, in two weeks time it wouldn't matter. She would be alone to fend for herself, to try and fix the unfixable and it was just too much to bare. She hated this!

With a forceful push, she threw herself off the steps, marching towards the ocean. She called the water forth, swirling it dangerously around her as she began to move into several different stances. Suddenly the water hardened, separating into several iced shards, a figure ascended from the ocean and in a hefty throw, she lunged the ice daggers forward, plunging them into the figure made of water.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she fell down, her knees exploding the sand upwards, her hands fisting on the ground, "Why me?" she asked as her body trembled, "why me?"

"Katara?" his voice called to her softly, the confusion weighing heavily in his tone. Her fists only clenched tighter as she tried to calm herself before facing him.

His footsteps grew louder as they approached her, "Hey," she felt a warmth clasp against her shoulder, squeezing tightly for a moment, "are you alright?" turning slightly she could see the worry in his eyes.

With a sniffle, she pushed herself off the ground, wiping the sand from her knees, "I'm fine." It was all she could say without imploding at that moment. She just needed to get away from him before she said or did something that could ruin everything she had struggled to work for.

Zuko nodded, his brow knitting together tightly as he watched her clean herself off. He wanted to ask her about Zhao, their conversation and so much more, but by the way she was acting he didn't know if that was a good idea or not.

For a moment or two they just stood there in impending silence before he decided to be the one to make the first move, "What did you discuss with Zhao?" his voice bristled slightly.

Katara gazed at him for a moment before looking back out at the ocean, crossing her arms over her chest, "Nothing," she whispered, not wishing to discuss with him the conversation in which Zhao implied that her best friend was a concubine.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," his voice contradicted, "you seemed rather upset for a moment…before you kissed him," he snapped.

Her eyes went wide as she turned to him in a flurried motion, "I did not kiss him!" she yelled, forgetting her place for the slightest moment.

"Are you sure?" he snarled, "It looked like you kissed him to me," he retorted, getting a nasty glare in return.

She crossed her arms, whirling away from him as she fumed profusely for a moment, "I did not kiss him! I would never let that pig touch me," she stated, trying to calm herself before freezing Zuko to something, "and why would you care if I did kiss him?" she demanded, watching as a painful confusion over came his features, yet he said nothing.

With a snort, she continued, "If you must know your majesty," the last word filled coated with distain, "our conversation revolved around Yue, my Princess," her eyes were filled with anger and hatred, "the one I'm supposed to be protecting," slowly she approached him, but he did not falter in his stance, "he states that she is a concubine in your harem. Is that true?"

Zuko looked her dead in the eye, his voice never cracking from broken emotions, his heart continued to beat in a calm motion, "Yes, it is."

Katara felt her heart drop to her throat as she backed away from him slightly, "And you see nothing wrong with that?"

He shook his head slightly as he began to advance on her, "I did not say that. I think it's distasteful for a princess, though she be foreign, be put through such humiliation."

She snorted, "Then why haven't you done something?"

"Because she asked that I didn't," he replied calmly, "if you must know."

Katara shook her head, not understanding why Yue would refuse his help if he but offered it, "Why? Why would she reject you?"

Zuko closed the gap between them, their faces only inches apart, their clothing brushing against one another, "Because, she said that there were more important things I needed to attend to."

Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat as she realized how close he was to her. Slowly she tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she responded, "Such as?"

His hand rose to her face, his thumb grazing her cheek in a delicate manner, he pulled her closer to him with little help from his other hand that now rested on the small of her back. In a fluid motion, too fast for Katara to even comprehend, his warm, smooth lips graced hers with their presence, his tongue parting her mouth, begging for entrance.

In that moment she lost all thoughts, she felt nothing but warmth and passion derive from that very kiss. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands burying themselves in his shaggy locks, pulling him down to her, deepening their kiss. It seemed like old times, in every way was he passionate, in every way was he sincere, and in every way was he blissfully wonderful. But that moment only lasted so long before both pulled away, their ragged breathing patting the other against their faces, their eyes searching the others for something, anything. Assurance.

Zuko leaned in once more, Katara thinking he would kiss her again but instead he rested his forehead against hers, whispering something to Katara that made her freeze in place, "Such as you."

Katara felt her cheeks heat up at his words, her eyes dove downwards to avoid his gaze as she felt him pull her lower body closer to him while their heads still rested against one another. With a heavy sigh she pushed her head away from his, nestling it against his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why?" her voice was soft and faint, almost unheard by Zuko, but the wind caught it, allowing him to hear it as it carried her question past his ear.

He hesitated in telling her before taking a deep breath, "I know, I know this may sound…strange, but, if I told you that I felt like I knew you long before I ever truly met you," he pulled away, lifting her chin to face him, "would you have believed me?"

Katara's eyes flickered for a moment before nodding her head, "Why do you nod?"

She smiled softly, "Because," she so wanted to tell him the truth, but knew that he would never believe such tales, "I felt the same."

She watched as his eyes lit up brilliantly before feeling herself being crushed back into him, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you before. It was because I was confused, I didn't understand how someone could make a person feel so…bare," he finally slurred out, "it felt like everything I had wasn't good enough for you, that who I was wasn't what you wanted…like you wanted something more from me. I know that you never showed such affection towards me until today, but, it was the way you looked at me, the way you felt concerned for me. The way you talked with me…it made me feel like you cared," his hand ran up and down her back, brushing over cloth then bare skin, then cloth again, "and all those times I didn't know how to handle your kind words, you loving actions and so I was brash with you. I was rude and arrogant and I'm sorry."

That was some speech. Perhaps, just perhaps, the old Zuko was still somewhere inside him, buried deep within. And maybe he was trying to reach out to himself, telling him that this was who he was meant to be with, that he was somehow trying to reach Katara to let her know there was still hope, always hope and she found herself comforted by the fact that somehow, he felt, linked to her.

"Thank you," she whispered, tilting her head upwards, "thank you for being so honest with me," she forced herself up onto her tiptoes as she felt the sand shift beneath her, her lips grazing his own, "it means, a lot to hear you say such things," she whispered, her lips moving against his before feeling them crash against hers like before.

She couldn't help but scream her thanks to the spirits above for what they had done for her. She wanted to in that moment praise them, but was too distracted by the man kissing her to do so. Somehow, someday after she figured this mess out, she would thank them from the depths of her heart. Forever and for always.

Unbeknownst to them, in the hidden shadows of the beach house, a pair of glinting hazelwood eyes stared them down. Pale hands gripped tightly around the wooden frame of the window as they witnessed the situation below.

"I will not lose him. Not this time!" the voice threatened dangerously, unheard by the two down below.

* * *

**And so they kiss. This is the setting stone of their relationship in this alternate uni. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright, so this is a filler upper chapter, but there are some things that are kinda important...well...maybe lol, but yea. The next few chapters are long! So I thought I would throw in a short one before pulling a fast one on ya!**

**And now for my responses to you reviewers!**

**Zutarababe: I know! I love loving Ozai too! Only when he has human qualities. I also love to hate him as well!**

**Thorntwin1: TWINS?! Sweet! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story thus far and hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**Animus of Masada: Yea...it was long...this one isn't, but I promise, you won't be disappointed with the next few chapters.**

**Diyak: Yea...Zhao is pretty much a pain in whatever AU he gets thrown into. I'm glad you are enjoying the twist and can't wait for more!**

**Friendlymushroom: Thanks for your honesty! I know it was kinda weird, but I just wanted to throw it out there because it was the one part of my book that was causing me problems! But I have finally worked on it and have improved it tenfold and yea. Sorry that it was weird and lacked information, but I am glad for the honesty!**

**elainehac123: Maybe...maybe not. **

**Taiyamar: Yea...patience is a virtue, one that I do not possess but eh, its cool!**

**EmiiTennii: I know right! But you know how things go. Something good comes along and BAM! The moment is ruined. Lol**

**And for everyone else: For those of you who began guessing who the murderer is, let me just say this...maybe, maybe not! Lol**

**Ok, so I hope you enjoy and please, don't hesitate to review. I love hearing/reading your comments and love talking with those of you that I have. **

* * *

Their kiss, their honest to La first kiss was intoxicating, erotic and yet, bittersweet. The way their lips moved in sync, the way one tasted of the salty ocean water while the other tasted of spiced cinnamon. The way they kissed in desperation yet not with enough passion…it seemed lacking and fulfilling at the same time. Perhaps, because to Katara, their kisses had always been filled with passion, had meant so much to her, fulfiller her to the brim…and now that they were 'starting over' they seemed to lack such things.

At the moment their lips parted, both gasped as the fresh air entered their screaming lungs, their foreheads pressing into the other's as hands tangled themselves into thick tresses. Their eyes, mulled over with mixed emotions, bore into the others. Their hitched breathing intruding the other's face while their racing pulse and thrashing heart beats were audible enough to the other's ear. It was a blissful thing, truly it was. But after years of experience, things that are blissful only remain such ways for so long and Katara had a feeling that this would be a short lived moment.

"Come on," Zuko whispered as he pulled away from her, his warmth vacating her flesh, "we should get back," his sigh was heavy, defeated and deflated. It was as if he wanted to argue against his own orders, but Katara said nothing. Only nodded her head in reply.

* * *

Once they entered the beach house, Zuko's hand entwined with Katara's, their fingers lacing together and in an awkward, innocent motion they fumbled up the stairs, bumping one another here and there to pass the time. When they reached Katara's room, Zuko pressed her back against the door, his one hand resting against the wood near her head while the other was still locked with her own.

His eyes roamed her features for a moment longer before he spoke, closing the small remaining gap between them, "Well," his lips grazed hers, "goodnight, Katara," meeting once more, a surging electrical energy consumed them. It was a feeling that they didn't mind feeling.

"Goodnight," Katara's lips moved as they kissed, allowing Zuko's tongue entrance to the depths of her mouth. His tongue slipped between her teeth, beginning an intricate dance with hers. For a moment she moaned, leaned back into the door slightly before feeling him pull away, almost too soon, "Zuko." She finished, her gaze shifting down to their still joined hands.

Slowly his fingers unlaced from hers, dragging across her rugged, yet smooth palm before falling down at his side, "I'll see you in the morning," he responded, watching as she nodded, the door opening slowly behind her under the pressure of her weight.

"Ok," she responded before disappearing behind the closed door, leaving him in the hall for a brief moment, starring at the empty place she left in her wake. With a trudged sigh, he turned away, kicking the carpet beneath him as he entered his room across the hall.

* * *

After she entered her shared quarters, Katara pressed herself firmly into the wood of the door, her hand wavering over her throbbing heart. Her lips curved into a soft smile as her hand traveled upward, the pads of her fingers tracing her bottom lip. Sighing she pushed herself from the door and slowly began to change into her evening gown.

* * *

After entering his room, Zuko expected to see Mai tangled up in his bed sheets, waiting ever so patiently for him, as always. But, much to his surprise, it was not Mai he found. Instead, it was one of his concubines, sitting at the edge of his bed, humming a soft hymn. Her pale delicate fingers entwined with her dark, rich tresses, pulling them sleekly from their curled confines. If she heard him enter, she paid him no mind. Instead she continued to hum sweetly, the tune pouring into his ears like milk and honey. Her voice, beautiful, he had to give her that, but to be honest, he was in no mood to 'share' his company.

As of this moment, there was only one he wished to bed with, but convincing her of that would take some time. And after that kiss, the wait would be well worth it. But it wasn't only her physicality that intrigued him; it was also her attitude, personality and overall character.

Ever since she had come to the palace with her Princess, he had Tyre along with Admiral Nikko report her activities to him daily. Most all verbal reports ended in stories of humility, admiration, wonder, hysteria and intrigue. The way his cousin, Tyre spoke of her, like she was someone worthy of his time had truly fascinated Zuko. Tyre hardly spoke that way, but only about few people that he was certain of. The waterbender had shown she was worthy in Tyre's mind, so why not in Zuko's?

In all honesty, she was the enemy, but at the same time, she was a girl, a lover, a friend. She was a human being. If he for a moment took away all the important differences between them, she would be a mere girl, and he a mere boy. Bond together in a dance as old as the spirits themselves, a dance that has long occurred. The dance between men and women, a dance that he would gladly partake in, with her.

"The Lady Mai wished to retire early," the soft cooing of the concubine's voice drew him from his thoughts, "she requested I sleep here for the night," she paused, turning her body towards him, "should you find yourself in need of my…services."

Zuko nodded, a lump forming stiffly in his throat. His eyes bore witness to the divine gown she was wearing. How it hugged at her curves with such grace. The cut of the collar, running down between the valley of her supple cream colored breasts. Accentuating them wonderfully, appeasing to the eye. And for the briefest moment Zuko found himself wanting, yearning, aching for her touch, but held himself back. He didn't want the concubine warming his bed, not tonight or any other.

Clearing his throat, Zuko approached the bed regally, "Thank you but," his hand splayed out, inviting her to take it, "I won't be requiring your services tonight."

With a defeated sigh, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up to her feet, "Very well," with a low curtsy, "my Prince."

Zuko held his breath as she brushed past him, her hand finding the handle to the door and without a moment's hesitation, she was gone.

A held breath escaped his lips, his posture slackened after he heard the clicking sound of his door. He removed his clothing, all but his black silk pants and crawled into bed. Preparing himself for a night filled with sleeplessness and thoughts concerning the tanned beauty across the way.

For several moments he lay there, tossing and turning, punching the pillows here and there and yet, no matter how hard he tried, sleep would not consume him. Only thoughts of her lips on his, her body melting into his, her hands fisting in his hair…Zuko quickly shook his head, he needed to stop thinking about her! He was engaged to Mai for Agni's sake! But it was so hard. Mai never made him feel the way Katara did, his heart never leapt from his throat every time he caught sight of her. His eyes never narrowed into dangerous slits whenever she talked or even touched another man! He never once thought of barbequing anyone with the male anatomy that surrounded her. But with Katara…Katara, he would always do these things. He would become envious of the very water that brushed seductively against her bare flesh, the clothes that pressed into her body…let alone any man that dared touch her, speak to her, share the same air as her.

"Ugh!" was all he could manage. He tried reasoning the factors.

'Perhaps it's because she's foreign?' he mused, 'Or because she is exotic compared to the dull pale women here in the Fire Nation?' but there was something else, something he couldn't place. He felt, the first time his eyes made contact with hers that he knew her. Not knew her for being a Watertribe peasant but actually _knew _her and it baffled him completely!

'It is because she is forbidden,' a voice suddenly erupted his thoughts and Zuko couldn't help but jolt upright and glance around.

"What?" he asked, feeling a bit on edge.

'The reason you desire the water maiden is because she is forbidden.'

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, forbidden?" he felt like an absolute idiot talking to himself…seeing how he was alone in his room.

'She is of the Water Nation, her blood impure. Her element and your element do not coexistent. Fire evaporates water, but an ocean can drown a sea of flames.'

His eyebrow raised, what in the hell was this all about? He just kissed her once!

'Kissed her once, but desire her constantly.'

He flopped back, his hands engulfing his face for a moment before pulling them away, "Is it wrong to desire you natural opposite?" he asked the mysterious voice.

For a moment there was silence, but then the voice replied softly with a hint of pleasure, 'Not at all, it makes life adventurous.'

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at the voice's declaration and soon found himself alone, completely, "Adventurous."

* * *

**AN: So, who is this freaky mysterious voice that is talking to Zuko? Guess right and I will send the next chapter to you! Trust me, it's worth guessing for! See you then!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright, so only two people got the answer right to my question. Who was the mysterious voice that spoke to Zuko in the last chapter? It was Agni! Tui deals more with Katara, Agni deals more with Zuko and Yue works with the both of them! **

**So Congrats to: _KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun and Taiyamar_**

** And I know that I emailed the both of you telling you that you would get this chapter...but I thought better of it. The next chapter is the one worth waiting for, it is the real juicy one and I decided that since you were the only two who guess it right, both of you will get that chapter on Monday. It's epic, trust me. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys, because honestly, this chapter compared to the next one...yea you wanna wait til Monday! So, you two winners please message me if you need to, but like I said, I hope you want the next chapter as your winner chapter.  
**

**So, with that said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter because it is the setting stone in the movement or new pace of the story and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Their time on Ember Island had gone by in the blink of an eye, quite literally. The day after Zuko made the startling revelation that he was falling for Katara, a messenger hawk arrived demanding their immediate return. The War Council had been called to order to discuss very important matters that required the presence of the Prince and Princess.

They had been on the ship for about an hour, with only half of an hour left to go.

Katara stood out on the deck of the ship, leaning gingerly against the railing, her hands gripping over and over as she stared blankly ahead, remembering how the last time ended up. The flashback came all too suddenly for her.

* * *

Flashback:

She struggled in her confines, thrashing wildly as the guards dragged her towards Zuko and Azula, "Princess Katara of the Joined Water Tribes, it is declared by Fire Lord Ozai that you be executed as an enemy to the Nation at dusk. May the spirits preserve you."

Her heart wrenched when Zuko spoke to her like some commoner who had betrayed him, his nation…he acted as if he didn't care. But in his tone she could sense his anxiety, in his tone she could tell that this arrangement bothered him just as much as it did her.

'La, guide me, tell me what it is I must do, what it is that I have done wrong to bring such injustice upon me,' she prayed, her body giving way, forcing herself down on her knees, her forehead pressed against the wall of her cell, her fists slammed next to her head. Tears broke through her barriers, pouring viciously down her face as she tried not to give in, but what was the use. She had only but an hour to live, her eyes traveled over the open window near her cell, or less.

End of Flashback

* * *

Katara's eyes fluttered slightly as the memory faded from her mind, a spine tingling chill surged down her back and she couldn't help but shudder slightly. Her grip on the railing became tighter, her eyes narrowed softly as she remembered how her journey had ended.

* * *

Flashback:

Her heart was pounding furiously; she threw herself through the guards, into the passage way and down the hall. When she finally made it to the surface of the scaffold she heard a noise that sounded like the cackling of lightning. Her eyes landed on the two figures at the scaffold, one was bloody and battered, the other standing in an upright position directing her fingers from the sky to the victim before her.

In the blink of an eye it was finished, the lightning passed through Azula's hands, out her finger's and straight into the back of the chest cavity where Yue's innocent heart pounded defiantly until that final moment. Katara ran as fast as her feet could carry her, shoving Azula off the scaffold with such force that she swore her strength was tenfold due to her adrenaline rush. She had made it just in time to catch Yue's descending body, catching her upper body in her arms and crumbling helplessly to the ground.

Rising screams of praise crashed against her ears, her hands baring the weight of Yue's head as her body shook violently, fighting against death with every breath. Tears spill down Katara's battered face as she mumble meaningless words to those above, praying that they may show mercy, that they may show compassion. Her body thrashed violently against Katara's and she could do nothing but tighten her hold as she felt a familiar coldness overcome Yue. Death is winning.

Knowing this is the last time they would see one another, she bent her head over, pressing their foreheads together. Tears pricked beneath her lids only to flow violently down her face and exploding onto Yue's, "Don't go Yue," she whisper softly as her sobs grow louder, "please don't go."

Receiving no reply Katara know that she had lost her, forever. Looking down, Katara met her lifeless blue orbs as they stared meaninglessly at the sky. A mixture of dry and yet fresh blood seep from the corners of her mouth, trickling down past her paled cheeks, soaking into the earth.

For a moment she sat there, numb to everything around her, trying to understand how this had come to pass. Her hand reaching for Yue's face, a mind of its own, closed the lids over her deadened pupils. This all seemed so unreal, like a dream. But deep within her heart she knew in truth that she had lost her and would never get her back.

Zuko and Ozai, along with Azula now stood round Katara with several guards standing behind them, their eyes focused on the scene before them. Crumbled in Katara's bloodied hands lay Princess Yue's lifeless corpse and holding her was a distraught and angered Katara, crying in agony at what had just occurred.

The crowd had hushed and watched the dramatic display that took place before them. They had never seen this before and were intrigued.

Iroh rose to see what had happened, his fist clenching round a small trinket with a blue collar strap.

Princess Yue was dead.

End of Flashback

* * *

Again the same sensation ran down her spine as she tried to push the memory to the deepest void of her mind as her eyes rested on the expanding ocean. She sighed in content and distraught, thinking of that messenger hawk contained that forced their little 'vacation' to come to an abrupt halt. It had to be something of grave importance, but still, it did not drown her curiosity, merely intensified it.

"Beautiful," someone breathed out next to her, "absolutely beautiful," her gaze snapped towards the west, white hair flowed delicately with the wind and she smiled gently at her companion.

"Yes," she began, pausing slightly as she averted her gaze back towards the ocean, "it is."

* * *

The moment they had stepped foot on the ship, Zuko, Azula and Tyre had entered the depths of the ship to prepare for the meeting with the council. Several things ran through their minds as to what could have happened to call them while they were on leave.

"I don't understand," Azula muttered, her arms spread out like a flyingboar's wings, servants slipping on the outer shell of her armor, "why would father call on us? He's never before."

Zuko hummed in agreement, but it was Tyre who spoke, "Perhaps it has something to do with the invasion."

Both Zuko and Azula whipped around at their cousin as he too was being dressed by servants, his armor being fastened and leveled out, "What invasion?" Zuko asked, a bit unnerved that he didn't hear about this invasion but his cousin did.

Tyre merely shrugged his shoulders, waving the servants away after adjusting the armor himself, "Didn't you hear? Everyone's been talking about it," his gaze shifted between the two siblings before he sighed in defeat after seeing their confused, pissed off features.

"Commander Zhao has been conjuring up the proposal of invading and annihilating the Northern Water Tribe for some time now," he shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against one of the wooden dressers, "the court hasn't stopped fuming about his proposition since he brought it up at a nobleman's dinner."

Zuko took a deep breath, allowing the servants to finish their minor adjustments with his royal flamed crown before speaking, "So, why haven't we heard about his yet?"

Azula chuckled, "Because of etiquette Zuzu," she dusted off her left shoulder plate before turning to him and their cousin, "we were always taught to ignore the gossip that traveled through the courts, partly because they were inappropriate, but also," she glanced over at Tyre, "because they are inaccurate."

Tyre simply yawned, "Think whatever you will cousin, but that Commander Zhao is an odd turtleduck. He's been muttering things in the arena while training with the elites, something about the moon spirit and an oasis…" Tyre's brows rose for a moment, "he kinda gives me the creeps."

"I agree," Zuko chimed in, "I do not find him to be good company," his gaze shifted to Azula who nodded in agreement, "we should keep an eye on him."

Tyre and Azula spoke in unison, "Agreed."

Then there was a knock at their door, "Enter!" Zuko bellowed.

The door creaked open, a servant poked their head in announcing, "The Captain says we should be docking in a few moments, your majesties."

"Thank you."

"Well," Tyre wrapped his arms around Zuko and Azula's shoulders, "who's up for an all day bore session with some old farts?"

Both teens on either side moaned in discontent but trudged forward anyway.

* * *

Once they arrived, Katara and the other ladies that had joined the three royals on their vacation on Ember Island were escorted quickly of the ship. Zuko, Azula and Tyre had already left, carriages awaited their return eagerly. The moment they had stepped foot on the capital island's soil, they were immediately driven off towards the palace where they would meet with the Fire Lord and his War Council.

Katara, Yue, Mai, and Ty Lee had been shoved into a carriage together; the concubines had their own waiting for them. Katara and Yue sat together, their eyes fixed on their hands that were folded neatly in their laps as Mai and Ty Lee struck up casual conversation with one another. The ride was very, awkward to say the least, but bearable none the less.

Once they too arrived, they were escorted to their appointed rooms until they were given further orders to do otherwise. But Katara found herself in a familiar, yet unfamiliar room. The harem.

Before she could inject her argument that this was not where she belonged, Katara found a familiar hand on her shoulder, a familiar beaming face smiling at her, "Jin?"

She nodded softly, nodding her head in the opposite direction, "Come with me," she whispered.

Katara was dumbfounded. The last time she saw Jin in this alternate universe was shortly before they were separated…and now, now she wanted to discuss some things with her? Like what? Not that Katara was complaining, she rather enjoyed Jin's company before and greatly missed it when the Earth Kingdom native had rejected her earlier. But now she wanted to 'talk' and perhaps it would be a wise decision for Katara to do so.

* * *

Zuko, Azula and Tyre made their way down the long, dimmed hallway leading to the war chamber. The flowing red fabric door swayed slightly as they approached. The Fire Nation insignia ruffling with the bends and curves of the fabric. Just beyond this flannel doorway they could hear arguments erupting, things being moved and thrown around and the sudden roar of the flames that guarded the Fire Lord.

"Silence!" they heard Ozai yell.

Now wouldn't be the best time to enter, but they had to anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko, Azula and Tyre entered the war chamber, silencing all members as they walked past them and towards the Fire Lord and his throne.

"Ah my children and nephew," Ozai cooed softly, some form of relief found in his voice, "so nice of you to join us."

"Father," Zuko and Azula bowed, "council."

Tyre followed suite, "Uncle," he bowed swiftly then turned to the other members, "council." They bowed back to the three youths before allowing them to continue on with their short journeys. Silently walking up the steps, Zuko and Azula seated themselves at their respected places, Zuko on the Fire Lord's right and Azula on his left. Tyre however seated himself just below the steps; his ranking was higher than any official here, but lower than that of the royal family…even though he was a Prince in his own right.

"Now that we have everyone present, let us begin with the first order of business," Ozai's demanding voice broke the silence. Zuko and Azula stared blankly ahead, prepared to listen to the first issue at hand, "Commander Zhao," Ozai continued, "you have the floor."

The commander in question rose from his seat, momentarily flickering his gaze towards Zuko before he spoke, "Thank you your majesty," he bowed majestically before rearing up, squaring his shoulders and walking towards the massive map enveloping half of the floor. His feat crossed the Wong Shi Tong Desert, through the raging oceans of the west and north, resting firmly on the Northern Water Tribe lands.

"For the longest time, we have been unable to penetrate through the Water Tribes defenses," Zhao began, his gaze flickering towards the royal family every now and then, "their strategic location has made it almost impossible for our vessels, let alone a fleet of the navy to penetrate through the ice caps that coated the northern sea. But," he paused, kneeling down, his digits caressing the words 'Northern Water Tribe,' softly, "the ice caps are melting, our ships are able to move through the northern sea with little to no problem at all."

Zuko was beginning to tire of the Commander's babbling, what was the point already?

"And what is it that you called us here for again Zhao?" Zuko questioned the Commander.

The person in question scrunched his nose slightly before taking a deep breath and rising to his normal posture, "I am proposing my Prince," he paused as he heard the soft padding of feet followed by the heavy clanking from the boots of a soldier. His gaze averted from Zuko for a moment, resting on the beautiful maiden that now sat next to his vacant spot, his eyes never wavered from hers as he spoke his final words, "that we invade the Northern Water Tribe and put an end to their miserable, pathetic nation."

For a moment there was silence, no one dared speak as they allowed the proposal to sink in for a moment or so. Then in a simultaneous bellow, several members of the war council erupted in either praise or refusal. Whispers littered the air, but Zhao merely stood his ground, his eyes never wavering from the royal family as he awaited their decision.

Taking a deep sigh, Ozai shifted slightly in his seat, unnoticed by his council members, "Very well Zhao," he began, watching as the Commander began to smirk ear to ear, "but be warned. Should you fail us, you shall regret dragging the might of the Fire Nation through the mud."

"Father," Zuko hissed, his hands digging into his knees as he leaned towards Ozai, "do you think it is wise?" But before Ozai had the opportunity to speak to his son, Zhao cut in with clearing his throat, catching everyone's undivided attention.

Zhao bowed, "Thank you, your majesty. I won't disappoint."

"For your sake, I hope not," Ozai waved him off and in a swift movement, Zhao had fled the war chamber, "next order of business."

An elder general rose, his grey hairs confined in his topknot, "As you know your majesties, we have been having some trouble with a rebellion in the west. The group is called the 'Freedom Fighters' and they have been causing our colonies and military posts grave amounts of unrest."

Ozai nodded for the general to continue, "Several of our military posts have been robbed of their food storages, weaponry and armory. Most of the benders have noticed great depleting in their bending and they fear that the rebels have done something to upset their natural balance. The colonists cower in fear after suffering raid upon raid with no one to stop these rebels from attacking."

"I see," Ozai cooed. This was a problem, one they needed to end quickly, "what more can you give us general?"

The general walked to the map, his hand igniting with flames as he struck a point east of the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, "This was the last sighting our intelligence has had of the rebels," the flame slowly dissipated as the general turned back to the royal family, "their leader is a young lad, no older than Prince Zuko himself. He goes by the name of Jet and has a burning hatred for the Fire Nation. Most of the rebels are orphaned children, or benders who have defected from their militaries. We believe there are a few firebenders amongst them."

"Is that so?" Ozai's voice became low, his fingers strummed the arm of his throne, "Very well," he rose, Zuko and Azula following suit, "I will send Prince Zuko and Princess Azula to fetch these rebels. We need to teach them that when you play with fire, you get burned."

Ozai dismissed the rest of the meeting, obviously upset by the news that a bunch of children and rouge benders were besting the finest soldiers in the world. Zuko and Azula were fuming over the situation as well, Azula more so than Zuko.

"I cannot believe father is sending us to fetch a rebel leader," her eyes were trained on her nail bits, examining them carefully, "how disgraceful is it to send a Prince and Princess to do a petty man's job?!"

Zuko sighed, "If the petty man could do it, it would have been done already Azula."

He heard her sigh in boredom, before speaking, "I suppose, but still."

* * *

"When we first met, you knew my name…" Jin played with her digits as she and Katara sat on the pillowed windowsill overlooking one of the gardens, "how?"

Katara was silent for a moment, she didn't know if she would be able to tell Jin the truth or if she should lie to her. If she told her the truth, 'Hey, well you see…' Jin would probably think she were crazy and dismiss Katara as nothing more than a war stricken pity case. So she decided to make it up as she went. It was better that way.

"I had a friend from the Earth Kingdom named Jin," she began, her eyes grazing over Jin's delicate features, "and the lighting was so dim in the holding cells that for a moment I thought it was her…but, I guess it wasn't."

Jin frowned, "No, I guess not."

For a moment there was an awkward silence between them, both turned to look out at the gardens to marvel at the beauty of the blossoming flowers, "I've never seen such magnificence that could rival the Earth King's gardens," Jin suddenly said, a smile splaying on her lips.

"You've seen the gardens of the Earth King's?" Katara asked incredulously.

Jin nodded, "My uncle named a garden in my honor," she sighed softly, "but it has been long since I've seen it. So, I rely on these gardens here to allow me to have some piece of home with me."

Katara eyed Jin…Earth King gave her a garden? Uncle…that would mean…no way, "Jin, who is your uncle?"

Jin leaned forward, her eyes scanning around for a moment before whispering in Katara's ear, "King Kui." She pulled back to see Katara's blanched face and wondered if she had said or done something wrong.

"Your, your Kui's niece?"

Jin nodded, "Have been all my life," she sighed, "and I miss him terribly."

Katara sat there for a moment trying to recall if Jin was ever related to the Earth King before but she could recall any such conversation. This was truly an amazing turn! Jin went from peasant to royalty right before her eyes!

"So…" Katara trailed off, her eyes shifting around the harem, "are you…" again she paused, trying not to state the obvious, "you know, a concubine?"

Jin chuckled softly before silencing herself, "I am afraid I am, for Prince Zuko."

Katara's eyes bugged out slightly…she was Zuko's concubine? Well, at least that much stayed the same.

"Oh but he hasn't touched me!" Jin corrected, "I swear! He's been quite the gentleman to be truthful," her gaze shifted back towards the gardens, watching as the flowers swayed with the wind, "he only takes one concubine and that is Mika."

Katara's brow raised, "Mika?" she asked, looking around this time.

Jin nodded, "Yes, Mika," Jin said with a hint of spite.

"Who is she?" Katara wondered.

Jin's slender hand reached out from her person, pointing at a young woman lounging with a few other women amongst a pile of pillows and blankets. Katara recognized her right away as the concubine she has seen hanging on Zuko constantly! And her name…her name and her face were all so familiar and now she knew exactly who she was!

"She's very rude," Jin interrupted Katara's thoughts, "she thinks that because she is the only one Zuko shows his affections to, that she is entitled to act however she likes," Katara could sense hatred swelling up in Jin, "she is greatly unnerving!" her fists clenched in her hand and the stone windowsill that she and Katara were sitting on gave a cracking moan, causing Katara to jump, startled a bit.

Jin's eyes suddenly widened at what she had done, she couldn't believe she gave away her gravest secret away and so easily!

"Please!" she pleaded in a hushed tone, "Don't tell anyone! If you do, they'll take it away!"

Katara nodded, a smile flickering across her lips, "Don't worry," she guided her hand upward, twirling her hand between her and Jin's faces, ice capping her finger tips, "your secret is safe with me."

Jin's eyes widened as she watched the ice encase Katara's fingers before quickly dissolving back into the air.

"Thank you, Katara," Jin bowed her head, "I think I've made a new friend."

Katara smiled, "I too Jin."

* * *

Zuko stormed down the halls with Azula and Tyre at his side. They were barking orders at the servants to prepare their things, "Take this to Captain Myko," Zuko handed a rolled up parchment to one of the nearest guards, "tell him to have the ship prepared and ready. We leave port at sundown."

"Yes your majesty," he bowed before running off down the hall.

"Tyre, find Commander Nikko. Tell him to gather a handful of Elites with the proper requirements for this mission and to have them prepared and ready to leave by sundown." Zuko finished as they continued down the hall.

"Very well cousin," Tyre bowed before taking a right at the forked hallway.

"And I will go and fetch the Earth King's niece," Azula suggested, "besides, it is a bunch of Earth Kingdom peasants we are dealing with," her shoulders rose and feel in a slight shrug, "I don't think they'd dare put her in harm's way."

Zuko smirked, sometimes Azula could be cruel, and then there were times she could be deadly, "Very well. Also, bring your personal guard; she'll serve as your double just in case we find ourselves in a predicament."

Azula snickered, "I'd hardly call her a double," she sighed after catching Zuko's cold stare, "but if you insist," she again shrugged her shoulders, "just try not and use her as a bed warmer ok Zuzu."

"Just go," he muttered before slightly pushing her down the hallway.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Now you know the name of the mysterious concubine. Hmm...do you remember her at all? Tell me what you think is going to happen!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright, the winners have already recieved their chapter and now it is time for the rest of you to enjoy the chapter. This chapter you will notice some reverse roll play as well as things become a tad bit clearer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and what not and please, tell me what you think guys. We are almost to 200 reviews. Also, for those of you who are reading the continuation of this story through "TCP" I might end up just posting chapters here on "DC" instead of both. Tell me if you want me to continue posting as I am or if you don't mind the transition. And that means you need to let me know! I notice more read "TCP" but yea...let me know guys!**

**Also, there is a song to be played in this chapter, it is called 'Invictus' by James Dooley, Position Music Vol. 4 Play it at the ---------Play---------- indicator. Enjoy!**

* * *

They stood together on the deck of the massive ship, the wind caressing their faces, the salty sea air filling their senses and nothing but utter confusion thrashing in their minds. For Katara, this was an entirely different journey, she had never left the Fire Nation until the day of the Black Sun and that was almost a year away. So what is it, what could it be that made Prince Zuko and Princess Azula leave the capital with a handful of elites and two concubines? What were they up to?

* * *

Deep within the bowls of the ship, Tyre and Commander Nikko began stressing the importance of their attack to the Prince and Princess. They were in a secluded meeting room; a massive map lined against the northern wall and encircled in red ink was the Be Sa Forest that outcropped Ba Sing Se.

"General Wei said that this was the last coordinate in which the rebels were seen," Commander Nikko stabbed a small pin into the map, "and these," he gestured to the off-white colored pins, "are other locations in which the rebels have been sighted."

Tyre stepped forth, "We need to determine their base of operations. Someplace that allows them access to all these locations," his hand grazed over the map, his fingers brushing against the pins, "somewhere hidden, secluded, but also in plain sight."

For a moment they were silent, their eyes grazing the map for some sort of clue, inclination that would lead them to the discovery of the rebel's encampment. Zuko stood, approaching the map to have a better look and it was then that he thought of something.

"All these locations, they are centered in one area…the forest," he paused, his hand measuring out the distance between each location, noticing that they weren't all that far apart, "is that correct?"

Tyre and Commander Nikko nodded, "What if," Zuko thought about his idea before voicing it, and knew that it could be possible, "what if the rebels are above the locations?"

Azula now stood, leaning against the table, "Like in the trees?"

Commander Nikko and Tyre glanced at the map, trying to understand if it was possible, "I've been to the Be Sa Forest and I can tell you that the tress there are massive. They tower over any man…possibly any city. Their branches are stable, the wood is sturdy," Tyre paused, "it wouldn't be impossible to have an entire camp of rebels staked out in the trees."

"Then that's where we look," everyone turned to Azula, "we look towards the skies and not the earth."

* * *

"How much for the messenger bird?" Sokka asked diligently, his eyes scanning the various birds at the merchant center.

"Five gold pieces my boy."

Sokka nodded, "Very well," he began pulling out pieces of gold and setting them on the counter top that separated him from the merchant, "I'll take that one," his hand extended out towards one that sat idly on a post next to the merchant, cleaning it's feathers.

The merchant nodded, "Ah, good choice. He's one of my finest," he noted as he pulled on a thick leather glove, "fst," he whistled, and the hawk came to him, landing gently on his glove covered arm, it's claws digging into the leathery material, "here you go," he pulled out another glove, black with the Fire Nation insignia pressed into it.

Sokka mindlessly took the glove, pulling his hand through the rough inside texture until he extended and flexed his fingers, "Fits," and held out his hand, whistling the same command as the merchant, "fst!"

The bird flew from one master to the other, "Take good care of him you hear!" Sokka nodded, muttering his thanks as he strolled away from the merchant center. The backs of his fingers caressed the bird's back.

"Looks like I'm your new owner…" he paused, what was he going to name the bird, "uh…Hawky. My name's Sokka and welcome to team Avatar," he stated, walking down the street, passing a wall lined with wanted posters, "and as such I should warn you there's already a lemur in our group," the bird began to flap its wings dangerously, "so I don't want any fighting."

The bird cooed at Sokka's order and Sokka couldn't help but get that cute puppy face on and that baby talk voice going, "Good little messenger Hawky. Who's got pretty feathers?" he began as he passed by a particular poster.

For a moment he didn't notice, but then, the drawing of the character drew him back in a whirlwind motion.

"TOPH?!" he screeched, looking at the wanted poster of her looking like an angry badgermole. Looking around cautiously, he reached out, snatching hold of the poster and probing it down in his vest. He needed to talk with Toph and fast.

* * *

As he got back to their campsite he immediately went to Toph who was sitting down on a bolder, counting money in a leisurely way, Aang and Suki practicing hand to hand combat.

"Toph when I was in town, I found something that you're not gonna like," he screeched as he pulled the poster from his jacket.

Toph sighed as she put the bag of money down carelessly, "Well it sounds like a piece of paper," she noted, "but I'm guessing you're referring to what's on the sheet of paper.

Sokka waved the poster up in down in a furious motion, "It's a wanted poster! Of you! They've nicknamed you the Runaway!"

Toph's face lit up brilliantly, "A wanted poster! That's so great! The Runaway," she pulled her hands out in a gesture, "I totally love my new nickname! Is there a picture of me? Is it good?" she became anxiously excited.

Sokka stood back, pulling the poster up to compare it between Toph and the sketch and kinda noted the similarities, "Yea, it's actually pretty good," he stated, but then quickly snapped out of it, "but that isn't the point Toph. Maybe Suki's right, these scams are attracting too much attention to us."

Toph sighed, picking up a bag of money that was next to her, "Don't be such a worry wart like your girlfriend. Just think of it this way," she began as she approached Sokka, "now you have enough money to help with the invasion plan."

Sokka glanced down at the small earthbender, then up at Appa that sat behind her, "Well that is true. I had this idea of making armor for Appa." The bison in question opened one eye to look at Sokka as he groaned a response.

"And here's extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation," Toph added, snatching his attention away from the beast, "you know what," she paused, handing him the entire bag of gold coins, "make it an atlas."

Sokka grinned, "I do like expensive atlases," his stated as he snatched the bag from Toph.

"Of course you do," she reached out, snatching the rolled up wanted poster from Sokka's grip, "and that's why this is going to be our little secret," she waved the paper around before shoving it in her tunic and walking away.

Suki and Aang had finished their hand to hand combat training and slowly approached Sokka and his newly acquired pet, "Sokka, please tell me you didn't buy a bird!" Suki slapped her palm against her head.

Sokka shifted his attention from Toph's back to Aang and Suki, "Not just any bird," he gestured towards the hawk, "a messenger bird! Now we can send letters all around the world. I could even send a letter to Gran Gran and the Tribe!"

Aang was grinning from ear to ear, "Cool! How does it work?"

For a moment Sokka paused, glancing over at the bird on his shoulder, "I'm not entirely sure," his index finger stroked his chin, "Hawky, Gran Gran, south pole!" but the hawk merely shook its head violently back and forth as if telling him, 'Hell NO!'

"I think he gets the idea."

"Well come on, we need to make dinner and prepare for bed," Suki stated.

* * *

While making dinner, Sokka and Toph left Aang and Suki behind to head back to town to scam a bit more. This completely unnerved Suki to no end! She couldn't understand how her pinhead friend Sokka could be such a pinhead! And she didn't understand why Toph was so hard headed. But what she did know was that she was going to confront the earthbender of a recent discovery she made while cleaning up around the camp.

As she sat there stirring the pot fill with stew, Sokka and Toph came traipsing back into camp, "Oh look who finally decided to join us," Suki sneered, watching as the two sat the bags of coins down, "out scamming again?" she asked as she took nodded for Aang to waterbend some of the soup to Appa.

"Yes, we were," Toph answered.

Suki stood, coming behind the blind earthbender, "And I suppose you don't think that what you're doing is dangerous?"

"No, I don't." Toph answered shortly.

"Oh yea," Suki was fuming, Sokka could tell and he knew better than to upset his friend, "then what's this?!" Suki demanded, pulling the wanted poster from the waistband of her skirt.

Toph was getting aggravated, she could hear paper but couldn't see what it was, "I don't know! I mean, seriously! What's with you people! I'm blind!" she slapped her hands against her face, pulling her bottom lids down and pointing at her glazed over eyeballs.

"It's a wanted poster," Suki stated furiously, "of you! The Runaway," Suki laxed slightly, "is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?" Suki's hands rested firmly on her hips as she waited for the earthbending brat to answer her.

Toph's face scrunched up as she fisted her hands, "Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it, the fact is th—a" Suki was cut off by and enraged Toph.

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!" Toph declared.

Meanwhile Sokka and Aang cowered together, away from the two arguing women only to watch from a distance.

"Your stuff was messing and I was just straightening it up and I happened to stumble across it," Suki explained.

Toph grunted, "That's a lie! You're lying Suki!" her finger pointed right up in Suki's face, only inches from her nose.

Suki batted away the younger girl's index finger as she ranted, "Fine it's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something and you were!" she thrust the poster back into Toph's face, making her point very clear.

Toph ripped the poster from Suki's hand before brushing past her in a raged walk, "Don' walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Suki yelled.

Toph turned around on the dime, "Oh really mom and what are you going to do? Send me to my room?"

That was it!

"I wish I could," Suki tried to calm herself down. She didn't understand how Katara and Yue could handle traveling with this group and not lose their cool!

"Well you can't," Toph snapped, "You're not my mom and you're not there mom either!" Toph whipped her hand in Sokka and Aang's direction, the two in question merely glanced at one another.

Suki huffed, "I never said I was."

"No but you certainly act like it! Ever since Katara and Yue disappeared you've been acting like this crazy motherly figure! You're not Katara and you're not Yue. So stop trying to be them!" with that Toph stormed off, leaving behind a flustered Suki and two very unnerved boys.

"Ugh! You all are driving me crazy!" with that Suki stormed off in the opposite direction then Toph, muttering about bathing and killing the mouthy little earthbender.

Sokka and Aang just sat there for a moment, thinking of what they should do. Should they go after the girls or should they let them sort things out on their own? Go after them…sort things out on their own?

Sokka sighed in defeat, "I'll take Toph," he muttered, noticing Aang's shoulders dip in relief, "and you take Suki."

* * *

They had been sailing for hours now, getting closer and closer to their destination…but what that was, Katara wasn't entirely sure. She knew they were heading west and the only lands that were at the ending boarder of the sea to the west were the Earth Kingdom lands. But what could be there that would interest Zuko and Azula so much too literally leave on such short notice?

For hours she had pondered this and for hours she had no more clue than before, sighing in defeat she decided to call it a night and head off to bead.

As she made her way down the hallway however, someone was standing just outside her door, leaning against the wall calmly as if waiting for her. As she neared, she noted that it was not Jin, but defiantly was a female. The style of the hair and the way the person held themselves that it wasn't Azula…so who could it be?

"Are you Katara?" the voice called and immediately Katara halted in her tracks.

'That voice,' Katara thought to herself, 'oh La please not her!' she shouted.

But she nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I am and you are?"

The woman stepped forth from the shadows of the hall, the moonlight illuminating her pale face and hazel ember eyes, "Mika. I am a concubine to Prince Zuko during the night and a body guard for her majesty Princess Azula during the day," she bowed slightly, "I have been told to bunker up with you until we reach the Earth Kingdom."

Katara's eyes narrowed somewhat, she tried placing Mika before. She knew she recognized the face and the name, but where and under what circumstances in which they had met, Katara wasn't quite sure. But she assumed she would figure it out sooner or later, she just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. All she knew was to not let her guard down around the mysterious girl.

"I see," Katara began, her hand latching onto the handle of her door, "well, make yourself at home," she pressed the door open, revealing a small bunker room with four bunks, stacked atop one another in pairs of two, lining either east or west wall. Jin had already claimed the bottom bunk on the western wall and Katara had claimed the top, leaving the eastern bunkers available.

"Thank you," Mika responded as she entered.

Katara smiled softly as the girl entered, flinging her pack on the small cot on the bottom of the bunk.

* * *

Toph sat on the bank of the river, skipping rocks furiously into the water. She couldn't believe Suki was trying to take on the place of Katara and Yue. Who did she think she was?! But her ranting thoughts were put on hold when she felt Sokka's vibrations nearing her and sighed loudly as he spoke, "Come on, we need to talk." With that she blew her bangs from her face before standing and following the Watertribe Prince towards the Cliffside.

"So what, you dragged me all the way out here to tell me how wrong it was of me to yell those things at Suki?" Toph demanded as she sat down next to Sokka, her feet dangling off the side of the cliff.

Sokka sighed, nodding slightly before speaking, "Look, I know that without Yue and Katara things have been…tough," he began, "and I know that you and Suki haven't had the opportunity to get to know one another like you were able to with Katara and Yue, but have to see things from her side," he finished.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

Sokka gazed out over the ocean that sat beneath their feet, "Have you ever considered the fact that perhaps Suki acts the way she does because she blames herself for what happened? That perhaps she is trying to hold us together?"

Toph was silent as Sokka continued, "You see, when Yue and Katara were taken, Su—k," he paused in his speech, his eyes catching something massive and black stretching across the ocean, "what in La's name," he rose, his eyes trying to see exactly what it was.

Suddenly, in a slow fluid motion, like waves rolling onto the shoreline, torches lit the dark void across the cove. Villagers began to line the Cliffside, cheering loudly at the massive black strip lining the ocean.

"What's going on?" Toph asked, tugging on Sokka's shirt carelessly.

He batted her hand away, "I'm not sure Toph, but I'll go find out."

He brushed past her, quickly making his way towards the villagers who stood only a couple hundred yards away, "Hey!" he yelled out, his hands cupping round his lips.

The villagers who were close enough to hear his voice over the loud cheering turned in his direction, "What's going on?" they heard him yell. They looked at one another with a look saying, 'you're kidding right?' before answering.

"Didn't you hear?" one village called out to him, but with Sokka's silence he continued, "That's the Royal Navy," the villager's finger stretched out towards the now thickening black mass, "they're headed north!"

'North? What could be north that would call for an entire naval force?' he wondered as he slowed down in his steps, his eyes focusing on the ships as they came into clearer view.

"YEA!" Someone screamed, catching Sokka's attention, "DESTROY THE WATERTRIBES!"

"Rid us of their filth!" another screamed loudly. The roar of the crowd only grew louder; they were chanting victory over and over again as Sokka allowed their screaming words sink into his mind.

Sokka's face suddenly blanched, 'Destroy the Water Tribes?' he grimaced, "The Water Tribes?" Sokka stuttered out quickly.

The villager nodded his head, "Yea, their headed to the Northern Water Tribe. Apparently we finally found a way to defeat those inferior peasants!"

Sokka felt himself become consumed by rage, 'Inferior? Who is he calling inferior?!' but he allowed himself the momentary lapse to control his emotions. His hands fisted at his side as he thanked the villager and made a dashing bolt towards Toph, his hand latching onto hers and made his way back to their camp all the while yelling for Aang.

"Aang!" he screamed, catching the Avatar's undivided attention.

"Sokka," Aang rose, holding up his hands, "what's wrong?" he asked, now grasping hold of a heaving Sokka's shoulders.

"Aa-ng," Sokka began, "they're going to…destroy," he paused softly regaining control of his breath. His hands came up, grasping the 16 year olds face firmly, "they're going to destroy the Northern Water Tribe!"

Everything went silent for a moment, "What?" Aang gasped.

"There's an entire fleet heading North, their destination is the Northern Water Tribe!" Sokka screeched, "We need to get there before they do!"

Aang agreed. They needed to get to the Northern Water Tribe and fast.

"Pack only what you need, the rest has to stay," Aang declared as he darted over to Appa, saddling up the bison for the long journey ahead. While tightening one of the straps, Aang glanced over the bison's shoulder, his eyes meeting a grim sight.

Ships, scattered for miles and miles poured into the ocean, steaming ahead with one purpose and one purpose only. To conquer and destroy. He had failed his people long ago by abandoning them. He was not going to leave the Water Tribes to the same fate. He would die fighting if he had to, but he would not abandon them.

Everyone was ready, "Appa, yip yip!" the bison groaned as he pushed himself off the ground, his tail giving a firm smack into the earth before lifting off the ground. In a matter of seconds they were in the air, fleeing faster than the navy was approaching. And as they flew ahead, they gazed out over the ocean to see just how big of an invasion force the Fire Nation was sending and much to their dismay, the force was massive.

* * *

She sat there in silence, watching as Prince Zuko paced back and forth, back and forth. She wondered why he had called upon her, but decided that perhaps with all that was occurring, she should hold her tongue.

She watched as his hands reached up, running through his dark locks, fisting at the root before slowly letting go and falling back down to his side. He sighed heavily, his eyes glancing up at the metal ceiling of his room, and then glanced over at Yue as she sat on his bed, hands folded neatly in her lap. Her long white tresses wrapping round her shoulders gracefully and those eyes, blue as the ocean and just as beautiful as Katara's narrowed tenderly as they starred at whole into his flooring.

He cleared his throat, watching as her eyes snapped upward, making contact with his.

"Why did you summon me, my lord?" she asked softly.

Zuko sighed once more, walking over to a chair that sat in the corner of the room, across from the bed, "I wanted to share someone's company."

Yue nodded, "Why not with one of your concubines?" she asked.

Zuko was silent for a moment, his fingers strumming the arm of the chair gingerly, "I do not seek the company of a whore, Princess," he snapped softly, his eyes never leaving her gaze, "I merely wanted someone who I can talk to."

"And you cannot talk to one of your men, your sister? Or perhaps Katara?" she demanded gently, only trying to see what was truly bothering him.

His eyes snapped away from her the moment she mentioned Katara's name and he couldn't help but feel himself slacked at her name, "I do not wish to spend my time with any other at this moment," that was all he would say.

Yue sighed, knowing that she would get herself nowhere by pushing the Katara matter on him and decided to remain silent until he spoke to her.

For several moments they remained this way, sitting idly glancing at one another ever so often. The silence was deafening, neither willing to speak, neither brave enough to break the barrier. But it was becoming unnerving and tense and Zuko could take it no longer. He did not wish to keep the truth from her; in all honesty he wanted to tell her the moment Zhao had opened his vile lips but knew that telling her in the capital would have been disastrous. But after several painstaking moments of silence, and weary looks from the Water Tribe Princess, Zuko finally snapped, "We're invading the Northern Water Tribe!" he finally blurted out as he threw himself out of the chair.

For a moment Yue was in a daze, her lids blinking rapidly over her lids as she looked up at the Prince looming over her, "Wha-what did you just say?" she rose from her seat slowly and began advancing him. But Zuko stood his ground.

"I said, we're invading the Northern Water Tribe," he stated again, watching as Yue closed the distance between them, her breath tickling his face lightly. He was half hoping she would strike him, yell at him, curse him, do something. But instead she stood there, her body wavering slightly as one hand rose, lying gently on his chest.

"How long?" was all she asked, she could feel her strength weakening slightly and was using the Prince as a means for support. She felt his hands grip her forearms, holding her firm.

"In one week's time," he paused shortly, looking down at the young woman, "but I thought you deserved to know."

Her head now dipped into his chest, her lips brushing against his bare chest as she whispered to him, "Tell me everything."

* * *

"Father," a female voice called to the Commander as he stood out on deck, his cloak flailing in the wind as he overlooked the night sky.

Zhao took in a deep breath before turning to the owner of the voice, a young woman approaching, drabbed in sleek armor, "Daughter," he welcomed her with a curt nod before turning back towards the scene before them. The night sky was clear, the stars and moon reflected in the oceans calming mirror, giving the illusion that they were transcending through the heavens.

"A beautiful night is it not?" she spoke softly, her eyes examining the ocean's face.

Zhao nodded, his hands crossing over his chest, "Yes, it is."

For a moment they were silent, simply sharing the moment to take in the spectacular view that was displayed before them, before becoming enthralled in the depths of conversation.

His daughter glanced his way, sighing softly before speaking, "What is on your mind father?" she asked.

Zhao took a deep breath, his eyes trailing up towards the moon; "Tell me, Neara," he glanced her way before returning his gaze up at the shimmering orb, "what is the source of a waterbender's power and strength?"

For a moment Neara stood still, her mind reeling for only a short moment, "Waterbenders are much like firebenders in one aspect. We draw our power from the sun; they draw their power from the moon. But where they are weak, we are strong. Even when the sun is down, it is our inner fire that becomes our strength, but for them, the ocean or any source of water is their strength when the moon has retired during the day."

Zhao smiled, nodding his head, "Nicely said daughter."

"Thank you, father," Neara bowed her head softly before glancing up at her father, curious as to what he was starring at.

But his voice startled her, "Now tell me, if we were to take away that which gives them power, what shall they become?"

At first she didn't think of his question, but simply answered, "Weak, defenseless."

"Precisely," Zhao smirked, his eyes never wavering from the moon.

* * *

------------------------------**PLAY SONG HERE**------------------------------

* * *

"Sokka!" Aang yelled from his position on Appa's head the, wind muffling his words slightly, "Send word to Chief Arnook! Tell him of the Fire Nation's movements and to prepare for war!"

Quickly Sokka scribble the note down before shoving the parchment into the shoot strapped to the hawks back, "North Pole!" Sokka yelled over the wind, thrusting the bird up into the air. They watched as the hawk flew with such sunder, his wings flapping wildly as he made his way north.

* * *

Yue walked out onto the main deck of the ship, the wind whipping round her form wildly. Her curled white locks danced round her face as she slowly she sank to her knees, her fingers curling in the fabric that stretched across her chest as she looked up at the moon, "La," she whispered, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, "save my people, I beg of you."

* * *

Fingers gently caressed the still water, a single koi fish swam round the small pond, dipping and twirling with such delight. Small ripples formed as the fish surfaced, its slithery back nudging against Tui's fingers, "Oh La," he cooed gently. Taking a deep breath he raised slowly, his eyes gazing up at the brilliantly lit night sky, "they're coming."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok, so after a long depressing moment of writers block, I'm back! I will tell you, I started this chapter over a million times! It was driving me insane! But, now that I have it, I hope you enjoy it. So, please, read on and ignore my babbling.**

* * *

That infamous nonchalant smirk rested on his lips as he leaned back against the sturdy barked branch, thick enough to hold several men. Dark shaggy locks invaded his face, covering his autumn colored orbs, but not evading his sight much. His tongue rolled around in his mouth, dancing with the root end of the piece of straw he had protruding from his mouth. Every so often he would press the wooden goblet to his lips, dowsing the rice wine only to hiss slightly as it burned his throat on its way down. He never drew his attention away from the celebration before him.

Today they had an appending victory, yet again.

"Those firebenders didn't know wad hit'em!" he heard a voice cry out, watched as several goblets were forced into the air and heard the constant shouting.

He couldn't help but raise his glass before taking another swig of the rice wine. His finger's played with the top of the wooden cup, turning and trailing around its form, his eyes focused on the table before him, but the words and celebrating blurring around him. He still couldn't shake the information he received from one of the soldiers he interrogated and he had yet to tell the band of rebels. No matter how much he wanted to tell them, he decided to push it off for tonight and allow them a momentary celebration before bashing reality on them once again.

Slowly he pushed himself away from the tree, walking on the wooden planked floor towards the table, his hand grasping hold of the wine sack and poured himself some more. Taking a deep sigh he turned back, making his way to his place and leaned once more against the sturdy tree branch.

All the while his mind trying to wrap around the aggressive movements the captive soldier described. Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom…they were making a full frontal assault and it didn't make sense at all. In all the years that he analyzed and studied Fire Nation battle strategies, never had he seen something like this. For the past several years, the Fire Nation had focused all their strength on the Earth Kingdom and now they were splitting their forces? Why?

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned slightly to see Pipsqueak's abnormally large hand engulfing his shoulder and the stern look he was receiving from his fellow comrade.

"Everything alright, Jet?" his deep resonated voice had a bit of a curious edge to it.

Jet smirked, pulling away from Pipsqueak's grasp, "Yea, just thinking is all," he shrugged his shoulders before taking another swig of the rice wine.

Pipsqueak eyed his leader for a moment before allowing a smile to protrude his stern features, smacking Jet on the back firmly, "Enjoy the celebration! We've finally rid these forests of the Fire Nation!"

Again there was several members cheering ecstatically, but Jet couldn't help but grimace, 'If only you knew,' he thought to himself, downing the rest of his wine, 'if only you knew.'

"I'm gonna to call it a night," he stated, tossing his cup onto the table.

As he brushed past a curious Pipsqueak and several dazed and confused gazes, he made his way quickly to his tent, jumping and running along the wooden planked bridges and gliding down several levels of ropes before finally reaching the secluded holding cell. Two guards stood, weapons at the ready as he approached, but he merely waved them off, "Go enjoy the party," he stated, watching as they glanced at one another before looking back at their leader, "I'll watch'em. Sides, I still need to ask him a few things," and with that they nodded, mumbling their thanks as they bolted off and upward towards the celebration.

Slowly he approached the wooden cell; the prisoner was curled up into the corner, sleeping no doubt. His fingers grazed the wooden bars between him and the prisoner, his eyes never leaving the man's back, "Pst!" he whispered, "Pst!" again, finally getting some movement, "Hey! Get up!" he whispered harshly.

The soldier turned his head slowly towards Jet, his restless eyes telling him that he hadn't slept at all since they brought him here. For a moment, Jet felt a pang of guilt ride through him as he looked at this man who was roughly round his age…nothing more than a young lad like he. But he quickly took on the façade of a merciless rebel, narrowing his eyes as he spoke, "You spoke of the Fire Nation invading the Northern Water Tribe?" the soldier nodded his head weakly, "Why? They know they cannot break through the ice caps up north. Why would they risk it?"

He heard the soldier give a snort or snicker, he couldn't tell which, "Ice caps have melted this year," he mumbled, his voice raspy and dry from the lack of water.

Jet's fingers groped the bars more tightly, as he leaned forward, "But why attack the Water Tribes when they clearly are untouchable? They've been that way since the beginning of the war!"

The soldier shook his head, "Not the Southern Water Tribe," he gave out a cough before he slowly crawled over towards the bars, Jet's façade quickly failing him, "besides, Commander Zhao has found their weakness and intends to destroy it."

Jet didn't understand, "What weakness?"

The soldier merely smirked as he brought his face level with Jet's, "The moon."

"The moon?" Jet asked quizzically. What would the moon…his eyes widened greatly as he stared the soldier down. The physical form of the Spirits were here, on earth, barricaded deep within the Northern Water Tribe's basin, hidden in a small Oasis…in a Koi pond.

He heard the soldier chuckle, "He intends to kill the spirit's mortal form, forever leaving the waterbenders helpless and shrouding our world into darkness."

Jet could hear an undertone of malice and his voice…sounded eerily familiar. He leaned in closer, trying to get a good look at the soldier's features, "Come closer, soldier," Jet commanded watching as the man hesitated for a slight moment before throwing himself against the wooden bars. His breath grazed across Jet's face, mixing with his rice wine breath before Jet snapped back slightly, startled by his sudden movements.

After regaining some form of composure, Jet straightened his form, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked the soldier over, the shadow of his cell still concealing his face.

"What's your name?"

For a moment the soldier was silent, he shifted slightly as he backed away from the cell bars, "Ensei."

Jet stood there, arms crossing over his chest as he tried recalling the soldier's name, but nothing came to him, "Well, Ensei," he moved closer, "have a good night," his rugged hand patted down the cell bars before he began walking away slowly.

"You too, Jet," the soldier snickered, watching as the young rebel's shoulders tensed slightly as he looked over his shoulder.

* * *

Appa flew straight through the night and much through the day before exhaustion caught up with him. Luckily the bison had been flying over open water and was able to crash into the ocean without disturbing its passengers.

For a little while, they free floated in the ocean, allowing Appa the rest he needed before continuing on with their journey, only this time the bison served as a flotation device as Aang used his Waterbending to propel them through the water.

Sokka had been running over recent mappings of the ice caps and pathways up in the North Pole and discovered that most of the caps had melted during their travels. Which meant that the Northern Water Tribe waters were no longer ice covered, but instead a vast, open ocean. This realization made Sokka anxious, "Aang! Do you think we could pick up the pace just a bit!" he yelled over the wind as he turned to face the Avatar, who, at the moment was glaring at the warrior slightly before picking up the pace.

"Calm down Snoozels," a dull, sarcastic voice caught his attention, "Aang's going as fast as he can without throwing us to the sharks!" her body was pressed against the side of the saddle, gripping it for dear life, "Besides, I don't see you doing anything to make this furball move any faster!"

He huffed slightly, only because he knew she was right, "I know, I know," his calloused hand ran through his dark locks that dangled down to his shoulders, "I'm just worried."

"We all are Sokka," Suki stated, "everything with Katara, Yue and now this, it's stressing all of us. But we can't lose our calm," she turned back towards the north, "that's what they expect us to do."

"How much longer!" Toph yelled over the rushing sound.

Sokka looked up at the sun, seeing his breath slowly emanating from his lips before looking north, "Not long," he stated, "maybe an hour at most. Everyone get some warm clothes on. We're getting closer."

* * *

After an hour or so, they arrived at the majestic ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe. The symbol for water etched into the ice. Appa moaned loudly as the ice began to part, allowing the beast to swim into the small chamber the benders were creating. Aang, huffed as he flopped down onto Appa's head, tired beyond all words.

His hand stroked the bison's head lovingly, "I know how you feel now buddy," he said, "its hard work!"

Appa groaned again and Aang merely hugged the bison as water began filling the chamber they were in, rising them slowly up onto the level ground as the city.

"Avatar," a man in a blue parka with thick pelts dangling off either side of his shoulders bowed, "it is an honor that you have come. Please," he rose, his eyes leveling with Aang's, "allow me to escort you to Chief Arnook. He's most anxious to meet with you."

Aang bowed his head in return as he straightened himself on Appa's head, "Thank you."

The man smiled softly as he boarded a boat that waited just in front of Appa, giving another man a stern nod before the boat began to drift through the canal. Aang murmured something to the bison before it let out a low growl and began to slowly swim after the boat.

"Aang," Sokka called to him, "put these on," Sokka tossed him some pants and a light parka, "it's better than what you're wearing."

Aang didn't argue, he much agreed with Sokka, "Thanks," he mumbled before quickly throwing the warm fur lined clothes on.

Sokka was dressed in his regal uniform, pulling back his hair and adjusting himself accordingly. He was a Prince and these were his people. He needed to look the part of a leader.

Suki and Toph slipped into Katara and Yue's things, seeing how the two missing waterbenders didn't have any use for them at the current moment. A pang of hurt struck Sokka's heart as he handed his wife's parka to Suki, watching as she slipped it on over her Fire Nation clothes and slipping on the tight fit pants underneath before pulling the skirt off her body. And when he gave Toph his sister's parka, which practically swallowed the earthbender whole, he couldn't help but laugh softly at her appearance.

"Keep laughin Snoozels, keep laughin," she muttered as they began to near the palace.

Once they arrived, Chief Arnook and his council members awaited the Avatar, Prince Sokka and their friends at the steps, bowing gracefully to the savior of the world and the son-in-law of the Chief.

"Chief Arnook," Aang bowed formally, "thank you for receiving us on such short notice."

The man in question shook his head, "Not at all Avatar Aang. I only wish I could receive you on better circumstances," he said calmly before turning to Sokka, giving him a cold stare before walking up the steps, "come. Let us discuss this matter elsewhere."

Aang looked from Sokka to Chief Arnook after catching the Chief's cold stare to his daughter's beloved and merely patted Sokka on the shoulder before following after the Chief and his council members.

"He's hurting Sokka," Suki's hand rested on his shoulder tenderly, "he is a father in mourning," he turned to see a sympathetic smile on her face, "give him some time." His hand reached up for hers, holding it tightly before taking a deep breath and pulling away.

"Thanks, Suki." She merely offered him a smile before walking with him side by side up the steps after Aang and the elders.

"Wait," she whispered, pulling on his parka, "we forgot something," they turned to see Appa, with the blind little earthbender still stuck to the saddle like life depended on it.

Sokka chuckled softly as he mentally slapped himself for leaving Toph in the saddle, "I'll get her," he said.

* * *

They stood out on deck, watching as the placid sun rose slowly above the withering mountain tops that lined the Earth Kingdom boarder. Their snowy white caps glistened in the sunlight, shimmering beautifully before sinking down into the rifts and valleys of the forests that were scattered about their base.

Katara sighed softly as she watched the mountains getting closer and closer, panning wider in her viewpoint than before. The morning wind whipped about the ship padding the faces of all who stood out on deck. They had only truly traveled a day and a half before they reached the Earth Kingdom and still Katara didn't know why they left the Fire nation in the first place. Her brow knitted as she stood at attention, Commander Nikko and Tyre were inspecting the Elites before they docked at the harbor of Be Sa.

First Commander Nikko passed her over, giving her a quick overlook before continuing on with the others next to her. Tyre however came to her, his hands reaching out brushing dust or small specs from her armor, "Poor hygiene will not be tolerated soldier," he stated, pulling his hand back to flick the specs of his fingers, "stand straight, eyes forward and clean your armor. Is that understood soldier?" he demanded.

Katara nodded her head stiffly, "Yes sir!" And with that, he walked away, passing over the other soldiers with ease. Why was he acting so cold and distant all of a sudden?

But Katara brushed it off, straightening her posture and keeping her eyes forward as Zuko and Azula were announced. She longed to glance his way but knew that right now, she had to act the part of soldier, not Katara the lover…yet at the moment she and Zuko were the furthest thing from lover, but not the closest thing to friends either. Their status was in that awkward between, but for now, she had to brush aside all feelings and find out what exactly is going on.

* * *

"Once we dock, we should send out a scouting party to survey the area," Azula suggested, Zuko but held his sigh as she spoke and merely nodded his head, "I will leave the selection to our cousin, since he will be the one leading the party."

"Very well." Was all he said, his mind reeling on other matters at hand. Like how Yue was holding up after he told her the devastating news, how Katara would be after Yue or himself told her and how long this little escapade would actually take.

As they walked out onto the deck, he noticed the soldiers were standing at attention, Tyre and Nikko were examining them, picking at every mistake before going out and tramping into the woods for several days on end. He couldn't believe that a little band of tree dwellers had bested the Fire Nations finest soldiers and now it came to where he and Azula had to track them down and bring them to their untimely end. He hated these submissive missions, so small and insignificant, yet to his father, embarrassing and aggravating that his soldiers can't even do their jobs. But there was a part of Zuko that understood that there were just some people who could outsmart the smartest strategist and out match the strongest warrior. Perhaps these tree dwellers were those kinds of people and if so, he and Azula had to be weary and prepared for anything at any moment.

As they walked down the center of the ship, he noticed one soldier in particular. Katara. Her face was stern and focused, her eyes bore a whole into the head of the soldier that stood across the way from her and for him, and it felt a bit odd to not have those eyes on him. He smiled faintly at his jealous thought. He thought of their heated kiss on Ember Island and the enjoyable moments they had before their vacation had come to a quick and dramatic end. He noticed though, his cousin was giving her a rather hard time…over her uniform? But he did nothing about it. Right now, he was Prince Zuko, not Zuko, the man who loved Katara. Though he desperately wished he could be that man instead of running amuck in the Earth Kingdom looking for rebels.

"Cousin," he called out to Tyre as he and Nikko spoke to one another privately, "you and I will lead a scouting party to scan the area for any recent activity."

Tyre bowed stoutly, "Very well. I shall round up a scouting party."

Zuko nodded in return, "Your majesties!" someone yelled, the clattering of feet pounding against the metal flooring of the ship could be heard, "Your majesties," a short fat man who was red in the cheeks with a weathered beard and a bald head bent over breathlessly, "we're bout to dock!"

Zuko looked to Azula who looked down at the man before shifting her gaze to him, "Thank you," was all she said to him before turning to the soldiers while Zuko watched him pant for a few more moments, "prepare to dock!" Azula's voice shrilled.

Suddenly soldiers were scattered everywhere, running every which way shouting out commands and following orders. Zuko, Azula, Tyre and Nikko stood tighter, watching as the soldiers prepared for docking.

"So, who have you chosen?" Zuko asked, his eyes scanning the crowd of soldiers to see Katara helping with some ropes.

Tyre's gaze followed his cousin's and a knowing smirk appeared on his face, "I've chosen Taro, Sanjune, Katara, and Lee," he paused, "apart from myself, you and Commander Nikko."

Zuko smiled at the mention of Katara joining them, "Very well. We should leave before it gets too late in the day."

* * *

"Avatar Aang, in your message you stated that the Fire Nation were advancing towards the Northern Waters, correct?" Chief Arnook asked as he sat upon his throne before the Avatar and his companions. The elders sitting alongside him, all looking down at Aang and Sokka.

Aang nodded in agreement, "That is correct Chief Arnook. While we were scouting out possible locations to launch the invasion attack we came across a village that were declaring reports of a massive fleet moving north for an invasion. It was Sokka who actually discovered it entirely."

Eyes shifted to Sokka who gulped silently out of fear as his father-in-law's gaze grew colder with each passing second, "I had seen a massive black mass stretch across the ocean, smoke billowed up into the sky and I knew it could only be one thing. The Fire Nation Naval Fleet. The villagers said that it was made known in the capital that Commander Zhao would be leading the assault against the Northern Water Tribe and that they have finally found a way to defeat us." His voice never wavered; he remained strong and bold as he spoke, though his eyes never left the vacant spot next to the Chief's right, where Yue would normally sit.

His heart clenched as he thought of his wife, of how he wasn't able to save neither her nor his sister and he felt as though he was going to crumble from the inside out. But he had to remain strong, for his people, for his friends, for himself and for her. He would do anything for her.

Chief Arnook remained silent for a few moments as the elders whispered here and there before finally speaking, "Very well, Prince Sokka. When should we expect them?"

Sokka stood, his fists clenched at his side as he wanted to look his father-in-law in the eyes, "Soon."

* * *

"Aaachooo! Gah! I hate these damn trees!" Sanjune roared as he ignited his palm, bashing it violently into the trunk of a massive oak.

"Sanjune! Calm yourself," Tyre hissed, consuming the flames from the smoldering trunk, "we are to scout out the land to find the rebels, not warn them of our presence!" he hissed dangerously.

Katara froze momentarily, "Rebels?" she asked softly, the autumn leaves crunching beneath her boots.

Commander Nikko chimed in, "About a month ago, we were receiving reports concerning a band of rebels located in this area. They've been terrorizing the colonists, dismembering our regiments and, have paralyzed benders from their abilities."

"Jet," she mumbled softly as she continued forward, her eyes immediately darting upwards towards the treetops. If only they knew that the rebels were right under their noses…or above them actually.

"We've reason to believe that they are hiding out in the trees," Zuko spoke, his boot coming in contact with the base of a single pine, "camping out above the colonies and regiments all the while," he turned to Katara with a smirk on his face, "who would expect an attack from above?"

She smiled back wearily, her eyes slowly trudging upward, 'Jet,' how could she have been so stupid?! Before, Azula was sent out to fetch the rebel leader and had returned with him the night of the ball. Now she began to understand why they were whisked away so soon! She mentally slapped herself for not catching on earlier.

"What are we going to do with the girls?" Tyre spoke up.

'Girls? What girls?' Katara wondered.

"I'll tell you what you can do with them," Lee began, but suddenly shut his mouth as he caught a warning glare from Azula, "never mind," he muttered softly, brushing past Katara and Sanjune.

Azula spoke up to answer the unanswered question, "Well, the Earth King's niece…what's her name," she shrugged, "we'll use her as a way to keep the rebels at bay. It's rumored that they support the Earth King and have his favor. Should they step out of line, I'm sure the King would be heartbroken to hear that his little band of rebels attempted to disobey resulting in her death."

Katara couldn't help but shudder at Azula's suggestion, 'Poor Jin,' she thought.

"And what of the other one?" Tyre asked.

This time it was Zuko who spoke, "Being that she is the Princess of the Joined Water Tribes, Yue will hold personal gain on the rebels. They would not risk angering the Water Tribes, nor damaging the relations between the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes if her death was committed on Earth Kingdom soil under the disobedience of Earth Kingdom rebels supported by the Earth King himself."

Her eyes were now falling out of her skull, "Yue's here?" she practically shrieked receiving all eyes on her.

Azula chuckled, "And you're supposed to be her personal body guard aren't you?" she asked before waving them to continue onward.

'Yue's here? Why haven't I seen her yet? Better yet, why hasn't she come to see me and tell me what in La's name is going on?!' things were beginning to unravel. Her friends were being used as bait for the rebels and Katara knew that if Zuko and Azula got their hands on Jet, Ozai wouldn't be here to keep them from killing him. The sages would keep them from ruining their celebration with the spilling of blood, seeing how the celebration isn't for another six months! She had to do something and fast. If they got a hold of Jet…history would be altered once more.

Suddenly a branch snapped, causing them to spin around. Eyes darted furiously before they shook it off as an animal and continued to proceed into the depths of the forest.

* * *

From above, eyes peered down onto the several bodies moving through the forest, conversing in low tones, "Fire Nation," one whispered, noting the rich red décor of the uniforms.

"Royalty by the looks of 'em," another whispered.

But one remained silent, sliding down the branch of the tree to get a better look at one of the soldiers. She looked, familiar.

Suddenly, the branch that Smellerbee was perched on snapped, causing her to jump and wrap around the base portion of the tree. Jet gave her a look of warning, telling her to be careful and not to cause such a spectacle while the enemy was below. But, due to her clumsiness, he did get a look at the female guard that was escorting the other soldiers.

His eyes widened at the features he recognized and he himself practically fell out from the branch in which he was perched on, "Katara," he whispered unbelievingly.

* * *

**Alright, so a few things. Ensei is back! His character is going to develop much more in this story! Also, Chief Arnook is angry with Sokka for failing his daughter. I wonder how their relationship is going to end up. And, Katara is finally brought up to speed on things! Also, we have Jet! And he's seen Katara with Fire nation Royalty...say what say what? So, tell me what you think guys, tell me if my writers block was apparent or if it was good. Have a good weekend!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Here is the next chapter, its a bit long, longer than most of my chapters, but eh, felt like writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please let me know what you think. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

A pale calloused hand stretched out, grazing over the freshly lain tracks, "I would say these are anywhere between 12 and 24 hours old," Sanjune stated, his golden orbs shifting across the ground, "there's defiantly signs of struggle."

Tyre stood behind him for a brief moment as he studied the last known location of the 9th regiment, "Look at the jarred and sudden movements," kneeling down, his hand stroked against the soft mud that was covered in marred scarring from the boot prints of soldiers, "it was an ambush," slowly he rose, brushing his hands together, "didn't see it coming."

Azula sighed, "So now that we've noted that they were ambushed, where did they go? There's no way an entire regiment, such as the 9th to have been dismembered and destroyed."

Zuko nodded in agreement, "They weren't," he had been examining several markings in the earth, looking and imagining the scuffles between two sets of prints, "they took a prisoner," he stated, his eyes gluing to a pair of knee prints in the dirt, "and by the looks of it, he put up one hell of a fight."

"So they take one prisoner out of an entire regiment?" Lee asked softly, turning to his commanding officers.

Nikko scanned the mud for any escape routes and notice a single trail leading east, towards the colonies, "They headed due east," he turned to the Prince and Princess, "perhaps to take refuge in one of the nearby colonist villages."

"Then that's where we start," Zuko announced, "Commander, I want you and Tyre to head back to the ship and begin to set camp at this location. Azula, go with our cousin and the Commander to handle the women. Lee, Sanjune and Katara," he paused slightly, his gaze flickering between his cousin and Katara, "better yet, Lee, you go with Azula and the Commander, Tyre, come with me."

Tyre nodded, swapping places with Lee, "We'll be back before sundown. If we gather any information that might help us, we'll plot our course of action accordingly. If not, then we begin to search the trees until we find our little band of rebels."

And with that, they split off. Zuko, Tyre, Sanjune and Katara headed east, following the trail left behind by the 9th regiment, while Nikko, Azula and Lee headed back towards the ship.

* * *

From his position, Jet watched as the small scouting party parted ways, Katara leaving with whom he presumed to be the Prince of the Fire Nation and two other men. While the Princess took the rest back in the direction in which they came. For a moment he allowed his auburn eyes to trail Katara's every step, trying to come up with some logical explanation for what he was seeing…and yet, there were just too many possibilities. But the one that made his spine tingle in distain, the one that he couldn't ever imagine possible but had to note it none the less, was that she had joined them. She was against them. But hopefully, he thought, that was not the case…but then again, why was she dressed in Fire Nation regalia and not being dragged like an animal in chains?

Suddenly, he watched as she shifted her weight, something, a noise, a smell, something caught her attention, forcing her to turn and look his way. In a fluid and swift moment he slid behind the tree's main base, perching silently on the branch. He could feel her weary gaze before she turned away as he peered over the tree's edge.

'Katara, what have you gotten yourself into?' he thought as he turned his back on her retreating form, his eyes resting on his companions.

Smellerbee was the first to break the deafening silence that lay between the few that were there, "Was that who I think it was?" was all she asked. There was no need to name names, no need to point out who her question was directed towards and who it was she was expecting an answer from either.

With a soft sigh, Jet rubbed the back of his neck; sweat already gathered there in tiny beads, melding to the cracks of his skin, "Yea," was all he could muster to say. The gut wrenching feeling worsened as he saw a flash of despair in Smellerbee's eyes.

"You know we have to tell him," her voice was low, dark in some sense and it gave Jet the chills, but only for a mere moment.

"I know," he agreed softly.

He watched as she shook her head, slipping her dagger back into its leather holster, "Seiran's gonna flip," she muttered before looking Jet in the eye, catching his gaze slightly before he averted it.

Clearing his throat, he stood, his eyes locating the pathway in the branches that would lead them back towards their camp, "We should get moving. I have a feeling this isn't the last we'll see of them."

* * *

Leaves, colors of autumn reds and browns, golds and oranges trickled downward, splaying across the forest floor. Trees stretched as high up as the eye could see and covered the earth as far as the eye could go. Once thick and lush, soon turned into barren and empty. Trees began to thin out as the small party neared the tree line, their eyes grazing out over a vast ocean of wheat that came waist high.

Tyre knelt, his hands digging into the wheeled grooves in the mud, his eyes resting on several hastened boot prints, "They continued east," he stood slowly, inhaling slightly and found a hint of smoke in the atmosphere, "can you smell that?"

Everyone inhaled a deep breath, the smoke rushing through their flaring nostrils, "Smoke," Sanjune said, "the village must be close."

"That or someone is camping nearby," Zuko smirked softly as he stepped out, his hand brushing against the heads of the wild wheat, "come on. Gai Le shouldn't be that far," and with that he began to wade through the wheat, the others following suite.

* * *

For the briefest moment, Katara hesitated in her step. She felt a hesitant pulsing, a faint rhythmic beating and the weirdest sense of nostalgia wash over her. She felt as if they were not alone in this field and suddenly, at the thought, she became afraid. Anyone could be hiding out here, the perfect place, where no one would see you coming until you attacked. She became slightly fearful.

'Why should I be afraid? I'm a master waterbender for La's sake!' she cursed herself, stepping out from the tree line and across the invisible threshold. She advanced towards the others.

Soft bristles greeted her open, outstretched palms as she walked through the field. They felt like the fur from the arctic wolf furs she use to sleep on back home, or the padded fur that lined the inside of her Water Tribe parkas. But gradually, the wheat began to change beneath her fingertips. A thick, residue began to lap across her palms to the point that she noticed the definite change in her state. Slowly she began to halt in her step, her hands pulling away from the wheat to turn upwards towards the sky.

Her palms, once tan and pale, now were stained a deep scarlet red. A blood red residue seeped into the pores of her skin, dipping into every crack and groove of her palms. She quickly clamped them shut, forcing her fists down to her sides as she spun on her heel, her eyes grazing over a blood soaked field. Patches of blood scattered as far as the eye could see. It was as if someone or something had been slaughtered…everywhere. Shakily she pulled her hands upwards, noting the blood on them once more. The grooves that scattered and wrapped around her digits were now encased in blood, showing every detail of her hand, leaving no flesh untouched.

Taking a deep breath, she tried pushing the stench from her mind and tried to focus on something…anything. And then she heard it, felt it once more. Only this time, it was stronger, closer. It was a faint pitter patter of a heart, blood pumping slowly, almost lifelessly through someone's veins. Whoever they were, they were alive but not for long.

Almost forgetting why she was even there in the first place, she ignored the invisible pull she had to run after Zuko and the others. Instead, she slowly trudged the opposite way, towards the dying soul somewhere out in the grassy abyss. Following nothing but the faint pull of their blood.

As she followed the invisible trail, she wondered how the others missed all the blood that stained the wheat surrounding them. How could they just walk away, leaving it unturned? She didn't know and at the moment, she really didn't care. All she cared about was finding the person or persons and helping them in any way she could.

Stronger the rushing of blood pounded against her ears, her fists tightened and slackened as she inched closer and closer. She could see signs of struggle in the wheat, where parts had been burned and others had been sliced by a sword of sorts…and arrows? Kneeling, she found an arrow that protruded from the ground, blood staining the metal tip as it rested firmly in the ground, 'Nicked someone,' she thought to herself, pulling it from its confinement in the earth. Examining the arrow, she recognized its craftsmanship, as well as the signature of the wielder. It was one of Longshot's arrows, ones he made with the feathers from an ostrich horse. Her fingers gingerly pinched the feather as she pulled the arrow through her fingertips, eyeing the ground for any signs whatsoever. And then, to her horror she found something.

A single bow stomped and shattered into the mud rested only several feet away from her crouching form. What was worse was the pale, lifeless hand that it had fallen from, was outstretched across the mud, only a few inches away. Quickly she pulled her own hand over her mouth, all the while screaming, 'Not Longshot, please not Longshot!' she screamed harshly in her mind.

Inching closer, she crawled over towards the corpse that's head was turned away from her and she could still feel the light thudding of their heart, the faint pulse of their blood. Slowly, she reached out, her hand caressing the side of his face before pulling it towards her, blue orbs met dull brown ones and quickly she clamped her eyes shut to force out the sudden wave of pain that engulfed her.

"Kat—a," he managed to mutter out, blood seeping from the corner of his lips.

She quickly opened her eyes, scooting closer towards the fallen rebel, her hand encompassing his, "Shhh," she cooed, "I'm here," her smile was soft and genuine, "I'll take care of you, I promise."

For a moment she thought she saw a look of deceit cross over his features as he eyed the uniform she was in, but when she assured him with that pleading look, he slackened and nodded lightly. She knew she had to hurry. If Zuko or the others saw him, let alone her healing him, La only knew what would happen.

Her hand swirled in the air in a swift motion, water coming out of sheer thin air encased her hand, "This may hurt just a little," she warned, watching as he merely nodded before clamping his eyes shut, hissing slightly at the contact. Cuts and bruises tattered his body, but it was the massive wound to the lower abdomen that had her worried. When she began to clean the wound, she was able to note the depth it carried and knew that had she been a minute longer, Longshot would have been dead. Her hand slipped down to his abdomen, her other free hand batting away the shreds of clothing that were blocking her destination. Quickly she pulled more water out of the air, encasing it around her other hand before pressing it down onto the wound with the other, healing it as fast as she could.

Concentrating, she watched as the torn and ragged flesh began to slowly pull together, weaving and mending together, "You'll have to be careful," she ordered, watching as it had almost finished sealing up together, "you won't be able to move properly for at least a week or so," she pulled away, her hands moving towards the minor cuts and bumps, "and even then it will still hurt for a while. Until it's fully healed that is," she pulled away, examining her work.

"Good as knew," she whispered, her hands caressing his forehead, checking for any signs of fever, "well," she sighed softly, "almost."

Again she gloved her hands in water, pressing them against his forehead, trying to bring down his rising temperature. While she did so, all she could think about was making sure he survived. She remembered, shortly after the war, Jet had received word from Longshot saying that he proposed to Smellerbee and that she had given him an answer. She had said yes! Everyone was astounded, especially at the odd pairing of the couple and had given their word to attend. It was only after that did the crisis with Zuko's death arise. Causing turmoil and mayhem.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her hands away, brushing back the hair that stuck to his wet forehead, "That should do it," she whispered, pulling herself away from his body slightly, "do you think you can walk?" she asked.

He glanced her way, giving her a quizzical look before shaking his head slowly, "that's what I thought," she all but groaned softly.

* * *

Zhao inhaled the freezing air, his breath thickening before his eyes as it drifted in the wind. His armor had been adjusted to suite him during his time in the drastic temperature shifts. A cloak wrapped around his broad shoulder, swaying to and fro as he stood out on deck, watching as his fleet neared the Northern Water Tribe with every passing second. He couldn't help but smirk as he reveled in the idea of ultimate domination and the appending victory that he lusted for.

For several moments he stood out there on the deck, alone. But after a minute or two, he felt another shift beside him and instantly recognized them, "Morning my child."

Neara's hazelwood eyes narrowed as she wrapped her cloak around her frigid form, "Morning, father."

They were silent. This was normally how they were. Neither needed to speak to know what the other one was thinking, nor did they require small talk when none was clearly needed. They understood one another in a way that most people had only dreamed, thus not wasting precious time on frivolous things. They were similar in so many ways and yet vastly different.

But even though silence rested between them, Zhao could tell his daughter was uneasy, he knew what about but he wanted to confirm his thoughts, "You are weary of my proposition?"

She shifted beside him, wrapping the cloak around her form tighter, "I am just confused as to how you intend to remove that which strengthens the Water Nations."

Zhao gave her a sideway glance before taking a deep breath, "When I was a young lad, a petty officer, I served under General Sho. He had been commissioned to find the Library of Wong Shi Tong, the knowledge spirit," he shifted slightly, straightening his posture some, "we were ordered to find any known knowledge on the other nations that would somehow help us in our ultimate goal of winning the war."

"And obviously you found something," Neara suggested.

Zhao smirked, "Yes, I did. While searching through hours of documentation, I came across something interesting. The symbols for the Moon and Ocean Spirits. I tore through scroll after scroll in search of anything that could give us the advantage over the Water Nations, and I found something."

"What was it?"

"The identity of the Moon and Ocean Spirits' physical forms," he chuckled softly, his eyes on the horizon, "I intend to kill the Moon Spirit," he glanced her way, watching as her façade stayed the same as it always was, cool and stiff, "you're lucky to witness history in the making, child."

She simply nodded, "That I am father," but deep within she knew that what her father was proposing was monstrous. Destroy the moon all for the sake of paralyzing the waterbenders? Was he insane for Agni's sake? Destroying the moon would not only have an affect on the waterbenders, no, but the world. But, as the obedient daughter she was, she bit her tongue, simply acknowledging her father's idea and saying nothing that would lead him to learn of her distain towards the plan.

"Admiral," a soldier who distanced himself from Zhao and his daughter bowed, "Captain says we need to stop at port," Zhao sneered as he whirled around, keeping his composure of course.

"And why does the captain declare such nonsense?"

The soldier glanced up, catching Zhao's angered gaze before quickly averting it, "He says we are pushing the ships to hard. One of the boilers has imploded, causing the ship to lose more than gain. Over working it with one boiler down is too much for the ship to handle. We need to stop for repairs."

Zhao sighed, taking in a deep calming whiff of air before speaking, "Very well. This will only delay us what, a week perhaps?"

The soldier nodded, "Yes sir."

Steam seemed to emit from Zhao's body, heat radiating off him in waves, but his kept his composure, "Thank you corporal."

"Sir," with that, the soldier bowed before walking away, leaving Zhao and Neara alone once more.

Suddenly, flames spewed from Zhao's lips, with a massive roar, leaking into the air above him. Neara didn't budge at his outburst, simply watched him let out his frustration before taking a deep sigh and turning back towards the horizon. At least she had a week and a half to figure things out, to hopefully stop her father from devastating the world by this tragic and maniacal blow. But could she betray him? After everything he has done for her? Could she manage such a sickening blow?

* * *

"Come on," Katara grunted, slinging Longshot's arm around her shoulder, "that's it," with a count to three, she forced them off the ground, the latter of the two swaying due to the loss of blood, "you need to rest," her thoughts were reeling…perhaps…yes, it was the only thing she could do.

"Look, I need you to know that I am on your side, I truly am, but in order to help you heal better and save your life," she looked at him, "I need you to trust me fully."

Longshot gave her a weary look before taking an initial sweep of the field, "Can you do that for me?" she asked, her voice drawing him back. Hesitantly he nodded before allowing her to drag him further east. The moment he saw the uniform she was adorned in he knew that either one of two things happened. One, Katara had betrayed them all, which in his mind was highly unlikely, given her past with the Fire Nation. Two, she was captured, which to him seemed to be the more logical of the two choices. He remembered there being rumors of the Water Nation's Princesses being captured and held in the Fire Nation, but there was never any actual proof that it happened. But honestly, who else would capture Katara and Princess Yue?

He grunted loudly as her hand clasped onto his bruised rib that once held the nasty tear, and quickly covered her hand with his, gripping it till his knuckles turned an even more ghostly white.

"Sorry," he heard her mumble, slowly shifting her hand away from his recently healed injury.

With a sigh of relief, he breathed out, "It's fine."

But in all reality, it wasn't. Just ahead, only a few meters away stood three other men, adorned in the same military steel plated uniform as Katara. But only one wore a Fire Insignia crown pinned into his topknot. As they neared, Longshot could tell he was far too young to be the Fire Lord and was more masculine then feminine. It was the Crowned Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Enemy amongst all and Longshot could feel his blood boiling. Even if Katara was a prisoner, what was keeping her from sucking all the water from his body? Or drowning him in a river? But he knew that with Katara, there was always a good reason. And when push came to shove, when faced by his other comrades, he would stand and defend Katara for her actions towards him today. For a betrayer does not save a newly found enemy. That was what gave her away.

"What's this?" a rugged voice demanded, it came from Prince Zuko.

Katara looked Longshot in the eye, giving him a pleading look begging him to trust her before turning her gaze away from his, "A rebel. I recognized him as one of Jet's men," she stated, forcing him down on his knees, "he was heavily wounded, but I managed to patch up the drastic wounds."

Slowly, Zuko eyed the rebel, his eyes grazing over every detail, large or small until he broke his gaze, looking up at Katara, "Where did you find him?"

She pointed over towards the tree line, where a massive amount of blood coated the tips of the wheat, "He was practically dead when I found him."

"Why did you save him?" Sanjune interjected, stepping forth.

Katara's skin bristled at his harsh tone, but she took a deep breath before answering, "You're trying to find the rebels location, correct?" the trio nodded silently, "Why go searching when we can force one of their own to divulge said information?"

Tyre nodded, Zuko smirked and Sanjune merely scuffed slightly, "You've done well, Katara," Zuko informed her, "Tyre, escort him back to camp. We'll deal with the 9th regiment while you take care of our tree dwelling friend here."

"Yes cousin," Tyre bowed before approaching Longshot, eyeing him wearily as the rebel did the same, "get up," he commanded softly, wrapping an arm around his torso, pulling the injured man to his feet. He soon realized that he was going to have to help him back to camp and decided that now would be the perfect time for his cousin to have that _alone _time he had been yearning for.

"Sanjune," he bellowed, "help me with this," he gestured towards Longshot, pulling the young private away from Katara and Zuko.

"Right away sir."

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at his cousin's plotting. Granted, he loved being with Katara alone, but now was not the time for a spur of the moment romance. But, he wasn't going to shy away from the opportunity now that it had presented itself. For a moment, both stared, watching as Tyre and Sanjune dragged the rebel back towards the direction in where Azula was ordered to set up base camp. With little resistance on Longshot's part. He merely put his life in Katara's hands, hoping to the spirits she knew what she was doing and how she was going to get him out of it.

Katara watched as the three figures slowly turned into nothing more than a rounded blur in the distance, fading into the forest, disappearing behind the thickness of the trees.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice carried on the wind, reaching her ears.

She spun quickly to face him, hands at her sides, "Yes?"

He smiled tenderly at her, which in it of itself was a rarity for Katara. Even before, Zuko hardly ever smiled, he would give a smug smirk or snicker, but never did he truly smile. She found herself wrapped up in these small moments now and back then, seeing how something so rare would make her heart race.

"We should continue towards the village," he offered, pulling her attention from his tender and seductive smile.

Blinking several times, she cleared her throat before brushing past him, "Right, the village. Got it."

* * *

"Alright alright! Hurry up! I'm aging faster than you're moving!" Azula shouted, hands resting firmly on her hips.

She stood there with Mika at her side, Yue and Jin on their knees with their hands bound together, watching as the elites began to set up camp, "I want these prisoners set up in a tent all on their own," she stated, gesturing towards the two women at her feet.

"You, go grab firewood. We'll be needing it shortly," she commanded Mika.

"Yes, Princess," with that, Mika disappeared into the woods.

Azula sighed in content as she watched tents being raised, grunting reaching her ears as labor continued and the two pitiful women at her feet, eyes as wide as leche nuts.

"Princess Azula!" someone yelled, catching her attention. She turned around to see her cousin and that twit Sanjune approaching the construction site of the camp with an injured body strewed between them.

Slowly she approached as they continued to make their way further into the encampment, "What's this?" she asked coyly, as if she didn't already know.

"A rebel we found just outside the forest line," she nodded, "Zuko ordered us to bring him back to camp. Could prove useful."

"Or wasteful," she sneered, "bind his hands and put him with the others," she commanded Sanjune, leaving her cousin with her as he took Longshot away, "where's Zuko and the waterbender?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tyre simply shrugged, "They decided to go ahead and continue towards the village to see if any of the 9th is still lingering. He wants to try and get as much information on these rebels and their whereabouts as he can."

Azula nodded, "He better hurry up. We agreed to be back before sundown," she pointed up to the sky, "he only has a few hours left."

* * *

They walked together in silence, side by side, one's gaze averting towards the ground as the other remained focused and forward. But deep within, they longed to look at one another; the invisible thread that had wrapped around their hearts, pulling them closer together was becoming demanding. So demanding that when they were around one another it became intoxicating unbearable. Their breaths would always manage to lodge in the back of their throats, their hearts would race…they were in love and yet had not truly found the way to express said feelings to one another.

On Ember Island, there were walks on the beach, hands entwined together. They would stay out late and watch the stars, talking in whispers of all sorts of things. Or light pecks here and there, sometimes passionate kisses. But none leading to anything serious, which neither of them liked having the pent up anxiety they had.

Clearing his throat, Zuko slowed his pace down just a tad to speak with Katara before they entered the village, "I'm very proud of you, Katara."

She looked his way, a quizzical look overcoming her features, "Proud of me how?" she asked.

Zuko sighed, "I'm proud that you took care of that rebel," he shrugged his shoulders, kicking some of the wheat stems out of his pathway, "even though he is the enemy, I believe they should be shown respect."

Katara nodded, 'They aren't your enemy either,' she thought to herself for a brief moment, "I understand," she stated, "I just couldn't leave him there to die. No matter who or what he was. It is not up to me to determine a man's fate."

"But you did," Zuko corrected, "by saving his life, you changed his fate. If you hadn't have been here, we never would have found him and he would have surly perished. I know he must be grateful to you."

Katara rolled her eyes as they continued walking, "Yea, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Zuko caught onto what she was saying, seeing how she saved his life only to turn him over to his enemy.

"I'm sure he'll see that it was better than death," Zuko offered.

Despite his effort, Katara still felt her heart sinking, "Yea, for some. Others would rather die than to be prisoner to their enemy."

"That is very true," he commented lightly, knowing that he would rather die than suffer at the hands of his enemies. But then, he noted Katara. She was considered his enemy and was forced into the service under the impression that Princess Yue would be harmed. And yet, she did not seem to suffer…quite the opposite in fact. And it was this that made him chuckle. Of all the people he found himself infatuated with, it was this girl, the enemy to him and his kind that had took hold of his heart.

Slowly, hoping she wouldn't protest, he reached out, his hand grasping hold of hers in a fluid and swift motion. He held his breath, waiting for her to wrench it free from his grasp, but no such action came. He sighed in relief, his grip slackening somewhat as they continued to walk through the field, hand in hand drowned in silence.

* * *

"Avatar Aang, what will you be requiring?" Chief Arnook asked the young monk as they stood outside his palace, their eyes resting firmly on the horizon that would soon be littered with Fire Nation ships.

Aang took a moment before answering, his voice was calm and regal, "I will need every available bender you have," he paused, knowing the traditions of the North, "even the women."

He could feel the chief stiffen beside him and knew that this was a touchy subject to breech, but it had to be done, "We need every bender capable of fighting. The women have been trained in healing, but I, along with Master Pakku can quickly change that. If they have been bending since they were young as you say they have, then I'm sure they will be able to make the transition quickly."

"Avatar Aang, our women are not fighters," Chief Arnook retorted, "they're meant for working in healing huts, not fighting in the battle fields."

Aang's grip on his staff tightened as Arnook made his comment, trying to remain calm, "Your daughter and her sister-in-law would be ashamed to hear such words coming from you. Do not forget that it was your daughter and Chief Hakoda's daughter who were my masters," he watched as the elder shifted uncomfortably at his statement. Taking a deep breath, Aang continued, "Chief Arnook, I know that by asking this of you, I'm asking you to go against centuries of tradition," Aang turned to him, his eyes narrowed and his façade changed slightly, "but for the sake of saving your tribe, you must consider every possibility."

Arnook was silent for a moment, pausing and contemplating the thought for a moment or two before speaking, but Aang quickly continued, "I know you are timid about going against your ways of life, believe me, I know," he sighed, "but in order to save those you love, going against traditions seems to be the least of your concerns."

"Very well, Avatar Aang," Arnook finally spoke, "I am doing this, because it must be done and because my daughter would not approve of my attitude toward female benders. But I expect you to train the women with Master Pakku every waking moment. We cannot afford any mistakes. We will be outnumbered, we will be surrounded and we will need every capable hand in the battle."

Aang sighed, "Thank you, Chief Arnook."

The latter smiled at Aang, before a frown appeared on his features, "I will tell the elders of my decision. Be prepared to train first thing tomorrow morning, when the sun rises."

'Well,' Aang mused to himself, 'that was easier than I thought.'

* * *

He paced the wooden planked floor of his tent encased in the trees. The light thudding repeating over and over as he tried to comprehend what had happened, why Katara was with the Fire Nation and where in Kuruk's name was Longshot?! Smellerbee had gone looking for him after their raid, but never found a trace of him and now, now this! His fingers ran through his dark locks, pulling the strands here and there as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation. How was he going to break the news to Seiran?

Taking a defeating sigh, Jet flopped down onto his bed, pulling the goose feathered pillow over his head, screaming like a mad man into it for vent.

"Looks like someone had a rough week," it was Seiran.

Jet bolted upright, throwing the pillow aside, "Seiran? What, I thought…" he stammered for a moment before composing himself properly, "we weren't expecting you for another week."

Seiran chuckled, "My assignment went accordingly, faster than planned and I found myself with some free time on my hands. Thought I would stop by and see how you were holding up."

"Right," Jet's hand found the back of his neck, rubbing it roughly as he tried to find the words that would best describe how things were 'holding up.'

'Hey, thought I would let ya know, your sister has sided with the Fire Nation, Longshot has gone missing and our prisoner might be one of our own…did I leave anything out? Oh yea and to top it all off, the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation have come here themselves to hunt us down and kill us!' he mused this idea over in his mind but decided that perhaps that shouldn't be the approach to take. Instead he figured he'd work with the simple things then gradually ball up to the more…complex issues.

"Well, we were able to take a prisoner during our last raid," he prompted, watching as Seiran leaned against the frame to his hut, "and some information that came as a shock."

"The Fire Nation is attacking the Northern Water Tribe?" Seiran asked softly, as if not phased at all by the idea.

Jet nodded his head, "Yea, how did you—"

"I have my sources from within the Fire Nation military," Seiran cut him off, "anything else?" For a brief moment Jet remained silent, but quickly shook off his nerves as he approached him. He noticed the vast changes in Seiran's fatigue since the last he saw him. He was broader than before, his shoulders were a bit more squared out and his back was broad and strong. His muscle mass seemed to only enhance since they had last seen one another, but that didn't fool Jet. He knew Seiran was just as agile and stealthy as he was strong and forceful. A powerful enemy, one he wouldn't want to face alone. But as he looked him over once more he noted some new scarring on the elder boy. Scars ran down along his arms, tiny nicks in the skin that left white scarring across his dark, course flesh. Wounds he received from his many missions and battles against the Fire Nation no doubt. But, no matter how painful some of the few scars looked, Jet knew that to Seiran, they were worth every gold shilling.

"Jet?" Seiran noticed the younger lad zoning out on him, his mind obviously elsewhere.

His eyes sputtered for a moment before focusing on the man in front of him, "What?" he stuttered.

A brow raised on Seiran's forehead, before his eyes narrowed slightly. The lad seemed agitated, unnerved about something, what it was he didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to find out.

"The prisoner," Seiran merged from one subject to the other, "take me to him. There are a few things I need to confirm."

Jet nodded, dumbfounded for a moment, his mind swirling on the changes in Seiran, the situation with Katara and now the dumb soldier who might be one of their own. How else would he know his name and what he looked like? The wanted posters of him weren't even accurate!

Brushing past Seiran, Jet mumbled, "This way."

As they made their way through the vast, hidden rebel camp in the trees, Jet couldn't help but hear all the welcomes Seiran received. The admiring smiles that flashed his way and the lovey dovey looks the female rebels gave him when he smiled their way. It was like he was a god or something, not that Jet was jealous, but it did get a bit annoying after a while.

Finally, after trudging through the base camp, they had found themselves standing before the cell, the soldier in question curled up into a tiny ball back in the corner, fast asleep. Seiran eyed him suspiciously for a moment, his eyes scanning over the only features he was given to work with and couldn't help but begrudge a deep, loathing sigh.

"Thank you, Jet," he whispered, not wanting to wake the prisoner, at least, not until Jet was gone, "I'll take it from here."

Jet nodded, "If you need anything, just let me know."

Seiran smiled at the young man, "I will."

And with that, Jet walked up the roped bridge, his hand wrapping around a single rope and with a gentle tug, was lifted into the air several feet above the holding cell. Seiran watched him go, until he was sure Jet was out of range then turned back to the cell with a fuming rage. In his pocket he had four or five stones that he had collected for skipping rocks and a thought suddenly occurred to him. A wicked grin splayed across his lips as he pulled one from his pocket, his thumb running over its smooth surface. With a flick of his wrist, he chucked the rock sideways, watching it zip between the bars, clonking the soldier in the back of the head.

"Hey!" the prisoner yelled, turning around furiously, his hands gripping the wooden bars so tight that his already white knuckles, turned ghostly white. Soon, after catching sight of who it was that threw the rock at him in the first place, his anger was replaced with humor.

"Ensei," Seiran reprimanded as he slowly approached the cell, "what am I going to do with you?" he leaned up against the frame of the cell, tossing a rock in his hand carelessly.

Ensei smirked as he pulled himself back from the cell bars, crossing his legs, "It's nice to see you too brother," his voice was filled with sarcasm and distain, no matter how fake it was.

"Likewise," Seiran replied.

For a moment the twins were silent, they stared at one another for a few moments, taking in the changes that had passed between them over the years. Though they had different skin color, different eye color and hair color, they still had the same flawless features of their parents, the same facial blueprints and all. That was why they were called the twins of Ying and Yang. One born of fire, the other of water. They in and of themselves were truly Ying and Yang. Seiran resembled the Water Nations but bended the element of fire. Ensei resembled the Fire Nation but bended the element of water. It was rather unusual to say the least and many thought them to be the doings of evil spirits, demanding blood as retribution. Since they're escape from the Fire Nation, the twin brothers hardly saw one another. Seiran was off in the South Pole while Ensei was off somewhere in the Fire Nation learning sword techniques with Master Piando before traveling north to master his bending abilities.

"I take it you didn't come down here just to say hello," Ensei retorted with a smirk.

Seiran smiled, "Not exactly," he responded, "I've come to ask you a few questions, for instance, how in La's name did you allow yourself to be bested by these rebels?"

Ensei shrugged his shoulders, his smirk never wavering from his face, "I had a message for our cousin," he stated nonchalantly, "from Uncle Iroh, but also I wanted to inform you on a few things. Heard you were gonna be in the area and thought I would drop by," his voice elevated slightly, "for a drink or two."

Seiran chuckled loudly, "Well, how is the drink suiting you?"

Ensei pretended that he was holding a goblet, tilted the imaginary object upward like he was drinking and then pursed his lips with a blissful hiss, "Tastes divine!"

There was a brief pause between the two before they broke out, laughing hysterically at the joke. Seiran motioned for his brother to back away from the cell as he ignited his palm, tracing the bars with a simple door like frame. The wood charred and burned only in the confined outline Seiran drew, allowing Ensei to walk out freely.

"Come on, we'll talk more," Seiran instructed, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder as Ensei mimicked his action.

* * *

**So what do you guys think will happen?**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships**

**AN: Hey guys. For those of you who don't know, I've started another fanfic called, "The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships." **

**It's a Zutarian tale and is based off of one of my most favorite mythological tales of all time! The tale of the Greek maiden Helen and the Trojan Prince Paris. The story in itself is mixed between the actual legend, the two movies and a few books that I've read up on the tale and I thought, what better story to write, than one such as this? Also, most people know how the story ends, but, I might surprise you. **

**I will be changing things up to suit…my needs for this story and I hope you guys check it out and read it. You all have been avid readers of mine and I just wanted to thank you, and invite you to read the new fic that I've posted. So please, enjoy, sorry for giving you an authors note and I hope to see some of you over there! Thanks and also, the next chapter for this fic will be coming out over the weekend! Ok, I'm done talking now, promise.**

**-Turion**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: So, this chapter was a bit difficult to write, mainly because I was having major writers block for some reason. And it was this chapter only! It was driving me insane. All weekend I have been on a writing frenzy, with my new fanfic, "The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships" which that title is really long! And another that I've been working on for sometime, inspired by one of America's greatest moments in history. The revolutionary war, based off the movie "The Patriot" and as always, there will be much more to it and it will follow the story line some, but divert off on its own. Look out for it, sometime today or tomorrow. For those of you who have read "TFTLATS" thank you and thank you for reviewing. Also, I invite you to read my latest, well, other latest fic, "The Patriot" when it comes out. **

**So, enough of my babbling, please, enjoy my mentally challenged written chapter.

* * *

After an initial sweep of the village, Zuko and Katara headed back to the campsite where they confirmed with the others that the village was completely abandoned.**

"So," Tyre began, everyone gathered around the campfire that was prepared, eating their dinner meal and to discuss Katara and Zuko's findings, "what all happened at the village?"

Zuko looked over at Katara, her face somber and her eyes glaring timidly at the fire as it blazed before her. She sat atop a massive tree trunk that had been strung out for sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest. Once they had made it back to camp, she discarded her uniform and merely wore black silk pants and her black training bindings. Every once in a while she would glance around the campfire; her eyes would constantly lock on the rebel captive, eyeing him constantly.

Zuko grunted slightly as he downed his food that was lodged in his throat, "Nothing really. The village was abandoned of all life by the time we got there," he pushed some more food into his mouth, "there were definite signs of a struggle, blood coated the entire perimeter and several dead carcasses," he shrugged his shoulders, "but no one seemed to have been there for days."

Azula sighed, "So now what?" she asked, "We can't just hopelessly gaze up into the trees while on our little search," she mocked, taking a sip of her rice wine.

Tyre seemed to agree with her, "Azula's right," his tone suddenly becoming coated with sarcasm, "we wouldn't want to cramp up our neck muscles now would we?" soldiers who had gathered around the bon fire began to laugh softly as they continued eating their meal. Zuko glanced up to see a soft smile on Katara's lips then met his sister's eyes to see her glaring at their cousin profusely.

Azula huffed as she threw her plate down, "Well, seeing how everyone is about joking, I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning," with that she took off, storming to her tent with purpose. Once she got there she bolted in between the parted doorway, before poking her head out, "Goodnight!" and with that she sealed her door shut, huffing and puffing all the while preparing for bed.

Katara suppressed a giggle as she watched the Princess and her antics. She suddenly felt a sense of nostalgia wash over her as she remembered her relationship with Azula and how close they had grown together after Zuko's death. She missed her friendship with the Princess terribly but knew that it would take one step at a time; it always took one step at a time. Sighing heavily herself, Katara pushed herself off the tree trunk, walking over to where Azula had sat and picked up her dishes. She smiled curtly at Zuko as she passed him, her hips seeming to sway in an antagonizing way or at least to Zuko as she bid him and the men goodnight.

"Goodnight," everyone called after her, watching as she dumped the dishes into the dish bucket before walking calmly to her tent, disappearing behind its closed walls.

* * *

"So what message did you need to relay to me?" Seiran asked as he handed Ensei a cloak, "Put that on," he noted as he began to lead his brother through the rebels' encampment.

Ensei took the cloak greedily, throwing it around his shoulders before tossing the hood up over his head, "From our cousin," he whispered, pulling a tiny concealed scroll out from his sleeve.

Seiran looked down, grasping the tiny piece of parchment from his brother's grasp, before sticking it up his own sleeve. He glanced around for several moments as he tried to find the best route to take. Several of the rebels were awake and were roaming around from tree to tree. The last thing he needed was being caught by some child with their Fire Nation captive. He needed to get to Jet and clear this whole thing up and convince him that Ensei wasn't who they thought he was.

"So, if I may ask," he glanced at his brother, "exactly what were you doing?" he waved him over, pulling him up to the next level of the intricate base camp and pulled himself up as well. Glancing around, he looked for the best route to take up to jets hut and found a single rope stretching from his wooden porch like surface, to the ground of the next level below them. Running, he grasped hold of the rope and began to hoist himself up, all the while listening to his brother as he follow suit.

After they had successfully pulled themselves up onto the porch in front of Jet's hut, Seiran held up his hand, before approaching the small building. Ensei hid in the shadows, crouching down against the base of one of the hundreds of trees, watching his brother inspect the area. It was just like old times again, only now they were in a war and it wasn't pretend like before. He watched as Seiran entered the hut, the cloth door swaying after his movement and didn't see him exit for quite some time. He figured the young rebel warrior was still inside, but, when Seiran exited with a knowing smirk on his face, Ensei knew the coast was clear.

Quickly he bolted towards the entrance, the hood wrapped tightly around his face until he entered the small hut. It was quaint and logical, plain and not too extravagant…but then again, what would you expect from rebels dwelling in trees? The lighting was dim, merely by a few lit candles but it would do. Ensei sat down on the cot across the way, kicking his legs up to where one was on top of the other. His hands folded behind his head and he felt himself sinking into the home made mattress in delight. With a flickering gaze he watched as Seiran sat down on a stool across the way from him, pulling the small parchment from his sleeve. His eyes scanned over the tiny document apprehensively and Ensei knew he had reread it already like a million times. What was written there was only a brief message, but it held so much depth and importance to it, such surprise to it that it had to be reread over and over and over again.

Slowly Seiran rolled the tiny parchment up, his forefinger and thumb holding it in place, "Are you sure?" was all he asked his brother and Ensei merely nodded, watching as the tiny parchment was ignited, quickly consumed by the flame his brother created. Small, tiny ash particles littered the floor, only to be swept up by a gentle breeze from outside.

"You wanted to know," Ensei stated, "there you have it. You knew the Fire Nation was striking an attack on the Northern Water Tribe, but you didn't know why. Well brother," he motioned to what use to be a piece of parchment in his now empty hand, "that's why."

Seiran shook his head, "But to destroy the moon spirit's physical form…that's just…" he trailed off, trying to find the words. His long white bangs dangled in front of his narrowed azure eyes, flame light from the candles dancing shadows across his face.

Ensei merely sank back into the bed, his eyes staring up at the hay or leaf ceiling, "When Lu Ten heard of the Fire Nation's movements, he wanted to see who was leading the assault. After he found out it was Zhao, he wanted to know more. So, I had disguised myself up into the Fire Nation regalia and found myself stationed with the 9th regiment. They were on their way to a port just north of here to be intercepted by Zhao's fleet to help with battle, but, they were attacked only after spending two nights in these woods," he glanced over at his brother, a smirk splaying on his lips, "these rebels are like hogmonkeys! Took us by total surprise too. Never did I think that it was true what they said about these woods, I always thought drunkards came back with wild tales of tree dwelling demons…" he shrugged his shoulders, "sure surprised the hell out of us."

Seiran smiled softly before his features darkened, "Out of all the soldiers enlisted in the 9th, you were the only one they managed to capture?"

Ensei nodded, "Not because they could, but because I allowed them to. I knew you were heading this way and figured why not let you come to me than me come to you," he glanced over at Seiran with a smirk, "looks like I did a pretty bang up job if you ask me."

The two merely chuckled to themselves before being surprisingly interrupted by an unexpected, yet expected guest.

"What's going on?" Jet stood in the doorway to his hut, his eyes narrowed dangerously as they rested firmly on the prisoner who dared lie in his bed.

* * *

**I know it was short and I know it may have seemed...retarded to say the least, but trust me, this was without a doubt one of the most difficult chapters to write. And I have no idea why! It was driving me bonkers! Anyways, several longer, less mind bogling chapters have been written, so, expect updates soon! Tell me what you think and remember, read my latest two fics! **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Ok...so not gonna lie, this chapter is tad bit short, but it has purpose! It was longer, but leaving it were I did, I feel satisfied. So, I hope you enjoy, also check out my other two fics that I've been working on. "The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships" and "Patriot" so, with that said, enjoy the chapter guys and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

He slumped against the frame of his doorway, his calloused tan hand ran through his ragged brown locks as he gnawed annoyingly on the straw in his mouth. His gaze locked with the floor as he tried absorbing everything in at once, "So, you're telling me that one, I can trust him," he points to Ensei who still lounged on his cot, "and that the Fire Nation intends on crippling the Water Nations by destroying the moon?" Seiran nodded at each question, "Plus, to top it all off, there is a possible hostile takeover of Ba Sing Se?"

Ensei saw up, his legs dangling over the cot before his feet hit the ground, "Well, according to our cousin Lu Ten, there have been some interesting developments," Ensei stood, stretching out his body. Slowly he began to remove his armor, whilst Jet merely watched him, dumbfounded, "when he found out about the Fire Nation's movements north, he also began to learn some interesting details within Ba Sing Se," he pulled another scroll from his sleeve, this one, much larger than the last, "he said he found out some information on the King's relationship with Long Feng, head of the Dai Li. Says the king is kept in the dark about many things, the war being one of them. He also goes on to say that there have been…communications, if you will," he pulled the breast plates from his chest as Seiran and Jet read over the scroll.

Grunting, he sits back down, adjusting himself as he leans back against the cot, "Communications between Prince Zuko and Princess Azula." For a moment, the air became even more tense than what it already was, their little brother and sister were already plotting the destruction with the Earth Kingdom's head advisor…how long would it be before they took the city down from within its own walls?

"Why didn't you mention this earlier brother?" Seiran hissed, fire spewing from his mouth in tiny bursts.

Ensei merely chuckled, "I thought you had already heard, it's been spreading through the order like wildfire. Uncle Iroh isn't too pleased."

"So what now?" Jet interrupted the brothers' spat.

Seiran looked over at his brother, then back over to Jet, "Now, now it's time for you to tell us what you know."

* * *

All night she had tossed and turned, her mind reeling on the events that would follow suit if she and the others were captured by Jet, or if Zuko and Azula were successful in their attempts and managed to capture Jet, like Azula had done before. Either scenario didn't end well for one party or the other. Death would follow suit quickly. Finally, she knew she had to do something, she had to have some sort of plan, should things go wrong…a plan that would allow her to be in control of the situation.

Slowly she crept from her tent, gazing around to see if anyone was awake. There, sitting by the fire was Tyre, watching as the flames slowly billowed towards the sky, screaming as they seared the wooden chips that were being thrown into them. She glanced over towards the tent she knew Jin and Yue were being held and slowly began to make her approach. Her heart began to quicken as she started to cross behind Tyre, but only to have it halt completely when he called out to her, "If you're going to sneak around camp, you might want to be a little less subtle."

She breathed out a sigh, approaching him with a trudge, "How did you know?" she asked softly as she approached him, seeing how he patted the wooden spot next to him.

She could hear his chuckle, "I have good hearing," he continued throwing small chucks of wood into the fire to keep it burning. For a moment she sat there, watching the flames dance around, watching how the inner flame seemed to sear a hot white, then shift to a bluish color, then finally turn to hues of red and orange. So many different colors in one flame, it was…beautiful. Outwardly she sighed, glancing towards Yue and Jin's tent hesitantly.

"So, how bad was it?" he asked her.

"How bad was what?" she responded.

Tyre chuckled, licking his teeth before continuing, "You were having a pretty nasty nightmare, I could hear your disgruntled screams over the cackling fire," he motioned towards the pit once more before fully turning his gaze to her. The way the fire danced in his eyes, gave him a somber feeling, it was…comforting in a sense.

She shook her head, "It was nothing," returning her gaze to the fire, but sighed shortly after knowing his eyes were upon her, "it was just a dream, ok?"

Tyre nudged her slightly, "Come on, tell me."

For the slightest moment she hesitated, wondering if he would question her as a friend, as a soldier…if he would become suspicious of her…what? But after looking him dead in the eyes, she knew that she wouldn't be left alone until she told him and, that her secret would be safe with him.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her gaze back to the fire as she spoke, "It was about a decision I have to make. No matter which road I take, someone I care about will be hurt, they will feel betrayal and I'm afraid I will lose more than friendship. Companionship, love…everything. But if I take the road less traveled, it will save more lives, including those that I truly, deeply care about. But in return for their safety, I will lose everything I have strived to gain and perhaps much more," she glanced his way, hoping he didn't get who she spoke of and watched as he simply nodded for a moment or two.

"If it were me," he began, having Katara's undivided attention, "I would take the road less traveled," he watched as her shoulders slumped, as if it wasn't the answer she was looking for, "granted, you might lose some friends, loved ones along the way, but in the end, when they realize what you sacrificed to keep them safe, I'm sure they'll come around and forgive you," she watched as he gave her a cheeky smile before offering her a hug, "Personally, if it were me, I'd forgive ya no matter what! I mean look at you! How can anyone stay mad at those big, blue, rabbitdog eyes?" he joked as he held her tighter.

"Thank you," she whispered, knowing what she had to do. But with his encouragement, it made it all the more easier.

When they pulled away, Tyre smiled, brushing stray strands of hair from her face before pulling his hand back, "You're welcome."

* * *

"You can't be serious," Seiran stated in a low tone, snarling slightly as he advanced Jet, "Katara is here, with the Fire Nation Prince and Princess?" his eyes were narrowed, dangerously so and Jet did the only thing that came to his mind, back away and nod. In his peripheral vision he saw Ensei stretch, heard him sigh and watched as he stood, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sure there is good reason," Ensei reasoned, "from what you've told me of Katara, she isn't one to do anything without fully knowing the consequences. Perhaps she's more of a prisoner than an assailant."

Jet nodded in agreement, "I wanted to believe that too, but you should have seen her. She was dressed like them, she moved freely and they didn't even watch her like a hawk!" he sighed for a second, watching distressing features cross Katara's elder brother's face, "Look, I don't want it to be true, but my mind and my heart tells me she's one of them and if so, she has to be taken out. She knows too much of resistance and far too much about the invasion plans. For all we know she could have sold us out!" Jet threw his hands up in the air, storming out of the hut in a fury, followed by Seiran and Ensei.

"Where?" was all Seiran muttered.

Jet turned to him, his brow raising slightly, "Where what?"

Seiran looked him dead in the eye, the look of a stone cold killer, "Where did you see her last?" slowly he approached the rebel leader, "If what you say is true, I need to confirm it for myself, I need to know. And if she truly has been lost to us, then you're right," he snapped his gaze from Jet, brushing past him, "but I will be the one to do it."

Jet sighed, looking over at Ensei before answering over his back, "Last I saw they were headed east, towards the abandoned Fire Nation village of Da Len."

Seiran nodded, "Then that's where I'll start. I'll take a few fighters with me, you being one of them," Seiran began, turning to face the two men behind him, "Ensei?"

His brother smirked, "What? You're asking me if I would like to accompany you to knock the sense out of some firebenders? Really brother? You need not ask."

* * *

Katara crept into Yue and Jin's tent after her short conversation with Tyre, her heart set on the decision that she was about to make. Slowly, she reached out, her hands tapping both girls til they woke.

"Katara?" Yue mumbled as she stirred, her hair rumpled slightly as she sat up yawning, "What's going on?" Katara put a finger to her lips, telling Yue to be quite and about that time, Jin too sat up stretching her stiff limbs before looking lazily at Katara and Yue with a wiry smirk of sorts.

"They know where Jet and the Freedom Fighters are hiding," she began, "and I know that if they get their hands on Jet, he won't make it back to the Fire Nation alive."

Yue nodded at her reasoning, "So what do you plan to do?"

This is where Katara's heart wrenched slightly, but she took a deep breath before continuing, "Jet knows us, he knows of Jin, so he wouldn't allow any harm to us, but as for Zuko and the others…" she trailed off slightly, "anyway, we need to turn the tables. Here's what I need you both to do…" as she whispered her plans to her friends, the camp of Fire Nation soldiers and their Prince and Princess slept soundly, not knowing of the treachery they would soon find themselves facing…and from prisoners n

**

* * *

What did you guys think? I know there is no Zutara, not yet, but from here on out, things will get....steamy! See you next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Holy crap! This chapter took forever to edit! I realize that perhaps writing at two in the morning...not such a good idea. So, it's a bit long because all others have been short failures and I hope you enjoy. Please let me know your thoughts on this, for this chapter is very, very important!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

They moved through the forest like shadows, whispers on the wind, vanishing as quickly as they came. The village had left them only a few thoughts and two fresh sets of tracks headed east, deeper into the forest. All night they canvassed the forest, leaping from tree to tree, trying to keep their prey unalarmed. When they began to give up, a soft ember glow caught their attention, burning dimly through the cracks in the trees.

"Gotchya," Ensei smirked as he glanced over at his brother. They had found them.

* * *

Katara had slept through part of the night in Yue and Jin's tent, not wishing to run out into the chilling winds that haunted this part of the Earth Kingdom. She curled into a ball, wrapping a small blanket around her form before drifting off. After she had her conversation with Jin and Yue, she felt a weight lift from her body. The only thing was she hoped that what she was doing was the right thing. And that hopefully, it wouldn't jeopardize everything she struggled to achieve. For a few lasting moments, she lulled herself to sleep thinking, pondering on her situation, trying to make sense of all this.

Whoever started this, only with their death could she end this. But what would become of her afterwards? Would she live the life she was always destined to live? Would she be forced to choose between this life and the previous? Would she be the only one to remember the different lives or would she simply forget? And where was this person that had killed Zuko in the first place? In her heart she truly believed Mai was the culprit, but, Yue and Tui told her to keep an opened mind and that the one that was the true mastermind behind it all, would be the likeliest of suspects. But if that were so, where was the person who started this whole thing? Where were they now? And why was she taken to the past? What was the importance of that?

When she had voiced that opinion long ago, Yue told her that there were those who were meant to die, that lived, there were those who were meant to see many more sunrises and sunsets that died before their time. And then there were those who were meant to help shape destiny, not destroy it. According to Yue, this wasn't only just a ploy to get Zuko back to Katara, it was also a way to fix the wrong, to change and alter the course of history. To make things be as they were always meant to be. But if that were true, why was Zuko's death that important? All of it in time would make sense, or at least that's what Yue assured her, but Katara wondered if Yue even believed in her own words. These were the thoughts that lulled her to bed; these were the thoughts that plagued her. But in the end, she knew that as long as she was with the man she loved, nothing else would matter.

* * *

For a few hours they posted themselves above the encampment, watching wearily as the sun began to rise, waking the firebenders with it. Ensei and Seiran watched diligently, their eyes molded into narrow slits as they scanned the camp for anyone worth noting, so far, they found the two prisoners, Princess Yue and Princess Jin, but where was Katara and Prince Zuko and Princess Azula? Suddenly, something caught Seiran's eye, a man sparring with a young woman, he was a firebender, an exceptional one at that and she……was a waterbender!

"Katara," he mused darkly, though a hint of tenderness and longing coated his tone. He watched as she sparred fiercely with the young man and him her. They moved together, in sync, like they were in a dance but instead it was between elements. It was rather beautiful, the way she moved, like water. He glanced over at Ensei and saw he was watching something else entirely. Another young man, bare chested sparred against several soldiers, his fire was ferocious, like the breath of a dragon, his skill was unparalleled and there was no doubt in Seiran or Ensei's mind that this was Zuko, their little brother, their little Zuzu. It pained their hearts to be the ones delivering such sundering blows, for they did not wish their own blood harm, but they would do what needed to be done, to end this war.

Ensei glanced over at Seiran, seeing how their eyes met and both nodded in understanding. The time was upon them.

"Uraaahhhhhh!" their heads spun like a top as they turned to see Katara leap from higher ground, pinning the young man to the ground with her body pressed against his, her one hand extended back with a ice dagger at the ready. For a moment, they felt themselves leaning towards them, watching, waiting, anticipating something, but what they could not tell. But what happened next, assured them of their greatest fear.

Katara had joined with the Fire Nation.

* * *

"Uraaahhhhhh!" she roared as she pounced onto Tyre, pinning him down beneath her. Her legs pinned him down around the waist; her one hand bore his chest into the earth as the other extended back, ice dagger at the ready. If she wanted to, she could have already pierced his heart, slit his throat, but she didn't want to. Tyre was her friend, someone she trusted other than Yue and Jin. Slowly she leaned towards him, the dagger edging closer towards the flesh that stretched across his throat.

Her lips brushed against his ear as her hair showered over him, if one didn't know better, this would look like a very intimate position, "Do you yield?" she whispered, she could feel his quivering breath brush against her chest as she heard his response.

"I yield," she pulled back, the dagger melting in her hand before looking down at the man beneath her. With a tight smirk, she and Tyre began to chuckle at one another before regaining their composer. This life seemed far better than that before, she was able to meet Tyre, have a great relationship with him and would always treasure that. If she were not able to keep him, she didn't know if she could bare his absence.

Slowly, she pulled her body from his, offering him a helpful hand. As their hands met, she felt surging warmth dwell within the pit of her stomach, and could not help but blush. Why? She didn't know all she knew was that the feeling was there and before she allowed it to continue to fester there; she pulled her hand out of his as he finally was on his own two feet.

"Today was a good session," Tyre spoke as he brushed past her, his hand dipping into a bucket filled with water. He cupped his hands, pulling the water from the bucket and splashing it against his face and chest. His hand ran up and down his long features as he tried to soak his body in the refreshing element.

Katara nodded in agreement as she called some water from the atmosphere, spraying it over her body like a light, misty shower, "Yea, I'll say," she commented, "you're losing your edge, Tyre."

Tyre spun on his heel, "Please!" his hands flew into the air, "I totally gave you the upper hand!" he defended, "Besides, it isn't gentleman like to beat a lady."

Katara's mouth opened then closed a few times before she finally snapped it shut, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, "Why I oughta just," she approached him, but in an instant, he had her pinned to the ground.

As she wrestled and struggled, trying to free herself, Tyre sat there with a wide knowing smirk of his face, "I believe this is the part where you say," he cleared his throat, pulled the back of his hand up to his forehead and looked towards the sky, his voice becoming light and feminine, "Oh great and almighty Tyre! I yield! I give into your awesomeness! Please, spare me!" glancing down, he could see her eyes narrowing so much that if looks could kill, he would have already died a thousand deaths.

With a swift motion, Katara kicked her legs up, wrapping around Tyre's upper chest, and swiftly reversed their positions, "As if I would ever say anything like that!" she retorted as she once again had him pinned to the ground, "Anything to say, oh great one?" she smirked wickedly.

Tyre sighed, he had been beat, "Ok, ok," his hands gripped her waist, pushing her off him, "you win! I must say, I didn't see that move coming," Katara pulled him back to his feet and they both bumped and pushed one another all the way towards the water bucket.

* * *

"Give them time to group," Seiran whispered, "that way we'll round them all up. I don't want any strays." He didn't even look back at his men to see if they agreed with his order or not, for he did not care. This was a serious situation they had on their hands, and they could not afford any mistakes. To take his sister and brother down, along with Katara, it would take everything they had to succeed. And he would be certain that they would truly succeed.

* * *

After their morning spar sessions, the regiment grouped together once more, tackling down the tents, packing up their belongings and smothering the fire pit with dirt. They gathered together, to talk about their next course of action.

"I say we continue to further comb the forest," Nikko stated, "it seems like our only option."

Zuko agreed, "I believe you're right, Commander," he sighed as he finished securing his arm guard, "we need to continue our search, but be weary. These rebels aren't stupid, their smart and they know this forest far better than we do."

"So be sure to keep your eyes up and constantly on the move, they won't stay put for long," Azula injected, "like Zuko said, their smart, they know these lands far better than we do. So that means we need to be prepared for anything," her eyes quickly shifted over towards Katara and Yue as they stood side by side, her eyes narrowing slightly as she scanned their features.

Katara felt very, uncomfortable under Azula's gaze. There was no way she had overheard her conversation with Yue and Jin...right?

"Alright, let's move out!" Tyre commanded as he pulled Longshot by the forearm, pushing him forward slightly, but with ease, "Come on," he whispered, trying to be as nice as possible.

Longshot gave Katara a weary look as he brushed past her with Tyre right behind him, and Katara felt her heart sink. She hated seeing Longshot like this, but assured herself that it would not be for far too long. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her head for Yue and Jin to walk before her, as if she were escorting them, and quickly followed suit. None of them knowing that they were being watched diligently from above.

* * *

"Longshot," Jet's eyes widened with relief, he noted there were blood stains all over his clothing and suddenly his relief was washed away with anger. What had they done to him? He felt himself moving before he could even think and without a single noise, Seiran had his hand latched to his shoulder, shaking his head furiously as he pulled the young rebel leader back.

"Not yet," was all he said before he and the others lunged from tree to tree ahead of the Fire Nation scouting party to prepare their trap.

* * *

As they made their way deeper into the forest, every soldier was at the ready. Their palms were ignited slightly and they kept their backs to one another just in case they found themselves, surrounded. Katara watched Yue and Jin diligently. If an attack was coming, she would make sure to protect these two first, worry about the others later. Her heart for some reason, pounded violently in her chest as they made their way deeper into the forest, and she couldn't quite place the reason why. They had been scanning the area for about an hour and it was then that Katara caught movement in the trees. They were here, everywhere, watching them. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and began to push her way through the barrage of soldiers, trying to make her way to Zuko. She needed to warn him, that way, when the time came for the rebels to strike, he would be alert enough to protect himself.

"Zuko," she whispered, her hand reaching out to graze his shoulder. But before she had a chance to utter another word, an arrow zipped past her ear, burying itself into a firebender's shoulder. A disgruntled scream ripped from his throat as his hands instinctively reached up, prying the arrow from his body. Blood began to seep from his wound, coating his armor as he set the arrow aflame.

"We're under attack!" Zuko yelled, everyone scattered. Katara spun on her heel, bolting for both Jin and Yue before anything happened to either of them and all the while her mind was screaming to turn back, to go back to Zuko. But she had to keep her friends safe as well. Her plan would be ruined if they protected themselves now.

"Katara!" Yue screamed as she fell to the ground, arrows flying past her, her hand lashed out, dragging Jin down with her. Both scurried off to hide by the base of a massive oak, both held each other tightly, their eyes scanning the scene for Katara, but they did not see her. Suddenly, from the trees, several bodies began to plummet to the ground, landing rather epically before they bolted into the sea of fire, screaming wildly as they attacked the Fire Nation troops. Yue pulled Jin closer to her as she watched in fear, where was Katara?

* * *

Seiran dropped down from his perch in the tree, approaching slowly as he watched the rebels attack the Fire Nation troops with such ferocity that it scared even him, slightly. His eyes scanned the blurred battle before him, hues of red clashed violently against the hues of browns and camouflage clothing. He was looking for her, to confront her. He had to know the truth. If Katara had joined the Fire Nation, he couldn't allow her to compromise everything they had worked so hard to achieve. Even if it meant ending her life. Suddenly, over the cries of battle, he heard her name erupting from a woman, "Katara!" Where she was, he couldn't quite place, but her name boomed over the noise of the battle and it appeared he wasn't the only one looking for her.

* * *

Ensei had been one of the first attackers to drop down onto the troops below. His job was to find Azula, Zuko and Tyre and enable them from fighting. He and his brother didn't want any physical damage to come to them, so it was his job to sedate them before anything happened. He and a few others were given darts, dipped in combinations herbs that prevented benders from using their abilities for quite some time, depending on how strong the dosage was. And, if his memory served him correct, each dart had enough lathered on it to enable bending for about two weeks. He defiantly didn't want to stick himself with one of these things! As he shifted his way through the battle, he found them, huddled together, fighting side by side. This was going to be a bit difficult.

* * *

Katara forced herself through the mashed bodies, trying to find the end to the ongoing madness, where in La's name was Yue? Then she heard her, heard her scream her name and sudden fear washed over Katara. Suddenly, with everything in her, she stilled herself, felt the hundreds of pulses surround her, focused on their frantic beats and sifted through them until she was sure she had everyone that she needed. Slowly she closed her eyes, tears forming beneath her closed lids. Her heart pounded wildly in her ears, her own pulse was racing with such ferocity that she felt a wave of panic was over her.

As she raised her hands, she whispered, "Tui preserve me," her eyes snapped open, her hands gripped the air then were violently thrust downwards, every Fire Nation troop fell to their knees, "Zuko, forgive me," she closed her eyes, inhaling a bit more before watching Yue rise up, her hands making the same motion. Jin slowly rose, dusting her gown before raising her hands slightly, moving them in intricate ways. The earth shook beneath them, the ground shifted slightly and those who stood armed themselves for anything. Earth cuffs wrapped around every firebenders hands, pinning them either in front of them, or behind them. Each, a prisoner now.

Everyone stood in shock for a moment or two as they watched Katara, Yue and Jin slowly weave their way through the body littered floor, their heads were held high, but their eyes held many emotions, none of being proud. Katara looked around as she approached, and it was then she saw Tyre, his eyes narrowed, accusatory and burning with hatred, then she saw Zuko, his eyes were filled with bewilderment, confusion and hatred. She shivered as she thought of what she had just done and she could bear to look at them no longer. As she turned her gaze from them, she saw a man approach, "Ensei?" she mumbled slightly and watched as he began to stick each firebender with small darts...what were those things and why the heck was Ensei here? Then, as she glanced forward, she saw him, her brother, her friend, "Seiran?" this time she whispered louder than normal, her voice seemed strained and she found herself being lifted from the ground and pulled into an intoxicating and warm embrace.

"Katara," he whispered her name in her hair, his breath tickling the name of her neck and she felt him pull her closer to him, as if trying to weld them together, "my dear, sweet Katara," his voice seemed to be ridden over with relief and pain, something that she couldn't quite place. But none the less, she found herself wrapping her arms around her elder brother, burying her face deeper into his chest. Her eyes instinctively glanced back over at Zuko and Tyre, seeing how they watched the interaction between her and her brother. Guilt, consumed her.

* * *

After the firebenders had fallen beneath the manipulation of the waterbenders and earthbender, he quickly darted over, the others following behind him, and began to inject each firebender with the herbs. They hissed beneath his touch, their eyes seemed to glaze over as the toxins seeped into their bloodstream and their faces flushed, far more pale than their already pale flesh. The doubled over, hissing in pain as their inner flames were extinguished and Ensei couldn't help but feel some empathy for them. After all, they were soldiers obeying orders and to be punished for that, well, that was cruel. But, they were the enemy. It was far better to take away their bending for a few weeks than to kill them, right?

As he approached Zuko, Azula and Tyre, he felt his heart clench and despair, his eyes fell upon those of his own flesh and blood and he dared not look at them as he injected them with the herbs. When Zuko hissed, he felt his heart racing, when he doubled over and screamed in sheer pain, he felt his eyes glaze over with unshed tears and quickly moved onto Azula and Tyre. The task not being any less difficult. When they had finally slipped into unconsciousness, he felt himself relieved, yet disappointed in his actions. But it was something that had to be done.

"Round them up and place them in the holding cells," Seiran commanded, Katara still in his arms, "place the Princes and Princess in individual holding cells," with that, he turned away, taking Katara away from the scene.

* * *

Groggily, Zuko lifted his head, his eyes refocusing and adjusting to the dim lighting. What had happened to him? His veins felt like they were on fire, his body felt like it was being consumed by his inner flame and then, nothing. Darkness had consumed him, a pain etched itself in his brain and as he began to take in his location, he realized he was in a cell of sorts. As he tried to scramble forward, he realized that he was still in the cufflinks made of earth, but had free range of his cell, "Katara," he hissed darkly as he forced himself up.

Slowly, he made his way towards the metal bars of his cell to look out and see exactly where he was and noted that he no longer was grounded, but instead was barricaded in the trees above the forest floor, way above the forest floor. His hands gripped the bars as he exhaled loudly, his body feeling ever dangerously colder than normal and he realized what they had done to him. Flicking his fingers, he tried calling a flame, but nothing came, again he tried, only this time, a searing pain rushed through his blood and felt himself slowly being consumed by a thick haze in his mind, "Agni!" he cursed, they had taken away his bending. But more importantly, he had been betrayed by someone he loved.

Slowly he slid down the wall of his cell, his cuffed hands came up to grip his dark locks before he leaned his head back, gazing out at the view before him. Fire lit torches danced as the wind whipped through the tree tops, a chill suddenly came over him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, wondering what would become of him now and more importantly, what would he do to Katara if he ever got out?

* * *

Katara shifted in her bed, her mind reeling on the day's events. Everything happened so fast, they had protected Jet and her brother from harm, kept Zuko and Azula and Tyre from harm...in a manner, and managed to stop Jet's capture from happening. Katara sighed as she recalled her conversation with her brother shortly after they had made it to their encampment in the trees.

* * *

**Flashback: **

"Katara, what were you doing with them?" he snarled protectively as he pushed her into her lodging hut, "Do you have any idea what that looked like to me?"

Katara shifted under his harsh gaze, she nodded, "I'm sorry," she whispered, not realizing how it had truly looked to another, "I was just doing as I was told," she covered, "when Yue and I got captured, they threatened her life with my cooperation. If I did as I was told, she would be unharmed."

For a moment, Seiran seemed to buy the excuse, which in all honestly, it was true, but it wasn't the real reason why she complied, "Very well," he sighed, "you need to get some rest, we leave in the morning."

She was confused, "Why?" they had literally just got here and now they were moving again.

"We need to take the prisoners to a real prison, one where they can't easily escape," he sighed as he leaned against the wall of her tree hut, "where they can be tried of their crimes and punished accordingly," he watched her for a moment, as if trying to catch some form of initial reaction that would give her away, but Katara gave none, at least on the outside that is.

Inside she was screaming frantically, this never happened before! She didn't know what to do, let alone what to say to that except, "Where are we going to take them?" she asked, her voice never wavered.

Seiran sighed as he pulled away from the wall, his hand caressing the back of his neck, "Ba Sing Se," he began, "it's the only Earth Kingdom stronghold left," he shrugged his shoulders before approaching her, "get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning," his lips met her forehead as he pressed her into him for another hug, "love you," he whispered.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

She slammed her body around the bed several times, trying to find the perfect sleeping position. But no matter how much she moved, or how much she fluffed her pillow, sleep would not come to her. Her mind, consumed by her brother's words.

Ba Sing Se, the only Earth Kingdom stronghold left...before she was captured, Ba Sing Se had been taken by the Fire Nation, it was a defeat that she and the others were not too proud of, but they were able to free the city in the end. She wondered, why everything seemed…so out of place, why the time line of events was jumbled around.

Finally, after countless attempts and failures at sleeping she sat up, rubbing her face and brushing her hair back. Taking a deep breath, she kicked her legs to the side of the bed before pushing herself off, making her way towards the door of her hut. She poked her head out to see that no one stood guard at her door and that pretty much the entire rebel camp was asleep……which she thought was odd. But then again, when you have several firebenders, fireless, what true fear was there? Slowly she crept from her hut, making her way across the small wooden bridge and down several layers of the camp until she found where they were holding the prisoners.

For a moment, she noted all the hanging cells and couldn't help but curse to herself. It was going to be difficult finding Zuko…but then again, maybe not. She noted there were three individual cells that were secured in the trees, small enough to keep from holding several prisoners, but large enough to house a prisoner with ample amount of space. Quietly she padded across the way, swinging from one rope to another before she landed gently on the wooden floor with a soft thud. She cringed at her noise and wondered if anyone heard her. With a deep breath of relief, she moved towards the first cell, her eyes peering into the darkness and before her eyes could tell her who it was that the cell confined, his voice told her everything.

"Was this the difficult decision you spoke of?" It was Tyre and his voice was cool and emotionless. Katara's hands reached out, gripping the bars softly at first as she slid down to his level, "And this was the path you chose," he snickered cruelly, "well played Katara, well played."

She shook her head, "You don't understand," she retorted, trying to find a way to tell him the truth.

"You're right, I don't," she could feel him inching closer, the way his body and clothing scrapped against the surface of the floor, "so please, explain it to me Katara. Explain to me, why you betrayed us."

She felt her blood boiling. Why were they so arrogant to think that she would automatically side with them? For all they knew, she was a prisoner of war who was forced into this situation, all for the sake of keeping a princess alive! They knew nothing of the events that had occurred, let alone her true purpose. But for them to automatically assume that a prisoner of war would so willingly accept them was preposterous!

"How can you even ask that of me!" she hissed, her hands now gripping slightly tighter around the bars, "Think of the situation in reverse. If you were a prisoner, would you roll over like a whipped dog or would you fight? Granted, I deceived you, all of you, but know that my feelings were true. I only wanted to protect what was mine," she paused shortly, peering into the bars of his cell, "and I succeeded. Even if you don't realize it."

Suddenly he slammed his body against the bars, causing Katara to jolt back in fear, "You only succeeded in destroying our very essence, Katara!" he hissed. She became slightly fearful, she had never had his anger directed towards her, at least not to this level, "Do you know what they've done to us?" he demanded, Katara only shook her head slowly.

"They've taken away all that we are," his voice had sunk down to an inaudible whisper, "the fire that burned within us, now consumed and dampened by a darkness not our own," slowly he pressed his forehead to the cool metal bars, "they've taken away our ability to bend," Katara gasped softly, remembering how it felt to have a part of you taken away. She remembered the pain it sundered, the horror she had felt when she could bend her element no more. Bending was a part of who a person was, to take that away...it was like taking away half of a being's soul, literally.

Guilt washed over her, she leaned forward, her hand reaching out towards him, cupping the back of his head, "I didn't know, Tyre," she whispered, and for the first time since her encounter with him, she had never felt him so cold. He felt like ice. She felt him shudder beneath her touch before pulling away quickly, his eyes still narrowed with hatred.

"What do you mean? This was all your doing!" he snapped, but never did he move away from the bars.  
Katara sighed as she sat down cross legged before him, "I know," she sighed softly, curling her knees to her chest, "and I'm sorry. But you must believe me when I say this," she looked up at him, her eyes narrowing softly in seriousness, "it was the only way."

She heard him snicker as he leaned against the wall of his cell, his head cocked to the side so he could still look at her, "The only way?"

"Yes," she hissed, "I know these rebels, Tyre," she sighed, leaning against the bars of his cell, "they would have killed you if I had not taken you prisoner the way I did," she looked his way, her eyes pleading with him, begging him to look at her, "believe me, if there was any other way, I would have discovered it. This seemed the only option I had at the moment."

For a moment they were silent, Tyre keeping his gaze shifted out onto the treetops that surrounded them. Katara felt her heart sink at his rejection and took a deep sigh, "I thought you of all people would understand," she rose slowly, remembering their conversation from the day before, "you told me to take the road less traveled, because in the end, more lives would be saved rather than lost. Apparently you are one to forget your words so quickly."

Her hands fisted into balls as she turned away from Tyre, tears welding in her eyes once more, "Only know that I did it to protect you all." And with that, she stalked away from his cell, leaving him behind in silence.

* * *

Long after she left, he sat there, his eyes glued to the very spot in where she once stood and with a defeated he turned away from the world, embracing the darkness of his cell. His eyes adjusted to the blackness that consumed the tiny space he was provided with and he began to think of what Katara had said. A wind whipped around his form, his body shaking violently at its harshness and with a defeated sigh, a single tear graced down his battered cheek, his heart pounding heavily in his ears.

* * *

After her encounter with Tyre, Katara didn't know if her heart could handle what would come if she faced Zuko. She knew though, it was something that had to be done but she dreaded it all the more. As she made her way across small bridges and through thick patches of leaves, she couldn't help but glance up at the cages dangling from the tree tops, the firebenders suspended hundreds of feet in the air, crammed together in several tiny cells. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she made her way deeper into camp, closer to where they were keeping Zuko and Azula.

Slowly, she crept along the trees, her body pressing deeper into the shadows, trying to avoid any contact with the rebels. She didn't want to arouse any forms of suspicion, but then again, if anyone stopped her from speaking with Zuko, they'd find themselves frozen to a tree faster than they could shake a stick. Her eyes narrowed in the darkness as she noted two torches lining up against a cell built into a massive oak. She tried making out the form that rested within, but noted that it was only one individual and by the way they were built, it was a man.

"Zuko," she whispered softly, placing her hand over her heart. With a determined stride, she glanced every which way before walking quietly towards the cell, her heart pounding furiously all the while. She approached apprehensively, timidly as she could see the person in the cell shift their weight, their eyes were on her.

"Go away Katara," the voice was husky and rasp, strained and pain ridden. It was Zuko.

She didn't know what to say, where to begin, only to blurt out, "I'm sorry!" she shot down to where he sat, but remained a good foot away from the cell, should he try and attack her. To be honest, she wouldn't dare put it past him, for she would not argue that the thought wouldn't cross her mind if their situation was reversed.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," she repeated herself as her fist clung to her cloak right above her heart, "but please, know that I did it to protect you." When she uttered those words, she hoped there would be a lashing out, a harsh reaction, something, anything and yet, there was nothing but silence. He was ignoring her and she didn't like it.

"Don't do this to me, don't push me away," she started to scoot closer towards his cell, but halted herself for a brief moment when she saw him move, his eyes boring into hers.

"And what am I suppose to do Katara? Hmmm?" he shrugged his shoulders before stretching out his back and relaxing once more, "Am I suppose to roll over and say, 'Ok Katara, I forgive you!' because I won't."

Her head dropped slightly as she took a heavy breath, "I know I've abused the trust you placed in me and that I have wronged you in the worst of ways," she scooted closer, not caring if he decided to take his anger out on her, "but please, believe me when I tell you that it pained me with every breath I took. Knowing that I handed you over to your enemies," she reached out, her hand gripped around the bars, "but it was the only way to ensure everyone's safety."

He looked up at her, "Everyone's?"

She nodded; at least he was talking to her and interjecting in the conversation, "Yes. My brother, Seiran would have slain as many soldiers as he could, save Azula, Tyre and you of course. But your men, your common elite soldiers, they would have lost their lives. I chose to do something that would have very little sacrifice, if it only meant to keep blood from being spilt. Casualties can be avoided, and my first fear was that they would get to you before I ever had a chance," her breath hitched slightly in her throat, her body was trembling as she began to see flashes of Zuko's dead corpse in her arms, and the thought shook her to her core, "I didn't want to lose you, so I did the only thing I could think of."

For a moment he said nothing and despair took over her. She sighed, realizing that she had betrayed him, hurt him and that perhaps she would never get his love back. But, as long as he was alive, she cared not…but in truth, she cared all the more. But, he shifted, scooting closer towards the bars of his cell until his hands gripped the bars above her own hands.

"What will happen to us?" he asked, as if he heard nothing of what she just said.

She blinked for a moment before answering, "To Ba Sing Se," she could see the question in his eyes, but she also realized that he knew the answer, "to charge you as war criminals and punish you as the King sees fit."

He smirked, a snort shortly followed, "Yea, I defiantly prefer this," his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head and Katara couldn't help but want to smack him, hard. She sighed as she stood, knowing that she wouldn't get any further with him than she did Tyre. They were stubborn men, and she loved them for it, only right now, she could do without it for a while.

"Goodnight, Zuko," she whispered, pulling the hood over her head.

But before she had the chance to walk away, his hands shot out from his cell, grabbing hold of her slim backside and pulled her closer towards the bars, "Katara," he whispered her back was still to him. For a moment she waited for him to say something, anything before she turned to face him, tears welding in her eyes, "Katara," he whispered her name again, his hands grabbing either side of her waist, pulling her to the bars to where their bodies touched. He gazed down at her as she pressed herself fully against him, not minding the cool metal that separated them, only a little. Her hands reached through, wrapping around him and her tears began to soak his flannel shirt. His fingers curled in her clothing, pulling her against him as tightly as he could, "I love you," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder beneath him.

With all the will power she had in her, she lifted her head to look at him, their eyes meeting, "How can you forgive me so easily?" her voice cracked as more tears began to invade.

His eyes shifted slightly, gazing into her own for a moment before continuing, "Because now I've realized that if it meant turning you over to the enemy or allowing death to take you," he paused, "Katara, I would much rather see you live another day than die. A world without you, well," again he paused, pulling her back towards him, "wouldn't be a world worth living in."

And with that, she pressed her lips against his, their bodies meeting in a blissful, wonderful way. Her hands wrapped around him, pulling his face closer to the bars, her fingers curling in his hair and as they continued their love making, or what little they could, she moved her lips gingerly, "I love you, too," and for the first time since they're reuniting, each had uttered the words they had longed to tell one another.

* * *

**So my country men, lend me your words! What did you think?**


	40. Chapter 40

****

**AN: Ok, wow, sorry for the late update! I've been betaing and finishing up some final projects at work, which let me tell ya has been crazy! Plus I've been moving back home now that college is out...yeah. Can't tell ya how excited I am about that! Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. Leave me a comment!

* * *

**

Dawn, the symbol of a new beginning, the warmth of the sun was the bringer of life. Every creature fell victim to its warm rays, its brilliant light and soothing somber tone. Even those who were curled up beneath the dampened layers of the dark forest canopy.

Though their ability to bend was taken from them, rising with the sun was so embedded in their internal structure that they could not help but rise when it did. As the sun rose, every firebender was steadily waiting to greet it. Their bodies pressed against the bars of their cells, their hands gripping the cool metal gently as their eyes rested on the rising sun. It's reflection shimmering off their golden irises with something fierce. Their hearts thudded softly, their pulse, dangerously low as they felt life slipping from their grasp. To be denied their inner flame, it was to deny life itself. It was their life force, their center of all that they were. It was their drive, their passion. It was their very essence. And to have that stolen from them forced them to succumb to the lowest levels of weakness and depravity.

* * *

Katara had fallen asleep after watching Zuko slip into a deep slumber. Her body was nestled next to his cell, her hand looped through the bars and her head resting against the cool metal. When Zuko rose, he was amazed to still see her there, wondering if anyone had seen her. But, seeing how she was still present, he figured no one even noticed. With a small, pitiful smile he approached her sleeping form and crouched down to where he was level with her. Slowly, he wove his arms through the bars, wrapping them around her form and felt himself melting around her. Her body temperature, which before seemed like it were freezing, was radiating a warmth he found himself craving. His body, was cool, and he wondered shortly if his coolness would wake her. But it did little to startle her.

He wanted to pull her closer, he wanted to be engulfed in the heat, he wanted to feel the burning sensation of fire course through his veins. He wanted to be able to keep warm if nothing else and yet, he felt like a dead corpse. Cool and feeble.

As he sat there, holding her small frame against him, he couldn't help but smell the jasmine in her hair, his eyes slightly rolled back as he closed them and wondered how his life had ended up this way. Oh wait, he already knew the answer to that question, and it was wrapped up in his arms. He wondered how such an insignificant woman like her could capture him so easily and yet, he didn't care. All he cared about as of late was pleasing her, getting closer to her, loving her and understanding her...and look where it got him, hung several hundred feet up in the air like caged like an animal. But she said she did it to protect him, to protect his men and his sister. For that, thought it was odd, he was grateful. If something were to happen to them, if they were hit by a surprised attack and he lost men, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. No, this way saved more lives and that was Katara's reasoning. Though she was the enemy in every way, she had learned to love and accept him and his people. Sparring their lives after everything the Fire Nation has done to her and her kind, it was an act of bravery and endearment. He would repay her, if only he knew how.

After what she had told him, he feared what would become of him and his people once they were taken into the walls of Ba Sing Se. The Earth King was not well known, but his city was. It was the only stronghold the Earth Kingdom had left and it seemed that merely getting inside the city was perhaps presenting an unexpected opportunity. But, before he could think more on the matter, the woman in his arms stirred, stretching her limbs lightly before pulling away from the bars, his arms falling from her waist.

She smiled at him as he stared back, "Morning," she whispered, Zuko noting that she didn't declare it as a good morning. He nodded his head, his eyes becoming slightly colder as he continued to gaze at her.

"You should head back," he muttered, "your brother and that rebel leader are probably wondering where you are by now," he pulled away from the bars, watching as she glanced at him for a moment before sighing.

She rose slowly, "You're right," she pulled the cloak tighter around her form, before walking away without another word.

Zuko watched her leave in silence.

* * *

After making her way through the maze fortress, Katara managed to find herself back at her small hut provided to her. She pulled the cloak from her body, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. With a sigh she drew water from the air, depositing it into a small bowl and began to wash her face. For a few moments she sat on her bed, running her fingers through her curled, matted locks, humming softly. She was trying to think of what the future might hold for her, what it might hold for Zuko. Her mind was reeling on the fact that Ba Sing Se still stood, evading from the Fire Nation's grasp and for some reason, she couldn't help but feel something bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right, she didn't think taking the Fire Nation prisoners to Ba Sing Se was a good idea. Not only because it meant that they would be tried and punished, but because there was a small nagging sensation in her brain. Why hadn't Ba Sing Se fallen yet? Why did it still stand? Not that she wanted it to fall per say, but she felt that by taking Zuko and Azula, along with Tyre and Nikko and their band of elite benders, Ba Sing Se would fall. But that would be absurd, they were prisoners...and yet, she couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiety.

* * *

They packed their gear, chained the prisoners together and awaited further instruction from Seiran and Jet. Ensei had already gone ahead to the stables with few rebels to prepare the ostrich horses for their journey.

Prince Zuko, Prince Tyre and Princess Azula were chained together, ahead of their men watching Seiran and Jet converse idly as if they were waiting for someone.

They stole glances at one another, then stole glances back at their men and noticed all of them were bent over slightly, obviously weak from the forced rejection of their inner flame. But still they kept their heads high like proud Fire Nation soldiers would and was this small show of strength that would push Zuko, Tyre and Azula to go on as well. They watched silently as Katara dropped from a small platform, Yue and Jin at her sides and saw how she glanced their way. Azula merely sneered, casting her glance elsewhere. When she got her bending back, Katara would be the first to fall before her. Tyre starred into her dark cerulean eyes, before offering her a small, sympathetic smile and noted how her eyes flared with life when he did so. Over the course of the night he ran her words over and over again in his mind. He recalled their conversation only a few nights ago and knew that she merely followed his own advice. She took the road less traveled to protect him, his cousins and their soldiers. He owed her his life. It was amazing how in the time they had gotten to know one another, how he and everyone here had managed to infiltrate her heart, impacting her enough to spare them all. He loved her like a sister and would do whatever it took to earn her forgiveness...which in a sense seemed odd considering the situation, but, he knew his words had wounded her. And after everything she had done to spare them, the least he could do was be kind to her and mend what little friendship they might have left.

Zuko calmly cast his gaze forward, his eyes noticing that hers were on another, other than himself. Slowly, he followed her mellow gaze and noted that it was set on his cousin. His brow knitted slightly as he further noted the tender smile on Tyre's lips, how his eyes never averted from her face and he wondered slightly what was happening between the two of them? What did Tyre know that he didn't and further more, why was he looking at Katara like that?

But, as always, before he had the chance to think more on the matter, the three of them were roughly forced forward. Rebels at their backs nudged them with the full hilt of their spears, forcing the three royals deeper into the forest. Zuko made eye contact with Katara briefly before he broke away, casting his stern gaze forward.

* * *

Seiran studied his sister carefully as she made her appearance. He caught the glances between her and the two Princes and knew that there was something not quite right. He made a mental note to himself to be sure and discuss this with Katara. If there something going on between her and one of the young Princes it needed to be quelled immediately.

"Let's move out!" he commanded, watching as there was a shift amongst the rebels and prisoners. Shouts and commands licked his ears as he and Jet escorted Katara, Yue and Jin to the front of the group.

"Katara, I want you to take Prince Zuko on your mount," Seiran commanded, watching her from the corner of his eye. He noted that her facial features did little but stay the same and wondered slightly if his eyes were playing tricks on him earlier. She simply nodded as they continued their way past the prisoners.

"Jet, I want you to take Princess Azula on your mount," Seiran began, watching how the young rebel leader's body tensed, "Yue, I want you to take Prince Tyre and Jin, please take Commander Nikko. If anyone has any issues with that, please say so now," Jet began to speak, but Seiran cut him off, "other than you," and the girls couldn't help but giggle. When no one voiced any arguments, he nodded, "alright, then let us be swift."

* * *

They made their way through the forest swiftly and quietly, the prisoners ordered not to make a sound. The forest, for the most part was absent of the Fire Nation presence, but from time to time, rouge patrols would check out each sector and no one ever knew when. As they continued onward, they came upon the stables hidden inside the outcropping of a ground cave and noted several ostrich horses awaiting them. Ensei and the few rebels he had taken with them, already mounted. With a nod of his head, Seiran commanded everyone to take a prisoner and mount them to the beasts, to chain their feet to the cuffings on the saddles and to let their hands free. They didn't want to arouse too much attention and he was pleasantly surprised when they returned to the abandoned village that there were several trunks filled with commoner clothing in the Earth Kingdom style. So, in the morning, he and the others had the prisoners change from their Fire Nation Regalia and into their new disguises. The whole point was to get them to Ba Sing Se unharmed and unnoticed. And if they entered through the ferry, they would just pass as refuges trying to get into Ba Sing Se. And that seemed to deem another problem…he needed to get them through and the last time he or any others had been to Ba Sing Se through the ferry, they needed passes…perhaps if they sent a messenger ahead, security at the ferry would let them pass, as long as they had the King's seal of approval.

"Ensei," Seiran motioned his brother over as the rebels continued to secure the prisoners to the birds, "send one of your fastest to Ba Sing Se ahead of us. Give to him a letter that tells the King of our movements and who our prisoners are. It is a matter of the state and needs to be dealt with immediately. Ask for safe passage through the ferry of Gai Long and to be dealt with discretely."

Ensei nodded, "I will send one of the Yu Yan," Seiran glanced over his brother's shoulder, eyeing the strange men who were known as the Yu Yan Archers. They were precise and deadly, never known to miss a shot. Their faces were tattooed with exotic markings, red being their color of choice and they were loyal to his brother. If anyone was going to make it to Ba Sing Se untouched, it was one of the Yu Yan.

"Very well," and with that, Ensei went to work on drafting a letter for the Earth King.

* * *

After Seiran gave the order to mount the prisoners, she walked carefully towards Zuko, her hand reaching out to grab hold of his rope bonds, tugging him towards her mount. His eyes were on her, she noted that they held some form of doubt and confusion, but she did not have the time to ask him about it right now. Not with Seiran breathing down her neck. She knew he didn't trust her and he had every right not too. She was in love with her brother's enemy, the world's enemy and yet, only she knew the good in him. The truth of it all and she couldn't utter a word. With a sigh, she commanded the bird to lower itself into a crouching position, then tugged at Zuko's wrists.

"Get on," she commanded softly, trying to sound as distant as possible, should her brother hear her.

He did as he was told, mounting the beast without a word. She watched him slightly as she began to clasp the hooks through his cuffs that wrapped round his ankles, to the small latches on the saddle. She noticed that he gazed across the way and knew that his eyes were on the others, but not his own. He was watching her brother and Ensei converse back and forth in secretive whispers and knew he was calculating, thinking, plotting out his next move. That's what made her nervous.

"Don't even think about it," she mumbled harshly.

Zuko's gaze snapped down to look at her as she fastened him to the saddle by his feet, "Think about what?" he asked, slightly confused.

Katara hoisted herself onto the bird's back, her hands gripping the reins tightly as she kicked its sides, commanding it to rise. Zuko instinctively grasped hold of her waist as he lost balance, finding his chest pressed firmly against her back, "Whatever it is your thinking, just don't."

"How do you know I wasn't thinking about you?" he whispered slyly in her ear.

A shiver shot down her spin as she tried to recompose herself, "Because I know you. I see the way you've looked at me before and that wasn't the look of a lover. It was the look of a ticking mind. You're up to something, I know it. So please, whatever it is, don't do it. Not until you've reached Ba Sing Se. I didn't do all this so you could end up getting yourself killed."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned the bird around, they were about to take off once everyone else was prepared, "Taking me to Ba Sing Se you have already killed me, Katara." She sucked in a deep breath, what happened to their conversation last night?

* * *

"Will you stop moving!" Jet yelled harshly at Azula as she continued to figit.

"Well forgive me you big brute! If you would allow me to touch you, then perhaps I wouldn't be moving like I am!" she snapped back, her hands resting on her hips.

Jet spun around as much as he could, they had already mounted and he refused to let her hold onto him for balance, "I don't want your filthy hands on me, you Fire Nation scum," he turned back around, avoiding Azula's cold stare.

"Scum?" her voice was seeping venom, "I am royalty you pompous ass! I am not scum and you'd do well to mind you tongue. If I should get my bending back before we reach Ba Sing Se, it will be the first thing I burn!"

Jet's hands gripped the reins as tightly as he could possibly go, his tan knuckles turning eggshell white, "Why I outta ju—s" but he was cut off as Katara rode up next to him.

"Careful of your words Jet. Should these herbs not quell their bending before we reach Ba Sing Se, you will want to have her mercy," Katara warned, her eyes slowly trailing over to Azula who merely stared at her in anger.

Azula crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't need your help, waterbender. Besides, I am not merciful. I'd kill him, after I'd kill you," Katara felt her heart drop slightly at Azula's hostility. She hadn't had time to visit with Azula before the others woke and she had wanted to speak with her. After the war ended, Azula and Katara had become the best of friends, their friendship had already started when she was serving in the palace and Katara loved the relationship they had. She would miss it greatly should things not work out like she planned.

"You see Katara! This is exactly why there kind should burn in the underworld!" Jet snapped, smacking Azula's shin forcefully.

Azula hissed, fisting her hand before punching him in the back.

Katara could feel Zuko's grip on her sides tighten at Jet's action, but what could he do? He was helpless and Katara hated seeing like that, but truly, what could he have possibly done for her.

When Jet reached back to smack Azula again, Katara lashed her hand out, snatching hold of his wrist, "Strike her again, Jet, and believe me when I say this, it will be the last time you ever do it again." There was no mercy in her voice. Her blue eyes grew dark with anger and Jet merely snatched his hand away from Katara before glancing dangerously back at Azula.

"I'm sorry," his apology was seething, "you may hold on to keep from falling, but that is it."

Katara could tell it was killing him to say such things and she wondered how they even fell in love with one another in the first place. Not that she disapproved, because she didn't. She thought they were rather cute, but she never truly knew the story about how their love began. She watched as Azula stared at her in disbelief for a moment and figured it was because of her threat against Jet, her ally in the sake of her 'enemy'.

"No, I refuse to touch Earth Kingdom slime," she spat viciously.

Jet rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself," he stated before snapping the reins, commanding the bird to dart forward. Azula's eyes widened at this, her hands, with minds of their own instinctively lashed out, wrapping round his waist, pressing her face into his broad back. All the while she was cursing obscenities in her mind as they continued forward.

Katara couldn't help but chuckle at this as she too commanded her bird to bolt. It was going to be a long journey to Ba Sing Se.

"To Ba Sing Se!" Seiran commanded and so the journey to Ba Sing Se was underway.

* * *

For hours they traveled, single filed, one by one. Their bodies become nothing but dark outcrops as they passed over hills and through mountains. The sun lighting around their forms. Their mounts were tiring out, the beasts began to slow in their movements and Seiran, along with all the others knew that perhaps it was time to make camp.

"Let's make camp here, we'll continue in the morning," Seiran ordered. He could hear the mumbles of relief wash over the group and could tell that not only did it come from the rebels, but it also came from the prisoners. They were all tired and he was sure they were defiantly tired of being stuck together…which was probably going to cause a problem amongst them shortly. As he had let it be know earlier, they were to blend, to look as non-conspicuous as possible, hence the reason he had everyone pair of in pairs, couples. Most of the rebels that had accompanied him, his brother, his brothers little band of archers and his sister, were mainly female rebels. They had to look like couples to any and all wondering eyes as they traveled, at least until they got to Ba Sing Se.

The Fire Nation, as well as loyalists to the country were all across the Earth Kingdom, spreading like a disease, and they didn't want to raise too much suspicion. It was bad enough that there was a hord of them traveling east, but, what else could they do? They needed to stick together.

He decided that after the tents were pitched and dinner had been served, he would tell everyone what would happen when they all went to bed. It was going to be a rough night, be if they all wanted to survive, they would have to make it work.

* * *

Dinner was very…awkward. It was tense and divided. The prisoners were chained together and were sat down around a roaring fire. They all huddled closer to the flame and to one another. Each soldier voiced their opinions and their concerns to their commanding group and Zuko, Azula, Tyre and Nikko all addressed them as quaint as possible. Until they reached Ba Sing Se, there was nothing they could do, but there was something that was shared amongst them, something that they could work on during their long rides, something so crazy that it might actually work.

"Think of this not as a punishment," Zuko began, commanding them to come closer together, to keep wandering ears from prying, "but as an opportunity of a lifetime."

Azula along with all the others seemed utterly confused, "What are you talking about Zuko?" she asked.

"Not a single Fire Nation troop, let alone royal has ever stepped foot into Ba Sing Se," Zuko offered, "and now, here we are, the most elite group of firebenders the Fire Nation has, being taken into Ba Sing Se…the opportunity is practically screaming at us."

Tyre glanced over at his cousin, wondering if he had lost his mind, "Zuko, we're prisoners. Our bending is untouchable and by the time we reach Ba Sing Se, we'll be locked away to where it doesn't even matter. There is no way we can do anything as long as we are under these conditions."

"Tyre's right my lord," Nikko offered, "as long as we are prisoners, there is little we can do. At the first sign of our bending returning to us, they will no doubt inject more herbs into our systems until we've reached the Earth Kingdom stronghold."

Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly, "Remember that last message we intercepted from one of the King's noblemen's messenger? Do you recall how the nobleman talked of a coup, how there was a division amongst the nobles, as well as Ba Sing Se's cultural protectors the Dai Li?"

Everyone's eyes perked up to greet his, he had their full attention, "The head of the Dai Li, Long Feng has been reportedly moving his men into position for a coup, only factor is, he needs to get rid of the nobles who still favor the King without raising brows in his direction." Again, eyes now narrowed and focused were on him.

"So, if we offered to eliminate the nobles in exchange for our, 'freedom,' we could take out the nobility, the Dai Li and the Earth Kingdom in one swoop," Azula finished, her eyes gleaming brilliantly.

Zuko nodded, "Exactly. Convince Long Feng to set us loose on the nobility, that way it looks like an invasion from the Fire Nation and let him think that we will 'surrender,' to keep him out of suspicion in return for our , 'freedom,' then while his back is turned, we will take them all out in one blow."

"But how will we convince Long Feng to allow such a thing?"

"Long Feng cannot afford to have suspicion on him. Not from the people, not from nobility, not from anyone. Bribe him with not only the death of the nobles who favor the king, but also the King himself and give him the crown, all in turn for our release and a treaty between Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation, I think we'll have him eating out of the palm of our hand." Tyre concluded.

"But we shall not kill the Earth King. He would be far more useful to us alive, not dead," Azula stepped in, which surprised everyone slightly.

Everyone nodded their heads, "Azula's right. The Earth King will be far more valuable to use alive then dead. By his command, we could take control of his armies, use his armies and his fleets on any remaining enemy and finally put a victorious end to this war."

Every soldier had a smirk of determination on their faces as Zuko continued to speak, "Now remember, this is only the raw version of what it is we must do. We need to be accurate and precise. We need to know any and all possible moves Long Feng may try and take to, 'fool' us, and shut him down quickly. By the time he realizes what we've done…" Zuko paused for a slight moment.

"It'll be too late," Tyre finished.

* * *

****

**So what do you think? Like I said, leave me a comment! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello everyone! Long time no fricken see! So, this chapter had a bit more...putting together to do. I have recently teamed up with Xia Cheyenne as my new beta, so please tell her thank you for the awesomeness that she will be blessing this story with! Seriously, without her, this chapter...well...lets just say you wouldn't have liked my mature scene as much...lol. Anyways, there will be mature content practically throughout the entire chapter, so, if you cannot or do not wish to read, I will mark it for you when it gets to that point. So, for the mature/steamy scenes, please credit Xia Cheyenne! Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

**

As they sat round the campfire eating their dinner with cloaked whispers, Katara couldn't help but glance ever so often over her shoulder at Zuko and the others. Her heart wrenched with a pain that was…indescribable. Was it because in truth, she was walking them to their deaths? Was it because deep down she knew that all of them would turn out far better than her brother or the others could possibly imagine? When she had lost the trust of Tyre, Zuko and Azula, she felt a part of her disappear and it was painful. She loved them, she wanted to keep them safe. But in doing so, she lost their love…at first. When she had gone to escort Zuko and the others to the stables with Seiran, she saw Tyre offering her a sympathetic smile, one that told her to 'hang in there' and that he would be there for her. Perhaps her departing words left questions in his mind and perhaps he truly saw that what she did, she did out of love. She knew Seiran, she knew his hatred for the FIre Nation, for this war. And if he had anything to do with it, he would have killed them on sight instead of taking them prisoner to the city of Ba Sing Se.

With a heavy sigh, Katara pushed her plate from her lap to the floor, leaning on her knees with her elbows, cradling her head gently in her hands. Her eyes rounded the rebels that had accompanied them on this journey and realized that several of them were females. There were only two or three male rebels, other than the Yu Yan Archers, Seiran, Jet and a few extras and she began to wonder why there were more women then men. Slowly, her mind began ticking as she glanced over her shoulder, realizing there were several male FIre Nation soldiers held prisoner and logically assumed the awkwardness it would present to any and all if they saw two males riding together. The thought made her chuckle slightly before she focused her attention on the blazing fire before them.

Slowly Seiran rose, stretching out his limbs and taking a quick look over at the huddled Fire Nation prisoners, "I don't like them bunched together like that, you'd think they were planning something," he half muttered, yawning slightly in the process.

Taking a glance over her shoulder, Katara couldn't help but think, 'You have no idea,' as she noted a few watching her and the others, as if keeping watch. She sighed as she turned back to the roaring flames of the fire before her and with a swift motion, pulled herself up and began collecting the dishes from the others.

"Well why wouldn't they be?" Ensei muttered as he downed his water, "They're prisoners who are dying to get out of our clutches. Hell, if I were them, I'd be coming up with a damn good plan myself!" Everyone nodded, laughing softly as they chewed on their food.

Someone had said something, causing Jet to react hysterically, "Ha! Try having to ride with that hag they call a Princess!" he balks as he finishes off his canteen of water. "Riding with that hellcat is more dangerous than taking Ozai on…blindfolded and with one arm tied behind your back!" Everyone around the fire began fell into a fit of laughter at his hysterics, even Katara faired a small smile. It was hard to believe that in the time she came from, that hellcat was desperately in love with him, and he with her. They were starting a family for La's sake! But it seemed, the more time passed in this world, the more fate slipped through her fingers. It seemed like every step forward she would take, she would end up moving three steps back and it was beginning to grate her nerves. She thought she had gotten somewhere with Zuko, she thought she had made him see that this was the only way…for now, but his words, they rang through her ears causing her heart to ache even more.

'Taking me to Ba Sing Se, you have already killed me, Katara,' she involuntarily shivered just remembering his words, how cold his voice was and how tight his grip had become cinched around her waist. But the more she tried to press the thought from her mind, she couldn't help but know he was right. Taking them to Ba Sing Se was taking them to their deaths in it of itself and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, any of them ever again. She needed to think, she needed to plan one step ahead of everyone else.

As dinner came to a close, Seiran asked that they stay put for a moment, saying he needed to discuss with them…important matters. Katara wondered slightly what he would want to talk about at this hour and found herself more interested in what the Fire Nation troops were discussing, seeing how close they had scrunched together as Zuko, Tyre and Azula simotaniously spoke. She noticed how they would glance over her way ever so often and found herself looking away hurriedly. What Zuko had said to her that morning had stuck with her all day during their traveling. They hadn't spoke a word since they left the Be Sa forest and she was beginning to wonder what happened after they had talked last night. But, as she continued to think on it, something Seiran said completely caught her off guard, causing her to snap her head back to look at him with wide eyes, "Lets tack down for the night. Grab your riding partner and pitch tents. They will be the ones you share your tent with."

Apparently, she wasn't the only one with the wild, confused look on her face. Everyone around the campfire looked as if they had been slapped, literally. What had he just ordered them to do and why?

"What?" Katara sputtered out as she leaned forward.

Seiran took a deep sigh, "You all heard me. Their firebending has been stripped of them, they have nowhere to run for the herbs take out any excess energy and, we want people to think we are refugees who have been on the trail for several months. Couples pass off easier as traveling companions than prisoners and their wardens," he stated, hoping that this was enough for them to just accept and move on.

"But what if they try to kill us in our sleep?" someone interjected.

"Yea! Why don't we just chain them to the ground or something!" Jin declared, motioning to the earth with her feet, "I could encase them no problem!"

"They won't lay a finger on anyone, you have my word," Seiran's voice came across cool and edged as his eyes swept the faces of his men…well, women. But when those cold, blue, narrowed eyes landed on her, Katara felt like he was insinuating something entirely different and she couldn't help but narrow hers in response.

"They won't go for that!" someone insisted as Katara continued rounding up the dinner plates. Slowly she made her way around the group before dumping the dishes into a massive bucket, wiping her hands on her pants.

Seiran sighed, "They won't have a choice," he stated, his tone underlying a hint of annoyance. He was beginning to get agitated, extremely and Katara, along with the others knew when it was time to call it quits with Seiran. It seemed like they were reaching that point, "get the tents pitched and I'll have a word with them."

Everyone muttered obscenities as they rose, stretching out their stiff limbs from a long day's journey. Katara began to pick up the bucket as the rebels dispersed, trudging over towards a small stream that was only a couple hundred yards away. When she had made it past the fire, Seiran called out to her, "Katara," slowly she turned to face him, concentration coating her face. She had to get the dishes done and pitch her tent, "Yes?" she responded softly.

Seiran inched closer to her, his hand massaging the nape of his neck, "If you feel at all uncomfortable with this, please, I have no problem switching positions. I'll watch Prince Zuko for the night-"

Katara quickly shook her head, "No!" she squealed, but quickly recovered, "Seiran, no. I can handle it, I'm fine," she lied, "I promise."

For a moment he seemed to doubt her words, but when she gave him that reassuring smile like she always did, he felt somewhat better, "You're sure?" he asked, trying to give her one more chance out. But she nodded fervently, "Yes, I'm sure," she replied with a sigh, "I just have to go wash these dishes up and then I'll be over to collect him."

He nodded, "Alright. But hurry, I don't want anyone spotting you out there alone," he was being such a big brother and Katara felt her heart swelling at his concern. She had truly missed him, especially after Zuko's death. He just seemed to disappear after that horrible night, only visiting ever so often, which for her was not enough. She had to give him credit and she knew he was only acting this way because he was concerned. With a soft sigh she approached him, dropping the bucket as she continued forward. Her arms wrapped around him in a strong and comforting embrace, "I know you're only being my brother, looking out for me," she mumbled in his chest, slowly pulling her head away so he could look her in the eyes, "but I'm not that little girl you left behind all those years ago, Seiran. I can handle myself and Prince Zuko. You don't need to worry," she raised herself up on her tiptoes, pecking him softly on the cheek, "I love you big brother."

Seiran couldn't help but smile, "I love you too, Katara," his hand guided up to the back of her head, pulling her towards him slowly as his lips made contact with her forehead, "Now hurry up with those dishes girl," he cooed playfully in her hair before pushing her away.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Jet seemed to come out of nowhere, standing only an inch or two behind him.

Seiran sighed, watching her figure grow smaller and smaller by the second, "We don't have any other choice," he offered, "besides, I know my little sister. Katara would never betray me or the cause," Jet nodded at Seiran's response, uncorking a small canteen.

"Well, on that note," he chugged the liquid from inside the container, hissing as it sloshed down his throat, the smell of fire whisky rolling off his breath. He took another swig, chugging it like there was no tomorrow and received a chuckle coming from Seiran's direction, "What?"

Shaking his head, Seiran watched as Jet twisted the cap back onto the container, "Hey, you try dealing with her an entire day, eh! Trust me, by the end of it, you'll want something a little stronger than water to dull your brain!" Jet points towards Azula as she sits next to Zuko, muttering things here and there.

Seiran nodded with a smirk, "Good luck my friend," trying to suppress a chuckle, he watched as Jet stormed in the opposite direction, muttering to himself.

After watching Jet storm off towards his ride, Seiran turned his attention towards the Fire Nation prisoners and gave a displeasing sigh as he examined them huddled together around the fire. He watched as the flames danced reflections in their eyes, how the grim shadows crossed their faces and noticed their pale hands stretching outward, welcoming the radiating warmth of the fire. He shuddered to think what it felt like having your bending taken away from you. Firebenders were the only benders who generated their own bending element, it came from within them, it was a part of them and without it…again he shuddered. He felt a horrible sense of dread wash over him as he caught sight of his little brother huddled next to his cousin and sister, how Zuko's ember eyes glanced up to see him starring wearily at him. With a grunt Seiran straightened himself out, and proceeded to approach the prisoners.

* * *

Before speaking again, Zuko took a small swig of water, clearing his throat slightly as he took in the fresh air. He began to speak once more when Tyre tapped him lightly on the side of his leg, nodding his head in a general northern direction, "Here he comes," he warned.

Glancing up, Zuko saw what Tyre spoke of and noted that the rebel leader…well, one of them approached with a disgruntled scowl etched into his features, 'This is going to be pleasant,' he thought as he glared up at the man who approached.

"What do you want?" he snarled just as Seiran came to a halt.

Ignoring the hostile tone in Zuko's voice, Seiran passed him over with a single glance, "We'll be leaving in a couple of hours. It's time to bunk down for the night," Seiran began, "each of you will be bunking with your riding partner from this moment on, until we reach Ba Sing Se." After he finished, he couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as he saw how their faces scrunched in disgust and pure horror. And, just when he thought it couldn't be more priceless, Azula bolted from her seat, hands flying in all directions as she began to shout at him.

"NO! No! I refuse to bed with that…that disgusting earth kingdom heathen!" that was finale, at least in her mind.

Calmly, Seiran approached, her, "You have no say in the matter, Princess," he sneered softly, "either you bed down with that heathen, or you can face it out here, alone…tied to," he glanced around to see if there was anything they could really tie her too and noted the several trees that lined the small creek, "a tree."

Azula's face scrunched in detest, "A tree?" she asked as if disgusted, her eyes narrowing as she glanced from Seiran to where the tents were being pitched. He could see the small hint of defiance in her eyes and already knew her choice, "Fine! Tie me to a damn tree! Its better than being stuck in a tent with that pig for another minute!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Seiran closed the distance between him and his little sister, unbeknownst to her, "Very well," his hand reached out, gripping her arm tightly, "but be warned, Jet won't be the only thing you'll have to be worried about," and with that, he began to drag her forcefully towards the tree line. But, something in her snapped, she began to fight him and struggle against his grip as he continued to pull her forcefully away from Zuko and the others. All the while she screamed for her elder brother to help her, to do something and finally, Zuko piped in.

"WAIT!" he yelled as he charged, "Wait!" his hand shot out, grasping hold of Azula's upper arm, "She'll sleep with the heath-I mean…Jet," he answered slowly, trying to remember the rebel leader's name, "won't you, Azula?" he asked in a warning tone.

Ripping her arm out of Seiran's grasp, she scooted closer to Zuko, "Yes," that was all she was prepared to say.

With his chin inclining, Seiran eyed his younger siblings, "Fine. Get back over there and wait until you bunking partner retrieves you." Watching as they scurried back to the camp fire, Seiran couldn't help but want to slap himself a million times. He hated treating his own flesh and blood this way, but what he wanted didn't matter anymore. What the world wanted and needed, that's what mattered, no matter how much he wanted to free them, scream at them to run and never look back. But, with everything that has happened, with the state of the world…he couldn't do that, not now. And every waking moment it ate away at him. His brother, Zuko, was his favorite little brother, other than Ensei, he was his only little brother. Azula, though at times he wished he could feed her to the kimono rhinos, he still loved her dearly. When he and his brother were young, they still had the opportunity to get to know their siblings before the palace was stormed and they were taken. It felt like old times, to say the least…only, his younger siblings had no idea who he or Ensei truly were. And for now, they needed to keep it that way.

* * *

Finally Katara had finished the dishes, with a heavy sigh she began to hull them up from the creek. All the while her mind was swirling around with vicarious thoughts of what the night would bring. Could she possibly bate Zuko into telling her what he and the others were discussing? Would she have the chance to talk to Yue before they reached Ba Sing Se and come up with some sort of plan, should Zuko not plan anything and, and, what was she going to do about Seiran? She couldn't betray him, but she refused to betray Zuko, Azula and Tyre any further. With a grunt she dropped the bucket filled with dishes. Why did life have to be so complex?

With a single glance, she noted that there were only a few prisoners left, Zuko being one of them, as well as Azula and Tyre. With a heavy sigh, she began to approach. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest as she approached Zuko, watching how his eyes were on her, never wavering. She felt subconscious for some reason and averted her gaze as she brushed past Tyre and Azula. She could feel their eyes on her and did her best not to look over at them, but instead kept her gaze on Zuko.

Her boot came forward, kicking his own foot, startling him to look up at her directly, "Come on, it's time to go to bed," Katara muttered softly, extending her hand out to him. Zuko scuffed, pushing her hand aside and stood on his own.

'Seriously?' Katara fumed to herself as she pulled her hand to her side, 'Is he going to act like this for much longer? I said I was sorry for La's sake!' she turned on her heel, muttering obscenities as she lead him away from the others. She stormed past several tents that had already been pitched, her tent was rolled up underneath her arm. Glaring over her shoulder for a moment, Katara saw Zuko following suit rather quickly and noticed that his eyes were on her still, but this time they didn't hold the molded hatred that she had seen earlier in the morning, nor when she just went to collect him for bed. With a sigh, she stilled in her movements, tossing the tent to the ground, "We'll pitch it here," she began, seeing how he cocked his head slightly at her comment, "I'll pitch the tent," she corrected, ripping the cord from around the rolled up fabric.

The others had gone off, taking their personal prisoners with them, muttering curses and obscenities all along the way, except for Yue. She seemed to take to Tre, just a little and had told Katara before that this was a man she shouldn't ever wish to live her life without. By no means did she mean that Katara should love him the way she loved Zuko, but to see him as a brother, or somehow a future cousin, should all things work out in the end. Katara smiled softly as she rolled out the tent, pulling its supporting poles off to the side. For some reason, tonight just wasn't her night as she tried repeatedly setting up the tent. Apparently, frustrated with her lack of competence, Zuko had forced Katara aside, saying, "If you want something done, do it yourself!" there was defiantly anger in his voice, perhaps watching her fail over and over and over again grated his nerves. She didn't care though, at least she didn't have to put the damn thing up.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of already pitched tents, Seiran watched the two carefully. He had watched his younger siblings and cousin ever since they arrived, ever since this journey began and realized that if he was taking them to their deaths, their blood would be on his hands and that wasn't what he wanted whatsoever. He needed to find something, anything that would force reason down upon the Earth King, to somehow spare their lives. But, at the initial moment, they had to take them to Ba Sing Se to quell the rebels hatred and anger with the Fire Nation. And, perhaps taking them to Ba Sing Se, Zuko, Azula, and Tyre might find that life with war, isn't as rewarding for most. Perhaps they would come to see the truth with their own eyes. But little did he know, that Zuko, Azula and Tyre had faced the front lines of battle before. That they had struggled, suffered and survived because of their sheer determination to save all that was theirs. No, he didn't and soon he too would fail to see their reasoning. As he stood there, watching Katara and Zuko, he began to think of his past, how everything had changed the day he and his brother were taken from the palace. He and Ensei were taken when they were just boys, separated and forced to grow up in different cultural societies. They had learned so much, saw the war for themselves and witnessed how it tore the world apart, how it affected not only the Fire Nation, but also their new founded families that took them in and adopted them. When they had found one another, the swore to keep in contact with one another always, that way they could always find one another. When they had last ran into each other, they had made a startling revaluation. A few years ago, word had spread across the land that General Iroh's son, Prince Lu Ten had died during a siege on the walls of Ba Sing Se. Grief stricken by his son's death, their uncle Iroh had passed the throne off to Seiran and Ensei's father, Prince Ozai who now presides as Fire Lord. Well, only a year ago, they had come face to face with a ghost. Seiran couldn't exactly remember how it happened, but they had all somehow ended up at the same seedy Earth Kingdom tavern. Drunk and hysterical, Ensei made an astounding discovery.

Seiran faintly smiled at the memory.

* * *

Flashback:

Ensei wrapped his arm loosely around Seiran's shoulder, his alcohol coated breath lapped against Seiran's face as he mumbled, "Ey, loki thre," Ensei made the strangest noise as he pointed his bottle filled hand towards a stranger sitting alone at a small table in the corner, "looks bit like Uncle Iro eh?"

If he hadn't had been drinking, Seiran probably would have listened sooner, but, since Ensei was teetering the fine line between drunkard and idiot, he forcefully began to pull his brother away, "Alright, time to get you back home," and as Seiran tried to take Ensei away, Ensei thrashed and managed to break from Seiran's hold.

"I'm telling ya, he looks exactly like Uncle!" he staggered towards the stranger, whose golden orbs rounded like saucer dishes as he looked at the pair that were approaching him.

Seiran cursed under his breath, looking around for something heavy enough to knock his brother out long enough to drag his carcass back to their inn. But as Seiran approached, he noticed how the young man, about their age slowly eased away from Ensei as he slammed against the table. How large his eyes grew when Ensei mumbled, "Spittin image of Iroh!" and then, the small pearl dagger that gleamed beneath his cloak…an oddly familiar dagger too. Seiran made eye contact with the young man and suddenly it hit him like a lunar tidal wave.

"Lu Ten?"

There was no doubt about it. This man, this spitting image of Iroh was indeed their cousin. One who they thought died long ago. He expected some sort of glorious family reunion between elder cousins, laughs and jokes, stories and memories. But instead, he received a fireball launched towards his face, his cousin bolting like a rabbaroo and his idiot brother clapping and laughing carelessly at the scene. Seiran cursed under his breath as he chased after him, demanding an explanation as to why he tried to char off half his face and how in the hell he was still alive.

End of flashback

* * *

Slowly Seiran shook his head, not wanting to relive that exact memory to its full stat. Slowly, moving away from Katara and Zuko, he made his way towards his brother and cousin. There was much they needed to discuss before they reached the walls of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Katara stormed into the tent after Zuko had successfully pitched it. Her heated temper slowly died down as she began to unroll her sleeping roll. For a while she was silent, listening to Zuko's movements beside her as he mimicked her actions. As they laid there in the silence of the night, Katara couldn't help but wonder to herself what the days ahead would bring and what would the outcome of Zuko, Azula and Tyre's trials be?

Before, Azula and Zuko had been active in the war, they had taken Ba Sing Se down single handedly and were put down as heros in the Fire Nation history books. Massive amounts of blood were on their hands and she knew that if they had been tried in the past, they would have been executed on the spot. But now, now she had no idea what their military background was like and feared for the worst. Small tears threatened to prickle at her eyelids, but she refused to cry now, in front of him. So, slowly she turned away from him in her roll, not wanting to look at him or see any part of him until morning. But, as usual, things never exactly went as she would want them to.

"So, you're just going to ignore me the entire evening?" his voice was horse, causing a pain to emit from her heart.

She scrunched her eyes closed, "We have an early start in the morning. Get some sleep," was the only thing she could say without cracking under pressure. She figured he was still upset with her, but now he was asking her if she would continue to ignore him the entire night. This man was truly confusing…and it made her love him even more.

In their silence Zuko kept his eyes on her back, savagely roaming over every curve her body had to offer. He feels himself subconsciously reaching out to stroke her dark, curled locks, but refrains from touching her. The sudden urge to hold her in his arms hits him like a tidal wave and he cannot help but grunt in response as he tried looking away from her, 'Agni...help me,' he prays silently to himself, not truly realizing what it meant to be alone in a tent with the waterbender...all night...alone. Sweat began to gather at his brow just thinking of the possibilities. But he had to stop and he began mentally slapping himself. But, as his eyes roved over her supple body he couldn't help but want her to turn to him, to look at him and talk to him. If he kept receiving her backside...well, he shook his head once more, his mind jostling to other thoughts. The kiss, oh how he remembered that kiss, how gentle and yet ignited it was only a few nights ago and slowly he began to wonder what would it truly be like now that there were no bars between them?

As if feeling his eyes on her, Katara slowly turned on her side to face him, her eyes scanning him in silence. He watched as they seemed to glance over his face, a hint of sorrow hid behind a swirling pool of emotions and he couldn't help but reach out and allow his digits to caress her cheek faintly. Her breath hitched beneath his touch, he could feel her pulse quicken much like his own and found his breath starting to snag as he removed his hand from her face, like he had been burned. Blinking several times, he looked away from her, cursing himself all the more, 'What in Agni's name are you doing? She is the enemy! She is the enemy...' he repeated over and over again in his mind. He couldn't love her, there would be no place for her in his world...a world she would never dare to be apart of. With a tight sucking of air, he glanced her way, watching as she starred up at him from where she laid.

They stayed like this, starring into one anthers eyes for several moments until finally, Katara sighed, closing her eyes as she breathed out, "What do you want from me, Zuko?" it was all she could ask without hinting towards nay vicarious thoughts.

She heard his soft tempo breathing, but other than that heard nothing. With a wistful nod, she commented, "That's what I-" suddenly she felt something warm press against her lips, soft and tender, radiating with a warmth like the sun. Hands loosely tangled themselves in her curled locks as she felt herself being pulled up from her position on the ground and couldn't help but get lost in the moment. She knew who it was, she memorized the way his lips felt, every grove and dip, every contour to help her cope through the long, cold, miserable nights after his death. Memorizing his smile, his laugh, those piercing ember eyes, the way his hands wrapped around her body, the way his breath would feel as it caressed her flesh, the way his ragged, shaggy hair invaded his eyes, giving off that mysterious, youthful look. The way his breath smelled like spiced fig and fire flakes as he would kiss her tenderly and just the overall feeling of his warmth encasing her body. She had dreamed day in and day out for him to hold her again, for his arms to wrap around her and pull her into him. To feel the warmth of his gentle caress and his breath lapping her body and now, now she was given that second chance that millions dreamed about every night. Just like her.

Slowly she felt his lips part, his tongue slowly lapping across her lips, begging for entrance and who was she to deny herself this moment with him after so long? She felt herself surrendering to him; her mind, body and soul clamoring for this minute touch. Her hands reached into his silky hair as a moan escaped her…this was something she had dreamt of for years!

Zuko never expected this kiss to be like this…never expected her to respond this passionately. Slanting his mouth over hers he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, feeling her body shiver. Opening her mouth, he plunders…letting his tongue battle fiercely against hers for total supremacy. Minutes tick by and the only things that can be heard is the heated breathing of the two benders. Katara's mind calls out, needing him to touch her like he used to…to show her how passionate he can be. She grips his hair as she continues to grind her lips tightly against Zuko's…her tongue stroking sensually against his. His taste is what she remembers; the feel of his body under her fingers is what she has memorized in those lonely dark days after his death. Her hands move down his back, tracing every muscle and sinew his broad back was made of. She needs to feel his skin…she needs that contact…

Pulling away, her heated eyes meet his as she runs her hands along the hem of his tunic…moving them slowly underneath to caress his skin. Zuko moans as he takes her lips again…trying to devour her. His hands start a sensual trail along the edge of her tunic and she pulls back once more. His eyes are ignited…their color, the hue of a blazing inferno. Nothing is said, but each asks a question…and she answers first. Her hands tremble as they work his tunic over his head before throwing it aside leaving his well-toned torso exposed to her hungry gaze. She can feel herself growing more aroused as she lightly traces her finger along his defined chest, her fingers caressing the white flesh that once held a star shaped scar with pink, rugged flesh. Quietly he watched as her dark fingers traced around his chest, causing his breath to catch as she continued her exploring. A strangled groan escapes him as she moves her hands up his chest, before curving round the nape of his neck.

Katara sits up…untying the belt at her waist…smiling demurely at him to give him permission to his silent question. His eyes flash as he slowly lowers the tunic to the ground. He can feel himself harden even more as the moon's glow enhances her exotic, dark skin. Trendles of hair cascades around her shoulders and down to her waist, almost begging to have his hands run through it while the linen bindings tease him to burn them away to see the treasures underneath. Gently he reaches out, his fingers running along the silky curls at the ends, playing with them momentarily.

Katara's voice hitches as she murmurs, "Zuko…"

That little voice, in that husky tone has him near to bursting. His hands caress her shoulders, moving enticingly down her arms until they wrap around her waist. "Agni knows what you've done to me," he whispered, brushing the hair from her face before capturing her lips in another scorching kiss. Katara almost goes wild…the onslaught of emotions are nearly too much for her to bear. Lying her back down to the sleeping bag, Zuko canvassed her body with his. A smirk emits from his face as Katara moans at the vibrant contact of their skin, she feels consumed by flames. Slowly she reaches up, gripping his shoulders to pull him down to her once more, their lips meeting, their kisses grow frantic, hungry…needy.

She doesn't just want him anymore…it had gone past all that since she realized that she was given another chance to save his life. Katara realized that she needed him…needed him like she needed the air around her, the water that she could so expertly manipulate. This growing desire had always been there…growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. When he died in her time, she died with him…there was nothing that could have brought her back to the world of the living without him by her side. Zuko was her breath, her heart, her very existence…and now that she was given a second chance, she planed to hold on to it until her own life again would she lose him…never again would she just merely exist…he will be with her, he will stay with her…and not even death will tear them apart again.

Zuko fights grinding the lower part of himself against her, knowing his body is screaming for it. His throbbing manhood is straining in his pants…his mind almost flown with the need to be deep inside her. His words come back to haunt him, what he told her was the truth…life wouldn't be worth living without her…

Now, she has becomes everything to him and he couldn't help but mentally curse himself for being so weak.

Never had he needed anything in his life, but now, with the writhing waterbender crying out her love for him…he needs her. He could always sense that there was more to Katara than met the eye; She, a lowly waterbender risked everything to protect him and his men, she the enemy risked her life, jeopardizing it against her brother and soldiers to protect him because of her love for him. If that wasn't unconditional, he didn't know what was. Everything about her made his men lover her, the way she spoke to them, the way she cared so much for their welfare…it's as if she had always loved them…but that's impossible…they only just met.

'Can falling in love be this consuming?' he mused to himself, 'It must be…because I can't spend the rest of my life without her…' he looked down at the woman beneath him, her eyes smoldering with lust. Leaning down, he captured her lips once more, his mind swirling in thought once more. His lips ran along her jawline, nipping and biting lightly at her flawless skin. His brain, barely functioning as he tries to function as his hand ran over the soft mounds of her chest…hearing her squeal in excitement.

In a breathless motion, she threw her head back, arching it into his touch…wanting this to go so much further, needing more. Caressing his chest, she lightly ran her nails over his skin, "Please…please…" she groaned, her body consumed by his fiery touch. Pulling back, Zuko locked gazes with her, his breath catches as he sees the light sheen of sweat on her skin…the fluttering of her eyes and the rapid staccato of her breath. The raven-haired prince ran his hand down her neck and to her breast once again, watching her back arch at the contact. "Zuko!" she gasped as her head flew backwards, her words almost too incoherent.

"Katara…" he whispers, his fingertips becoming ignited with flames.

* * *

Zhao cursed softly as he watched the servant pour him tea, watching as the steam rose from the small porcelain cup. With a stifled motion, he swipes the cup from the desk, downing it in a rather unmannerly way. His eyes shift from the papers that have forged mountains upon his desk, to the massive map that stretched across the walls of his chamber, his eyes narrowing as they rest on the bold letters, 'Norther Water Tribe.' Cursing, he threw his tea cup at the wall, the remainder of the liquid exploded against the map with the several shards of the cup, seeping down the colorful paper, streaks running down in the liquids wake. It had been only a few days since their ship had damage issues and yet, they were still here. Granted the mechanic said it would take a week to fix, which meant it would take another week to get to the North Pole and by then, perhaps his mission would have failed.

With a roar he shoved his desk a few feet back, kicking his chair over as he rose. Pacing back and forth he allowed the steam to flow from his body with ease, he couldn't lose his temper, he couldn't lose his cool. Not now, not yet, not ever.

The flap to his tent opened, his daughter suited in full armor regalia entered, a scroll scrunched up in her hand, "What is it?" he snarled, noting the stern look on her face.

Tossing the scroll onto his already cluttered desk, Neara spoke, "The Prince Zuko, Prince Tyre, Princess Azula and an entire battalion of Elite benders have gone missing in the Be Sa Forest," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "the Fire Lord has requested my presence in assisting in the search for the their majesties."

Zhao cursed under his breath. He needed Neara now more than ever, the strike against the North Pole would not be an easy task, but with the right men, he could do anything and Neara was one of his finest soldiers. But he couldn't disobey a direct order from the Fire Lord, that would result to death for treason. As the thought passed through his mind, he nodded, "Very well. Pack and take few men with you to aid you," she bowed to him, stiffly, "and Neara," he called after her as she reached the flap of his tent, "be careful."

With a curt nod, she disappeared behind the flap, leaving Zhao to his own devices as he kicked away at his desk. Papers falling across the floor in a massive heep.

* * *

The moon rose high above the midnight sky, Aang's grey orbs watched its wavering form with ease. The air was peaceful, quite and yet a sense of dread and fear consumed him. Sucking in a deep breath, the sixteen year old glanced around the massive city below the royal palace, watching as small boats moved their way through the ice carved channels and couldn't help but watch more diligently. The people were restless, tiresome and worried. When Aang and the others arrived without Katara or Yue, it was least to say that Yue's father was more than nervous. Hearing that his daughter and son-in-laws sister was captured by the Fire Nation and currently are nowhere to be found didn't exactly give him the peace of mind he was hoping for. Instead he crumbled to his feet, admitting defeat far before it was necessary. Yue was alive, so was Katara, he could feel it. Should something happen to either one of them, he would know it…he had a deep, personal connection with them both. With Katara…well, he could feel her miles away. And Yue…he had a strange spiritual connection with her and he couldn't quite describe it.

As he stood out there, pondering on the several thoughts raging through his mind, he was too blind, too careless to notice Chief Arnook approaching, "Beautiful moon, isn't it?" his voice caused Aang to jump out of his skin practically.

Recovering quickly, the young Airbender nodded his head, looking up at the moon in silence, "When my daughter was born, the moon was my sovereign," Aang's brow arched, what was this guy talking about, "Yue was born into the world with a breath of silence. Her tiny little eyes never opened, her lips never parted to utter her first cries into the world and her little body never opened up to embrace the fresh air of life surrounding her. Healers told us that she was gravely ill and that she would die. I prayed, for every waking moment of my being, asking the Moon and Ocean spirits to protect her, to give her a life that she could call her own, even if it meant taking mine from me. I just wanted her to live," he glanced over at Aang, watching as the young monk's features were solemn, "and so, the Moon spirit told her mother and I to take her to the oasis and dip her body in the healing water. Her brown locks turned into blankets of snow and for the first time since her birth, her eyes had opened, revealing dazzling, piercing blue eyes," Arnook sighed, causing Aang to turn his full attention towards him, "but, it was only a few days after that, that I had a startling dream. I saw a beautiful young woman become the moon spirit…her hair was white like the snow, her eyes, dazzling blue and her smile reminded me much of my wife's," he bowed his head as his voice began to quiver.

"When you arrived without my daughter, I knew," his voice was low as he glanced back up, his eyes meeting the surface of the moon, "I knew that I would never see her again."

Aang instinctively reached out, his hand grasping hold of Arnook's shoulder, "Have faith, Chief," it was the only thing he could think of, "your daughter knows what she's doing. If it is her destiny to restore balance to the spirit world, I'm sure she would do so willingly, and for that, you should be proud."

Arnook sighed, "I am proud, so proud," his voice, barely a whisper, "but I am also terribly sad."

Together they gazed up at the moon, their minds ticking with various versions of what the future had in store for them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I don't…" Zuko pulls away, but she cuts him off with a desperate kiss. Groaning, he throws caution to the wind and cups her breast, kneading it gently through the bindings. Her body writhes in response, teasing him relentlessly…so with a flick of his finger, fire consumed the bindings in a controlled and furious motion. A relieved sigh escapes her as it turns to ash…revealing herself to even hungrier eyes than her own. "Agni…" he gasps now, letting his hand caress one beautifully formed peak. Katara is speechless…loving the warmth that his hand is giving her. Using his inner fire, he warms his palm…making the contact unbearable. The turgid nipple is straining against his palm driving him crazy, but he slowly moves his hand down to her waist. Ravaged, Katara moans as she mourns the loss of that heat…only to have it replaced by a warmer, moister source. She nearly screams as she feels his tongue run across it…laving it and sending her into an arousal more intense than anything she has ever experienced before.

Zuko sucks gently at first…her taste flooding his senses. The touch becomes more urgent, more erotic as he blows on it softly to harden it even more. Katara's hand grips the nape of his neck tightly…her body surging against his, her mind chanting the word 'now' over and over again. Gone is the fact that they are in the middle of camp with her brother outside the door…gone is the fact that they had only just admitted their love for each other the previous night and are seemingly rushing things. All she knows is that she has been dreaming, praying for this for months now…and now…

She slides his hands down to her waist as she pushes her nipple further into his mouth, murmuring, "Zuko…please…please take me..."

He plunges his tongue further into her mouth as he moves over her…her legs falling open to grant him entrance. Their mutual need consumes them…nothing matters but this joining. His hands work at her pants while she rips away at his…their mouths never leaving each other. As he manages to work the ties free, his hazy brain alerts him to approaching footsteps. He jerks up as a voice calls into the tent…"Katara…are you okay in there?"

Her eyes rip open as Seiran's voice calls to her, forcing her to quickly gather herself. Staring into Zuko's eyes, she calms down with a deep, meditated breath, "I' m fine…" and there is a lengthy pause, fear flooded her as she cursed herself for not sounding truly convincing.

Both hear a rustling noise, like fabric being moved and they couldn't help but glance over at the entrance of their tent, seeing it slowly breeze open, threatening to expose her and Zuko's position. Scrambling from under him, the grabbed her tunic to throw over her head while Zuko grabbed his to use as a pillow. Flopping down on his pallet, he quickly clamped his eyes shut, trying to feign sleep. Just as he does, Seiran peeks in…seeing his sister playing with her hair. He looks at the prince, frowning before he asks, "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't sound too good."

"I'm fine…a little tired," is her short reply. She prayed silently to La that he didn't notice her rapid breathing that consumed her lungs from only moments ago. Fortunately, he seems to be content with what he sees, so he nods saying, "Get some rest…morning will be here before you know it."

She gifted him with a placid smile and curt nod, "I know…sorry for worrying you," she watches as he nods, his eyes once more glancing over at the 'sleeping' prince before he exits in silence, leaving Katara and Zuko alone in the awkwardness that surrounded them.

Glancing over at him, Katara cannot help but sigh in defeat, "He's right," she muttered, reality crashing down on her like a tidal wave, "we need to get some sleep."

Slowly she lowered herself back down to the ground, cupping her head in her arms, her back turned away from him. For a moment she can hear nothing, see nothing as darkness consumed them and then, only after a short while heard him shuffle around. As if to be stealthy, she felt an arm encase around her waist, pulling her slowly backwards towards something, his chest. She felt her back collide with it in a soft manner and felt his lips kiss into her hair tenderly, "I love you, Katara. I always have and I always will," he muttered softly, causing her eyes to widen.

'Always have?' she murmured to herself.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave me a comment. Also, to those of you who have reviewed recently, your comments touched me greatly! I'm glad that you think I am a good writer and it also makes me happy when you say that I have grown/matured as a writer. Thats what I've been hoping for! Thanks guys. Next chapter will be out much quicker, promise!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok, sorry about the wait. I received a comment about me abandoning this story and let me assure you, I would never do that to you guys. You've all been awesome readers and reviewers! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter to "Death's Calling"**

**Also, you need to get two songs ready for this chapter, in order: Rain Dance by Adiemus and then the next is Crusaders by Harry Gregson-Williams (Kingdom of Heaven Track) and play them where you see the play song indicator. Ok, now enjoy!

* * *

**

A deafening silence blanketed the throne room. Zuko, Azula and Tyre were forced to their knees before the Earth King. The tension grew as the King's gaze grew stern, Zuko dared to glance over at his sister and cousin. They were wore and ragged, their breathing was intense, harsh and their bodies glistened with sweat. Their hair fell loosely around their faces as they kept their heads down in defiance, some still seemed to matt and cling to their sweat coated foreheads. He couldn't help but curse under his breath as he felt a rock gloved hand grasp his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. His hands were bound by the earth, his bending still untouchable for use and as he felt himself being pulled away from his loved ones, he could hear their struggles and grunting as they tried to fight against their captures.

"Don't," he pleaded, "please," he muttered, giving them a quick glance, enough to still them in their movement. They obeyed, just like that and he suddenly felt himself become consumed by fear. What happened at this moment would determine the outcome of the future...the thought of his life being held by the delicate threads fate was at the mercy of this King...this King who many knew very little of. He swallowed the hard lump that formed in his throat, his eyes gazing up to see the light sheen across the King's glasses as he lifted his gaze. With a sigh, Zuko stood and awaited. His fate was about to be decided.

"Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai and Prince to the Fire Nation," the Earth King's rat, Long Feng boomed his voice over the silence, "you have been charged with the crimes of Genocide against the Air Nomadic race. Jurisdiction violation of ally territories," his eyes gleamed over a papyrus scroll, "unlawful executions of prisoners of war. And finally, the charge of barbaric torture against prisoners of war," Zuko clenched his jaw as he saw a malicious twinkle in Long Feng's eyes as he read off the charges against him, he couldn't help but want to burn that smirk right off his face, "how do you plea?"

Taking a deep breath, Zuko glared up at Long Feng before shifting his gaze to the Earth King, "I plead guilty to all charges," he watched as Long Feng's smirk intensified, "but one."

The cool facade slipped from the Earth King's secretary for the slightest moment before he quickly composed himself, "Oh? And which one would that be, Prince," he sneered softly.

Zuko looked Long Feng dead in the eye, "I will not except a charge against my name that I never once partook in. From what I've been taught, the Nomadic Airbenders were executed long ago, almost at the beginning of the war. The only known airbender to have survived said attack, is the Avatar himself and I have not once sought him out or made an attempt on his life. Therefore I refuse to accept such a charge against my name."

Silence fell across the room like a blanket once more. Katara stood back by her brothers, her heart hammering away in her chest as she awaited the King's final judgement. The charges against Zuko were hanious, the only just penalty for someone who partook in such offenses were often put to death. Some would be fortunate enough to have a few days, weeks maybe and others, would be executed on the spot. She hoped that Zuko would be given a few days before execution, if it came to that, so she could somehow persuade him to join Aang.

Then as if struck by lightening, she suddenly wondered about the young Avatar and her friends and brother. Why hadn't she thought of them earlier? Panic began to set into her mind, she wondered where they were and if they were alright, she wondered if they knew anything about what happened to her and Yue and then, she wondered why he hadn't thought of the earlier once more. They were everything to her and now, after being in this new universe for weeks, months even, she hand't once thought of them! What kind of a friend was she? Feeling guilt consume her, she spared a glance over at Yue whose eyes seemed to glaze over with something she couldn't exactly tell. Her eyes were misty, foggy almost and the light from the room reflected off them brilliantly. The only thing she could think of wast that Yue was crying. But why?

"Prince Zuko," the Earth King's voice caught her attention, forcing her to snap her head forward, "I've heard about you, my generals have told me stories of your power and ferocity...and your determination," there was a slight pause, "I wonder, why if you are so strong willed and independent, do you so willing forfeit you life to me now?"

Katara could see Zuko's broad back tighten and loosen as he breathed deeply, "I am merely taking ownership of my actions. I never said I would give into you...willingly," and it was then that Katara knew Zuko had plotted something, hidden under his sleeve like a conniving snake.

"Very well," the Earth King continued, "Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation," his voice boomed loudly, "I hereby sentence you to death. As punishment you shall die a traitor's death, your body shall be put on display for the rest of our enemies as a reminder," slowly the Earth King stood, "the birds shall feed at your eyes, the maggots shall taste of your flesh while you still have breath in your body."

Katara felt her heart sink, it felt like it had been ripped open and all the life squeezed from it. She couldn't breath, she felt like she was falling, like her mind was in a haze and as she began to lose vision, she heard Azula and Tyre screaming as several guards surrounded Zuko, grabbing him firmly and hauling him off to his cell. She blinked furiously as she tried to keep herself composed, but tears threatened to run down her face.

"Next, Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess of the Fire Nation," Long Feng's voice seemed to echo softly in her ears as she watched the guards drag a struggling Zuko across the throne room. His head snapped back, his lips moving a hundred miles an hour and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He was screaming something and she couldn't help but look over at Azula and watch as she too was taken from her place before the Earth King. Her sentence was death as well and Katara felt like everything was falling apart. She had a plan, or at least she thought she did. But she never expected the King to sentence them to death. Surly he would see the error of that decision and keep them alive as prisoners of war. Barter them off to their father in exchange for the Fire Nation's surrender…something, but not death!

She was screaming on the inside as she watched them pull Tyre up to his feet and saw how he spat before the King, his words echoing loud in her ears, "I am as guilty as my cousins. If there fate be death, than so shall mine." and with that, Tyre was dragged away as well, leaving the room empty of enemies and only allies remained…or so it seemed.

Her sight began to waver slightly and she felt darkness consume her. A pair of arms wrapped around her, keeping her from falling to the ground. The last thing she remembered seeing were her brother's stone blue eyes gazing down at her with concern before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Earlier That Day:

They had ridden for hours, days even before they finally came upon the great walls of Ba Sing Se. The sheer magnitude, the colossal size forced everyone who had never see such wonder to gape in amazement. Stories had flooded the world in reference to the great city's walls and now, said stories were nothing but mere reality.

Zuko sighed heavily as they inched closer and closer to the wall. He knew what awaited him and his men beyond those stone slabs and he couldn't help but feel his heart quivering in fear. Not only for himself, but for his sister, his cousin and his men. Their fate was tied to his and if his fate was death, they would all have died along side him. Subconsciously his grip on Katara's waist tightened slightly, his fingers clawing into her sides causing her to hiss abruptly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, releasing his grip. She merely nodded before smacking the reins against their mount's neck, forcing it to gallop a bit faster.

The sun was slowly dying, slipping downward towards the western boarder of the earth. Each firebender watched as the sun sank, trying to soak every last drop of its radiating rays before the moon would rise and consume the light of day. They inhaled deeply as the sun vanished, giving off its last ember glow before leaving them at the mercy of the night.

* * *

Neara and her men headed out shortly after being informed of her newest task. She knew when the letter came that her father wouldn't be pleased with her absence, especially during the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, the only one that had been untouchable since the beginning of this war. But, who was he to deny the direct order of the Fire Lord?

So, after packing lightly, she gathered few troops who would be of use to her and set out across the plains of the Earth Kingdom, through the dunes of the shallow deserts and hacking away through the thick evergreen forests. It was only after several days of traveling did she and her comrades find the first sheer proof that the captured targets had passed through the area.

They had been working their way through the Be Sa forest when they stumbled upon open ground, sighs of struggle everywhere. For several minutes they scanned the area, their fingers nimbly tracing along the tracks as they tried to reenact the scene in their minds. After debating back and forth, they decided to head eastward, deeper into the heart of the Earth Kingdom. If anyone captured Fire Nation royalty, the first smart idea they would have would be to take them somewhere that had secure cells to hold such powerful benders. They would take them to an enemy camp or city and the closest enemy city or camp was only several hundred miles due east of the forest.

Pointing firmly down on the map, Neara's eyes narrowed as she glared down at a city surrounded by massive, towering walls, "Ba Sing Se," she whispered, that was where they had to conduct their search.**

* * *

Start Song Here: Rain Dance by Adiemus **

* * *

Winter wheat swayed back and forth, brushing against the legs of the riders as they passed through the massive crop fields. Farmers broke out before dawn, harvesting their crops before the sun rose too high. The group had traveled well throughout the night, much to Katara's dismay and were getting ever closer to the walls of Ba Sing Se. When they had first seen the massive ring that wrapped around the city, they looked massive. But even still as they neared, the walls seem to grow with something furious. Slowly she dug her heel into the ostrich horse's side, causing it to jolt from its hazy state and to continue onward, "We're almost there boy," she cooed as she patted the beast tenderly. Zuko, who began to lull asleep by the gentle rocking of the bird slowly lifted his head to the soft music that whispered on the wind, his eyes adjusting to the change from night to almost early dawn.

Small straw hats poked out from fields of green, moving and bobbing to their own beat as the song continued to play in his ears. He yawned softly as he snuggled closer to Katara instinctively, "Good morning," he breathed, his breath lapping across her bare neck. He felt her shudder as her hand came down onto his own that wrapped around her frame and tenderly patted it before taking hold of the reins once more. Glancing around he noted that they were getting closer to Ba Sing Se...to close for comfort but he had to stay cool, positive. All night he had mulled over several ideas that could possibly work in his favor, but every time he always tried to factor Katara into the mix and things never seemed to work quite like he planned. But, he needed to get his sister and cousin to safety, along with his men. He would not condemn them because of his love for this woman, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

As the continued through the fields, he couldn't help but watch the farmers. He couldn't help but notice how diligently they worked, noting the glistening of sweat that the morning light reflected off of and how pink their faces had already become. In unison he heard them singing, the words coming out in tunes of bliss and he couldn't help but listen diligently.

Katara seemed to know where his focus was and couldn't help but smile as she spoke, "They are thanking the spirits for a bountiful harvest," she whispered soft enough for only him to hear, "this song represents their strife and anguish during the planting season, but also their celebration for a wonderful harvest."

Zuko nodded softly as he continued to watch them work away. Farmers walked through the fields, along the dirt roads with baskets in hand or on their heads. Children ran between the group, playing a form of tag and some even stood in awe as they gazed up at the weary travelers as the continued by.

Katara couldn't help but smile. Seeing hard working people, simple people enjoying the smallest gifts life had to offer made her see that her cause was well worth the risk...all over again. With a deep sigh she pressed her heels into her mount's side, egging onward, not wanting to lag behind.

For a while the group traveled in silence, allowing the farmers songs to fill their ears as the sun began to rise. Every firebender present inhaled deeply as the sun began to peak over the eastern boarders of the earth, it's rays spewing forth onto the land like fire. Katara could feel Zuko's deep breathing, she feel how his grip on her body loosened as he embraced the sun's warmth and began to wonder what it felt like to lose ones bending. Granted, she had it happen to her only once and that was for merely a few hours, but nothing like what he was experiencing. Waterbenders drew their power from the moon, the element of water was always around them, everywhere. But for firebenders, it was a different story.

She remembered Zuko saying that firebenders were the only benders out of all the elements who had to produce their own element...from within. She was astounded before when he had showed her techniques that waterbenders used, let alone earthbenders used in various styles for bending fire. He was well rounded on all the elements. When she asked him why he knew so much, he simply told her, "Knowing about all the elements not only makes the Avatar stronger, but also every individual strong too."

Words from his uncle, who she later discovered was a member of the White Lotus...and then, it dawned on her...would Iroh still be the same jolly, fun, tea loving man he once was? Would he still be a grand master in the Order and if so, would he be willing to join the Avatar once more and defeat the Fire Lord?

'The Fire Lord,' she quickly mused, 'Ozai...' though she never harbored love for him in the way that was desired from him in the beginning, she felt the love for him like a daughter would a father. When Zuko had died, Ozai was there for her at a time that no one else really could be there for her. Her own father had a tribe...well city to run back down in the South Pole and Sokka had married Suki and was helping tackle issues on Kyoshi Island while trying to raise a family of his own. Toph would come and visit and they would get friendly sparring time in, but when it came to coping with Zuko's death...Toph just seemed to shut down. She knew that Toph and Zuko had been close, like Toph was the little sister he never had. Azula had been nice to him, sure, but to an extent. When they were kids, Azula would terrorize her brother and it was only until Katara had come along did Azula's attitude towards Zuko change immensely. And then there was Aang. He would stop by the Fire Nation every now and again, mainly on political issues, but he always managed to squeeze in time to see Katara. They would dine together, talk of the good old days and sometimes they would just bend together, like old times. Aang was her best friend, like a brother to her and she felt comfortable talking to him about everything that bothered her.

But it was truly Ozai who helped her through the rugged terrain of the first year after Zuko's passing. In the middle of the night she would wake screaming Zuko's name, her heart wrenching with such pain that her body would convulse, coating her skin with layers of sweat. There would be times that she would cry for so long and so hard in her sleep that she had actually wept tears of blood. The royal physicians had told her and Ozai that it wasn't something completely uncommon, something about her tear ducts not working properly or whatever. But she never cared. All she cared about was the vacancy in her bed at night, the heart ache that had her tossing and turning constantly. But, after several weeks of mindless torture, Ozai stepped in. He offered to do anything that would help calm her down, that would help her through the days. When she refused to allow him to help, he told her that her health was at stake. She wasn't eating properly, she wasn't getting ample sleep. She was always moody and agitated and it caused problems with her work. Ozai finally cornered her and told her that she needed to do something or by Agni he was going to lock her in her chamber for a week.

When she finally came around, she felt uncomfortable with what she asked of him, seeing how their relationship was strictly a father-daughter relationship. But, it seemed to be the only thing that helped her. At night, she would ask him to lie with her, at least until she fell asleep. She said just the warmth of another body comforted her and that if any of her friends were here, she would have asked this task of them and not him, only because she didn't want to cause problems between the two of them. When Ozai told her that he use to do the same thing with Azula after their mother had gone, Katara felt somewhat more secure about the idea. Growing up, she never really had a dad at her side. When she was just a child her and Sokka's father left to go off and fight the war, leaving their GranGran to raise them. She never truly had any father-daughter moments with him. And, to be honest, Ozai was like a father to her. So, after much thought, she agreed and found that just having another body close to her when she slept, that held the same warmth that Zuko had and was truly a part of Zuko, made her sleep all the better. And she would never stop thanking Ozai for that, even if she couldn't thank him to his face now.

"Katara!" she was quickly jolted from her thoughts when she heard her brother calling to her, "We'll be arriving at the check point soon. Be prepared to dismount and unchain your prisoner, we'll be meeting a security escort," she simply nodded before continuing to follow them up towards the city.

* * *

When they arrived, a single rider met them only a couple hundred yards away from the wall. The rider was cloaked, but seemed to know Seiran and Ensei well. They greeted one another, whispered their thoughts and were examining the prisoners. But something caught her attention. She noticed that when Seiran pointed her out to the rider, their gaze never wavered from her and Zuko. Then she watched as their head snapped from them, to Tyre and Yue, then to Azula and Jet…it was as if the rider knew the three…but that couldn't be possible right? Finally she caught up with them, the cloaked rider led the way into the city, the massive walls opening up slowly to allow them passage. The rider merely nodded at several guards, before dismounting and instructing the others to do the same.

"They'll want names of all your prisoners before they admit them entrance," the voice indicated that it was a male and Katara couldn't help but get a spine tingling chill as golden eyes pierced her own from underneath the cloak. This man…he was from the Fire Nation.

Dismounting, each prisoner gave their full name, rank and social status. They were then allowed to remount before heading out through the streets of the city. It appeared that they would be starting from the lower class ring and moving their way up to the palace. It would take a while and before leaving the guards offered cloaks to all the riders, saying that the prisoners eyes would be a dead give away and a riot would start, especially in the lower ring. Apparently many of the lower and middle class citizens were refugees after their homes were destroyed from all around the Earth Kingdom by the Fire Nation. They would not take kindly to the prisoners.

"You'd think this would arouse more suspicion," Katara muttered as she threw her hood over her head.

Zuko adjusted himself accordingly before taking a deep sigh, "They are only trying to protect their citizens…as well as us."

The calmness in his voice startled her, she wondered what was on his mind and why he didn't seem to lash out at her or have a snide comment to follow. After all they were much closer to the determination of his fate, much closer and she only hoped secretly that he had some form of plan. Throughout their entire journey, she and Zuko had gotten much closer…she even noticed Jet being slightly kinder to Azula than before. When they were riding through the night, Azula's hands began to loosen round his waist, and she began to slack her arms from his waist. Slowly she started to lean back on the ostrich horse and would have been dangling from the animal's rear if Jet hadn't quickly latched onto her arms, pulling them securely around his waist and keeping his grip firm. Though he scowled and muttered under his breath, there was something in his eyes that told her something else that his actions did not. Deep down she knew he cared for her safety, even if she was Fire Nation.

After passing through inspections as they entered the city, Zuko couldn't help but snarl as many of the Earth Kingdom guards gazed upon him in fear. Their hazel green eyes would widen the size of dumplings as the gazed up at his face, instantly recognizing him. He didn't even have to list his own name for Agni sakes!**

* * *

Play Song Here: Crusaders by Harry Gregson-Williams (Kingdom of Heaven)

* * *

**"Follow me," the cloaked rider spoke aloud, his voice carrying only to those who were meant to hear. With a curt nod, Seiran instructed him to move forward into the city.

As they made their way through the rings of Ba Sing Se, Zuko couldn't help but notice the vicarious weak points and easy accessible resources…but there was also something else he noticed. Several uniformed soldiers that were stationed around the city, their robes were distinctively different then the other military guards. And then, it hit him, 'Must be the Dai Li,' he mused as they passed by two who stood like stone statues. He watched as their eyes followed them, saw the glint of uneasiness and restraint, 'Defiantly Dai Li,' he couldn't help but stifle a groan as he watched several eyes upon them. Travelers, cloaked and mounted passing through the streets of Ba Sing Se is highly uncommon, especially in the upper rings, or at least from what he was gathering. All the while he couldn't help but realize that in a few moments they would be at the palace, him and his family members would be tried and his men would be imprisoned. If these Earth Kingdom peasants were smart, they would keep the royals alive, for bartering or negations…but something told him that they were anything but.

When they came upon the strange earthy compound surround by a barrage of guards, Zuko couldn't help but think that this was the palace. With a heavy sigh, he glanced over his shoulder to examine his cousin and sister, along with his men. His eyes scanned their faces, seeing a determined look cross their features as they made eye contact with their prince. They would fight to the bitter end, they wouldn't give up without one last stand and for that he was proud. He would need them, soon.

After coming to a halt, the prisoners were forced from their mounts, their hands chained in earth and each escorted by a guard who eyed them carefully. Zuko gave a single command with his eyes, 'Do not fight them,' and so, each Fire Nation soldier passed into the palace without a single struggle, they kept their calm and eyes forward. They would obey any orders, they would not disappoint their prince.

* * *

Neara and her men had traveled diligently through the night, they had been tracking several markings in the earth that looked like a herd of ostrich horses. After coming across the first stop, they noted that there were two sets of foot prints for every ostrich horse print and concluded that there were two riders per beast. But something told her that they were no ordinary riders. The casts from some prints indicated Fire Nation regalia combat boots, worn only by Fire Nation soldiers. The small emblem on the heel, the star with the crescent moon indicated elite soldiers. She couldn't help but applaud herself at the discovery. The other prints, those who didn't wear the signature boots of the Fire Nation military were obviously the captures of the Princes' and the Princess…and they were heading east, towards Ba Sing Se.

When they had finally made it to the wall, she applauded herself even more when she had forced her team into finding some disguises fit for refugees. She had learned that the city was one of the only strongholds left that took in refugees from the war. It meant a way in for her and her men and by the time they entered Ba Sing Se, she would already know where to go from there. If they were taking the Princes' and Princess hostage, there would be only one place they would take them. The Palace dungeons.

"Passports please," a guard stopped them at the entrance, Neara gave him a snarling glare, "no passports, no entrance to the city."

With a curt nod, she began to pull something from her cloak, slowly and diligently she took her time, making sure their eyes were on her. Suddenly there was a whirling whistling noise that zipped past her ear three times. Glancing up, she noted the three guards slumped against the wall, a single arrow protruding from each of their necks. Behind her, her men tucked their bows beneath their cloaks before joining up behind her to continue.

With a sardonic smirk, she and her men entered the city undetected.

* * *

They were drug from the palace courtyard, into the throne room itself. Thrown to the floor like dogs and were forced to listen to the babbling baboon called Long Feng talk about how the war has caused a great injustice to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. As everyone in the room listened, Katara kept her eyes on Zuko, watching as his head remained bowed as he listened to Long Feng carry on and on...and on.

Finally, the King spoke, "It is time to pass judgment. Read the prisoners their charges."

* * *

Current Time:

Katara woke, her eyes fluttering open to see green and white hues of fabric swaying above her head. Slowly she pulled herself up, her fingers digging into a soft, pillow like cushion. Looking around she found herself stretched across a plush bed with pillows thrown around not only the bed, but also the room. In the center, was a small stone fire pit, pillows gathered round, on stretched decorated blankets and ample trays of food and beverage. Curiously she stretched her back, hearing the tingling cracking noise that traveled all the way up to the base of her neck.

Shuddering, she slipped off the bed, her bare feet meeting the cool stone floor. A breeze blew past her, causing her skin to ripple in small gooseflesh and she couldn't help but turn around to see a balcony, with green and white silk curtains dangling before the entrance. The room was beautiful and spacious...and so...green. With a sigh, she walked out onto the balcony, her eyes grazing over the magnificence that was Ba Sing Se and shortly wondered where her brother and Jet were...let alone where was Zuko, Azula and Tyre.

Surly she hadn't been out for that long, right? Surly it had only been a couple of hours...right? Backing away from the balcony with a soft sigh escaping her lips, she turned to head back in only to come face to face with Yue.

She gasped, cursing slightly under her breath as her heart thudded a million miles an hour, "Would you not do that!" she hissed, her hand floating over her heart.

Yue offered her a sympathetic smile before muttering an apology under her breath as she breezed past Katara, walking out onto the balcony. Katara, turned to face her friend, watching as she moved fluidly as water, light as air, but solid as earth. There was something in the air, something different about Yue...and she couldn't help but wonder what it was.

As she approached, Yue began to speak, "It will begin soon," she whispered as Katara came to her side.

"What will?" Katara inquired.

"Life is like Pai Sho, the tiles represent the threads of destiny," Yue turned to Katara, her eyes revealing a glossy coating, "the tiles have fallen into place, it is only a matter of time when the first tile has been played," she turned to face the moon, its brilliance reflecting in her eyes, "time is short, Katara. The game is soon to begin."

* * *

**So my friends, what do you think? Tell me what you think will happen and if you are remotely correct, you will get the chapter before everyone else!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone! Holy crap its been a long fricken time! My good buddy Xia Cheyenne and I have been editing this, amongst other things like mad crazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be out soon. It will be epic, I swear! So please enjoy, let me know what you think and thank you all so much for the reviews and constant alerts and favs on this story, it means a lot that you all have come to enjoy this story! Alright, enough of my babbling, on with the story!

* * *

**

Canvassed by the darkness of the night, Neara and her men allowed the shadows to consume their every move. They waded through the trudge of the lower ring, scaled the markets and aqueducts of the middle ring and glided down the river passages of the upper ring. After several attempts to enter the palace city undetected, they found themselves hidden beneath an alcove, hiding from the rain.

"We can attempt to make an entrance here," one soldier suggested as he pointed to a sector of the upper ring wall that divided the upper ring from the palace city. Just above were several guards making their normal rounds along the wall crevasses.

Neara nodded, her eyes molding over with a dangerous glare, "What we need to do, is find a way to rid ourselves of these guards," she gestured towards the wall above, "we have no earthbenders to burrow us under the wall, so our only way is up."

"And going up would only allow us to end up in the hands of the Dai Li," another whispered, "we'd be no better off than the royals and elites."

Neara agreed, "We need to take them out," she declared, "I don't care how, but I want it done, now."

They nodded in agreement after giving one another secret messages with their eyes, understanding that the walls had ears, "Take to the rooftops," one suggested as he hinted to the bow beneath his cloak, "a single kill shot," and so, it would be done.

Walking along the upper ring wall, Dai Li agents surveyed the area for any signs of trouble. The night was quiet, still, like most nights. But there was something in the air, something that forced the atmosphere to change…perhaps it was because of their newly acquired prisoners or perhaps it was just a feeling.

Whatever it was, it seemed to keep them on edge slightly.

Their eyes would flicker back and forth…taking in any slight movement. They would crouch into a defending stance every time they heard a scuff or a cough or anytime a shadow crossed their sight...these trained agents wouldn't hesitate to attack.

From their positions on the rooftops, Neara and her men noticed the Dai Li's ragged and jerky movements; their attack awareness, but they weren't entirely alert. Their uneasiness was making them vulnerable to a sneak assault…they appeared unfocused as they tried to attack anything that moved. Neara smiled, "Like taking fire flakes from a baby," she whispered, giving the signal to her men. They pulled their bowstrings back, two arrows crossing each bow and with a steady breath, they took aim. Like spiderflies dropping dead, the Dai Li agents that had once scaled the wall were now collapsing rapidly.

"And then there were none," one archer whispered. They had their opening.

* * *

The cool, damp stone felt chilling against his skin. He hadn't been fed in a day, which to be perfectly honest, didn't bother him entirely. The cuffs that wrapped around his wrists were no longer made of earth, but instead made of metal and clamped on tight. The flesh that was exposed became slightly raw whenever he shifted in the night, the manacles hardly allowing any room to move. His brow was coated with sweat and the damp moisture from the air, his hair was soaked and after several attempts at shaking the moisture from his hair, it was finally stringy and manageable rather than sticking to his face.

Water, cold as ice, dripped from the ceiling, seeping into his clothes and reaching his flesh, causing a shiver to run down his spine every now and then. Mostly darkness consumed his sight; his cell was practically black, the only light being that which snuck in from the small hole of his cell door. He could hear sporadic grunts and coughs, he could hear rustling movement echo down the long corridor and the jingling of shackles making him wonder how the others were doing. With a hefty sigh, he tapped against the metal door, a specific knock that only he, his cousin and his sister knew. If they were within range, they would respond back...hopefully they were close.

After a moment, he heard nothing. He rapped his pale knuckle against the door once more, a little louder than before and after a few seconds, he heard two distinct replies. They were close. With a heavy sigh of relief he knocked against the door, this time a different knock. He wanted to see if his men were close. If so, then he could begin the movement of his plans and only hoped it would work. After the resonate sound echoed through the hall, his ears were barraged with several distinctive knocks that sounded alike, the repetition music to his ears. They too were very close, all in the same hall.

Good.

With a smirk he leaned back against the cool, stonewall, allowing the coolness to seep into his back. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Katara paced her room for hours, her mind reeling with thoughts and ideas. She was plagued by Yue's words...what did she mean that it would all begin soon? What would all begin soon? She momentarily wondered if there had been any news on the Northern Water Tribe. Few nights ago while cleaning the dishes, she had overheard her brother, Ensei and Jet conversing over matters that involved the Northern Water Tribe…something about a frontal attack. She practically panicked while she did the washing, the water surging into the air before falling down in a misty spray, soaking them completely. She gave them a sheepish grin, saying something about trying out a new waterbending form and sighed in relief when they believed her. After she had dried them all off, she continued to listen.

From what she had gathered, Aang and the others had arrived to help the Northern Water Tribe prepare for the attack and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. But after Yue's warning...she wondered if she should be fearful.

There was a knock at her door, "Katara?" it was Yue...of all people.

She quickly padded across her massive room, opening the doors for her friend, "Are you ready?" she inquired.

Katara blinked for a moment, "Ready for what?"

Entering the room, Yue fiddled lightly with her white silk gown, her fingers dancing across the soft fabric, "The Earth King is hosting a massive celebration in honor of the Freedom Fighters and Seiran for capturing the Princes and Princess of the Fire Nation."

Katara gaped as she shut the door, "Why hadn't I heard of this before now?" she followed Yue towards the small fire pit.

Yue shrugged, "Seiran said that after the judgment had been passed on Azula, Tyre and Zuko, Long Feng suggested a massive celebration in their victorious arrest," she knelt down by the fire pit, her dark slender fingers stroking the ashes.

"I see..." Katara's voice trailed off, her mind slowly ticking away at the new information.

Slowly Yue rose, her hand fisting with a handful of ash and slowly she began to let the grey dust leak from her hands, "Did you know that the Fire Nation harbors an animal with an extraordinary talent? They call it the Phoenix," Katara's eyes watched as the ashes slowly fell from Yue's hand, slipping back into the fire pit, "it is said that when the bird dies, its body is consumed by its internal flame," she turned to look at Katara, her eyes narrowed slightly...as if in delight, "and from it's ashes, the bird is once more, reborn."

Katara didn't understand why all of a sudden Yue had stepped in for Uncle Iroh when it came to giving weird proverbs, but she listened anyway, "This world will be consumed by its own internal flame," suddenly fire emitted from the fire pit, "and from its ashes, a new world shall be reborn," slowly she cupped her hands together, small water droplets formed in her hands, swirling with the ashes that marred her palm. Together they created a small sphere...the world. The ash represented the land, and the water represented the oceans. For some reason it all seemed so mystical and for the first time, Katara could see hope in her friend's eyes.

'If she believes everything will work out in the end, then I should too,' Katara confirmed to herself, watching the small orb float above Yue's hands.

* * *

Slowly their hands made work of the green robes. Unbuttoning the golden engraved buttons from their threaded holds, Neara and her men quickly began to undress the dead Dai Li. They removed their hats, pulled the earth gloves from their clammy fingers and removed the boots from their feet. Dressing themselves in a hurried fashion, they discarded their own clothes and the Dai Li agents by tossing them over the wall side. One archer took aim, while another lit the end of his arrow before it was launched downward, connecting with the clothes and igniting. Turning away from the wall, they adjusted their clothes to perfection, tipping their hats down slightly to cover the color of their eyes.

After a few moments of silence, they allowed their eyes to take in the palace's exterior, "The prison is underneath the palace," Neara began, "we'll need to find our way in and work our way through without getting detected. Killing those agents was merely the easy part of our mission, but this," they continued to stare at the palace, "this will test every ability we have. We cannot be detected, if so, we will have failed their majesties. Understood?"

In unison her men replied, "Yes ma'am.

"Good, let's move out," and with that, they jumped from the wall that wrapped around the palace, scaling down it with ease, melting into the shadows like ghosts.

* * *

Few Hours Later:

Finding the prison, wasn't as hard as they had initially thought, getting in, wasn't that much more difficult. The uniforms had passed them off as Dai Li agents, sure, but Neara had thought that the security of the palace, let alone the prison would be a bit more…secure. Some passing by agents would whisper amongst one another, conversing about some celebration-taking place at sundown the next day. Perhaps that was the reason for the relaxed security. They were elsewhere amongst the city, preparing security measures for the celebration. Slowly she slinked down the hall, fluidly as possible. She searched for the prison kitchen, her hand clenching tightly around the vile of red liquid, her heart pounding slightly. She couldn't believe what she was about to do…it was practically homicidal. With a slow and steady breath, she pushed her back against the steel door, the aroma from the food forcing bile to rise up her throat.

She padded across the room, her eyes scanning for dinner, and before her on a massive stove, she saw two massive pots, their contents she wasn't entirely sure, but she knew it would be the prisoners' food. Earlier she had accidentally entered this sector of the prison, just as the cooks had finished cleaning their mess from the previous meals. She had asked if this had been where the prisoners' food was made, or if this was where the agents came to collect their meals, explaining that she was still relatively new. They explained to her that this was strictly the prison kitchen and that the food here was atrocious, that if she were to eat, she would need to head back up to the main palace level and receive the food up there. What they were feeding the prisoners was merely lion turtle dung compared to the ravishing food received by the palace staff. After taking note, she was told to report back to the kitchen slightly before dinner to help tray them out to the prisoners around the prison. Quickly glancing around, she pulled the vile from her robe, the cork making a soft popping sound as she pulled it from its confinement and slowly dangled it over the exposed pot of food, her conversation with Prince Zuko suddenly flooding back to her.

* * *

Flashback:

Neara had walked a steady, slow pace down the hall, her eyes scanning from left to right, examining every prison cell door. She pondered on how she would find their majesties, let alone get them and entire battalion of elite soldiers out of here without it being too conspicuous. As she walked the halls in silence, she inched closer to the doors, her eyes peering in through the small peep holes that were provided. She noted how some of the prisoners had golden eyes, how clean and cut they were if you took away the prison grunge and knew instantly that these were the elites. She wondered how the Fire Nation's best ended up in this sort of situation, let alone their Crowned Prince, Crowned Princess and Prince, but she knew that she was not one to question, but to merely obey.

Slowly she reached out, her earth-gloved knuckle slowly tapping against the metal of the prison, a tiny call that only the royals knew. It was a stress signal, a way to see if they were all right and only they knew how to answer said call. For a moment she heard nothing and her heart began to clench tightly in her chest. She prayed that they were not too late. Suddenly, a faint reply or two caught her attention and had her bolting down the hall faster than greased lightning. She pressed herself against the metal doors from where she heard the call and found both Princess Azula and Prince Tyre. They recognized her as one of their own and simply pointed down the hall in the direction they knew Zuko to be in. With a curt bow of her head, Neara quickly made way to find Prince Zuko.

She found him, sitting cross-legged across the door, his head leaning against the wall of his cramped cell. Sweat gathered at his brow, his hair was stringy and wet and she could see the faint rising and falling of his chest, a massive sigh of relief escaped her lips…

He was still alive…

Looking around, from one end of the hall to the other, she slowly pulled a key from her sleeve, sticking it into the lock and giving it a simple turn. The clicking noise echoed throughout the hall, but no one came after her, or even seemed to notice. Glancing either side of the hallway, she entered, not truly paying much attention to the Prince, but once she had closed the door to his cell, she found herself pressed against the door with a warm hand clenching tightly round her throat and another ignited in flames.

"What do you want?" his voice was dark and cool, iced over with anger and hatred. If he was trying to break out, she wasn't the one he needed to be attacking. She could tell by the slightly gaunt look in his features and the way his body shook slightly that he hadn't eaten in at least a day or two and that could result into frailty and weakness. With a thrust of her arm, her hand shot out around his wrist, twisting it slightly before she found herself pressing him into the wall, a satisfied smirk on her lips. No one had ever dared touch the Prince this way, but if she was to help him, she needed to let him know that she wasn't the enemy.

He grunted slightly, his body relaxed and to her it seemed as if he was giving up, "My Prince, listen to me," she whispered, pressing her chest into his back, her lips grazing his ear, "I've come with orders from the Fire Lord," she continued, "to bring you back to the Fire Nation intact."

His head cocked slightly towards her, his breath lapped across her cheek, "My father?"

She nodded, releasing him, "Yes, Fire Lord Ozai,"

Slowly she began to remove the hat from her head, her dark brown, wiry locks trickled down around her shoulders, "I was with my father, Admiral Zhao," her fingers made quick work of the earth gloves, "we were making course for the Northern Water Tribe when I received the order to find you and their majesties, Prince Tyre and Princess Azula and return you home unharmed."

Zuko's palm ignited, he raised it up enough to see the golden glint of her irises, "Neara?" he asked softly, "Zhao's daughter."

She nodded, "Yes."

Slowly the flame in his hand dimmed as he backed away from her slightly, "What did you have in mind," he said as he slid down the wall of his cell, leaning back against it for comfort, "You can't just expect to walk us out of here."

Neara sighed, "I was thinking something a little more…subtle," from her robes she pulled out three small vials, resting between her fingers, "Extracts from the blood orchid, compiled with a chemical compound that masks life," she tossed one to him, "with the illusion of death."

Zuko held the vile between his forefinger and thumb, examining the liquid, "Illusion of death, huh?"

She nodded, "And this," she pulled out another vile, a slightly larger one that looked as if it held the same contents, but the liquid was more of a fiery red than an orangey hue, "is to diminish what remains in the elite benders systems of the herb that has blocked their chi."

Zuko glanced up at her, "How debriefed were you before you came on this little rescue op?" he wondered.

Neara shrugged her shoulders, "All I knew was that your majesties were taken while enroute to finding the location of the Freedom Fighters camp. Nothing more," she answered as she tucked the vials back into her robe, taking Zuko's from him.

"For knowing so little, you were well…prepared."

There was a glint in her eye as she spoke, "Better to be prepared than not at all," she bowed her head slightly, "Your majesty."

For a moment there was silence between the two, Zuko examining the girl as she slipped her earth gloves back over her pale hands before adjusting her hat atop her head. For Zhao's daughter, she was quite beautiful, obviously skilled and from the assessment of her tactics…deadly, "The guards make regular stops into your cells every two hours. If they found those vials on you, they will have found us out and I would be of no use to you or the others," she explains. He took a deep sigh, "The guards will be bringing us dinner in a few hours, slip the vials into our food before it is sent out, we can easily slip them back in, seeing how we do not dare eat this kimono rhino dung. As for the elites, empty that liquid into their food, we'll deal with breaking them out after we have succeeded in our own escape."

Neara nodded, "Yes your majesty," she turned to go, but was stopped when Zuko spoke to her.

"The contents of these vials," he glanced at her robes where they were secretively hidden, "Death is merely the illusion, it is not the end result?"

She shook her head, "No your majesty," her hand pressed against the door, "for I've used it once, myself," and with that, she slipped through the door, locking it securely behind her. She needed to find Azula and Tyre and perhaps the elites' commanding officer, Nikko. She needed to inform them of the 'plan' so that they could make the escape just as easily as Prince Zuko.

End of flashback

* * *

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and slowly poured the liquid into the food. With any luck, it would at least allow the elite benders to be free of their blocked chi and prepared for whatever fight lay ahead.

* * *

Thin blades of grass swayed together in the soft, delicate breeze…rolling together like the waves of the ocean, their skins rubbing against one another making a soft rustling sound. It was so green, greener than any grass she had ever seen and it felt like feathers beneath her bare feet. Padding across the massive stretch of the gardens, Katara stumbled onto a fountain that seemed to be hidden from the rest of the world. Encased by massive weeping willows and wild flowers, the fountain seemed almost…deserted. Vines grew around its base, creeping up to its edge, giving it that vintage look. Cracks seeped from the inside, burrowing their way through until they reached the outer layer. Water spouted from the top, cascading down in three circular dishes before pooling into the base.

Sighing, Katara slowly eased herself into the fountain, hissing at the coolness of the water. Though the fountain was forgotten, lost to time, the water that continued to surge it to life was fresh, clean and welcoming. Sitting on the fountain's edge, she simply sloshed her feet back and forth in the water, watching how their image was wiggly and watery. She saw tiny koi fish swimming around her toes, brushing up against her and she giggled softly…

It was as if someone were tickling her.

For a few moments she sat there in the serenity the secluded fountain offered, relishing in the moonlight as it poured down onto her body in vicarious drops as clouds wove their way through the darkened skies. Her mind was in a daze, she wondered if she should go see Zuko before the ball, before the execution, only to vilify her thoughts on him and his escape. She knew Zuko, she knew he would never give in without a fight and wondered what he was planning. To get out of that prison alive he had to have something brilliant up his sleeve. But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered…what if Zuko couldn't get himself out of this? What if he was truly going to die at the execution? If so, then what in Tui's name was she even doing here?

There were too many problems on her plate, too many issues she needed to handle. Like find the person that killed Zuko long ago, find a way to talk to Zuko to see if he had planned an escape, try to protect Yue from an untimely death and somehow reconnect with her friends and family and put an end to this war! She was frustrated beyond belief; she couldn't understand why anyone would take his or her hatred for Zuko so far! Whenever she found the one responsible, she planned on water whipping them into the next century.

As she fumed to herself, she did little to notice the young man who stood behind her, the brim of his straw hat grazing over his eyes. With a steady hand, he reached out, his hand gripping her shoulder softly, but still enough to startle Katara.

Jolting from where she sat, she turned on her intruder, half of her hoping it was Zuko and the other half knowing that that was ridiculous, "Long Shot?" her voice was filled with relief and slightly high pitched as she dropped her hands from their defensive stance, "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a genuine smile as he came to sat down on the fountain's edge, "I could ask you the same thing," his voice was low and quite, a rarity in it of itself to actually hear him speak. His hand patted the stone next to him, inviting Katara to sit down and so she did.

For a moment or two they were silent, neither speaking, just simply listening to the harmonic hymns of nature as it surrounded them. Katara could hear his steady breathing, the rhythmic tempo of his pulse as his blood surged through his veins. She could feel it, his heartbeat in the air, it was a full moon and she was becoming aware of the blood around her. Slowly she shook her head, her eyes fluttering slightly as she cleared her throat. The gentle waterbender didn't know what to say, what to do…she didn't know Long Shot as well as the others and was at a loss as to why he would seek out her company. As she parted her lips to bid him goodnight, he spoke to her, softly as the winter wind.

"Thank you," it was all he said, forcing Katara's brow to knit in confusion, "thank you for saving my life before," he finished, his eyes slowly traveling up to meet hers.

Offering him a small smile, she nodded, "You're welcome."

With a heavy sigh, Long Shot stood, extending his hand out to Katara, "You should get some rest," his hand wrapped loosely around her own as she slipped her delicate fingers across his palm, "The celebrations begin tomorrow at dusk."

"Celebrations?" she asked softly as she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Long Shot nodded as he began to escort her back into the palace walls, "Jet conveyed to us that the prisoners would be executed at dusk on the morrow and that the Earth King is hosting a city wide celebration for their capture."

Katara's gaze shifted to the floor as they entered into the hall, "I see," she whispered softly. She had to see Zuko, soon.

Bowing as they stood outside her room, Long Shot bid her goodnight, "Goodnight, Princess."

For a moment Katara felt her heart twist in agony and fear, she hadn't been called Princess since this shift of reality, Yue had told her to keep that known fact a secret. But, in that reality all knew who she was, even Long Shot and so with a curt nod, she wished him sweet dreams before entering her rooms...her decision clear…

* * *

Sokka sat idly in the blacksmith's shop, sharpening the blade of his sword. His eyes were trained on the meteorite blade as he pressed it further against the grinder, watching small pieces of metal shards shed away. The air was thin and cool; his breath practically froze before his face. His heart wrenched with pain as his mind racked over memories of old. This place brought back so many emotions, so many memories that he couldn't bear to be here. But, he needed to prepare for battle and this was the only blacksmith shop that he could get into that was away from Arnook and his cold stare. He knew that Arnook was hurting with the news of his daughter's absence, he knew that he was angry with him for not being able to save her in time. But the fact was, Sokka beat himself up every day that Katara and Yue were never present. He not only lost his wife, but also his sister. The pain wrapped his heart, the anguish killing him inside. The only thing keeping him sane was the invasion plan, the only way to getting to the Fire Nation and saving them…

And his sanity…

With a soft sigh, Sokka pulled the metal blade away from the grinder, his eyes examining the metal. His calloused fingers tenderly ran along the blade, testing its sharpness. Without hissing in pain, blood began to trickle down in a steady stream from his fingertips and onto the snowy ground below. The wind rustled through the open windows, shuffling the misty snow across the ground. Curling his fingers around the hilt of the sword, he slowly slid the blade into its holster before exiting the old shop. The rickety old wooden door swung loosely in the wind behind him.

* * *

The door to his cell creaked open, light poured in from the dimly lit hallway, the intruder's shadow casting across his face. Slowly the person entered, their body canvassed by the fabric of their loosely hung cloak…closing the door softly behind them before locking it from the inside out. For a moment, the Crowned Prince didn't know what to expect and had a battle stance ready, but a familiar fragrance floated to his nostrils and a smirk appeared on his lips. He relaxed before he slightly turned his head to face his newly appointed guest, "Hello, Katara."

Tan, slender fingers reached up to the hood of the cloak, pulling it back to reveal her beautiful face. Her hands pulled at the ties that held the cloak around her form, letting it pool around her feet like water, "Hello, Zuko."

"What are you doing here, Katara?" Zuko asked softly, rising up to stand before her face to face.

Katara's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him rise, her eyes examined him closely before she began to approach him, making sure that no undue harm had come to him while he was down here. "We need to talk," she stated, closing the distance between them until there were only a few mere inches between them.

Zuko crossed his arms; taking in a deep breath, "So, talk."

"What are you planning?" she asked boldly, determined not to let his surly attitude scare her off.

For a moment, Zuko was taken aback by her boldness, but soon recovered as he leaned back against the wall…trying to open the distance between them slightly once again.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He didn't want Katara discovering his plans, at least not until he had finalized them…but even then, he didn't know if he wanted her to even know then. He had seen the way her and her brother interacted, the way they loved and cared for one another. Zuko couldn't risk having her brother fear betrayal from her. The less she knew, the better.

"Who says I'm planning anything?" he responded, trying to act coy.

From where he stood, he could see her fists clench together, her jaw clenching stubbornly as she averted her gaze with a jerk of her head. The handsome young man knew that she was fighting with herself again…she knew he was up to something and it would continue to eat at her until she knew what it was.

_Oh well…_

"Will you just stop," she snapped, "Just tell me what you're going to do, Zuko," she turned to him, her eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, "I need to know what you're planning."

Pushing himself away from the wall, he approached her slowly, "I'm planning nothing, Katara," reaching out, his hand grazed the side of her shoulder as he began to circle her like a hungry turkey vulture, "But, even if I was, what makes you think I would divulge said ideas to you." By now he had fully circled her, crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed, _He was right, why would he want to tell her anything, after everything that has happened?_

"Look, I just need to know. I can't," she paused, her mind flashing back to when she held his limp corpse in her arms, the way his ashes sifted through her palms…it was unbearable, "I can't imagine the thought of you…dying," her eyes lifted up to make contact with his, the glossy sheen that shimmered over her oceanic pools made Zuko's heart wrench. _Was she crying?_

This woman was the most confusing person he had ever met! One minute she loves him, the next she betrays him only to say she did it because she loves him and now…now she loves him and wants to know if he'll be able to escape certain fates that were forced upon him…because of her!

Hissing, he pulled himself away from her, his anger swelling up deep within him, "Now that you know that I have nothing to say, perhaps you should leave."

Katara's jaw clenched together tightly once more. She knew he wouldn't tell her anything, but she had to see him once more…at least before everything that was about to take place. She had to come up with some form of an excuse to come down here. Obviously he cared for her, but it didn't seem like he cared enough for her like she did him, not like he did in that far away time that she wanted to get back desperately. She had blatantly told him of her feelings, gave in to how she felt and yet again, he flipped personalities on her as easily as flipping a coin and turned back into this moody, brooding, self centered Prince. If he didn't want to tell her what he was planning, fine. But to continuously push her away, like he's doing now, had to stop. If he didn't love her, he should just tell her that way she could be done with this entire mess and merely focus on all that truly mattered…

Winning this war…again.

But, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every fiber in her being clinging to the fact that he did tell her he loved her, that it did mean something. True winning this war means everything…but so does keeping Zuko alive and with her…this was the main reason why she was here, wasn't it?

His death was not supposed to take place…and she couldn't live another life without him.

Instead of telling him whether to make a decision on his feelings, she turned on her heel, bending over to pick her cloak up and whispered, "Fine, I'll go," Her fingers grazed the fabric as she tightened them around it, pulling it and herself up. It was killing her to walk out like this, wishing with every bit of her being that he would say something, anything…but he remained stoically silent. The distraught waterbender slung the cloak around her shoulders, fastening the ties before preparing to pull the hood up. But as she began to do so, Katara felt the room getting warmer slightly, or perhaps it was just her body heating up from being so angry. Too pissed off to care, she pulled her hood over her head and reached for the door handle, made the water she used to freeze the lock from the inside the mechanism slowly leak out. Her hand grasped the handle just as she felt his hand on her shoulder…

In that instant she knew…

Forcefully Zuko pulled her back to face him, his body slamming hers against the metal door. Before she had the chance to protest she felt his searing lips crashing against hers, feeling the cool wetness of his tongue entering her mouth. Her eyes lulled to the back of her head as she felt his hands roam her body, pulling her closer to his own. Slowly her arms crossed behind his neck, her hands tangling themselves in his hair as she too pulled him down to her, deepening their kiss.

Katara sighed; they always seemed to communicate better when words were not spoken. She ground her lower body against him…heard his desperate groan as she was pressed even harder into the door. The kiss was brutal…designed to convey how frustrated he was at feeling something for the one person that had completely betrayed him and his family.

She understood that, but right now the savage dueling of their tongues held her attention.

Zuko could hardly believe that he was doing this…'_how in the hell can I love her?'_ he constantly asked himself as he felt his body respond once again to the beautiful waterbender. Nothing would have pleased him more at this moment than to hear her moan how she loved him once more…and he kissed her harder to force it from her. Her lips were intoxicating…her body addicting as he ventured his hand to caress her breast.

Katara nearly swooned…

This was not the place to continue this, and this was not the time to force anything from either one. She had already bore her soul to him but he had yet to consider his. This constant change in him bothered her enough to give her the strength to pull away. Katara looked deep into his eyes, seeing the flaring desire burning in them. '_Spirits, do I want to give in to it…'_ She thought to herself, but she backed away instead. A deep sadness filled her as tears threatened to make their appearance, but she turned away quickly…grabbing her discarded wrap before running out the cell as if flames were about to devour her. The waterbender leaned back against the metal door to catch her breath before hurrying her way back to her room…her mind in turmoil.

Zuko gaped at her when she left…trying to keep his body in check. '_Damn that girl, damn her!'_ He still had yet to understand her powerful draw…to understand why even though everything pointed to her being his enemy, deep down he could not think of her in that way. The frustrated prince punched the wall, breathing raggedly.

_'I won't say it…I won't think it…' he hissed to himself._

_'Oh, yes you will…' but that tiny voice in the back of his mind argued with him, 'You love her…you always will.'_

"Dammit!" he cried out as he sunk to the floor, placing his head on his raised knees.

* * *

Shortly After:

"Food's here…"

At the bottom half of the cell door, a small panel was wrenched open with a single tray flying in, skidding across the metal floor with a loud thud. The food that covered the tray reeked and looked like something that came out of the rear end of a komodo rhino! Zuko's nose curled up at the sight, but he took the tray anyway, pulling it further into his cell. For a few moments his hands rummaged through the grub until he found the small vile, filled with the orangish liquid.

For an instant he thought of Katara, the way her hair smelled of lilacs and lilies, the way her flesh tasted like honey dew…the way their bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly. Her smile that brightened his world ten times that of the sun, the way he seemed to drown in her accusatory eyes that held raging emotions like tidal waves and the way she seemed to know him more than he knew himself. He had fought against all of this, but at this moment…he allowed himself to feel it all, to make the full realization that he did love her even if he didn't tell her but only once. Staring at the vial, he hoped this worked…he wanted to see her again, he wanted to be home again and he wanted ravage Katara in the fields of fire lilies that surrounded the bluffs. He wanted so much and it all truly relied on so little, starting with this tiny bottle in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he clamped his eyes shut, downing the liquid as quickly as possible. It wasn't the best tasting drink he's had in his life, but if it got him out of this cell any quicker, then he would down a hundred more. He smirked when he heard Azula and Tyre's coughing come from down the hall.

'_Good_,' he smirked, leaning his head back against the wall, '_they received their doses as well_,'

Suddenly his vision began to blur, his body began to tingle…it felt like a thousand needles were pricking at his skin with his mind feeling hazy and loose. His grip on the vile relaxed, causing the glass to drop back down into the disgusting slosh. His pupils dilated for several moments and he began to cough ridiculously before finally his lungs seized up, air no longer circulating through his body. Slowly he slumped against the wall, his eyes trained on the metal door across from him...his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Hours Later:

Along the dark corridors, screams echoed throughout the night. Fire spewed from cell doors as benders regained control of their bending once more. Neara eyed each cell, grunting as she counted every elite bender that were being held captive. As she slipped past Prince Tyre's cell, she couldn't help but wonder. Glancing quickly, she saw his body slumped down, his face pressing into the cool stone floor of his cell. His face was facing the inner sanctums of his chamber and from where she stood, she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. With a deep breath, she glanced around to see if she was alone and she was. With a simple turn of the key, she slipped into his cell, undetected and discrete. Tiptoeing across the way, she knelt down, removing the glove from her hand only to place her fingers beneath Prince Tyre's nose to see if he was breathing. Nothing.

Pulling back she allowed her hand to reach out, pressing against his back, where the ribcage met his spine and could feel nothing, no inhaling and exhaling…and she wondered softly if his blood still pulsed through his body. Her hand made quick work at finding his wrist and tried to see if she could find a pulse…nothing. With a deep breath she grabbed hold of his torso, pulling and twisting until she finally had him face up and was startled slightly at the way his eyes were upon her, widened with fear but still as death. Hissing she quickly ran her hand over his eyes, closing the lids to keep her from going insane and she began to place small weapons on his person for when he woke up. If his body wasn't able to ingest the herbs to unlock his chi, he would need some form of protection.

When she had finished, she glanced up at his face; her eyes went soft for a moment as she realized how handsome he looked. Hair matted to his forehead, his face was relaxed and serene and she wondered softly what he would look like…alive. She wondered how intense was his golden gaze, how smooth was his voice when he spoke; she wondered how his muscles would ripple at his movements beneath his tightly wrapped flesh. Her hand, with a mind of its own reached out, brushing away the matted hair and suddenly, she felt like she had been slapped in the face. What was she doing? He was a prince for Agni's sake! She was simply the daughter of an Admiral…shaking her head she pulled away, slipping her glove back onto her hand. With one last glance, she made her exit only to go and check up on the Princess and Prince Zuko. Then she would sound the alarm.

"Load him onto the cart with the others," Long Feng sneered, his feline eyes narrowing slightly as he peered into the cell, "slaying themselves…disgusting."

Roughly, two sets of earth gloves groped onto the Crowned Prince's body, lifting his dead corpse up from the ground. Grunting, they moved him from the position from which they found him, onto a massive cart that held two other bodies. Sometime during the night, Prince Zuko, Prince Tyre and Princess Azula had slain themselves to prevent themselves from suffering through a public execution. Long Feng thought it was pathetic, but normal of Fire Nation citizens. They would rather kill themselves than allow anyone lesser then them kill them…it was quite ridiculous to say the least. And since the firebenders didn't have their bending abilities, he pondered shortly on how they had come to die anyways. They had been fed regularly; they were checked on ever so often…hardly ever neglected…perhaps he should have someone look further into this matter.

"Take them to the morgue," he ordered them brisk fully, "I want the mortician to examine the bodies and determine the cause of death."

With that, the Dai Li soldiers nodded, their hands gripping either side of the cart, "Yes, sir," they responded as they began to push the cart down the hall. For an instant, Long Feng watched as they carried off down the hall, a pale hand fell off the cart, dangling at it's side, lifeless. It made a chill run down his spine at the thought of how barbaric the Fire Nation could be and he proceeded down the hall. He had to tell the King of the recent activity and see how he wished to proceed.

* * *

From her position hidden in the rafters, Neara watched down on the earthbenders as they began to pile the royals' bodies onto the cart. She watched as they carelessly tossed them atop the earth slab, hearing the thudding and cracking that followed and found herself squinting her eyes in spiteful disgust. Carefully, as Long Feng made his way down the hall, she lowered herself down, watching the cart disappear into the darkness of the of the corridors.

"You heard him boys," mimicking her moves, her soldiers fell to the ground, landing gracefully on their feet, their hands grazing the earth as they propelled themselves upward, "off to the morgue we go," with a devilish smirk, she bolted after the Dai Li soldiers, remaining hidden in the shadows to ward off any suspicion.

* * *

Waters crashed against their ships as they stormed through the icy waters of the Northern hemisphere. The atmosphere was chilled with the moonlight painted across the decks of every ship…the stars reflected peacefully across the ocean's vast face. Breaths froze the moment they fled the firebenders bodies, their inner flames ignited tenfold to merely keep themselves warm. Their armor was too thin for this kind of climate, which would be to their disadvantage. When the icy walls that barricaded the Northern Water Tribe from danger came into view, Zhao commanded the fleet to come to a halt…to sit idly at bay for a few hours.

His soldiers needed rest; they needed to prepare for the battle ahead…seeing how they were at a grave disadvantage. The moon was full, as it would be for the next few nights and during the full moon, waterbenders were always at their most deadly, being at the peak of their bending abilities. It was as if their strength had magnified tenfold. Zhao stood on deck, his armor placed upon his body with a red cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He stood there, his eyes narrowing, calculating as he stared at the warrior lined wall up ahead. How easy would it be to simply blast holes into that ice cube, how easy would it be to storm the city and take it in a day...how easy it would all be if it weren't a full moon. When he was a lad, he had researched the Water Tribes while in the library of Wong Shi Tong, the Knowledge Spirit. He had come across a startling discovery, the earthly form of the moon and ocean spirits. While he learned of this, he also learned about the significance of the full moon to the waterbenders. He'd seen what had become of several Fire Nation naval ships that had passed through these waters when during a full moon cycle and the results were not in their favor. He simply had to wait out the full moon, or at least get to the Oasis before the battle truly started and take care of that minor problem before anything drastic happened.

With a turn of his heel, he began to head into the depths of the ship, his lips grazing the ear of his lieutenant, "Attack at daybreak," he whispered before disappearing into the shadows.

Bugles began to sound, drums began to bombard his ears and he knew that they enemy had finally arrived. Citizens ran about, the women gathering their children and the men grabbing their armor and weapons. The palace steps were flooded with the innocent, trying to reach the safety it provided. Sokka ran across the city, his first instinct was to head towards the gates where the enemy would make their first attack. As he weaved rapidly through the chaotic and panicking crowd, he finally found Aang and Suki standing atop the wall, their eyes trained on the sea of Fire Nation vessels floating before them.

Aang's grip on his staff tightened, his already pale knuckles were practically screaming ghost white as his fingers tightened, "They're here," he spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the ships.

Sokka merely nodded dumbfounded as he approached, he felt as if his jaw were to unhinge from his face, "There's gotta be hundreds of them out there," he whispered.

"Thousands," Suki murmured.

Aang sucked in a deep breath before his grey eyes turned to Sokka, "There is no way we'll be able to take down an entire fleet," his staff pointed towards the ships, "at least not one of this magnitude."

Sokka glanced backs out at the waters, knowing that what words were spoken were nothing but the truth. Granted, Aang being the Avatar gave them an advantage, being in a climate and location fit for waterbenders gave them an advantage, but their numbers alone proved to be the disadvantage. Especially compared to the hundreds of fleet vessels that littered across the ocean's face, from the east to the west and to the south. A black mass…that was merely the only description he could muster.

"We have to try," he whispered softly.

* * *

His meeting with the King had been disappointing to say the least. When the news of the Fire Nation Royals deaths purged the King's ears, Long Feng couldn't help but cringe at the penetrating glare he received. It was as if the King himself blamed Long Feng for their untimely deaths and yet; he had nothing to do with any of it! He knew something had happened since they had been placed in their cells, but what exactly happened wouldn't be discovered until after their bodies had been examined.

With a heavy sigh, he began to massage his temples as he neared his rooms. Two Dai Li guards stood at his doors, their faces like stone, and their bodies rigid and firm as they stared blankly ahead, noting their leader with a simple flicker of their eyes. With a brisk movement, they moved their way to the door, pushing the two large halves forward, revealing his dimly lit room before him. A green glow emitted from the protruding darkness, the flames reflecting off the green décor of his room.

Sluggishly he entered, giving a curt nod for them to shut the doors made of earth behind him. As commanded, the doors sealed tightly behind him, leaving the cultural leader amidst the darkness, alone.

Or so he thought…

Suddenly a flame erupted behind him, forcing him to spin on his heel in slight panic. Behind him stood several Dai Li agents, their heads bowed, their hands folded behind their backs, all lined up together, silence blanketing them.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his eyes scanning over every bowed head that faced him, "What's happening?" Long Feng's questions were answered with silence, a silence that rooted a seed of fear in his heart. He could feel the tightening that wrapped round it as it began to beat a second faster than normal. With cautious steps he slowly backed away from the Dai Li that remained silent statues in his chambers, his mind ticking as he tried to form a plan.

But suddenly a voice called out to him, hidden in the shadows behind the agents and he could feel his blood churning, "It is sometimes necessary to play the fool to deceive cunning men," the voice was dipped with distain, coated with an icy snip at each word.

Squinting his eyes in the dark, Long Feng tried to make out exactly who it was that spoke to him, but by the gleaming ember eyes starring right into his own, he knew who it was far before they stepped into the light. Watching as their feet entered the light, watching as the light trickled up their form until it reached their face, Long Feng found himself holding his breath. Prince Zuko. But before he could breath, let alone utter a sound, emerging from the shadows were three more individuals, all whom he recognized as the Prince Tyre, Princess Azula and the Commander of the Elite Benders, Commander Nikko. He wanted to command his agents to attack, to defend him, and protect him. But by the way they stood still as the four firebenders brushed past them, he highly doubted they would defend him, least of all fight back.

But his thoughts were quickly dissolved as he watched them slowly raise their heads, their eyes meeting his shocked gaze. Ember eyes bore into him from beneath the brims of their hats, their skin pale as the snow and glare as fierce and merciless as the day was long…they were firebenders in Dai Li uniform…how?

"But you and I know that you are far from cunning," he watched as a tight smirk lapped across Prince Zuko's lips, his eyes narrowing something fierce as he spoke, "don't we, Long Feng?"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? What do you think Zuko is planning and what do you think the outcome will be? Also, the next chapter is most likely to be massive, it has two battle scenes in it and some Zutaraness...that I've been keeping from you all, so, hopefully you'll enjoy that chapter. Now, please review, let me know what you think and be honest!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for the delay! It's been a hectic month with school, weddings and life that I haven't been able to post this as quickly as I wanted. My beta and I have looked over this...fixed my grammatical errors and are presenting it to you now. Now the next chapter will hold a mature scene between Zuko and Katara, as well as the battle scenes for the Northern Water Tribe and Ba Sing Se.**

**Also, I just wanted to comment, I've seen the reviews for this story die down greatly and I feel like the story is loosing readers. If you're still reading this sucker, please leave a comment. I'm not one to stop a story because of lack of reviews, but, it is depressing to see reviews die down like they have. So please, read and review and do not forget to enjoy!**

**Also, there is a song in here! It is called ****'Training' by Ilan Eshkeri the play indicator is in there! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Emerald eyes glared into his molten golden pools with such an intense loathing that it made a chill run down Zuko's spine…but he would not dare show this man, this peasant, any weakness.

Nor was he in the mood to be tested.

He sat there, leaning against the grand oak desk that rested before the fireplace…his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed manner with his eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to gaze down at the defenseless man. On either side of him in an at ease position, Neara and one of her men stood, their gazes cast forward, their bodies unmovable…like stone. Small metal cufflinks were fastened around Long Feng's hands, keeping him from doing anything…stupid. For the first few moments of being tied down, he struggled, tried to free himself from their hold, but quickly learned that it would be to no avail.

Zuko sighed heavily, causing Long Feng's eyes to blink suddenly at the intrusion of their silent glaring match. Silence had always bothered Zuko, it unnerved him greatly and to be perfectly honest, he had much better things to do than to have a staring contest with this man. Gracefully, he pushed himself off the desk and began to stalk towards Long Feng…his eyes narrowing slightly as he calculated his moves, contemplated what words he would speak and what tone he would use. If he wanted to use Long Feng, he needed to find a way to woo him into his ranks…intellect seemed to be the only choice.

So, cocking his head slightly to the right, Zuko reached out, his fingers cuffing round the gag that had been strapped over Long Feng's mouth, and with a gentle, yet forceful pull, he jerked it from his mouth. For a moment, Long Feng tried to moisten his mouth while opening and shutting it like a yawning lion turtle before glaring up at Zuko once more.

"What do you want?" he demanded, obviously feeling rather bold to demand an explanation from Zuko…seeing how the situation was far from in his favor.

Zuko crossed his arms, his glare as evenly cold as Long Feng's, "Your help," Zuko admitted, which awarded him a confused furrow in Long Feng's brow, "I need your help, because the Fire Nation is tired," he began to slowly make his way around Long Feng, "the Fire Nation is tired of this meaningless war, tired of all the senseless killings and wishes to make a pact with the Earth Kingdom…" he paused watching as Long Feng stubbornly locked his gaze forward, watching his jaw lock in the process, "we want, peace."

A snort escaped the captive man's lips, forcing a snarl to harness Zuko's lips, "You know nothing of peace," Long Feng spat, "all you know is death and violence! Your people know nothing but war and hatred! What you want is the ultimate surrender!"

His eyes widened at his declaration, before shifting back to Zuko to see how he would recover, "You are very bold or very stupid speaking to me in such a way," Zuko warned, his hand gripping Long Feng's shoulder tightly. He could feel his captor's muscles bend to his will, feeling the man cringe beneath his touch. With a smirk, Zuko continued, "It is true," he sighed, "all we know is senseless violence and killing, war is in our blood," he continued his way around Long Feng until he was finally standing before him once more, "but I'd like to change all that," he lowered himself to where he was kneeling before him, practically eye level with the cultural advisor.

Tilting his head away, but keeping his gaze locked on Zuko, Long Feng whispered out, "What is it you want, Prince Zuko?"

With a triumphant smirk, Zuko rose, he had the advisor where he wanted him without even trying, "I want to make a deal. It's time we took control over Ba Sing Se," Azula stepped forward, taking her place next to Zuko, her golden eyes narrowed into fine slits as she spoke up next, "and you have something we need," she gestured, watching as Long Feng's brow furrowed with confusion once more, "the Earth King's trust."

"Oh? And why should I help you?" Long Feng demanded, watching as the two siblings glanced at one another before settling on him.

Azula moved first, "Why wouldn't you? You're already forming a coup, even as we speak," she snarled, "so I don't see the reason for you to object."

"But that doesn't answer my question," he barked.

Suddenly, Azula struck out, her hand gripping tightly at the collar of his robes, "Because we can get you what you want…" she responded dangerously as the Earth tribe traitor grunted out a, 'what,' as he struggled against her hold, "…the claim to the throne."

Zuko approached, his hand gently squeezing Azula's shoulder, causing her to release Long Feng of her terribly strong grip, "I'm listening," he grunted, straightening up in his chair as he prepared himself for their explanation.

After several minutes of listening, Zuko and Azula finally convinced Long Feng to comply with their simple demands. He began to speak of how the word had reached the King's ears of the calculated coup and how he tried to deny the accusations by simply shrugging it off, but it didn't seem to help his cause.

As they removed the cuffs from his wrists, Long Feng kept his gaze averted to the floor, his hands rubbing where the metal dug into his flesh, "The Council of Five have kept their eyes on me ever since the rumors flooded in," he glared at the floor, "Soon, I fear they will turn against me and the Dai Li…eliminating us."

There was a moment of silence until Azula stepped in, "That is why securing power now is a matter of life and death," she assured Long Feng, her voice still holding venom, but it wasn't as dangerous as before.

Zuko nodded, "With the Dai Li's help and yours, we'll be able to plot out the Council of Five's moments, eliminating them with little to no issue at all," Zuko glanced over at his cousin, who remained silent throughout the entire process, "Once the Council of Five has been dealt with, all our attention will go to the Earth King."

Long Feng nodded, rising up from his chair, making his way to his desk, "The Earth King is hosting a mass celebration in honor of the Freedom Fighters for their capture of Fire Nation Royalty," he said as he shifted through several papers that littered his desk, "it is to be a masquerade festival, which will give you and your…" he paused, allowing his eyes to slither across the room, "…firebenders the opportune chance to blend in without any resistance."

"Once we've taken out the Earth King, you'll be instated as the new ruler of the Earth Kingdom and in return for you compliance, the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se will be under the protection of the Fire Nation," Zuko declared, "The city will remain just as it always has, untouchable by the war and at peace."

Long Feng eyed Zuko for a moment, nodding slowly before handing over a layout of the city, "The pathway marked in green is the Earth King's movements through the city during the festival. He will hit every ring in Ba Sing Se and try to greet and mingle with as many subjects as possible."

Zuko nodded, Azula and Tyre coming to his side to examine the layout with him, "This seems like a plausible location," Tyre suggested, his finger pointing to a enlarged section, which appeared to be a market place, "we could mount the attack on the Earth King there…"

"I will be required to be at the King's side throughout the festivities, my part will merely be to distract the King. When you attack, you should attack in a far more crowded place, but where there is open ground. Escorting us will be several of the palace guards, their attacks are bold and stiff, not fluid and agile like the Dai Li's. In order for my men to follow your orders, I must speak with them, now."

Zuko nodded, "Very well," he glanced over at Azula, watching as she kept her eyes on Long Feng, "Azula, accompany Long Feng. You'll be in charge of the Dai Li whilst he will be…indisposed."

She gave him a sharp look, but nodded in understanding, "Yes, brother."

It was decided. Zuko ordered Long Feng to escort Azula to the Dai Li, rounding them up to discuss the shift in power, while Zuko, Tyre and Neara went to release their men.

* * *

The room was dark, illuminated by a few burning jade fires. The flames flickered off their bodies, the shadows converting their faces into grim sights. They were silent, standing before her at ease, patiently listening to Long Feng's orders. He gave all power and command over them to her, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Their glares were like ice, and it sent a thrilling chill down her spine. When their former commander was finished, Azula noted how they did not once object; how nothing in their body language or their eyes betrayed their cool facades. They remained stiff and emotionless. She smirked, feeling slightly impressed.

"Thank you, Long Feng," Azula hissed, stepping past him and walking down the small flight of stairs that elevated her above the Dai Li, "The Council of Five does not trust the Dai Li and it will only be a matter of time before they voice their opinions to the Earth King. Soon, they will turn on you and eliminate you all. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death," she announced as she was now standing before them, eye level with the cultural protectors of the city.

She started from her position, walking her way down the lines as she spoke, "This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the Five Generals must be taken out simultaneously," she brushed past each and every Dai Li agent before her, sizing them up in a matter of seconds, "As previously stated, Long Feng has placed you under my command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation…" she slowly turned, facing a Dai Li agent who bore a scar along the right side of his face, stretching from the high end of his cheek bone down to where his jaw line started, making sure her expression is completely understood"…any weakness at all, I will snap it out." She heard him gulp as she walked away, feeling satisfaction brewing in the pit of her stomach. As she climbed the stairs, she turned to face them, her eyes narrowing as she slid her hands behind her back, "That is all," and with those words, they were dismissed and she watched as they shifted to the left like one, flowing from the room steadily as if nothing had happened.

She was very impressed.

* * *

After releasing all his men from their prisons, Zuko ordered them to gather in the training arena where the Dai Li did most of their strenuous matches. They, like the Dai Li, stood at ease; their features regal and calming as they listened to their Crowned Prince speak, offering them words of solace and hope.

He spoke of the coup, of the initial plan devised by Long Feng, himself, Princess Azula and Prince Tyre. Only, there were a few major details that slipped his mind during the planning with Long Feng.

"I want the Earth King alive. Long Feng has been influenced to believe that the Earth King will be disposed of, giving him the vantage point at gaining control over the throne. Unfortunately, this will not occur," smirks began to slip into the corners of every mouth as Zuko continued, "Long Feng has given Azula complete control over the Dai Li agents, it'll only be a matter of time before they realize that she is not one to compromise, that she is not one to make deals. After Azula is through with them, the Dai Li will not intervene with our plans."

Tyre stepped forward, the layout of the city in his hands, "Long Feng provided us with a layout of the city, mapping out the Earth King's movements during the festival that will be taking place tomorrow. Long Feng will be accompanying the Earth King. During the attack, Long Feng's life is not a priority, his fate we leave with you," snickers echoed in the chamber, causing both Zuko and Tyre to smirk themselves.

"I want the Earth Kingdom under our control and I want the Earth King alive," Zuko emphasized, "Long Feng believes we'll keep our promise in securing his claim to the throne, and we want him to keep thinking that until the moment of attack. We cannot afford mistakes and none shall be tolerated. Is this understood?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

Good.

* * *

The air around them was crisp and still. Their timid breaths froze as the coolness of the atmosphere clung to the moisture amongst the fog that emitted from their bodies. Several men and women stood together, anxiety written on their faces as they awaited the Avatar's orders. They had trained hard for several weeks, practically from the moment Aang arrived and now, now was the final day…the final training session before the battle would commence and they desperately needed to horn their focus, their strength, their will.

Aang took a deep breath, his hand clutching tightly around his staff, his voice was firm and roared across the silence, "I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people," his grey eyes were narrowed with a determination that none had ever witnessed, "but I assure you, I will make a difference this time. The Fire Nation will not gain control over the Water Tribes, today, their tyranny over these waters ends!"

Cries of encouragement and anger roared over the waves, hearts were filled with the same determination, fear and courage the Avatar was now displaying. This would be a battle that neither side would ever forget. Lives would be lost, but at the end of it all, one shall stand and one shall fall.

**Play Song Here**

"Let us begin our training," Aang cried out, swirling his staff at his side before thrusting it down into the icy ground.

They stood in formation, spaced out and at the ready. They had trained for weeks, worked countless hours of the day, even during the night to perfect their skills. The women who had been skilled in healing techniques were learning quickly, they mastered several tactical skills and were eager to teach the male waterbenders a few basic healing techniques. Aang had emphasized to them, the more they knew, the better off they'd be. He told them that there would be no time to drag a healer out onto the battlefield to help severe wounds and that they needed to learn to be agile, nimble, but most of all, they needed to learn how to mend their bodies should they be attacked. He wanted them all to be well rounded and he learned that over the few weeks that he had been here, each bender improved tenfold.

"Feel the push and pull, become one with the water, let it guide you," Aang spoke softly, "let it flow through you, teach you what you must know."

The gong began to sound; each bender took their stances as Aang stood before them, his back to them as he began to move through the basics. Like obedient children, they began to mimic his moves, moving fluidly through each set, their hands twisting and turning, calling the water to them. Their faces were serene, calm…they became one with their element, they allowed it to seep into their bones, controlling them as they began to move through the more challenging steps.

They moved in sync, never faulting with another. They were perfect, precise, and as they began to handle the most challenging of stances, they became deadly. They were ready.

The warriors gathered round Sokka, listening to his strategies, taking in all possible points of attack from the outer wall to locations in the city. They had trained hard together over the past several weeks, bleeding and sweating with one another until their attacks were perfect. Sokka expressed on numerous occasions that these were firebenders they were facing, not simple folks who wielded pitchforks. He explained that facing them with blade and shield only wasn't going to win the fight. But by attacking them…using their minds and agility, would bring them down a lot faster.

He made them stand at the ready, moving through several different evasive movements, watching as they wove themselves about, dodging and twisting to avoid any frontal attack. He warned them to never turn their backs on a bender, for it would be the last thing they ever did. Once the evasive movements had been completed, they began to move through more…defensive attacks.

* * *

Ba Sing Se:

In and out, in and out.

They breathed in deep pockets of air, filling their lungs until they could hold no more, exhaling through their mouths. Slowly the lanterns that lined the walls, their flames began to mimic the benders' steady breathing patterns, rising and falling steadily.

The elite benders sat, legs crossed, palms upturned praising the ceiling and their eyes were shut calmly. Their chests rose and fell together; their backs were straightened as they allowed the air to flow through them, before releasing it. It was when they meditated; the most fearsome benders in the Fire Nation…seemed…vulnerable. They didn't look like killers, they looked peaceful, calmed, enlightened. But it was just a façade put on when meditating.

Suddenly, small flames flickered, erupting over each of their open palms, and they began to control their breathing much more, trying to keep the flames ignited at a normal size. Still, their eyes remained shut.

In and out, in and out.

Weaving himself through the benders that were evenly spaced out amongst the ground, Zuko smiled smugly at how even with the time they were unable to bend; they still seemed to handle their own, bending as if nothing had happened, as if their abilities had never been stripped from them. He recalled what it felt like, to not have his inner flame ignited, to feel helpless and defeated. He hated the feeling, he hated how weak it made him and he cursed the Freedom Fighters…and Katara for it all.

And yet, he didn't hate Katara…for some reason, he felt like she didn't know…at all. Instead, he felt some form of festering wound in his heart…love is what his Uncle called it, growing deep inside him. He wanted to push it away, rip it from his chest for he felt conflicted between her and his nation…and it was never suppose to be that way.

Just thinking about her, his heart ached. That night when she visited him in his cell, he wanted so much more to happen between them, he wanted to feel the flames igniting between their passionate bursts. But at the same time, he didn't want to give in to his weakness, he wanted to be stronger…but he didn't know if he could. For several hours he contemplated on seeing her one last time before the festival started, to have that one moment with her before everything she knew was taken from her…again. Shaking his head sternly, he paced before the Elites as they meditated, finally, wanting something more than silence surrounding him.

Growling in frustration, he barked, "Prepare to spar!" with that single command, the Elites were up on their feet, taking different sides of the room and crouching into their stances, prepared to duke it out with one another, to simply perfect their rustic skills.

"SPAR!" he yelled, and suddenly the room was engulfed in a flurry of flames. Cries and grunts echoed in his ears as he watched them attack one another with such ferocity that it made his heart skip a beat, his breath hitch in his throat before he allowed a smirk to succumb his lips. They were ready.

* * *

**Review, review, review! What did you think guys? And don't forget, the next chapter will be out much quicker than the this, promise!**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: So...it's been quite a while since I have been on FFN and obviously quite a while since I have updated any of my stories...so, about that, well, lets just say, LIFE got in the way and refused to get out of the way. I know it isn't super long, but long enough, plus, it is something that most of you have been waiting for since this second installment started. Finally and AHA ZUTARA MOMENT! **Please keep in mind that my beta **Xia Cheyenne** has done an amazing job at providing you with certain ZUTARA scenes, such as one you'll read below. And by that I mean, the sensual scenes. I run through and edit some, but the majority of it, is her creation. So please, give her props!

**If you are not in to any mature content or under age, please skip the segment of the story that is purposely marked, MATURE CONTENT BELOW. **

**Thanks. And please, enjoy. Also, I'd love to hear from you, my readers, to let me know your thoughts on any and all things regarding my absence to this story. I know I kept you waiting long enough, so, please, let me know. Enjoy.**

* * *

In ambient silence, Zuko listened intently as his cousin began explaining the points of attack. Allowing his gaze to scan the room, Zuko was impressed with his men, seeing how Tyre had their most undivided attention.

"Here," Tyre's calloused finger began to circle an open section of the city on the trail marked map, provided by Long Feng, "is our point of attack. At the moment of attack, the Dai Li will create a wall of earth, encompassing the area to prevent any escapes. Our focal point is here," his fingers gingerly tapped a smaller, more opened area in the map, "the King and Long Feng," he scorched the small section in which the attack would begin, "the King, as we have already discussed, is to be apprehended and unscathed. Long Feng however, needs to be taken out. The Dai Li have agreed," he glanced over at Azula, seeing that wicked smirk of hers accompanied by a curt nod, "that they will not interfere unless given direct orders by Azula. They are under our command, courtesy of Long Feng, until the invasion is over."

As his cousin continued, Zuko found his mind preoccupied with other thoughts, the battle strategy being furthest of them all. He seemed to drift away from the room, his feet carrying him slowly, yet unpredictably towards his cell, his last encountered space with Katara.

Slowly he entered, his hands grazing the cool, dampened walls, his eyes scanning the brick earth beneath his feet, and there, in the corner of his tiny cell did he notice a small glint of light. Rather, a mirror reflection of light from the hall, bouncing off to shimmer ever so softly. Kneeling, his hand groped at the object, his fingers suddenly aware of what the object was, long before his eyes had time to register with it.

Stone, smooth and round, barely large enough to fit into the whole of his palm. Fabric. Thin, like a strip of fine ribbon and soft as silk. The stone dangling on a fine chain that hooked around the silk tie…it was a necklace, and not just any necklace, nor belonging to not just anyone.

Fire ignited in his palm, his eyes shinning with brilliance as his pupils mirrored the reflection of the delicate pendant, "Katara," her name seeped from his lips before he had time to utter another thought and his fingers gingerly clasped around it, folding it securely in his closed hand.

"Were the final strategy revisions to your satisfaction?" a gruff voice enquired behind him, catching Zuko slightly off guard.

Spinning on his heal, he secretly slid her necklace deep into his pocket, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit hallway as he made out the outline of his cousin, "Yes, they exceeded satisfaction really."

With a sigh, he exited his baron cell, closing the door swiftly behind him, its vibrant echo thrumming at their very cores.

Tyre nodded, "Well then, I suppose all that is left is rest," from his own pocket, Zuko watched as his cousin plucked a small vile, filled with the drought that masked death, "we'll drink the drought at midmorning, allowing the drought time to do it's job and Long Feng to report to the King shortly before the festivities begin."

Zuko nodded, "We cannot afford mistakes," he muttered, his mind racing towards Long Feng and his loyalties, "perhaps we should drink half of the drought at midday, for I do not wish to play dead all day," he mused, "I highly doubt a man can cheat death that long."

Tyre nodded, a chuckle escaping his throat, "That is true, half at midday it is," he nodded, "but due to the shaken allegiances that Long Feng reported to us about his relationship with the King, perhaps another witness should attest to our deaths," he paused, his eyes wandering down towards the vile that he twisting in his hands.

"Another?" Zuko questioned.

With a curt nod Tyre continued, "One who has been taught in the ways of medicine, an ally to the King, and to the majority of the enemy forces," his eyes wandered up to meet with Zuko's and it was then that he knew what Tyre had meant.

"You want Katara to witness this?" Zuko enquired softly.

"No," Tyre interjected, "not the Lady Katara, for she has to much invested interest…well, in you," he smirked, "but the Lady Yue," he paused for the briefest of moments, "her testimony alone will be enough to confirm Long Feng's report."

At this, Zuko nodded, the mental gears churning in his mind, a daunting question ever present in his mind, "But how do we get the Lady Yue to enter the dungeons?"

It seemed intrusion of private moments was a constant for this evening, "I believe I can help with that," from the shadows emerged Long Feng, his hands folded neatly within the sleeves of his robes, "I can inform her that one of the prisoners wishes to discuss something of a personal nature before their public execution tomorrow."

"Very well," Zuko decided, "but that is all. You tell her that Tyre wishes to discuss an important matter with her, and then proceed to the dungeons as planned. Hopefully our deaths will happen during her visit."

The other two men nodded, "They should, as long as we intake the drought before Long Feng and Lady Yue arrive."

"I will arrive to give word that I am sending for the Lady Yue. When my guards spot us arriving at the dungeons I will give them the signal to warn you of our arrival," he paused, glancing between the two young men, "that is when you should take the drought. From what I had seen last night, it didn't take long to take effect."

For a moment, silence stood between them, the young men exchanging conversation with the slightest of looks before finally breaking off for much needed rest.

"Well, gentlemen, if that is all, I have a few last minute things to attend to before our day begins," Zuko mused as he crossed his arms behind his back, "I shall take my leave," and with that, he bid his cousin and Long Feng good night.

Zuko made his way down the hallway shrouded in silence. His boots echoing softly against the alabaster stone…his mind in many different directions. The plan seemed to be falling into place perfectly, but there was still something, rather someone that kept bringing him back to the simple, yet earth shattering fact that he may be doing the wrong thing…maybe sending the world as he knew it into a spin that they wouldn't soon recover from.

_Katara_…her name echoed throughout his thoughts as he continued on his way.

"Damn…" he whispered as he ran his hand through his hair. His feelings for her had been at the very bane of his existence, ever since he had discovered them in absolute delight. When he kissed her, he had never tasted of anything more sweet, nor needed anything else more. She was the wine that filled his cup, the fruit that flourished beneath his fingers, ripening only for him. He needed no other, yet yearning for her touch and being unable to quench his thirst merely drove him into the arms of the women of his father's harem. Then, as if coming back to reality, he shook his head, knowing that he should be keeping his mind on the task at hand…but it was almost as if she was calling out to him…

And it was in that moment, he found himself headed towards her room…

* * *

**MATURE CONTENT BEGINS NOW**

* * *

'_She is so beautiful_…' he thought as he stood in the doorway, staring at the sleeping form of the waterbender. Again, he knew he should not be there…should not even be thinking of her when so much rode on him to take Ba Sing Se, but that nagging feeling deep within him answered the silent call from her and he but humbly obliged. His mind and heart, warring against one another as his eyes remained fixed on her sleeping form; one telling him he is a damned fool, the other telling him to take her as his own, if this be the last moment they share together…

He finally made the choice to listen…

The Fire Nation prince moved quietly over to her bedside and looked down at her gentle visage. Since the days were warm, she chose to only wear a thin shift…the gown formed perfectly to her blessed curved body. He had to take a breath…his body reacting viciously to the intoxicating sight. A strong voice screamed at him to stop…to turn around and leave the traitor here, but that same voice was getting quieter and quieter.

That same voice was falling to the sounds of a racing heart and roaring blood…

Hesitantly he stretched for his hand, his digits caressing her smooth cheek, all the while silently praying that he would not awaken her yet…for having her like this was breathtaking and he did not wish to ruin the moment. His fingers trembled as they touched her smooth skin; taking in the warmth her flesh was giving off. His body tightened again…screaming at him yet again to take her, but he will not rush this. This may be the only time he will be able to touch her like this…hold her…make love to her…

"Agni…" he murmured again as he continued the argument about whether he should or not.

Then, she moved. His breath froze in his throat, his hand hovering above her cheek.

The waterbender turned over and allowing him complete view of her; the sheet tangled around her waist as the gown she wore bunched high around her thighs, revealing smooth mocha skin. The prince's mouth dried up as he could discern her beautiful breasts under the sheer cloth…the tempting pout of hardened nipples as they stood out from her.

Any thought of walking away vanished at this point…

As if he were hypnotized, Zuko slowly lowered the sheet until it fluttered quietly to the floor…leaving her uncovered. Her body shivered and his body hardened even more…if that were even possible.

Katara moaned then and he almost came undone.

"Katara…" he whispered as he leaned down to her and kissed her gently on her sleep-warmed lips. Another moan escaped her as one hand reached up to grip his head, pulling him back down to her again. As their lips touched, Zuko relinquished his uncertainty…reconciling himself to the fact that this was his moment…his time to finally give in to the exasperating urges that plagued him ever since he met her. He coaxed her mouth to open, allowing his tongue to plunge deep into the sweet cavern to dance with hers. Her other arm came up and now she was pressed against him as if she would never let him go. He lowered himself to the bed, making sure that he didn't crush her as he wrapped her into his fiery embrace.

oOOOo

'_A dream…this must be a dream,'_ Katara thought to herself as she felt that burning kiss. Her dreams had been filled with nothing but memories of how wonderful it was being in Zuko's arms. She could not get that kiss out of her mind…could not forget how his powerful grip felt as he plundered her mouth. Spirits, it brought back memories…memories that had her body yearning for him, pleading for his very touch.

Then, he came to her…

It wasn't until this very moment that she realized that this wasn't completely a dream…that her beloved Zuko was finally in her arms and he wasn't angry about it. He was a little rough but loving, and still able to send her senses into a tailspin. Her body moved closer to him, as if it were being pulled by an unseen force. Her mind continued to picture her Zuko…the gentle loving man that held her heart captive even after his death. She had wanted to believe that the Zuko that she met here was the same man, but with the changes in his attitude, it had been hard for her to continue that belief.

Her only escape had been her dreams…

In here, she could remember how he felt touching her, how his skin was so soft, yet could be so hard. She relived every kiss, every caress, and every thrust he made into her willing body. Just the thought of that sensual power had her body respond…and had her press even closer to him. She raised her leg to give him access to her throbbing center, almost pleading him to touch her there. Her mind continued to live her dream, wishing it were reality.

oOOOo

Zuko felt her surrender and lost all control. His hands became frenzied, his lips determined to touch and taste every area he could possibly reach. Slowly, he moved his hands down to the edge of her gown and agonizingly brought it up over her legs, caressed her chest, and finally off her head. His breath caught as he took in her dark nipples and even darker patch of curls that hid her delectable treasure, realizing that she didn't wear any lower bindings.

'_I shouldn't be doing this_, _I should be leaving_,' his mind kept telling him, but he was too far past listening. He moved his lips from hers and lowered them to her scented skin…tasting the rain and jasmine on her. His tongue moved with tantalizing slowness, making sure to taste everything. Katara's body squirmed as his hands moved to caress her shoulders, following his lips down the blazing path on her body. Her head was thrown back…strangled groans escaped her as he stopped at her breasts. Now, her breath caught as she waited for him to latch on.

She didn't have to wait long.

Heated lips pulled gently on one nipple before his talented tongue started to lave it with his heat. Her fingers gripped his hair as his other hand came to caress the other breast…his fingers teased the nipple into an aching hardness that had her moaning pitifully. Her body twitched as a growing heat rose from deep within her…forcing its way through every nerve ending she had. Zuko felt her back arch as he continued to feast hungrily at her heaving breasts. The Fire Nation prince let his hand travel lower down her body…having been marveled at the smooth texture and heat of her mocha colored skin. His fingers ache with need, as much as his body ached with wanting to be buried deep within her. His feelings still in conflict; not knowing whether he could just let go and love her like his heart pleads for or use this as his one chance to purge himself of her so he can concentrate on the glory of the Fire Nation.

'_I can't….dammit, I just can't…' his mind screamed as he continued his advances._

He moved his attention to the other breast and heard another deep, sensual moan from her. Zuko allowed the wandering hand to finally touch her warm center…her body rising to meet him. Nimble fingers carefully traced teasing lines within her…having teased her delicate pearl so that she gripped him even harder. Katara refused to open her eyes…refused to believe that this was really happening.

'_How is it possible that this feels even more exciting than anything I have ever experienced before?'_ she quietly asked herself.

Everything was in tune with him; every sense was open to what he had to give her and she couldn't thank Agni enough for it. Another silent prayer went up when she caressed his muscled back, remembering every scar, every sinew that made up his magnificent physique. A high-pitched yelp escaped her as she felt his probing touch at her woman's core. The waterbender bit her lip, not wanting to cry out and destroy the fantasy as one of those same fingers gently slid into her. Her hips rose to meet the penetration, as well as hoped for that thrusting to begin. Zuko felt her breath catch abruptly, allowing his pride to swell at knowing he had this effect on her. As he moved his lips back to her neck, he caught a glimpse of her face. Eyes sheered shut, teeth, sinking into her plump bottom lip. Suddenly a nagging thought overcame him, '_What is she thinking of?'_

He lifted his head and gazed down into the strained face of his lover, "Look at me, Katara…" he whispered and she shook her head emphatically.

"No," she pleaded desperately, "I don't want this dream to end…please, don't let it end…" he felt his heart contract as his eyes scanned her features. She was begging him to not wake her from this blissful dream, to let it merely continue in splendor.

Suddenly her body arched again as he pushed his finger deeper inside her having caressed the hot inner walls of her body. He moved another finger into her, stretching her out, making her want so much more. He felt her hips rotate, her body releasing her intoxicating nectar into his hand. Zuko made sure his eyes were glued to hers…instinctively knowing that his next move would make her open them for him. After having curled his fingers in her core, he softly withdrew and as he suspected, her eyes popped open. Katara couldn't hide her expression from him…her gaze was devoured by his fiery, golden one. She wanted to keep her fantasy, wanted to just feel, but now he's real.

And now she doesn't know what is happening nor who she lies with.

As if he read her thoughts, he whispered as he brought his moist fingers to his lips to suck off her essence, "It's me, Katara…it's me."

One gentle hand came up to caress his cheek, "Is it really…" she begged.

He answered her question with a scorching kiss, his tongue making its way deep into her sweet mouth. Moaning, her tongue danced with his…her hand tangling in his hair. Zuko's control slipped yet again, a primal growl rumbled low in his throat. Never had he tasted anything so sweetly forbidden, he could get lost in her taste for the rest of his life. His lips plundered, his face molded to her as he took all he could from the enticing kiss.

Katara allowed herself to believe that this was _her _Zuko…wanted to believe it so bad that she could feel herself rising quickly to a powerful completion.

The Fire Nation prince tore his lips from hers and made his way down her body. He made a short stop to tease her nipples before making his way lower. Katara whimpered, her hips rotating towards him as she knew what he was getting ready to do. All breathing stopped when she felt his hot tongue touch her throbbing pearl…her legs fell open wider to give him complete access. Zuko couldn't believe it, an unconditional surrender was not what he expected. He instinctively knew that a part of it was due to the fact that she believed he was a different man…and maybe he was. Maybe he was more of the Zuko she saw him as, but this was not his concern right now…now, he needed her, needed her like he needed to breathe.

Once his tongue tasted her, he became ravenous…he traced every line and fold hidden between those delectable thighs. Her hands ripped into his hair when he began to thrust that skilled weapon into her center, tasting the sweet nectar of her body.

"Zuko…" she moaned as her feet planted into the bed so she could press up into his mouth further. Zuko took it all. Licking and sucking ferociously as each moan drove him further into insanity. Desire raced through his veins as he gripped her thighs to bring her even closer to him. He feasted, loving every sweet bit of her as he felt her body clench around his tongue. Katara's eyes rolled back in her head as she threw her head back. Wave after wave of inexplicable pleasure tore through her as she climbed to her climax. He knew she was close and wanted to experience her explode, so he bit her nub…hearing a piercing scream before being flooded with her release.

Zuko rose back up to look into her face…loving the total look of abandonment her features held, but he wasn't done yet. He crawls back up her body, kissing a fiery path back up to her lips so she can experience her own exquisite flavor. Tongues dueling, the waterbender mewls with the knowledge of his claim on her body and proceeds to wrap her legs around him as he settles in the cradle of her thighs. She felt his hardened shaft…knew how endowed he was and how it felt to be deep in her. Katara reached down to take hold of him through his black _hakima_, entranced with feeling the velvet steel growing in her grip. She started to stroke him, pulling and grasping, needing him to release himself into her waiting hands.

Growling again, Zuko stood starring down at her as he slowly removed his pants. His eyes never wavered, they remained fixed on the rippled muscles of her torso, the toned arms, the tight waist, and finally the enticing treasure that laid hidden between gorgeous thighs.

Katara's eyes never moved. She took him in, all of him. From his rippled muscles, to his tight abs, to the strong of his thighs, and finally to his impressive manhood, she felt herself get even wetter at knowing that hardened shaft was all for her and she moaned again.

A smug smirk played at his lips at her heated perusal of his body, pleased that she was so attracted to him. In that moment, he wished that he could know exactly what she thought. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she stretched, giving him permission to take her again. He moved to the foot of the bed before he leaned down to crawl up to her…the heat from his body tantalizing her almost into lunacy as well. Zuko took a nipple into his mouth and pulled on it…rolling it between his lips as she arched her back in response. Her hands clenched the sheets as he settled back into her cradle again.

The raven haired man moved himself into position, his lust and desire riding him completely now and Katara would not deny him. With a strangled cry, he drove himself deep within her depths as he listened to her sharp cry of pain. He pulled back, looking into her face to see if she was okay.

'_It has been so long_…' she thought as she felt him drive home, tears pooling in her eyes. Her body needed to get used to his great size once again. She looked at him, seeing the worry in his expression, but knowing that she wouldn't have changed it for the world. The beautiful waterbender rocked her hips to let him know she's fine and the motion brought a groan. Zuko pushed slowly back in, the ecstasy overwhelming him. Nothing ever felt so welcoming, so right as being within her, rocking deep inside her. Each thrust felt like a homecoming for the both of them…Katara arched against him as she met him each time he plunged back down into her.

The Fire Nation prince could have never been able to tell anyone that this would feel as heavenly as it did. It never occurred to him that once they joined, it would be so addicting that he would never want to leave...let alone give her up. Strong legs wrapped around his waist…giving him the chance to drive deeper. He rose up on his hands, stared down into her eyes as his hips pounded into her…watching lust-hazed at her receptive body moving in a sultry rhythm with his. Her head still thrown back as he drove on…his hips moving very precise and powerful against her, his mind reeled at the heated grip her body had on his shaft.

Katara didn't know it could be like this…everything they had done was for this moment, built up to him sheathing himself in her core. Nothing could ever compare to this one joining…it was a reconnection, a soul-searching culmination that she had so desperately wanted. Her hands gripped his forearms as she moaned softly, "Yes….yes, my love…"

Zuko almost stopped.

Throughout all of this, he had never expressed his feelings for her. He wanted to keep them unexplored as he enjoyed the offering of her body to him. But those few words almost did him in, haunting him, forcing him to think about them now. If he was to be honest with himself, and now was the most opportune time, he knew for months now that he had felt a desperate emotion towards her. Only now, hearing her utter those few words did he truly realize what it was he had been feeling all this time.

Love.

Desperate, undeniable, indescribable love.

He also knew that she didn't like the path he was constructing for himself, so he tried to back off of her, he tried to deny those powerful feelings that threatened to make him change his whole way of thinking. But now, now that their bodies are joined and she had so beautifully given herself to him, he can't deny it.

He had to say _something_…

"Dear Agni…I love you…" he whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder. Katara's eyes opened wide and as she met his, a smile trembled at her lips, "I love you so…you, Zuko."

With their eyes connected along with their hearts and souls, Zuko carried her up that steep hill to ecstasy, his hands gripped her hips as he thrusted faster. Her grip tightens as he leans back, gripping her thighs over his arms as he pounds home. Reckless panting and desperate moans erupt out of her as she reached for the bright light teasing her. Zuko felt his body tighten; the lightning streaking through him as his climax rushed forward. He gripped her close to him as he thrust maniacally into her. Her walls closing in on him, caressing him seductively into a promisingly explosive release.

"Zuko…" she gasps as her lower body clenched tightly around him. He thrust once more and as a warm flood overtook her womb, she screamed to the heavens as he followed her with another roar, fire spewing from his mouth as he reveled in their release.

Breathing hard, he looked down at her lying there peacefully as her body twitched ever so often with the aftershocks. He brought a trembling hand to caress her cheek as he settled in next to her, bringing her closer into his embrace. Katara kissed him gently on his chest as she snuggled in, completely content.

He knew at that moment that he would give his life to remain at her side…to make love to her all night and awaken next to her in the morning, but his obligation to his family and his nation came first, even if it killed him to admit it.

He waited until her breathing evened out again before he gently removed himself from her embrace. As he pulled on his pants, he stood staring down at her sleeping form and took in her swollen lips, tossled hair, and sweat-glistened skin. A very strong part of him wanted to say to hell with the war and climb back in bed with this woman, but there were too many people depending on him now. He had to convince himself it was for the best and that she would be alright, but the thought of never seeing her again made his throat close with a sudden wave of unshed tears.

Slowly, he lowers himself towards her still form, his lips gingerly stroking against her moist forehead, "I love you," he swallowed softly as he pulled himself away, his eyes never tearing away from her.

And then, as quickly as he came, he was gone.

* * *

The warm sunlight fluttered through the windows, bathing her bare flesh in warmth. Her eyes fluttering to an open, adjusting to the daylight and scanning the bed for something, someone. She felt the passionate twinges of the night past, the throbbing ache between her legs. A true testament to the pleasures that she could not deny. A wistful smile covered her face, but then a frown replaced it…_how in the hell?_

Katara jumped out of bed, grabbed a robe as she flew to the door.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave me a comment. **


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: So it has been some time, has it not? I'm terribly sorry for the long wait you all have had to wait, but, I've started writing once more! The past few months have been nothing more than a train wreck. One devastating blow after another in my life and I lost all interest in well...everything. But, I'm back and plan to update weekly! I hope you enjoy this segment and will update by next Thursday.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh there is a song Mermaids - Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides type it in exactly as it's typed. It should be timed at 7:57mins**

* * *

The simplistic, gentle rays that drifted down upon the frozen tundra from the golden moon cast shadows across the polar city. Soldiers stood their ground, standing atop the stretched wall that barricaded the tribe from the outside world. Dark, narrowed azure eyes glared menacingly out across the vast ocean, watching the metal clad ships as they floated dangerously too close. War was all around them and the Northern Water Tribe had been fortunate to avoid massive conflict in the past, but it was ideal however to acknowledge that peace would all but vanish. And that one day, the enemy would arrive at their doorstep demanding blood.

Today was that day.

Since the Avatar's arrival, there had been non-stop training for all benders and non-benders alike. They would need as many willing participants to fight, even though they knew their numbers were nothing compared to those of the Fire Nation. They had sent hundreds of naval vessels to take siege of the north and even though they had the Avatar, it was no guarantee that they would win. And of course, Aang had already taken great consideration of that simple fact.

While the moon reached it's peak point in the night sky, Aang had taken refuge in the spirit oasis. He had told Chief Arnook that he needed to console with the spirits, take any knowledge they would be willing to offer him to help protect the last remaining of the Water Tribes.

Soft whispers flittered across the vast oceanic surface, as the tides rocked the small metal boats to and fro. The pale glow of the full moon poured down from the heavens, spilling over everything that lay beneath it. Soldiers of fire huddled together in their eight man vessels, spewing small bursts of flames from their mouths, trying their best to stay warm.

Hundreds of these small manned ships littered the water, preparing for the attack at dawn. It was a full moon tonight, and Commander Zhao was no fool. Trying to invade a highly impenetrable city filled to the brim with waterbenders on a full moon was a suicidal mission. During the night, water conquered. But during the day, fire reigned supreme.

Thus, under orders, every firebender was to load up in the small eight man vessels and lull against the tides, not breaching the city until dawn. Many of the men had frowned upon such orders, wishing to sleep in the comfort of their beds, shrouded in warmth…not spending all night awake, out on the ocean in fear that their toes might fall off due to frost bite. But, none could go against direct orders, especially when the orders came directly from Admiral Zhao.

* * *

Teeth chattered softly, bodies shook involuntarily and lids blinked several times over dried out, blood-shot pupils, "This is ridiculous," one soldier hissed, fire seeping between his clenched teeth and curving to fit against his cuffed hands.

"Silence Cheng," another hissed, "orders are orders," a heavy breath drew from his lips, his steamy moistened breath visible in the cool night air.

The soldier named Cheng sucked in a crisp breath, the cool air burning his throat, "I could give a shit less about orders! Doesn't Admiral Zhao remember what happened the last time there was an invasion on the Northern Water Tribe?"

Every golden eye turned to face Cheng, his face scrunched together beneath his red parka, the black fur that line his hood swaying around his face as the wind picked up. Their narrowed eyes were filled with understanding, yet some held utter confusion.

A young soldier, no more than 17 snuggled deeper into his parka, nudging Cheng with his knee, "What ha-happened-d?" he stuttered.

Golden orbs narrowed as Cheng produced a small flame in the palm of his hand. The fire whipped fiercely as the wind begged the flame for a dance, the glow casting an eery shadow across their faces.

With a deep resounding sigh, Cheng leaned forward, every soldier that accompanied him on the vessel leaned in instinctively, to hear his shaken, whispered words.

"It was about ninety years ago," he began, his eyes widening a hair as he began to recall the horror his grandfather had told him when he was a boy, "Fire Lord Sozin had ordered the Fire Nation Navy to infiltrate the Northern Water Tribe, strip her of her benders, kill her men and capture her women and children for slavery…amongst other things."

Everyone had their eyes on the storyteller, nodding their heads softly as he continued, "Hundreds of the Naval ships had rested in these very waters ninety years ago, hundreds, and only fourteen returned to the capital."

There was a pause, soft gasps echoed in his ears as he glanced around the boat, "Only fourteen?" one soldier questioned and Cheng gave a brief nod.

"What happened?" the younger lad who sat to his right questioned.

Cheng shrugged, "Some say the spirits were enraged, that Tui had split the ocean, engulfing the ships and their crew, others say the waterbenders were far more powerful than the Fire Nation had anticipated and that Fire Lord Sozin had underestimated their numbers and their strength of will."

"But what really happened?"

"My great grandfather had told me when I was a boy, that he had never seen anything like that night. Demons, he called them, water demons had emerged from the ocean, thousands of them. The description he gave me, I found hard to believe. Once I was old enough to decipher truth from lie, my great grandfather had already passed into the Spirit World. I grew anxious as I sought the truth behind my great grandfather's words and one night, shortly before this deployment, my father sat me down and demanded I pay heed to his warning."

The young soldier turned to him, "What warning?"

Cheng sighed, "You see, my father too had experienced the same horror that my great grandfather had spoken of, years ago. He had seen these 'demons' that haunted his grandfather's dreams when he was a young sailor."

There was another moment of silence, the wind had picked up once more, extinguishing the fire that danced wildly in Cheng's hand. He quickly relit it, and pressed onward.

"He had told me that they were supremely beautiful creatures, and one would know when they were upon them by the sweet music they sang, their voices like honey. He spoke of a creature, that took the form of a woman from the waist upward, yet beneath the water, hidden by the surface, a large fish like tale formed it's lower half. He said from a distance, they were breathtaking, but when they neared, their beautiful faces contorted into a demonic mask, baring sharp razor teeth, their eyes crazed with an undying blood lust hunger."

A shiver ran down his spine, his ears perking slightly at the soft melody that thrummed from the ocean below, "And only when the singing stopped…" he paused, his eyes glancing around the boat, "was it too late."

* * *

Aang had been meditating for hours in the spirit oasis. His eyes locked onto the two koi fish that sway in an intricate circle. Completely balanced he noted hours earlier. He watched them as they seemed perfectly content swimming circles with one another. Their simplistic dance imitated balance and stability, while inside of the young Avatar there was chaos and distress. A war waged within him. In the few short hours before dawn, war would erupt. Chaos would ensnare the once peaceful Northern Water Tribe and death would mar the inner walls. Blood would mix with the tide, carrying the signs of death to far away shores and there was nothing he could do about it. Sure the Fire Nation was a destructive nation, it's people lusting for the blood of the other nations, but that did not mean they needed to die. Or did it?

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even notice the pond glowing momentarily. Nor did he notice the tanned man, bathed in the moonlight standing before him. Blue eyes, electrifying as the ocean starring down into his own gray pools. He was so transfixed on his inner battle that he did not even notice the illuminescent spirit place his hand upon his head, causing his arrow to glow.

Tui sighed softly, kneeling before the young Avatar. His eyes roamed over the sixteen year old boy's features, sorrow striking his heart. Such a young tomb of flesh, yet such an ancient spirit dwelling within. Aang's eyes began to glow and it was only then that the young Avatar incarnate raised his glowing gaze to meet Tui's eyes and finally acknowledging his presence.

Silence stretched between the two ancient spirits, their eyes communicating years of conversation and Tui felt a sad smile tug at his lips.

"Come Avatar," he slowly rose, stretching out his hand, "there is something you must see, before the dawn."

Wary Aang reached for his hand, only to see a blue glow about his flesh. He had entered the spirit realm, his flesh would be trapped in the world of the living while his spirit roamed free with only Tui as his guide.

Once he was on his feet, Aang merely watched Tui for a moment before following him through the tribe, watching as those who dwelled within the safety of the walls prepared for what could be their last night alive.

"War is a vicious and vile demon young Avatar," Tui began, catching Aang's attention, "it is a plague that devastates the balance of the world. But the aftermath also shakes the foundations of the world beyond the mortal realm."

Aang's eyes scanned the world around him as his body willingly followed Tui, "What mortals do not seem to understand is that one action causes a ripple effect, changing the course of fate for one mortal or thousands. War only takes life," Tui sighed as they came upon the great wall, "tearing families apart, shattering destinies that had been set from the moment of birth. It forges new alliances, forcing the threads of destiny to intertwine once more, only setting the most unlikely of individuals on a course that had not once been their own."

They stood atop the great wall, their eyes scanning out over the vast ocean to see its surface speckled with the thousands of ships that stood under a single flag.

"The monks taught me that all life was sacred," Aang whispered, "you speak from experience how war only devastates and destroys, how it throws the world off balance and yet I feel as though the spirits have done nothing but encourage the war to continue."

Tui turned to Aang, "It is no surprise that there have been spirits who've meddled in the affairs of mortals to turn the tide in favor of one side or another," he began, "but its against our laws to physically enact such actions ourselves. We cannot fight the war for you, but try to sway its results in our favor. Granted," he turned away, his eyes casting up towards the moon, "some have longed for such carnage as this and there are those of us who shall give our eternal souls to see that lives be spared. But there is only so much we can do, for we are crippled by enforcement."

"What must I do? How can I defeat them without there being only death? I do not wish to slay another man, nor sacrifice the lives of countless others only to immobilize an entire navy if only for a few months when their numbers are so many. To kill them would be a wasted effort." Aang retorted softly.

**PLAY SONG HERE**

Tui snickered, "They must all die, Avatar."

Aang turned to him, his face stricken with horror, "All must perish?" he seemingly screeched.

The ocean spirit simply nodded, "I have seen the outcome on both sides. Should the Fire Nation gain victory over the Northern Water Tribe, the other nations shall fall, leaving only charred earth and shattered lands. Should the Norther Water Tribe gain victory, it shall be the first stepping stone on the impeding journey that will surly put an end to the war."

For a moment there was only silence, but Tui spoke once more, "Death is inevitable young Avatar. Either way you look at it, the end result is always the same. Death," Tui turned to him, their eyes meeting once more, "but it is by your hand that shall chose the victor. The outcome depends solely on you."

Aang shook his head, "But what can I do? They have numbers that range in thousands, whereas I have merely hundreds. And I am but one person!"

Tui laughed, "I know you feel as though there is little you can do, but remember Avatar, you an ancient soul, with thousands of years of training and experience! Only the flesh is but the single variable that changes and nothing else!"

"That may be so, but I cannot recall moments from my previous lives! I have only mastered three of the four elements, the one that eludes me is the very element that stands against me! How can I defeat an entire nation when I do not have the confidence in myself, let only the people who follow me to win this day!" Aang was beyond frustrated. He knew that there would be death, but he had no idea on the outcome. He had hoped that they would be victorious, but the fray in which stood before them depleted his hope at a mere glance.

Tui grasped him by the shoulders, "You are not alone Avatar! Never are you alone! You have allies that you have so long forgotten, vengeful beings who have been trapped in this world due to the lust and greed of those who founded the very war you fight in today. Call upon them and they shall surly answer!"

"Who are they?" Aang demanded, "How can they answer my call when they may be miles away? Attack breaks at dawn's first light! No one will get here in time to aid us in this conflict and I fear by the time they do, it will all be for naught! Help me then great spirit! You control the oceans, the water is but a servant to your command! Help me and I shall in turn return the favor in whatever payment you desire."

Tui loosened his grip on Aang as the glow from the moon became a violent gold. He stammered for a moment, only to back away from the young boy, "I cannot aid you Aang," it was the first time he had used the Avatar's name, "I cannot slay thousands, though I wish nothing more than to change the course that fate has been set upon. I can merely guide you, aid you in thought but not in action. The consequences are ill for those who break such laws and I cannot afford to be the one paying the price."

The great spirit bowed his head, not wishing to look the young Avatar in the eye, "Then the spirits have abandoned me, us! They demand I restore balance to the world yet the turn their cheek at the slightest cry for help! I shall die this day and so shall every man, woman and child who worshiped you relentlessly, all because the spirits are too prideful to help out mere mortals! It disgusts me that I am the one who all the responsibility is thrust upon and yet receive no aid, no helping hand when I am in desperate need!"

Suddenly, in his fit of rage Aang paused, his ears perking to a soft melody that floated in the air like a whisper. He turned towards the ocean, watching as the tides gently swayed to and fro. Their pace slowly increasing. The wind began to pick up around him, ruffling the snow that stretched across the bank and he suddenly wondered what was happening.

Tui smiled, relieved that they had hear the young Avatar's call, "They've heard your cries for help Avatar," Tui whispered softly, watching as Aang turned to him, dazed and confused, listening as the melodic tune rose in volume, "and they have answered."

"Who?"

Tui simply nodded towards the once, "Watch and you shall see."

* * *

The tides shook softly, the rising tune on the wind whistle past the sailors as they sat huddled together in their tiny boats. Their golden eyes shifted nervously as the melodic tune thundered in their ears, no longer that of a whisper.

Cheng scooted closer towards the center of the tiny vessel, his heart racing as he recalled the familiar hymn that his father had hummed to him shortly before he departed. He had told him that when he heard that hymn while on the ocean's vast surface, that ill events were about to take place. He wondered briefly if he would make it out alive. But before he had the chance to recount any other advice that his father had given him, the surface surrounding the vessel broke. Bare torso bodies rose from the ocean, long dark tresses soaked from the water stuck to the naked flesh of the beautiful women that now clung to his vessels side. Their eyes were haunting, variating in color, their faces pale, ranging from the dark complexion of the Water Tribes, to the fair pale of the Fire Nation.

The sailors in his boat were panic stricken for the briefest moment, their eyes scanning the waters around them to see that every vessel within sight had been surrounded by these water demons.

He swallowed softly as he found his eyes transfixed on one of the creatures lips. She was singing in tune with the others, her eyes were dangerously intoxicating and he felt as if she were drinking in his very soul. He found himself leaning towards her, his body moving with a mind of its own. Cheng knew what would happen, he knew of the fate that awaited him and for the briefest moment…he realized that he did not care. It would not matter anyways, they were stranded in the ocean, ways away from either of the larger vessels or the banks and knew that he survived no chance in the water or on this small boat.

So, with the courage that he only knew, he leaned closer, his eyes never leaving this beautiful water spirits' and suddenly, as his lips were almost an inch away from hers he felt her hands cup behind his head and the beautiful hymn had suddenly stopped. With one last breath he clasped his eyes shut, not wishing for the last thing his eyes to lay upon be a creature of death and felt his body being pulled from the boat. Water surrounded him, cold and deadly. It felt as if a thousand needles had pricked his flesh and suddenly he felt warmth against his neck before everything went dark and he slipped into death's embrace.

* * *

Aang watched in horror as the ocean exploded into chaos. Sailors flung from their boats, their bodies never to resurface. The water shifted violently, causing the larger vessels to sway dramatically back and forth. Screams rang in his ears as he watched the water that was once blue and beautiful turn a deep, malicious red. He had never seen a scene as this and almost dared to think it was but a dream.

Swiftly he turned to Tui, who had his eyes locked on the ocean below. His head lowered slightly as his eyes narrowed before he turned his face skyward, enjoying the gentle embrace of the moon's ambient rays.

With a ragged sigh he turned to Aang, "Soon it shall be done and those remaining are yours to face," but before Aang had a chance to say another word, Tui rushed forward, diving head first into the water. Leaving a massive tidal wave in his wake. Such action ripped through the larger vessels, forcing them to go under, their sailors lost in the abyss. And for a brief moment, Aang closed his eyes, listening to the devastating sounds that echoed below. In an instant his eyes snapped open and all he was met with was the soft blades of grass encircling him. He was back in the oasis.

With the power of speed only an airbender could muster, he tore from the sanctuary, rushing towards the great wall. He had hoped that all that had been shown before him only moments earlier were nothing but a phrase…a vision. But once he made his way up to the top of the great wall, he shuddered. It was not a dream, but a nightmare.

"I do not know where they came from, nor do I care," he heard Sokka's harsh whisper next to him, "but I shall thank the spirits for such a deliverance."

Aang could only stare in horror, but never relief.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know!**


End file.
